El sacrificio del detective
by Edwing Lovecrafts
Summary: Shinichi se da cuenta que por mucho que quiera, va a tener que abandonar a Ran ese lamento le perseguirá ¿pero que sucederá?¿conseguirá antes que eso la solución para todos sus problemas?
1. prologue

**Prólogo**

 _Te voy a contar una mentira_

 _Aunque eso me destroce el corazón_

 _Pero no puedo ser tan egoísta de pedir que me esperes_

Había pasado un año viviendo con Ran, sí, pero podía ver como la joven se apagaba por cada llamada que él le dedicaba. Muchas noches en la habitación de tío Kogoro podía escuchar el llanto nostálgico de la joven, haciendo que comenzara a dudar sobre cuándo regresaría a la normalidad, incluso esa fingida sonrisa por la mañana hacía que su corazón doliera aún más, por un segundo quiso decir la verdad, decirle lo que le había sucedido en realidad. Pero al momento esas ganas se desvanecen al pensar en el peligro en que la pondría.

-Edogawa...-Escuchó la voz de Haibara, la cual le miraba extrañada por su silencio debido a que estaban hablando sobre el partido del día de ayer, normalmente él metía baza con sus conocimientos amplios de fútbol pero últimamente estaba más silencioso de lo acostumbrado.

Observó que incluso esos tres niños se habían dado cuenta de su silencio, por lo que bajó la cabeza tratando de sonreír como siempre, pero a él en ese momento no le salía, sujetó con sus dos manos las correas de la mochila y se adelantó sin decir nada de nada a nadie.

-¿Qué le pasa a Conan kun?...-Preguntó Ayumi un poco preocupada.- no parece ser el mismo...

-Eso es verdad hoy le pedimos jugar a fútbol y rechazó...y eso es muy raro en él...-Alegó Mitsuhiko algo extrañado.

-¿Y si uno de los niños mayores lo está acosando...?-Al ver la negativa de los tres.- es sólo una idea...-Dijo el grandullón Genta.

-Dejad que el detective resuelva su propio caso interno...-Respondió Haibara comenzando a caminar hacia su casa, la rubia no esperaba que esa misma noche recibiera la visita del detective diciendo.

-necesito volver a ser Shinichi Kudo sólo una vez más...te prometo que no habrá casos...-La científica parpadeó varias veces y observó la desesperación que estaba reflejada en sus ojos.- por favor...-se arrodilló delante de ella sorprendiendo a Agase.- te lo suplico...¡Si Ran sigue así podría cometer una locura!...

 _Quiero que seas feliz_

 _aunque sea sin mí_

 _Yo soy el que debería de estar destrozado_

 _no tú..._

 _mi ángel, mi amor..._

Continuará...


	2. capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1.**

 _ **Adiós**_

 _Te mereces algo mejor_

 _Alguien que pueda estar a tu lado_

 _que te enseñe_

 _lo que es el verdadero amor_

 _mi princesa_

 _hoy será nuestra despedida_

"Está bien Edogawa, espera mañana al mediodía, la tendrás preparada"

Esa fue la respuesta de Haibara, era fin de semana y envió un mensaje a Ran con el teléfono de Shinichi, la vio un poco alegre, pero sabiendo lo ultimo dicho por el F.B.I aquello sólo iba a hacer sufrir a Ran, si seguía manteniendo una relación con ella. Sabía que la iba a destrozar y no pudo evitar mirarla con cierta tristeza a pesar de ser Conan. Después justificaría su ausencia diciéndole que iba a casa de Agase a dormir junto con los demás chicos, aunque fuera mentira, después del desayuno se encaminó a la casa del profesor Agase. Aquello era como un camino al patíbulo y al entrar ya le esperaba Haibara con aquella caja en la mano, se sentó cansado en el sillón.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con que Mouri iba a cometer una locura?...-Le preguntó en ese momento la pequeña rubia, nunca había visto al detective tan preocupado-. Edogawa...

-Ahora no...pero si, si sigo una relación con ella...-Haibara abrió los ojos y no queriendo entender, más bien queriendo saber, tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Qué te dijo Jodie ?...-Al ver que el chico le miraba y apretaba el borde del sillón, casi tembló.- la organización...-lo vio sonreír irónico.-¿qué?

-tardamos cinco años como mínimo en saber quién es el cabecilla...-a Haibara se le cayó la caja al suelo y pudo ver en ese momento la desesperación del detective, por lo que sujetó sus manos sin pensarlo.- no puedo decirle a Ran que me espere...cinco años..y qué pasará cuando vea que no crezco, tendré que desaparecer y...

-el crecimiento no se ve afectado sólo fue retardado Kudo...-Al ver la negativa en ese momento.- a ver, cálmate y piensa con detenimiento eh...-le hizo que le mirase.- no puedes perder la esperanza, encontrar una cura es cuestión de tiempo...

-aunque la encuentres...ella tendrá que esperar igualmente...y yo no quiero que por mi culpa...sufra más...y ya sufre...-Haibara se alejó de él sujetando de nuevo la cajita y extendiéndola, parecía que la esperanza se había escapado del cuerpo de aquel detective, este miró la cajita y observó a la rubia.

-Al menos si tienes que romper con ella, hazlo con elegancia ...y delicadeza...ella espera un comportamiento mejor de ti...Shinichi kudo...-lo vio levantarse para irse a la habitación donde habían dejado alguna ropa del detective.- está es de 48 horas... logre alargar la duración pero sigue siendo igual de doloroso...o puede que más...

-Shinichi...-Escuchó a Agase.-¿Estás seguro?...llevas amándola demasiado tiempo...

-Es porque la quiero qué debo dejarla ir...no puedo ser egoísta y sólo pensar en mis sentimientos, porque ella también los tiene ...-Entró a la habitación y observó aquel antídoto momentáneo, tomándolo sin dudar, para comenzar a desvestirse y dejar tiempo a que actuara, esperó a que hiciera efecto repentinamente notó como todo su cuerpo comenzaba arder no pudiendo evitar gritar en ese preciso momento por el dolor que comenzaba a notar, que estaba siendo aún más agudo, Haibara tenía razón era aún más doloroso que antes, de hecho a duras penas llegó a esa cama para poder cubrirse con las mantas antes de caer inconsciente debido al dolor, al abrir los ojos algo cansado extendió la mano viendo que eran las suyas de Shinichi Kudo, una irónica sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

Se fue cambiando de ropa, poniéndose unos pantalones vaqueros no sin antes haberse pegado una ducha debido al cambio había sudado, sujeto una de las camisas y esa chaqueta vaquera que solía llevar, coloco unas deportivas en sus pies y trato de arreglar su cabello como pudo, se puso el reloj con somnífero como siempre y al mirarse al espejo no pudo evitar suspirar, esta seria la ultima vez, abrió la puerta viendo en el piso de abajo a Haibara preparando un te y sirviéndose.

-Kudo y ahora que vas a hacer...-Puso una taza de té delante de el, este no la rechazo sujeto la taza en ese momento, tomando un sorbo algo deprimido.- en serio vas a cortar con ella...piensa en algo mejor...siempre lo has hecho...

-no...no puedo ignorar sus sentimientos y siendo Conan no puedo más que aliviarla poco...o nada...siendo Shinichi su corazón se desgarra cada vez que hablo con ella...no Haibara...para esto solo hay una solución...-Dejó la taza de té encima del plato y se puso de pie, sujetando el móvil que le pertenecía, dejando el de Conan entre las manos de Haibara.- utiliza la pajarita si me llama...-marcó el número de teléfono de Ran.- Ran...si..em...quedamos en el Tropical Land...en la entrada...si...nos vemos allí en una hora...-colgó en ese momento, tomó un poco de aire.- bien...me voy...

En ese momento el teléfono de Conan sonó, y Shinichi se quedó sorprendido, al ver que era Ran, Haibara se puso con la pajarita en la mano. Parpadeo varias veces en ese momento, porque puso el manos libres.

"Conan puedes venir a casa, quieres venir conmigo al Tropical Land"...-Haibara se quedó mirando a Shinichi en ese momento, el cual palideció.- "Conan kun"...

-Claro que iré contigo Rannesan...-Shinichi puso una mano en su cabello removiendo este, suspiro al ver que la chica rubia sonreía triunfante.-¿por qué quieres que vaya?¿Sonoko no puede ir?

"no...emmm viene Shinichi y bueno parecía un poco raro...no me atrevo a ir sola...ven a casa vale te espero aquí"...Le colgó sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, Shinichi en ese momento enfrentó a Haibara.

-¿Qué pretendes?...-La chica se fue recogiendo el pelo, sonriendo triunfante por su plan.

-pienso que estas cometiendo un terrible error y quiero ver personalmente cómo lo haces...-El detective afilo la mirada algo enfadado, y se tuvo que sentarse para esperar, escapando una tos.- oh..así que constipado mejor me lo pones...

Shinichi se adelantó para ir al tropical Land, bastante enfadado mientra ella vestida como Conan caminaba hasta la casa, fingiendo tener un resfriado. Al ver que Ran le miraba extrañada sonrió divertida, verla ya arreglada para una supuesta cita en tropical Land. Le dio la mano para salir de la casa y ver que aquel detective estaba mirando el móvil en ese momento a la entrada del parque, al parecer tenía la esperanza que Ran le dejara en casa, pero le había salido rana la partida, ella Haibara iba a tratar por todos los medios que Shinichi Kudo no cortara con Ran Mouri por ese tonto motivo.

-Shinichi...perdón por la tardanza...-Al ver que miraba a Conan, Ran se extraño y ladeo la cabeza.-¿sucede algo?

-no..nada...cuanto tiempo sin vernos...¿Eh?...-Trato de bromear en ese momento, entraron al parque de atracciones pagando el las tres entradas, camino al interior sintiendo un poco pesada su alma, noto que Haibara tiraba de la mano de Ran para correr hasta una de las atracciones, sus palabras se repitieron en su mente pero sabía cómo despistar a ese falso Conan, metió las manos en los bolsillos y después de un buen rato dando vueltas, se detuvieron en uno de los restaurantes a comer.

-Shinichi...¿Te ves desanimado?...-Sujetando una patata frita, el chico noto la mirada de Haibara encima de el y le indico en ese preciso momento con una sola que no se metiera, estaba decidido a hacerlo.-¿hay algún problema?...

-si...Ran...yo...-En ese momento Haibara había decidido tirar los vasos de refresco encima de la mesa llenando su camisa, la miro con mala idea.

-gomen nasai Shinichi nisan...-mirándole muy seria en ese momento disfrazada de Conan.

-Shinichi...-lo vio irse algo enfadado.-Conan quédate aquí...- siguió al moreno hasta el cuarto de baño quedando en la entrada, puso una mano en su pecho en ese momento, preguntándose ¿Qué hacía allí?, ya sabía que la relación como amigos de la infancia había desaparecido por completo, en ese momento lo vio salir-. ¿Qué querías decirme?...le he dicho a Conan que se quede en el restaurante...parece que el no quiere que me digas lo que tienes en la cabeza...-Sonrió con tristeza, al notar que no le sorprendía que ella misma le preguntaba.- sabes...es posible que vaya con beca a kansai...y llevo tiempo dándole vueltas...a algo...

-no me esperes...- Ese era el mejor momento, vio a la chica levantar la cabeza, ponerse recta y sonreír con cierta tristeza.- yo no puedo quererte como tu deseas...-"¡mentira!" era una soberana mentira, trataba de alejarla.- me hice ilusiones y tu también...pero Ran...

-no...no sigas esa frase...-Levantó la cabeza en ese momento algo enfadada.- tu y yo no podremos recuperar la amistad...ese maldito caso...¿qué es lo que tiene para que me tengas? ¡completamente abandonada!...¡y ahora me tiras como si fuera un trasto roto!...claro...¡hay otra! Sonoko me lo dijo que debía haber otra...seguro...

-si es eso lo que quieres pensar...-noto esa bofetada por parte de ella, nunca le había dolido tanto uno de sus golpes, sabiendo de la fuerza de la chica tuvo que sujetarse de la pared y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de decir que en realidad la quería pero que no podía ser egoísta, vio como Ran en ese momento completamente furiosa sujetaba la mano de Conan y se iba, el se sentó en la mesa pesado y como si hubiese olvidado el tiempo se quedó mirando por el ventanal del restaurante hasta que se hizo de noche, momento que decidió pagar e irse caminando a casa de Agase, podía notar como su mejilla comenzaba a hincharse debido al golpe, y en su teléfono móvil el mensaje de Ran llamándole idiota.

-Te lo dije...-Escucho a Haibara con las manos en la cintura nada más entrar por la puerta.- que fueras más delicado...no...tenias que decirlo de esa manera tan brusca...pues que sepas que no te ha tomado en serio...

-pues con el golpe que me ha dado cualquiera lo diría...-frotándose la mejilla, suspiró y esta vez escribió un mensaje más serio hacia Ran, quedando en la cafetería, recalcando que fuera sola, necesitaba pensar cómo hacer que ella se alejara que no volviera a pensar en el, que fuera libre y recordar lo mencionado sobre la beca para ir a la universidad de Kansai, ese dia no iban a quedar pero si al dia siguiente, se mentalizo de que iba a ser un adiós, por lo que al día siguiente se sentó en aquel asiento esperando cerca de una hora más para que la chica llegara, no sabiendo que no muy lejos de ella estaban Sonoko y Sera, la cual observaban desde una mesa ocultas, se levantó en ese momento al verla y extendió la mano hacia el asiento como un caballero.- Ran...yo ayer...siento como soné...de verdad..me merecía ese golpe..y...

-Shinichi...ayer decias cosas sin sentido...¿qué te pasa?...-Sujeto la mano de este y la respuesta le vino repentinamente.-¿ha pasado algo?...¿Verdad?...

-Tu debes ir a kansai...pero yo debo irme con mis padres a Estados unidos...-Eso sorprendió a Ran que apartó la mano, eso significaba que no iban a coincidir.- el caso que llevaba, esta resultando peligroso y...mis padres quieren protegerse bajo unos contactos del F.B.I allí...y...

-Shinichi...quieres decir que no quieres tener relacion conmigo...por un caso...¡por un maldito caso!...Sonoko tenía razón...debí desistir de ti hace ya mucho...-Esas palabras estaban doliendo en su corazón pero era justo lo que buscaba.- es eso lo que quieres...

-si...-Tuvo que tragarse todos sus sentimientos en ese preciso momento, no podía mirarle a los ojos si lo hacía se iba a derrumbar, se levantó en ese momento sonriendo tristemente.- espero que tengas una buena estancia en kansai Ra...no ...Mouri san...-Eso hizo reaccionar a la chica viendo como apartaba la mirada, por lo que le sujetó el brazo en ese momento.

-Shinichi...mírame...¡dime que es lo que sientes!...-Le exigió llamando la atención de las demás mesas, al no recibir respuesta aparto las manos y observó al chico que le daba la espalda, trato de seguirle pero las lágrimas en sus ojos se lo impidieron, Ran se cubrió la cara notando como sus dos amigas le abrigaban en ese momento tratando de calmarla, Sera observo por donde se iba aquel chico y sin dar explicación a esas dos, corrio detras de el, ella sabía la verdad de toda esa situación. Sobre todo por la persona que siempre tenía oculta, busco a Kudo por todos lados, hasta hallarlo en un parque con la cabeza agachada y que por su hipos podía notar que Ran no era la única llorando, caminó hasta el plantandole delante.

-no puedes eliminar el amor de la ecuación...-El chico ni se movió, básicamente oculto su rostro.- no puedes eliminar a Ran ...la amas demasiado Kudo...-estiró la mano para tratar de tocarle el cabello pero al notar que apartaba su mano y levantaba su rostro completamente destrozado.

-es porque la amo que debo dejarla ir...-Sera parpadeo sorprendida al ver esa expresión lastimera en aquel rostro.- le diré las mentiras que hagan falta...¡no quiero que muera!...por una relación en la que tendrá que esperar eternamente...¡no quiero que me odie!¡ si me odia que sea ahora para que despues me recuerde con cariño!...tu no lo entiendes...apenas me conoces...-Se puso de pie en ese momento.- así que no te metas...

-¡Claro que te conozco Conan!...-Eso le hizo detenerse y girar su cuerpo despacio.- claro que lo se...y se que tu saldras mas lastimado de todo esto...y que la aptx te consumirá junto con tu dolor...-sujeto al chico de las solapas de la chaqueta mirándole fiera.- ¡no dejes que te consuma como pasó con el!...

Apartó a la chica negando con la cabeza, en ese momento comenzó a correr al ver aparecer a Ran detrás de Sera, la cual trato de ir detrás pero el corazón comenzaba a darle la señal que iba a volver a ser Conan, por lo que corrió aun más rápido, antes de cambiar viendo a Ran detrás, soltó el teléfono en el suelo con una sola palabra escrita en la pantalla, lo habia borrado todo y dejado en el suelo, la morena sujeto esté entre sus manos no pudiendo evitar gritar su nombre mientras se alejaba.

"adios"

Después de cambiar se tiro un buen rato en el baño debajo de la ducha, con las piernas abrazadas y completamente deprimido, no podía verla ese dia. Le dolia el corazon en ese momento, noto una llamada a la puerta y se limpió las lágrimas, poniéndose de pie para cerrar el grifo y meterse en el baño.

-Le he dicho a Mouri que te quedaras una noche mas...-Haibara simplemente se quedó a un lado de la puerta no escuchando una respuesta, desde que había llegado, se había encerrado en el baño y no había hablado para nada, ambos necesitaban tiempo a pesar de que estaba en contra de esa terrible idea, Shinichi lo había hecho sin dejarles tiempo a reaccionar. - no piensas hablarme...fue tu decisión...

-¡lo se!...-Grito desde dentro, encogiéndose en la bañera.- tengo derecho a sentirme mal...¡no creas que a sido facil!...no se ni como voy a verla como Conan...

-Sencillo, sé Conan...-Al escuchar esa palabra casi quiso salir de la bañera y rebatir en ese momento, pero aquella rubia se había ido sin darle tiempo a buscar una buena respuesta para darle, bajó las escaleras ya con el pijama puesto y al ver a la rubia la miró de reojo, solo necesitaba descansar una noche, trato de animarse viendo alguno de los videos catastróficos de Agase pero su mente siempre iba al mismo punto, y a la mañana siguiente ambos caminaron en completo silencio hacia el colegio, como siempre encontrándose en el camino con esos tres. Ese día estaba completamente apático por lo que se puso los cascos para escuchar algo de música e ignorar a los demás por un solo dia.

-¿qué le pasa? está peor que el otro dia...- Haibara negó con la cabeza y simplemente le siguieron como de costumbre, Mitsuhiko se encogió de hombros y entre los tres comenzaron a hablar sobre el nuevo videojuego que estaban jugando, incluyendo a Haibara.

Durante las clases Conan se mostraba atento a las lecciones, mientras intentaba ignorar lo que le rodeaba hasta que salieron de la clase y fue el primero en irse sin esperar a ninguno de los demás, la rubia les dijo a los niños que por ese dia lo dejaran en paz, que necesitaba estar un poco tranquilo, mientras Conan caminaba por el parque se había puesto una capucha encima de la cabeza cuando justo alguien se detuvo delante, al levantar la cabeza vio a Sera cruzada de brazos.

-Sera nesan...-Aparto los auriculares de sus oídos, y trato de sonreír.- Shinichi nisan dice que lo confundiste conmigo...

-Te lo dije, lo sé todo...-Sera sujeto el brazo de Conan en ese momento no dejando que escapara, el menor trato de forcejear con ella y al notar que aquella chica algo agresiva le abrazaba repentinamente-. debe ser duro el sentirte tan herido por protegerla ...-le dijo en un susurro en su oído.- ahora que eres un crío...deja salir tus lágrimas...Kudo kun has abandonado y has sido abandonado...es normal sentirse triste...-aquella chica estaba dando en esa herida con certeza, se apartó de ella espantado y notando que lagrimas comenzaban a salir queriendo apartarlas con las manos pero comenzando a llorar de manera infantil, Sera sonrio tristemente justo cuando aquella chica aparecía corriendo para abrazar a Conan.

-Sera que le estabas haciendo a Conan...?...-La chica se levantó sonriendo, mientras Ran cargaba a Conan entre sus brazos, el cual no dudo en rodear su cuello para seguir llorando desconsolado

-solo le dije que llorara al parecer está triste por algo...deberías de mimarlo un poco hoy...-Ran sonrió algo aliviada, hablar con aquella chica le había hecho entender por que Shinichi le había dicho algo tan duro, notar el llanto de Conan le hizo poner una mano en su cabeza, le apartó las gafas sucias por las lágrimas y con el entre los brazos caminó hasta la casa, notando que se había quedado dormido en su hombro. Le hizo un gesto de silencio a su padre y lo dejó en el sillón tapandole, se puso de cuclillas apartando algo del cabello de su pequeño rostro.

-no se lo que te apenaba...-Vio como su padre le miraba de reojo.- pero espero que se te pase pronto...-pensando para sí, porque ella tambien tenia ganas de llorar. Abrió el teléfono de Shinichi de nuevo viendo esas palabras, sabía que Sonoko tenía razón, no podía seguir esperando ese teléfono sería su amuleto y recordatorio.- papa...-El hombre bajó el periódico.- me han dado una beca para estudiar en kansai en la universidad...-El hombre parpadeó sorprendido.

-Eso es una buena noticia se lo has dicho a tu madre...-La morena sonrió y negó con la cabeza.- pues se va alegrar mucho por ti...y pensar que hace poco eras asi de pequeña...-el hombre se levantó y serio observó a su hija.-A lo mejor cambiando de aires le olvidas...

-¿Que dices?..papá...-El hombre puso una mano en la cintura y levantando con la otra el rostro de su hija de manera paternal.

-soy detective pero ante todo soy tu padre..en serio pensabas que no me iba a dar cuenta...-Ran no pudo más que abrazarse a su progenitor comenzando a llorar, este solo le abrazo protector y acaricio su cabello.-¿qué ha pasado?...-al ver que negaba con la cabeza, solo se quedo en silencio esperando a que su hija se calmara, y ahora estaba allí, el gran Kogoro Mouri preparando la cena para ese par, Ran estaba mal y la había obligado a descansar mientras él preparaba la cena, pero Conan al despertar parecía que acababa de venir de un funeral.- ¿y a ti qué tripa se te ha roto...?

Pero ver como le ignoraba mirando el televisor, le hizo arquear una ceja y suspirar, parecía que ese par no le iba a dar un respiro. Una vez la cena preparada llamó a la puerta de Ran, la cual parecía un poco más repuesta, sabía que no tenía comparación con la comida que ella preparaba pero si se iba a Kansai que menos que empezara a cuidar de el mismo, la morena vio con el desgano que comía Conan, el cual al comer tres grano de arroz dejó el tazón, poniéndose de pie.

-me voy a dormir...no tengo apetito...

-koso...sie...-al ver que cerraba la puerta de la habitación, suspiro.- tendremos que hacer algo con él...me refiero, no puedo encargarme de Conan si tu te vas a la universidad de kansai...

-Llamaré a sus padres, dijeron que si habia algun problema...les llamara...- Ran agachó la cabeza, pronto se graduará y tendría que preparar todo para irse a Kansai, el invierno pasaba pronto y era cierto que una vez que ella entrara en la universidad, Conan tendría que irse. Termino de cenar y ayudó a su padre a recoger la mesa cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación, y vio a Conan vestido y con el teléfono en la oreja, saliendo corriendo era muy tarde en ese momento para que un niño de su edad saliera.- ¡Conan!...

Se detuvo en la escalera, bajando el teléfono y giró su cuerpo observando a Ran que bajaba las escaleras, ¿que iba a hacer?, los agentes del F.B.I Camel y Jodie estaban esperándolo abajo, todo el plan se había visto desmoronado por culpa de la bocaza de Camel y Shuichi se había visto comprometido por resultado de todo, no podía involucrarla en ese mismo momento por lo que al notar que sujetaba su mano.

-Ran nesan...no quería decirte nada...pero puedes despídeme de Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta...-La morena parpadeo no comprendiendo nada.- y del tío...-. Si una última mentira, una que en parte era verdad.- no fue coincidencia que yo apareciera en tu casa ne san...-puso sus manos detrás de su cuerpo en ese momento.- lo cierto es que Shinichi nisan...es en realidad mi hermano mayor...-La morena se puso de pie sorprendida, el sonrió con esa inocente risita.- y y...-no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas.- debo irme Ran nesan...si sigo aquí la misión de nisan se verá en riesgo..y..¡vosotros estaréis en peligro!...-Antes de que pudiera sujetarlo o preguntarle bajó las escaleras escuchando que le perseguía, justo en ese momento Shuichi Akai paraba enfrente de la agencia de detective.

Subió al coche sin dudarlo y el hombre arrancó alejándose de la Agencia de detectives Mouri, se puso el cinturón y simplemente oculto su mirada apartando las gafas, que tiró por la ventanilla junto con la insignia de los jóvenes detectives y su teléfono móvil, sujeto sus piernas sin percatarse que aquel hombre le miraba de reojo algo entre sorprendido.

-deberíamos despistar un poco pero tu tía Yukiko me ha dicho que tenéis una casa en las afueras de tokio...-Al ver el asentimiento del chico simplemente condujo por largo rato en silencio, notando que el menor se quedaba dormido en el asiento del copiloto, por lo que se detuvo primero para echar gasolina y después para cubrirlo con una manta, recibiendo en ese momento una llamada de Jodie, la cual preocupada por haber desaparecido de manera repentina de la mansión kudo.- no era seguro estaba siguiendo a uno de los hombres de Veurthom, descubrió demasiadas cosas sobre el chico y lo tenía bajo amenaza, si he decidio desaparecer lo llevo conmigo a un escondite, tranquila me las apañare ya te dije que se cocinar, si...debo apagar el telefono...si me cuidare...

Miró al interior al chico dormitar mientras apagaba el móvil, estaba decidido, deberían de huir por una temporada si quería que el chico siguiera vivo, al llegar ni lo despertó, lo cargó en brazos y fue al interior encontrandolo todo realmente limpio, busco una de las habitaciones para poder acostar a Conan y que descansara, salió de la habitación no sin antes escuchar un nombre salir de sus labios.

Ran estuvo buscando por varios días a Conan por todos lados, sabía que esa persona que se lo había llevado no era malo. Tenía esa sensación y era más prácticamente parecía ayudarle a huir, hasta que tuvo que rendirse, aunque fue desagradable tener que decirle a esos chiquillos que Conan no regresaría, al igual que tuvo que soportar la soledad del piso, hasta su padre que siempre se quejaba de el y ahora echaba de menos, era solitario al tiempo que extraño, ese dia se graduaba, le pareció verlo en la puerta del colegio. Pero creyó que era su imaginación, no supo por que sonrio, claro debía estar bien aun recordaba esas frases, yo en verdad, yo, soy el hermano menor de Shinichi nisan, seguramente Yukiko y Yusako tenían a sus dos retoños bien protegidos, vio a sus padres ir abrazarla después de recibir el diploma. La primavera era una bonita estación, sí, y con ella la preparación para ir a la universidad de Kansai para estudiar investigación criminal para meterse en el cuerpo de la policía, quería ser detective, a pesar de todo lo que le regañaba a Shinichi, allí estaba con un viejo ejemplar de Sherlock Holmes sentada en su cama, comprendiendo al fin a ese loco del misterio de porque le gustaba tanto a pesar de ser un personaje ficticio.

-Ran cariño...-Escuchó a su madre entrar dentro de su habitacion, se sento en el borde de la cama.- sabes siempre creí que cogerias abogacía...no que seguimos los pasos de tu padre...oh no no estoy decepcionada...al contrario estoy muy orgullosa...

-gracias mama...además si vuelvo a ver a Shinichi quiero golpearle en donde más le duele...-Ran estaba completamente animada y decidida, los meses de verano fueron pasando rápidamente y la hora de la partida, en el aeropuerto esperaba su amiga Sonoko, junto con sus padres, los agentes Sato y Takagi que iban a despedirla, cuando regresara sería un agente en prácticas de la policía metropolitana de Tokio.

Además, miro hacia delante con completa decision, podria encontrar a ese par de hermanos y darles en las narices de una vez por todas. O eso pensaba. Mientras caminaba hacia la zona de embarque se dio un último giro, cuando en el fondo acompañado de Jodie y aquel hombre desconocido estaba Conan, le decía unas palabras que no logro saber que significaba.

"Ai shiteru Ran"

Al intentar coger sus cosas y volver a mirar, ya habían desaparecido pero verle momentáneamente le había aliviado, aun estaba preocupada por el, por lo que cruzo para irse.

-¿Estás seguro...?-Jodie miro al chico de reojo cuando escuchar despegar un avión, Conan miraba el cielo respirando al fin aliviado-. puede que nunca vuelvas a verla ...

-valdrá la pena si con ello la puedo proteger...

Respondió con tranquilidad con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, cerró los ojos por un momento si al menos ese dolor en su corazón dejara de existir, pero eso era pedirle peras al olmo.

Continuará


	3. Capitulo 2

Hola:

Bueno me he tardado por que no ando bien de salud, y ciertamente es un poco complicado corregir y desarrollar todo lo que tengo en la cabeza para este fic, se que muchos empezaran de manera puntillosa a criticarme pero he aprendido a base de mucho. Que me dará igual su opinión referente a ciertas cosas y mas si vienen de malas, esto no es un trabajo, es para disfrutar y que otros puedan también sentir emoción en un argumento diferente a nuestra querida serie.

También dar gracias a los que me apoyan, no todo va a ser collejas ahí gente buena en este mundo y ciertamente es algo que se necesita y mucho en la actualidad, espero que os guste el siguiente capitulo de mi fic.

Y sin mas, os dejo con el.

A disfrutar...

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **Consecuencias**

Se estiró como un gato perezoso, mientras escuchaba el mar desde su ventana que estaba cerca de su cama, puso los brazos en la baranda y apoyó la barbilla en esta, el calor del verano le llegaba a plena cara adormeciendo sus sentidos de vez en cuando pero el aroma del agua salada le despejaba, sus cabellos azabache bailaban con el ritmo del viento marino, el chico adolescente se fue quedando dormido en aquella cómoda posición, sin notar que alguien entraba a la habitación.

-Aun así...-Le susurro esa persona haciendo que volviera abrir los ojos algo perezoso para girar un poco la cabeza y poder mirar a aquel hombre que se puso las manos en la cintura divertido.- Conan...creo que te llevo llamando como cerca de quince minutos...para que bajes a desayunar...

-es que es tan agradable que me da pereza levantarme...-Se quejo el adolescente regresando a esa posición.- Shuichi dejame cinco minutos más...-pero noto como tiraba de su brazo y graciosamente hizo su resistencia no violenta, en otras palabras se tiró en la cama, haciendo una imagen bastante cómica por parte de aquel adulto, el cual divertido lo agarro y lo puso encima del hombro, bajando una vez en la primera planta, Conan bostezo y caminó hasta la mesa donde estaba el desayuno preparado.

-tienes que desayunar ...despues ve a dar una vuelta con la bicicleta, necesitas hacer un poco de ejercicio, aunque te hayas recuperado eso no quita que necesites salir de vez en cuando -. Shuichi vio cómo sujetaba la taza de café, ambos observaron la televisión, viendo las noticias sobre la llegada de la familia Suzuki a la isla, para Akai eso era un problema dado que gracias a Jodie y James, había conseguido un trabajo de seguridad en el hotel donde esa familia se iba a hospedar, pero le preocupaba en concreto Conan, habían sucedido muchas cosas en siete largos años, desde que el chico decidiera irse con el.

-Dicen que traen una joya de incalculable valor...¿Vas a protegerla Aniki?...-Escuchó la pregunta de Conan mientras mordía aquella tostada, asintió.-¿si quieres voy yo hoy a la compra y preparo la comida?

-eso me ayudaria...quisiera ir al campo de tiro...a practicar...-miro el teléfono móvil en ese momento, viendo un mensaje de Camil, el cual al parecer había vuelto a meter la pata en una investigación, le pidió disculpa al chico y se levantó.- Camil...quieres calmarte...

Conan se quedó observando cómo salía de la casa para hablar, algo que solía hacer muy a menudo cuando se trataba de algún asunto del F.B.I, terminó de desayunar y fue recogiendo la taza y el plato que había utilizado para dejarlo limpio, subió corriendo las escaleras, para ir a cambiarse de ropa, tirando la parte de arriba del pijama para lavar y poniéndose una camiseta y unos pantalones piratas vaqueros, sujeto la llaves y aquel reloj de pulsera que Shuichi le había regalado, puso el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo trasero y bajo las escaleras viendo que en ese momento su hermano entraba, colgando a aquel agente del F.B.I, se sentó en la entrada para colocarse las deportivas.

-Te ocuparas de la compra ¿entonces?-Le pregunto Shuichi, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, al ver el asentimiento.- me apetece algo de pollo...y hace mucho tiempo que no haces tu famoso curry...-Vio que le miraba serio, no pudo evitar reír ante su expresión.

-Esta bien...-termino de atar la deportiva y noto en ese momento una gorra encima de su cabeza, observó de nuevo a aquel hombre, poniendo las manos en esta para tocar la parte de atrás y la visera .-¿A qué viene esto?

-hace mucho sol hoy...no quiero que te vuelvas a achicharrar como aquella vez...-Al ver que inflaba los mofletes de manera infantil, le recordó a su hermana Sera en ese momento, miró su teléfono móvil de nuevo comenzando a marcar algunas letras en el, viendo que se quedaba en la puerta de nuevo.-¿algo más?...

-Si...-busco por sus bolsillos el moreno menor sin encontrar lo que buscaba.- mi cartera...

-toma...-Le lanzó lo que buscaba y sonrió, al verlo salir, Shuichi se había acostumbrado a ocuparse de aquel crío, envió el mensaje que indicará al operativo que Conan acababa de salir de la casa, camino fuera viendo como se subía a la bicicleta y como siempre conducía con algo de prisa al inicio y pensar que hace cosa de dos años, ni siquiera podía dar dos pasos sin ser sujetado. Vio la respuesta de sus hombres y se sintió más tranquilo para poder ir a practicar.

Desde que llegaron hace cuatro años, Conan se había concentrado a recuperarse. Aunque no recordaba nada, sabia que habia sido herido e incluso que había estado en coma, extendió una mano para girar y poder seguir bajando, aquella empinada cuesta. Era muy agradable poder al fin moverse sin necesidad de que tuvieran que ayudar, en una recta apartó las manos del manillar extendiendo las manos y sonriendo a notar el viento, pero al ver alguna persona regresar a poner las manos en el manillar, saco la lengua divertido al saber que si alguien le veía hacer alguna locura, su hermano enseguida se enteraria y el regaño, sería bastante fuerte.

Llegó hasta el mercado, no sabia si hacer algo con pollo o con pescado, dejo la bicicleta atada y camino por este mirando los ingredientes que podría llevar aquel dia, se quedo mirando unas especias que olian muy bien, y miro que en el otro lado, se estaba armando algo de revuelto, seguramente por algunos turistas que acababan de llegar.

-buenos días Conan...-Escucho a aquella señora, que era la tendera de aquel puesto de especias-.¿te pongo algo especial?...

-buenos días Señora Leilani...-Se quedó mirando las especias y fue señalando las que quería, cuando el jaleo aumento, miro a un lado viendo a un grupo bastante escandaloso, observar los puestos y a los típicos vendedores ambulantes intentando timar les.- Vaya escándalo...-Le dio el dinero a la mujer.- Cuando hay turistas no se...-Se quedó mirando en ese momento a uno de esos atrevidos vendedores, el cual había visto claramente como le quitaba la cartera a aquel anciano, sin recoger la especie se acercó y sujetó la mano de este.- podría regresar la cartera al caballero...

Fue empujado en ese momento, y tirado al suelo viendo que este salió corriendo, uno de los niños con lo que solía jugar a futbol, le lanzo una pelota y con fuerza la lanzo haciendo que golpeara sus piernas y cayera al suelo, justo delante de un policía, cayendo la cartera delante de este, el policía suspiro y le señalo en ese momento. Puso una mano en la nuca nervioso, su hermano se iba a enfadar mucho.

-Ese hombre me había robado...-Escucho a aquel anciano intentar defender.- la cartera es mía puede comprobarlo...

-Es eso cierto Conan...-El asintió y noto como la tendera le lanzaba uno de los cocos a Kei a la cabeza, no pudo evitar reír.- Leilani...que bruta...cualquier dia me dejas tonto...

-El chico te está diciendo la verdad...o crees que se arriesgaría a que su hermano le regañara...-Alego la mujer con las manos en la cintura.- esa sucia escoria solo trataba de robar la cartera del caballero...

-bien comprobare...-saco la identificación de aquel hombre y al ver que estaba en japones, miró con cierta palidez a todos.- em...em...

-pone Hiroshi Agase...-El policía observó a Conan, el cual sonrio.- estuve viviendo en japón por un tiempo...o eso me dijo Aniki...

-Ese soy yo...-Escucho al anciano, que no había dejado de mirar a aquel chico, en ese momento aquellos tres chicos, vinieron corriendo detrás de el.- oh...ya os habéis cansado de probar esas frutas...

Los tres se miraron entre sí, y vieron la situación preocupados. Conan al ver que esos preguntaba al anciano si estaba bien, simplemente caminó hasta el puesto para recoger su compra, para disponerse a ir al próximo puesto, una vez terminado se sentó en una heladería para poder disfrutar de un granizado de limón, ese verano tenía que admitir que estaba haciendo mucha calor pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, lo había notado desde hacía rato, en la carnicería, en el puesto de verduras e incluso en el complementos donde solía hablar con Malin, una buena amiga que había hecho en la isla, tomó un poco de aire y vio que se volvían a esconder.

-Eh Kalani, pon cuatro granizados más...-Al ver la sorpresa en el rostro del hombre, sonrió, se puso de pie.- piensan estar mucho rato siguiendome...-Vio al anciano de antes seguido de esos tres adolescentes.- o no prefieren tomar unos granizados...la tienda de kalani es famoso por ellos...

-nos has notado...-Pregunto aquel chico pecoso, que se acerco y tomo asiento junto con aquel enorme chico, que parecía apunto de acabar con todo lo que hubiese en la mesa.

-ah...lo dices por que se os veía las cabezas desde la carnicería...-Tomó un sorbo de su granizado y mirando al anciano.-¿Está usted bien?¿no se hizo daño?...

-oh no..lo cierto es que pensé que en Hawai era más pacífico referente a los robos..-tomó asiento a su lado, Conan dejo el granizado encima de la mesa y vio como le servían a cada uno de diferentes sabores.-¿Es de menta?...¿Como sabias?...

-es una manía que tengo...desde pequeño...y sobre lo de los robos es como en todos lados...la avaricia rompe el saco...por cierto, mi nombre es Conan Akai...quien son mis acosadores...-Riendo al ver que el grandote se enfadaba por el apodo.

-Genta está en su derecho...-Trato de calmar aquel chico pecoso.- yo soy Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya, el es Genta Kojima y ella Ayumi Yoshida...al profesor ya le has conocido...-En ese momento Conan dio un respingo, al ver que los tres no dejaban de mirarle, incómodo miró a los lados.- sin duda es idéntico...

-pero se apellida Akai...- Ayumi trato de arreglar una de sus coletas, y algo su vestido mostrando un poco tímida por tener a ese chico cerca.

-Disculpad...pero...¿no entiendo de que hablais?...-Tratando de sonreír Conan, aunque estaba empezando a ponerse aun mas nervioso, esos chicos eran muy raros y comenzaba arrepentirse de haberlos invitado.

-estáis siendo unos mal educados...-Se escuchó al anciano, el cual tomaba con calma aquel granizado que había pedido.- me ha salvado de perder mi cartera, nos ha invitado a granizado deberías de ser más respetuosos...

-tiene razón profesor Agase...lo detectives Team deberíamos ser más educados...-Mitsuhiko al ver que le llamaba la atención ese nombre, orgulloso sacó aquel emblema.- en japón somos los jóvenes detectives team...aunque, desde que se fue Edogawa, no hemos acertado una...nos regañan más que felicitarnos...y...solemos...-Escucho una risa proveniente del chico.

-¿Te hace gracia?...-Preguntó Genta en ese momento un tanto desconfiado.

-Si...lo siento no he podido evitarlo, es que vosotros solos os habéis metido en el boquete...- A los tres analizar las palabras dichas por Mitsuhiko, comprendieron por qué el chico reía, era una manera un tanto extraña de presentarse.

Después de tomar el granizado estuvieron hablando por un largo rato, mientras el se ofreció a enseñarles un poco de aquella zona, los cuatro se sorprendieron al saber que había estado tan herido que ni de pie había podido estar durante dos años, les informo que su hermano había decidido llevarlo allí para que se recuperará ó su reloj en ese momento, dándose cuenta que comenzaba a ser tarde para empezar a cocinar se giro hacia ellos y sonrio.

-Debo irme...Aniki espera que haga la comida hoy...-desató la bicicleta de donde estaba atada y puso la compra en la cesta delantera.- ha sido un placer, Ayumi, Agase, Mitsuhiko y Genta...espero volver a coincidir con vosotros...

-Akai san...-El chico se detuvo al escuchar a la chica, que sonrió y le extendió uno de eso dijes que los chicos llevaban orgullosos.- nos sobra uno...y...¿te gustaría tenerlo de recuerdo?...con el puede comunicarse con nosotros si tienes algún problema...se que nos acabamos de conocer, pero, nos recuerdas a una persona que fue el creador de los detectives Team...y quisiéramos que lo tuvieras...

-no puedo aceptarlo Yoshida san...-Al ver la insistencia de la castaña, lo sujeto y miró.- ¿Cómo funciona?...

-oh...es sencillo...solo debes pulsar ese botón y podrás hablar con nosotros ...el profesor lo ha mejorado y alargado la distancia...así que si regresamos a japón...podremos hablar...-Explicó aquel chico pecoso, lo guardo en el bolsillo de su camisa.- un placer Akai san...y gracias por enseñarnos un poco los alrededores del hotel...-Vio que se detenía en ese momento para mirarlos.- ¿Estamos en ese hotel?...somos invitados de la familia Suzuki...

Conan no pudo evitar sonreír y observó aquel enorme hotel de seis estrellas, deduciendo que antes de que se marcharan aquellos chicos los volveria a ver por lo que sin decir nada mas, solo saludo con la mano despidiéndose y comenzó a pedalear para regresar a casa, si te parabas a pensar había sido una mañana bastante entretenida, debido a que era verano la mayoría de los chicos de su edad, en la isla, cogian un trabajo a medio tiempo para tener para sus gastos por lo que básicamente se relacionaba con niños pequeños debido a que aun no estaba restablecido por completo. Poder relacionarse con esos chicos de su edad, en cierto sentido le había dado algo de alivio, llego a la casa y metió la bicicleta en el garaje, escuchando que había alguien abajo en el sótano, abrió la puerta en ese momento, escuchando los disparos de la zona de tiro construida debajo.

Sabía que sería inútil avisar que había regresado en ese momento, por lo que subió a la primera planta para comenzar a cocinar, se puso los auriculares para mientras escuchar a Mai kuraki y su nuevo tema, una vez que hubo terminado, se percató que aun no habia subido. para que se terminara de cocer bajo el fuego, para cocinarlo más lentamente, bajó al sótano notando que no se percataba Shuichi que estaba allí, se puso unos cascos en ese momento y cogió un arma pequeña, se puso en posición y disparó en la misma diana que estaba disparando el contrario, al ver que al fin se daba cuenta, retirar los auriculares protectores, dejó el arma y pasando por detrás.

-la comida está medio lista...-Subiendo las escaleras, no viendo que Shuichi acercaba su diana y miraba el disparo hecho por el sonriendo.

-ahora mismo voy...- Al subir vio encima de la mesa, ese pin, lo sujeto y observó a Conan en ese momento.-has tenido algo interesante...mientras comprabas...

-eh...sí...intentaron robarle a un anciano...-comenzó a servir en la mesa viendo que Shuichi dejaba el pin encima de la mesa, con una mirada un tanto preocupada.- lo evite, me regañaron un poco y ese anciano estaba acompañado de tres chicos de mi misma edad...son muy divertidos...me regalaron eso...decían que le recordaba a quien creo su grupo en inicio...o algo asi

-¿que te he dicho de aceptar regalos de desconocidos Conan?...-Al ver que se tensaba, suspiro y lo vio sentarse con su plato.- lo hago por tu bien, hace poco apenas podías caminar...y si ese regalo viene con consecuencias...sabes cómo me sentiría si te pasara algo...

-Aniki solo es un pin...tu siempre me dices que haga amigos de mi edad...desde el accidente no recuerdo nada pero eso...no te da derecho a siempre decidir por mi...-Shuichi le vio cruzar los brazos y probó un poco de ese curry, sonriendo.

-esta bueno...Conan, lo siento tienes razón...pero no quiero volver a verte mal...me preocupo como cualquier hermano mayor...-el moreno menor al entender, metió una cuchara en su boca para comer.- esta noche debo ir a revisar la seguridad del hotel...¿quieres venir?...ya de paso quieren que asista a una fiesta y puedo llevar alguien más...

-no sere un problema...-Al ver la sonrisa del mayor, Conan no pudo evitar reír.- la última vez el antiguo director me odio mucho por revelar sus cuentas a la policía...

-ya ..-movió la cuchara divertido Shuichi.- pero resulta que eso le vino bien a Adrian y ahora el es el director, estará más que encantado de que vayas...

-te recuerdo que cada vez que me junto contigo en algun evento, por desgracia ocurre algo...-En ese momento el adulto comenzó a toser y miro al menor sorprendido, más que nada porque se había dado cuenta.- estoy completamente gafado...

-dirás ambos...pero no estás gafado, no te preocupes veras que todo estará bien...¿en serio?, mira a lo mejor te encuentras con esos chicos de nuevo...-Sabía que estaba arriesgando mucho, había revisado la lista del hotel y todas las personas asistentes al evento eran cercanos del chico, solo quería exponer un poco para ver si comenzaba a recordar.

A Conan le daba la sensación de que su hermano se estaba burlando de el, terminaron de comer y mientras el recogía la mesa, noto la seriedad del gesto de su hermano. Parecía estar preocupado y cuando le iba a preguntar, otra vez el dichoso teléfono comenzó a sonar, asi que solo camino a la cocina viendo como este salía de la casa para hablar de algo, que según su hermano no era su problema, aunque a veces parecía que sí lo era. Al terminar de recoger todo, lo vio entrar, se secó las manos y viendo como se sentaba en la silla con aquel cigarrillo en la boca, solo lo hizo, era más bien por inercia le quitó el cigarro fastidiado.

-sabes que no me gustas que fumes dentro de casa...-Lo apagó en el fregadero, para limpiar de nuevo y observar que aun seguía mirando el techo.- lo vas a desgastar...¿Que pasa?

-Tienes ...un smoking o ropa elegante para poner esta noche...-Enterarse de esa noticia no era para nada bueno, aunque si que era cierto que podían forzar a la mente de Shinichi a regresar, pero las dudas comenzaban de nuevo y si en realidad se bloqueaba, eso empeora la situación.

-si...al menos para estar presentable...- Conan comenzó a preocuparse, al ver que no le miraba y se acercó poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado, viendo que Shuichi le miraba extrañado.- mmm te preocupa algo...siempre pones esa cara cuando te preocupa referente a mi... ver que se levantaba le imito.- no pasa nada Conan, todo está controlado...-Shuichi le miró con los ojos muy abierto.- ¡siempre que dices eso tengo que preocuparme! escupelo...

-es que vienen unos invitados inesperados...y creo que te vas a emocionar demasiado...-Y tanto que iba a emocionarse, sabiendo quienes eran esas dos personas tan importantes en la vida del chico.- es tu autor de novelas de misterio favorito después de Ser Conan Doyle..- Al ver cómo le brillaban los ojos en ese momento, no pudo evitar reír, sí solo el supiera que en realidad era el hijo de esos dos.-Yusaku Kudo y esposa van a venir a la fiesta...

-¡tienes que llevarme!...-La carcajada de Shuichi no tardó en aparecer, al ver como Conan le exige llevarle, aunque en un momento empezó a burlarse de el, diciéndole que si no hacía todas las tareas que aun le quedaban, no le llevaría.- ya está todo hecho hasta la armería está organizada por orden alfabético...

-Tanto ansias conocerle...-Al ver el exagerado asentimiento.- solo es un escritor...

-no es solo un escritor...su último libro me ayudo bastante, deberías de leerlo, a lo mejor asi me entiendes un poquito más...-Se quejó en ese momento, subiendo las escaleras.- me voy a duchar...por cierto...-se asomó antes de ir al baño.- no te quedan granadas...de mano...pero que haces con ellas pescar...o comertelas...

-si pescar...si solo fuera eso...ya le pediré a Jodie un cargamento...-Shuichi suspiro aliviado al escuchar el grifo, esos significaba que tendría un poco de tiempo para hablar con la rubia sin que su supuesto hermano se metiera.- Jodie ..si...

Mientras hablaba con aquella mujer, no se daba cuenta de que pasaba el tiempo y que aquel chico estaba arriba de la escalera, ya vestido, sentado en las escaleras observando con las rodillas abrazadas y con una sonrisa relajada, cuando Shuichi se dio la vuelta y miro el reloj dándose cuenta que había estado toda una hora hablando con la rubia, lamentándose mucho tuvo que colgarle y vio a Conan bajar en ese momento, pasar en completo silencio por su lado y cuando abrió el frigorífico en busca de algo frío para tomar.

-¿cuando le vas a pedir salir?- Shuichi lo miró como si le acabara de salir otra cabeza y el simplemente sonrió divertido.- estabas como las típicas chicas de no cuelga tú, no cuelga tu...ah...socorro...

-¡Conan ven aquí!...-Le gritó intentando cogerle, Shuichi al ver que intentaba irse por el otro lado saltó por encima de la mesa y le sujetó del brazo escuchando la risa del menor en ese momento.- cuidado...con lo que dices...-Le dio un capón en la cabeza para alejarse.- voy a ducharme...nos iremos en cuanto esté listo...

En el hotel, todo comenzaba, aquel photocall era invadido por algunas figuras importantes, los seguridas estaban teniendo serios problemas para mantener a los periodistas fuera, dado que tenían prohibido el acceso, al llegar el coche de la pareja Kudo, todo se complico aun mas dado que la fotografía de la actriz, el escritor con su nuevo retoño de apenas dos años de edad, fue un poco imposible al principio hasta que la pareja logró entrar al interior del hotel. Caminaron hasta poder divisar a la heredera Sonoko Suzuki en la entrada recibiendolos, junto a la que era su buena amiga Ran Mouri.

-Estáis ambas preciosas...y pensar que hace poco erais así...como Shino...-Yusaku sonrió a esas dos ya mujeres hechas y derechas, viendo en el fondo como una pareja andaba peleando.- veo que Kazuha y Heiji siguen igual...

-Si...a pesar de que han contraído matrimonio no han cambiado nada..-No pudo evitar reír algo cansada Sonoko.

-oh qué ricura...-Escuchó a su buena amiga Ran, sujetando al pequeño Shino que le había dado por sujetar cualquier cosa que colgara del cuello.- vaya ya pesa...

-si...y corre mucho...así que por favor no le pierdas de vista, en menos de una semana he perdido cuatro kilos...-Yukiko no pudo evitar acariciar el camafeo que llevaba dentro un portaretrato con la fotografía de su hijo Shinichi.

En ese momento el profesor Agase se acercó a Yusaku, saludando y comenzando con alguna conversacion de esos inventos extraños, al mismo tiempo que esos tres adolescentes bajaban, viendo que en la entrada del hotel estaba aquel chico, Ayumi se sonrojo al verlo vestido con unos vaqueros, una chaqueta medio vaquera que la manga le llegaba a medio brazo, una camisa blanca y esos zapatos de vestir. En su loca cabeza, llegó a pensar que a lo mejor estaba allí por ella, pero al ver que hablaba con una persona mayor parpadeo. Vio que señalaba en su dirección en ese momento y que caminaba, levantó la mano momentáneamente para pasar por su lado, y eso que iba bien arreglada un vestido que le llegaba un poco por debajo de las rodillas, palabra de honor y el pelo en un medio recogido.

-Ese chico...-Escucho a Sonoko mirando a los lados.-¿Quien lo ha dejado entrar?...

-yo...-Escucho esa fuerte voz y un hombre vestido de negro, exceptuando la camisa, hizo que todas las chicas se sonrojara.- soy el jefe de seguridad de este hotel, Shuichi Akai y el es mi hermano menor...le he dicho que entre antes de que cerremos las puertas para la exposición...si le molesta puedo decirle que se regrese a casa...

-no..no hace falta...- prácticamente Sonoko estaba babeando, pero Shuichi vio a aquella mujer y asintió sin decir alguna palabra.

-Debo ocuparme de la seguridad si me disculpan...-Camino hacia el interior comenzando a ordenar a todos los hombres que tenía a su cargo, lo que debían hacer.

-Ran puedes quedarte con Shino un momento...-Sonoko y Ran vieron como la mujer entraba a la sala de exposiciones, se miraron entre sí y miraron al pequeño Shino que estaba más entretenido en quitarle a Ran el collar.

Por su parte Yukiko miró al joven que contemplaba una de las obras de artes encargadas por lo Suzuki para adornar la sala donde se expondría aquella hermosa joya, delicadamente se acercó hasta el, intentando que no se diera cuenta, se pudo situar al lado, observando su rostro, no había cambiado mucho y tenía tanta tentación de abrazarlo, pero por lo que le había explicado Jodie no podía hacerlo, si no su vida correría peligro por lo que respiro hondo y conteniendo sus ganas.

-es precioso ¿Verdad?...-Vio como se giraba sorprendiendose por su presencia y sonrió cariñosa.

-usted usted es..es...-Le parecía curioso que su propio hijo se quedara sin habla al verle.- yo soy un gran fan de su marido...digo...su trabajo también me gusta...pero que digo...

-respira...-le sujetó las manos, ¡las había tocado! e hizo como cuando estaba en las clases de interpretación.- mi nombre es Yukiko Kudo y el tuyo es...?- Lo vio cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo, para abrirlos y ver en ellos la calma al fin.- mejor...

-Conan Akai...-Al ver que la mujer parpadeó varias veces.- es mi nombre...Aniki dice que papa era un aficionado a Sherlock Holmes...

-Entiendo...-Vio que uno de los seguridad le avisaban de que debía regresar al lado de su marido, al darse cuenta que aun tenía sujeto sus manos, lamentandolo lo soltó.- espero verte dentro Conan kun...- Giró su cuerpo, para salir de la sala tratando que ese dolor en su corazón no le afectará.

Conan por su parte, no supo porque sintió angustia cuando esa mujer se fue, de hecho se tocó la mejilla notando una lágrima deslizarse por ella, escucho que esa sala iba a ser cerrará por lo que fue a la sala de baile pensando en esa sensación, cuando noto que alguien tiraba de su brazo, viendo a una enfurruñada Ayumi seguida de esos dos.

-me has ignorado Akai san...-Se quejo la chica poniendo las manos en la cintura, y ladeando la cabeza algo enfadada, pero el no podía alejar la mirada de Yukiko Kudo, la cual se reunió con su marido.- Es guapa la señora kudo ¿Verdad?...

-si...-no pudo evitar decir, sintiendo que algo faltaba en el.- disculparme voy a salir un momento...-Camino hasta la terraza, tratando que esa sensación de ansiedad desapareciera, el viento le ayudaba un poco, cuando noto que alguien se ponía a su lado, al girar un poco la cabeza se sonrojo al ver a una mujer de cabello castaño recogido en un moño, a pesar de ir tan sencilla, tenía que admitir que era muy hermosa, llevaba unos pendientes largos de lo que parecía ser cristal, un vestido largo ajustado y que enseñaba algo las piernas, algo que desentonaba en ella era ese reloj masculino que adornaba su muñeca.

-te molesto...-Conan negó con la cabeza algo azorado por la presencia de tan sofisticada chica.- te he visto hablar con tía Yukiko...eres algún pariente...-vio que volvió a negar con la cabeza en completo silencio e intentaba no mirarla, le pareció bastante tierno.- Mi nombre es Mouri Ran...¿y tu eres?...

-na nadie..no soy nadie...-Escuchó como la chica se carcajeaba y le ponía una mano en la cabeza como si fuera un crío pequeño, por algún motivo se irrito y apartó la mano.- Akai Conan...

-Ran...-La castaña observó a Kazuha, la cual venía junto con Heiji, este vio como aquel chico se iba parpadeando varias veces.-¿quién era ese chico?...

-oh...según me ha dicho algo enfadado, se llama Conan Akai...

Conan iba farfullando alguna maldición, la chica que creía bonita ahora mismo le parecía horrible, vio pasar en ese momento a Yusaku Kudo como una exhalación, por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado se decidió a seguirlo, intento que no le notara demasiado por si era una molestia hasta que vio cómo se paraba delante de un tipo que estaba en mitad del pasillo, se ocultó un momento para solo asomar un poco y ver, cómo en ese momento el escritor estaba forcejeando con aquel tipo, un sonido extraño se escuchó justo después de un quejido. Al ver que era Yusaku el que caía al suelo y que la otra persona salía disparada, marcó el número de su hermano mientras corría y quitándose la chaqueta la ponía encima de la herida, para tratar de que no perdiera más sangre.

-por favor no se muera...no...¡Aniki estoy en el piso tres delante de la habitación 365 han disparado a Yusaku kudo!¡date prisa!...-Gritó en ese momento, viendo que el hombre trataba de hablar, pero estiraba la mano para acariciarle el rostro- se pondrá bien..¡de..descubriré quien te hizo esto te lo prometo papá!

En ese mismo momento Shuichi sonrió al escuchar esa frase, pero parecía que no era consciente de lo que acababa de pronunciar, rápidamente el hombre fue trasladado al hospital, nadie podía salir del hotel hasta que todo fuera esclarecido, Conan miró la chaqueta con la que había frenado la hemorragia y sus manos llenas de sangre, vio como varios invitados trataban de tranquilizar, incluso el personal del hotel era sospechoso.

-ahora me dirás que no tengo gafe...-Shuichi sonrió divertido y colocar una mano en su cintura.

-¿Qué has visto?...-Le pregunto en ese momento, viendo que dos de los invitados se acercaban a ellos, seguido de aquellos adolescentes, lo vio poner la mano en la barbilla.- Conan...

-lo he visto todo...solo necesitamos simplificar los sospechosos empezando por el personal que no estaba presente en la fiesta...-Dejó la chaqueta en una de las sillas.- y pienso descubrirlo...

Continuará...


	4. capitulo 3

Nota de autor: Disculpad la tardanza, he modificado algunas partes al releerlo, me percate que no me gustaban así que las modifique como buenamente he podido para que se acoplara bien al escrito, y pido disculpas por tardarme pero os aviso, acostumbraos a que de vez en cuando no actualice semanalmente, la razón es simple, creo que lo explique en el anterior capitulo, pero por si las mocas no lo habéis leído, lo explico aquí.

Estoy muy delicada de salud. y no, no es broma ni tampoco es para dar pena, es así, simple y llanamente, otra vez no sera por salud, si no por que también dibujo y me apetece diseñar alguna que otra cosa.

Esta ultima semana ha resultado verdaderamente dura, sumado a mi estado de salud se sumo el de mi nekito, y no fue agradable, así que os pido disculpas y os dejo con el capitulo, espero que os guste, cualquier duda al reviwes...intento respetar a los personajes, espero que como fan de la serie este dentro del respeto de esto.

Muchas gracias por leer estos desvarios...

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Conan Edogawa**

Después de que la policía recogiera muestras y fotografías de sus manos y chaqueta para certificar que le había ayudado, Conan se metió en el cuarto de baño pidiendo a su hermano que le trajera una camisa nueva, ya que debido al roce se había manchado, limpiaba sus manos en ese momento, siendo vigilado por aquel hombre de tez morena y ojos verdes, el cual parecía querer preguntarle algo referente al caso, le pareció bastante curioso que no le molestara para nada ser observado por aquel desconocido y esas palabras salieron de su boca, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

-si no lo dices revientas...me pasas la toalla ¿por favor?...-se lavó la cara en ese momento, viendo a su hermano venir con una camisa, tomó la toalla de la mano de aquel moreno y secó su rostro, fue desabrochando la camisa para quitarsela y sujeto la otra en ese momento mirando a su hermano, al percatarse que era una talla enorme.-¿no había otra talla?

-no ...es la que utilizan los camareros...-Respondió Shuichi, al ver como se abrochaba la camisa y a continuación recoge las mangas que le daban largas ignorando por un momento a su hermano, quiso intentar hablar a solas, pero Hattori estaba en el cuarto de baño con ellos.

-Tienes alguna idea de por donde empezar..sabes la cantidad de invitados que hay en la sala...-Heiji al ver el pecho desnudo de Conan pudo percibir esas pequeñas marca que tenía al inicio del cuello, pero el chico al notar observado cubrió rápidamente con esa enorme camisa, además esa expresión le recordaba tanto a Kudo, pero después de las informaciones dadas por el matrimonio Kudo, el había entendido que Shinichi había muerto para ellos.

\- no fue ninguno de los invitados...eso te lo aseguro...- respondió Conan y una vez ya listo salió del cuarto de baño, caminaron por el enorme pasillo que llevaba a la sala de baile, a pesar de que parecía distraído estaba rememorando lo sucedido en aquella planta, a ver, le había seguido y si lo pensabas, había sido un fans bastante pesado al seguir al escritor, por lo tanto el era un eslabón fallido en el plan del asesino, se quedó en la puerta viendo como su hermano estaba pendiente de sus hombres y seguramente revisando las guardias de estos.- Hattori san...¿cómo introducimos un arma teniendo detectores de metales en la entrada?...y además una que apenas hacen detonación pero si lo suficiente para herir a una persona y en todo caso matarla...-Vio al adulto ponerse a su lado y poner una mano en la barbilla pensativo.- no hay manera...la seguridad de Shuichi es demasiado buena para que a un invitado se le ocurra traer un arma...

-Eso quiere decir que los invitados al eventos, no son sospechosos...-Al ver el asentimiento del menor, Heiji miró a un lado y a otro de la sala.- pero entonces el personal del hotel y el de seguridad, son sospechosos...

-no...elimina a los de seguridad...los hombres de mi hermano son todos de confianza y estuvieron todos en esta sala...y algunos patrullando fuera...-Su hermano le extendió la carpeta de horarios, viendo que su deducción era correcta. Conan se lo extendió a Hattori, el cual caminó un poco hasta llegar a la mesa donde Ran, Sonoko, y Kazuha estaban sentadas esperando a ser llamadas para ser interrogadas.- Además la persona que vi a pesar de que huyó rápido llevaba el uniforme de camarero del hotel...

-Solo queda averiguar dónde está el arma...y el cerco será más estrecho..-Hattori se cruzó de brazos y tuvo la tentación de girar su gorra, algo que ya no llevaba por insistencia de su mujer, y si era sincero trabajar con aquel chico era como recordar viejos tiempos.

-¿entonces los invitados no somos sospechosos?- Pregunto Sonoko interesada, viendo como Ran trataba de mantener a Shino en su regazo, comenzando a llorar en ese momento. Al parecer el terremoto que tenía por hijo Yukiko echaba de menos a la actriz, la cual había tenido que acompañar a su marido al hospital, como no querían que viese al escritor tan grave, irremediablemente la responsabilidad cayó encima de Mouri

-Shino mami ahora está ocupada ...calmate...-El pequeño trató por todos los medios bajarse de su regazo, y en ese mismo momento vio como aquel adolescente, le sacaba una moneda de detrás de la oreja, haciendo que el niño se quedara quieto.

-Te la doy si te estás quieto...-Se acercó al oído del pequeño.- es de chocolate...

-la quero la quero...-Se escuchó la infantil voz del menor, Conan sonrió al conseguir su propósito, iba a irse cuando noto la mano infantil y por alguna extraña razon, se sintio algo nostálgico, ese sentimiento que tuvo con la señora Kudo aun seguía en su interior.- Arigatou Aniki...

Sonrió y poniendo la mano en la cabeza del niño, se alejó un poco, viendo que en ese momento el inspector de policía se acercaba a su hermano mayor, seguramente por los temas de seguridad iba a querer burlarse de el, eso comenzaba a desesperar, por lo que con las manos en los bolsillos decidió dar una vuelta por la escena del crimen, para ver si así recordaba algo más, al subir por el ascensor, vio en la esquina donde el estuvo oculto antes a esos tres adolescentes, caminó con paso decidido y desde el pasillo vio a la científica recoger muestras y sacar fotos del lugar donde Yusaku Kudo había caído.

\- ¿Eh? Deberias de dejar esto a los profesionales ...-Escuchó a Mitsuhiko en ese momento, presumiendo de la insignia que adornaba en ese momento su pecho, arqueo una ceja y con las manos en los bolsillos y le observo serio-. Por muchas vueltas que des no hallarás nada...nosotros...lo descubriremos...

-aja...deberias de saber algo...-Se señalo la cabeza divertido, casi como queriendo tentarlos y no entendia de donde procedía aquel sentimiento de competitividad con aquellos chicos.- cuanto más rememoro lo que vi mas cuenta me doy de detalles...

-Conan kun...- La jefa de la científica Illanya, se acerco a el preocupada sujeto sus manos para revisarlas.- como lo sujetaste...de nuevo...

-Le sujete la cabeza y presione con la otra mano el pecho para que no perdiera mucha sangre...-Conan al ver la duda de la mujer, arqueó una ceja.-¿ha pasado algo?...

-tu hermano nos entrego tu camisa, la chaqueta...y en ambas había pólvora...- Lia, le hizo que le mostrara las manos intentando ver debajo de sus uñas, Conan observó la escena del crimen, una transferencia de pólvora si el arma se acababa de disparar era normal que al sujetar al señor Kudo se le pasara, pero tanta cantidad era realmente extraño.

-Entonces el es el culpable...-Escucho la voz de aquel grandullón adolescente.- el debió disparar la pistola y después pudo deshacerse de ella...

-ya como..., en ese momento trate de salvar la vida de Yusaku Kudo, llamaba a mi hermano con el manos libres mientras, intentaba que no entrara en parada...¡como voy a tirar el arma con las manos ocupadas!...además...un arma que suelte tanta de pólvora es significado de que ha reventado ...-Se quedó callado en ese momento, viendo que la forense había terminado con el, puso una mano en su barbilla.- el asesino...debe tener una herida...-Al ver que esos tres le miraba.- debe tener una herida...es personal de hotel y está herido...

-Conan...-Escucho de nuevo a la forense y se le quedó mirando.- estas en lo correcto, hemos encontrado trozos de plástico de impresión ...

-¿plástico de impresión?...-Preguntó Genta rascándose la cabeza, intentando hilar alguna idea, Conan susurro esas palabras en voz baja y mirando al suelo, ignoro a aquel grupo de adolescentes hilando ideas de aquel misterio del arma.

-claro...el culpable, accedió a la impresora 3D del hotel, la utilizan para piezas moldeables de la cocina, los modelos actuales tardan de media entr horas en hacer una pieza por lo que le debió llevar 8 horas para imprimir una pistola indetectable y que ya estaba dentro del hotel...-Le dio las gracias a la forense y seguido de esos tres, comenzó a correr hacia el ascensor, bajó casi tropezando con Heiji.- creo que ya se como lo hizo, como metió el arma y que utilizo...

-Soy todo oídos...- Camino al lado del chico, viendo que esos tres le seguían, Hattori se sorprendió al escuchar una teoría tan acertada por parte del pequeño moreno.- Tiene sentido...-Respondió observó al menor, el cual miraba hacia delante, viendo que tenían a todo personal reunido.- por lo que tu dices debe estar herido...¿que mano deberíamos buscar?...izquierda o derecha...

-no lo se...ambos estaban forcejeando por lo que no sabría decirte...-Negando con la cabeza, Hattori se adelantó dejando a Conan pensar y fue informando al inspector de la teoría del chico y de lo encontrado por los forenses, fueron comprobando uno a uno al personal, hasta dejar a tres sospechosos a un lado, una chica y dos hombres, uno en concreto no era personal del hotel pero igualmente estaba herido en su mano izquierda.

Lo complicado era detectar la pólvora, pero Conan sospechaba que habría hecho como el y a lo mejor la ropa había terminado en la lavandería o escondida, o a lo peor quemada en las fogatas de celebración que había fuera, eso era la camisa, si hubiese tenido suerte el pantalón seguramente tendría algo de pólvora, pero al parecer esa suerte se le escapaba. Noto una mirada fiera encima de el y observó a los lados, abrazándose a sí mismo al sentir ese escalofrío que le daba la emoción de un misterio, solo lo habia sentido leyendo los libros de Yusaku Kudo.

-Yusaku a salido de la operación pero aun no está fuera de peligro...-Informó Heiji en ese momento, mirando al chico que estaba en esa pose pensativa, no pudiendo evitar ver esa serena expresión en su rostro tan caracteristica de el, cuando trataba de esclarecer un misterio.- han sacado una bala, la han identificado, son balas pertenecientes a las utilizadas por el personal de seguridad...

-puede haberla cogido...es sencillo llegar a la armería del hotel y conseguir balas, lo que me preocupa...-Conan alzó la mano hacia delante, simulando llevar una pistola.- es ...¿que tipo de herida deja una explosión de detonador de plástico?..

Entraron a la improvisada sala de interrogatorios que en realidad era, el área de descanso de los trabajadores del hotel, allí estaban los tres sospechosos, pudo ver que la primera era la recepcionista, tenía la mano derecha vendada, de manera inconsciente observó su mano y ese nerviosismo comenzó a invadirlo, no sabia de donde procedía ese miedo pero al notar la mano de su hermano en su hombro, hizo que soltara todo el aire, llegando a calmarse al notar aquel apoyo tan familiar.

-yo no me moví de mi puesto...estuve asistiendo a las personas que llegaban todo el rato, el único momento fue para tomar un poco de agua...-Trataba de explicarse aquella rubia, Reichel Stevenson, 28 años recién contratada por el hotel y venía de Estados unidos, ojos claros de color azul, cabello recogido en un moño y con una falda de tubo, seguido de unos zapatos de tacon negros, poco cómodos para correr, además juraría que por la estatura de Yusaku era una persona más baja y corpulenta.- yo no pude haber cometido este crimen...

-¿como se lastimo la mano?...-Preguntó Conan en ese momento, sorprendiendo al investigador, la mujer miró su mano y ladeo la cabeza en aquel momento, observando a Shuichi el cual solo asintió.

-bueno...soy un poco torpe y esta mañana practicando boxeo me torcí la muñeca, al dar un mal golpe...pero ahora me quieren involucrar en un crimen que no he cometido, pero si ni siquiera hable con Yusaku Kudo..-Termino diciendo exasperada por cómo la trataban los policías.

-Ella no es...la persona que vi, era un hombre...- Está después de recibir unas disculpas por parte de la policía, pudo abandonar esa habitación, quedando ese par de hombres, uno parecía realmente nervioso y no dejaba de mirar su reloj preocupado como si tuviese prisa de ir a coger un avión.- ¿y usted?...-Se dirigió al camarero que parecía más calmado, de hecho estaba fumando en una zona cerrada como si no le importara para nada que pudieran decirle algo. ¿como se hirió la mano?...

-a un niño mojigato como tu se lo voy a decir...me da que no chaval...quiero un abogado...estoy en mi derecho...-Conan frunció el ceño al ver que le lanzaba la colilla a los pies, frunció el ceño y miró al tipo de arriba abajo por lo que se giró, al que estaba casi apunto de darle un infarto.

-¿y usted?...-Al ver que casi saltaba del asiento, algunos policías parecían querer reír pero mantuvieron la compostura, aunque Conan no pudo evitar dejar salir una risilla, a medias le daba un poco de pena.-¿como se hirió la mano?

-¡llevando la broma pesada del señor Kudo!...-Grito histérico moviendo las manos por encima de la cabeza, Conan parpadeo sorprendido viendo como el tipo ahora dejaba caer su cabeza encima de la mesa escuchando sollozar mientras farfullaba palabras incoherente.

-¿es usted editor?...-Preguntó el adolescente notando como el aludido asentia con cierta calma recuperada.- y el señor Kudo le gastó una broma, que provocó su lesión en su muñeca...

-si...el señor kudo siempre se retrasa en sus entregas y creo que esta vez podría tenerlo a tiempo, pensé que pesaba mucho para ser un manuscrito, cuando fui a verlo...¡eran dos losas del jardín de su casa! ...-En ese momento los policías comenzaron a reír, Conan no pudo evitar tapar su boca con la mano tratando de contener la risa, al tiempo que podía ver como Shuichi le daba la espalda, gesto que hacia cuando perdía la compostura.- si si jaja que gracioso...¡como le explico ahora a mi jefe que el señor kudo ahora está en el hospital con un tiro en el pecho!...

-¿como se llama?...- Conan tosio y respiro tratando de recomponerse, sabia por articulos que habia leido sobre el señor Kudo, que era una persona bastante dada a retrasar la entrega de sus manuscritos y que incluso una vez, su hijo mayor Shinichi Kudo le envió a todos a los editores cuando cumplio los 12 años, por no ir a su partido de futbol.

-Kouro Saitama, 36 años y soy editor ...-Extendió una tarjeta a los policías e incluso al chico que le estaba interrogando.- se suponía que el misterio de mi hijo, debía salir esta semana...pero con esto supongo que se retrasara...soy hombre muerto...

-¡eh!...-Escucho a ese camarero quejarse de nuevo, Conan le observó detenidamente como cogia otro cigarrillo.- Cuando me van a dejar llamar a mi abogado...o tengo que denunciarlos, tengo mis derechos saben...

Conan puso la mano delante de su boca fingiendo una risilla, Hattori se quedó mirándole preocupado, ya que al parecer estaba haciendo aquello aposta para que aquel camarero perdiera los nervios, su hermano estaba con los brazos cruzados en un rincón y con los ojos cerrados. En principio parecía poco atento, pero podía notarse que en el momento que su hermano menor sufriera algún daño ese hombre iba a reaccionar.

\- Está aplicando la ley, cuando no se ha identificado...-al ver que el hombre le miraba fiero, Conan sonrió confiado.- si usted no se identifica no se le podrán dar sus derechos, como los de llamar a un abogado ...lo siento, pero hasta que no diga quién es...será..-Vio que en ese momento, ese hombre le alzó la mano por lo que cerró los ojos, escuchando un golpe por parte de Shuichi el cual rápido reacciono solo extendiendo la mano dando un golpe en la palma del contrario, observando a aquel hombre bastante fiero e amenazante..

-Intentar golpear a un menor de edad puede ser motivo de arresto...-Sentenció Shuichi con aquella voz neutra pero casi afilada como un cuchillo, coloco la mano encima de la cabeza de su hermano menor para acercarse a su oído y susurrando.- no seas tan obvio la próxima te podría hacer daño...

Conan asintió ante lo dicho por su hermano, pero aquella negativa a que se identificara por parte de aquel camarero, le hacia ver aun más sospechoso, era extranjero y lo más probable de nacionalidad japonesa, el menor se quedó callado y le quitó a Shuihi aquella tablet de control de seguridad, que solía llevar. El inspector envío fuera a Conan el cual observó de muy mala manera, queriendo casi insultar a quel policía pero en vez de enfurruñarse camino despacio con aquel aparato entre las manos hasta la zona de descanso donde esa mujer "Mouri" junto con la heredera Suzuki y el pequeño Kudo, que estaba dormitando en el regazo de la primera mencionada.

-Te han echado eh joven detective...- intentó burlarse Sonoko pero al no obtener respuesta algo que a pesar de todo no le sorprendía, más bien a aquella heredera le traía muchos recuerdos.

Ran no pudo evitar sonreír divertida devolviendo esa mirada cómplice a su amiga, con cuidado bajo la cabecita de Shino acomodandolo en el sofá, Rodeó el sofá hasta poderse poner detrás del sillón que ocupaba Conan, el cual en ese momento recogió sus pies para apoyar de manera inconsciente el aparato juntando las manos delante de su boca como si estuviera rezando, Ran parpadeo varias veces al verle en aquella posición, pero decidió ignorar esa punzada en su corazón y observó la información obtenida por el adolescente con detenimiento.

\- casos de hace quince años...resueltos por Yusaku Kudo...¿qué conclusión tienes?- Ran se inclinó un poco para apoyarse en el respaldo cerca de la cabeza del moreno, pero al notar que este le ignoraba, ladeo la boca y extendió la mano para quitar el susodicho aparato, consiguiendo en ese momento la atención de aquel chico.

-¿Eh?...-Conan giro su cuerpo observando a aquella mujer, trastear aquella pagina web hecha por fans sobre el escritor, se puso de rodillas y alargó la mano tratando de sujetar la tablet, pero no ayudaba que la castaña se la pusiera más alta.- mmoooo...¡damela!...es importante...

-me estabas ignorando te mereces un castigo...-Ran se detuvo en ese momento al ver aquella foto, momento que aprovechó aquel joven para quitarle la tablet.- es verdad...no me acordaba...-el moreno observó a aquella adulta.-Shinichi salio mal herido por causa de ese caso...

-Ran...no empieces...- Sonoko trato de calmar la mente de su mejor amiga, ya que desde la muerte de aquel idiota, esa nostalgia siempre se le instalaba cuando hablaba de el, notando que Shino tiraba la manta que la castaña le había puesto encima, cubriéndolo nuevamente.- Shinichi...

-¿Sabes algo de esto?...-Conan señalo la información de su tablet, notando que aquella castaña que con tan mal pie había comenzado a hablar, ahora acariciaba aquella fotografía con tristeza.- me refiero...-Ran le regreso el aparato al chico y se cruzo de brazos, tratando de recordar lo sucedido.

-el culpable fue Megumo Tokito...Shinichi...-Era duro de hablar sobre aquello, ya que había sido un caso que involucró a su joven amigo y a su familia al completo, Ran le dio la espalda a aquel chico tratando de respirar, cuando se calmo comenzó a hablar.- mi mejor amigo era Shinichi kudo el hermano mayor de ese niño que está dormido...-Al ver que Sonoko quería intervenir, la castaña extendió la mano y miro directo a los ojos a aquel joven, estiró la mano acariciando esa tierna mejilla, los ojos de aquel chico azules, tenían esa expresión detectivesca no podía evitarlo.

-Entonces le conoces...-Conan observó la fotografía donde aparecía un niño pequeño en brazos del escritor, algo comenzó a doler en su cabeza, fue un solo momento en el que escucho voces desconocidas pero al mismo tiempo familiares, pero fue suficiente "Megumo Tokito es el culpable del atentado que mató a 50 personas y quieres que me quede tranquilo diciendo que no pasa nada, ¡trato de matar a mi hijo!¡mi hijo!", quien hablaba podía reconocerlo era el escritor, en su voz tinte de dolor y rencor a partes iguales.

Escucho ese golpe seco que le hizo reaccionar, al mirar en el suelo y ver la tablet en esta, noto como la castaña se inclinaba para sujetar el aparato, puso una mano sujetando su frente con cierta fuerza su cabeza comenzaba a doler, agacho la cabeza y se arrodillo en el suelo quedando en aquel curioso estado de semiinconsciencia, Shuichi observó desde la puerta el comportamiento de Conan, cuando le sorprendió levantándose de golpe y sujetando la tablet de manos de Ran, la castaña se puso a su lado y al ver esa sonrisa aquel agente del F.B.I sabia que habia averiguado toda la verdad del caso.

\- Te tengo...-Ran le observó detenidamente, y al ver que intentaba dar un paso, y se tropezaba lo sujeto de los hombros preocupada, juraria que por un segundo, esa mirada se había quedado completamente vacía, como si su conciencia se hubiera ido dejando solo un cuerpo sin alma.

-Deberías de tranquilizarte...-Conan observó a aquella castaña, percatandose que de verdad estaba muy mareado.- te ayudare ...vale...-Asintió el moreno, apoyándose en ella, abrazando la tablet.

-Gracias...- el menor noto el brazo alrededor de sus hombros, como tratando de protegerlo y como Mouri llamaba a la puerta con firmeza, Shuichi se les unió delante de la puerta y al poder acceder al interior pudieron escuchar a la policía cometiendo semejante error, aquel pobre editor no podía levantar la cabeza de la mesa, no dejando de llorar y pidiendo que le creyeran de que el no era culpable, pero para Conan lo más frustrante fue la estupida deducción que habían elaborado, como si fueran remiendos de un pantalon viejo.

Hattori estaba intentando por todos los medios que no acusaran a aquel editor de algo que no había hecho, pero nuevamente, como venía a ser costumbre, el inglés no le dejaba comunicarse como era debido y era ignorado por aquellos agentes.

\- Tokito Megumo...- Conan hablo fuerte, para ser escuchado por el aludido camarero, viendo que aquel hombre dejó caer su cuarto cigarrillo al suelo debido a la sorpresa de que supiera su nombre.- tienes motivos de sobra para...-puso su mano en la cabeza, cerrando por un segundo los ojos,Ran al verle tan mal, le obligó a sentarse en una silla se puso de cuclillas en aquel momento, acariciando las manos de aquel adolescente.

-Dejame a mi...-Aparto la tablet con delicadeza de las manos del menor, se fue poniendo de pie y estirando una mano apartó una de las horquillas que mantenía su precioso castaño recogido, dejándolo caer con elegancia fue girándose y mirando con fiereza a aquel hombre -recuerdo ese hecho...dado que nos vimos afectados...¡si no llega a ser por Shinichi yo estaría muerta hoy!...tio Yusaku, busco y ató las pistas porque su hijo terminó en el hospital con una buena rotura en su pierna...usted tenía motivo y lugar, Tokito Megumo, 45 años fue condenado a 15 años y bajo posible revisión de pena...

Megumo furioso apretó la cajetilla de tabaco, no esperaba que uno de esos malditos crios estuviera delante de el hecha toda una mujer, pero no podía ir a la carcel nuevamente, ¡no! aquel maldito escritor tenía la culpa de todas sus desdichas e iba a empezar por aquella idiota, salto de la mesa donde estaba sentado para correr hacia aquella chica e atacar, Ran hizo un simple movimiento de manos con el que pudo sujetar el brazo de aquel hombre, y lanzarlo por encima de su cabeza hacia el suelo, aquel hombre parpadeo y al ver a aquella chica crujirse los nudillos temió por su seguridad

\- tienes huevos de intentar atacarme...-Ran arqueo una ceja con total superioridad, notando que los policías estaba realmente sorprendido por la rapida reaccion de aquella joven policía japonesa.

-si es verdad que tengo algo en contra de ese tipo...¡pero donde estan las pruebas!...me he podido quemar con la cafetera o preparando algo en la tostadora...hasta ahora solo tienen pruebas circunstanciales...-Ran frunció el ceño en ese momento al escuchar las palabras de Megumo, era cierto que solo tenían pruebas circunstanciales para poder acusarle, en el peor de los casos no podrían arrestarlo. Vio como aquel adusto hombre de ojos verdes aceituna, salía de la sala después de haberse acercado a su hermano menor al parecer susurrando algo al oído de este, pero Ran estaba preocupada porque realmente, desde hacía un buen rato el silencio era lo unico que recibia por parte de el, preocupada se puso de cuclillas tratando de observar, notando que algo de sudor adornaba su cara.

\- deberíamos de llamar a un medico no tienes buena cara...-Conan abrió uno de sus ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa, no era buena señal, por lo que sacando un pañuelo seco aquel sudor que incluso comenzaba a brotar de su frente, notando la mano de este encima de la suya, sujetando el pañuelo.

-Gracias por su preocupación...señorita Mouri -Ran hizo una inclinación se incorporó posicionándose a su lado, Conan miró su reloj en ese momento.- sabe...es ingenioso...utilizar el hotel para sus planes...es un buen lugar...¿Verdad?...-El hombre bufó intentando recolocar sus huesos después de recibir semejante llave de judo, se cruzó de brazos mirando a aquel niñato bastante enfurecido.- pero no ha debido de tener tiempo de sacar todos los pedazos de su mano...es mas...juraria que hay una manera de saber si usted fue quien fabricó el arma...-Megumo se sujetó la mano en ese momento, en claro gesto que tenía razón.- que usted ha sido tan inteligente que habrá borrado las huellas dactilares que se impregnan en el plástico de impresión, o de levantar la bandeja...-Al ver a aquel hombre mirarle, temiendo que dijera esas palabras.- o del registro de construcción, o no lo sabía...toda arma impresa debe ser llevada a un registro nacional y los planos siempre son verificado por direcciones del F.B.I...-en ese momento apareció Shuichi con la susodicha hoja impresa, en la cual ponía los datos del aquel hombre.

-Tokito Megumo queda arrestado por el intento de asesinato de Yusaku Kudo...- Es lo que le iba diciendo el policía, antes de que se soltara y se fuera hacia Conan, sujetándolo del cuello y poniendo de escudo sacando de la manga de su camisa un cuchillo con el cual apunto a la garganta del menor.

-¡Quietos o el crio muere ahora mismo!¡no pienso regresar a la trena!...-Conan no podía ni siquiera moverse en aquel momento, simplemente estaba agotado por aquel maldito dolor de cabeza por lo que al este intentar levantarlo, su cuerpo se convirtió en un peso muerto, que hizo que Megumo, tropezara un poco.

Momento que aprovecharon ese par un puñetazo por parte de Shuichi que provocó que tropezara momento en el que Ran sujetó su brazo y lo tumbó en el suelo, clavando con toda su furia el tacón en la espalda de aquel hombre. Ran giro su cabeza hacia el chico que estaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, al parecer se había desmayado, Shuichi lo levanto un poco y aparto un poco de su cabello de la frente, comprobando que no se hubiera golpeado, cuando vio acercarse a aquella chica.

-¿Esta bien?...-Ran observó a aquel hombre Shuichi, había escuchado que se llamaba.

-si...solo se ha desmayado...-Pasó los brazos por las piernas de Conan, logrando cargarlo, pero le tenia mosqueado ese estado de inconsciencia que a veces le daba al muchacho.- lo dejaré fuera...mientras terminamos algunos asuntos...

Shuichi salió con el cargado en brazos y lo puso en un sillón cercano, donde estaba la heredera Suzuki cuidando al niño de los Kudo, se quitó su chaqueta para ponerla encima del menor, viendo a aquella morena acercarse para ponerse de rodillas junto al sillón, Ran se dio cuenta que decía algo en sueños, iba avisar a su hermano mayor, cuando lo escucho claramente, por lo que giro su cabeza poco a poco sonrojándose al escuchar esas palabras nuevamente iba a tocar la frente de este con la mano pero antes de que pudiera decir nada el hermano mayor apareció, lo volvió a cargar en brazos y con un escueto "hasta luego" se alejó con el entre los brazos, Ran puso una mano en su corazón en aquel momento, llamando la atención de su mejor amiga.

-Ran...-Sonoko se levantó con Shino entre sus brazos, y observó a la morena de cabello largo observar con una sonrisa extraña.-¿que pasa?¿parece como si hubieras descubierto un tesoro?...-La vio poner las manos detrás de su cuerpo como cuando eran adolescentes y sonreír más ampliamente.

\- Me ha llamado Ran nesan...-Ran sonrió ampliamente, no debía ser coincidencia, al volver a mirar a la puerta puso las manos en la cintura.- solo hubo una persona que me llamo asi...aparte de los detectives Team...

-Ran...que nos conocemos...-Sonoko negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor que llevaba a su suit, aquella noche había sido demasiado horrible, como para encima extenderla aun más.

El sol comenzó a entrar por entre las cortinas de aquella habitación, Shuichi se levantó un poco para cerrar los pliegues que dejaban entrar la luz, mirando al chico descansar al fin, había pasado una muy mala noche debido a aquel dolor de cabeza que le había sacudido, seguramente por buscar tanto datos de Yusaku Kudo, además de poder estar cerca de su madre y hermano menor por primera vez. Apartó aquella gasa ya seca con la que había cubierto tanto frente como ojos para tratar de aplacar esa terrible cefalea, que lo mantenía en cama sujeto el balde con agua y hielo que ya se había derretido, camino hasta la puerta cerrando con cuidado bajo las escaleras notando en el bolsillo de su pantalón el móvil, descolgó escucho la voz del director del hotel, miró a la escalera y suspiro bastante preocupado por el chico.

-Si ahora mismo voy... puedo ausentarme demasiado, Conan esta débil de nuevo - Shuichi tomo un poco de aire y colgo el telefono mirando a la escalera, tuvo la tentación de subir enviando aquel trabajo al garete, con sus referencias no tendria problema, no pudo evitar tapar con su mano la boca no pudiendo evitar sonreír, ¿Desde cuando había cogido tanto cariño a aquel chico? camino al comedor y escribió una nota dejándola encima de la mesa, sujeto su chaqueta y se dispuso a sacar el coche del garaje.

-Es aquí...-Escucho aquella voz femenina, al girar vio a Ran Mouri, vestida con un traje de verano de tirantes, con un bolso de mano, la gafas de sol estaban en su cabeza y de la mano llevaba a ese niño pequeño, pero detrás de esa chica iban esos tres adolescentes, seguido de ese detective y su pareja.- disculpe que vengamos...pero Conan-kun me dejo preocupada...¿como se encuentra?...

-Está descansando su salud no es muy buena...- Shuichi estaba siendo receloso en aquel momento, observó la ventana de la habitación de Conan.- pero ahora debo irme, el director del hotel me reclama...-Al escuchar un grito por parte de esa adolescente en concreto, suspiro.- En serio debo irme...

-¿Va ha dejar solo a Akai kun...? estando tan enfermo...¡que cruel!..-Ayumi juntó las manos bastante impactada, una persona enferma no podía quedarse solo, era su oportunidad, desde que lo habia visto no había podido evitar, ver la elegancia de un chico extranjero en el y en su calenturienta imaginación, podía relatar una historia que aun no había ocurrido.

-no es la primera vez que se queda solo...no es tan grave...sólo debe mantener cama...-Explicó Shuichi un poco desesperado, miró su reloj, si no ocurría un milagro iba a llegar muy tarde y la policía no esperaba, ya que al ser seguridad debía corroborar todos los hechos sucedido en el hotel. Aunque el mismo dudaba de ir dejando a Conan solo.

-Deberías irte ya Aniki...-Shuichi giro su cabeza viendo al mencionado apoyado en aquella baranda del porche, bostezando podía notar como aun le molestaba un poco la luz pero trataba de disimular, seguramente para no preocupar.- estaré bien...- Shuichi se acerco a el y toco su frente, no pudiendo evitar reír Conan, al notarlo tan preocupado y escuchando esas palabras en su oído, pero era tan bajito que apenas lo comprendió.-que sí recuerdo ¿que...?

-nada...recuerda lo que te dijo el médico...procura no hacer esfuerzos...-Bajo las escaleras de nuevo y abrió la puerta del garaje, viendo como Conan apoyaba los brazos en la baranda del porche saludando con la mano hasta que se fuera, con los ojos semicerrados observo a ese gran grupo por un segundo, puso una mano en su frente, notando que comenzaba a doler.

-os apetece un café...-Conan trato de disimular su malestar y entró a la casa dejando la puerta abierta, y yendo a la cocina para preparar una cafetera bastante grande, bostezo en ese momento notando que era observado por aquel grupo giró un poco la cabeza y se rasco la nuca.- mi café no es tan bueno como el de Aniki pero...

-no deberías de estar aquí...-Escucho a Ran la cual puso sus manos encima de los hombros lo giro para que saliera de la cocina en ese momento, Conan parpade al notar que acababa de ser echado de su propia cocina pero no tuvo tiempo para protestar al ver a ese grupo curiosear por su casa y frunció el ceño, sobre todo al ver que incluso los documentos secretos de su hermano, eran sacados de su estante por lo que no pudo evitar gritar.

-¡eh!...- Comenzaba a estar un poco cabreado, le quitó la carpeta a aquel chico y la escondio detras de su cuerpo mirandole con finas franjas azules a aquel gordinflón.- ¿pero que creeis que estais haciendo? sois unos mal educados...os deberia de dar verguenza de revisar las cosas que no son vuestras...

-Gomen, gomen pero parecía muy interesante...-Se disculpó Mitsuhiko por donde Genta había metido las narices, pero aquel pecoso se puso serio.- Conan-kun, ayer estuviste brillante, ¿como supiste que no borro el registro de imprenta?...

-no lo supe...me tire un farol...-Comenzaba a encontrarse mal, por lo que puso una mano en su frente.- por lo..que ..le dije a Ani..ki..-Se sentó en la silla echando su cuerpo hacia delante, sujetando con sus dos manos sus oídos, era como escuchar mucho ruido repentinamente y dolia mucho. Heiji apartó a esos tres del chico, levanto su rostro notando esa expresión de dolor en sus ojos.

-Será mejor acostarte...te ayudare...¿dónde está tu habitación?-Heiji lo ayudo a apoyarse en el, miro a Kazuha en aquel momento, eso era lo bueno de estar casado con tu mejor amiga, que con un simple gesto sabía lo que tenia que hacer.

\- vosotros ir al hotel, llevad a Shino seguramente Yukiko ha regresado y querrá ver a su pequeño...-Kazuha al notar que esos tres intentaban protestar, se cruzo de brazos irritada.- no estáis en posición de desobedecer, vuestro amigo está enfermo y hoy no recibirá visitas...-señalo a la puerta severa en aquel momento.- ahora...

Heiji sonrió al escuchar la firme voz de su esposa y subió despacio las escaleras con aquel joven al piso superior, caminando por aquel pasillo y llegar a la habitación de Conan, se fijó que no había gran cosa en ella, exceptuando una librería repleta de libros de detectives y más una colección de Yusaku kudo. Lo ayudó a tumbarse y cerró las cortinas de nuevo, enciendo una leve luz de una mesa alejada, viendo que el adolescente ponía un brazo encima de sus ojos como tratando de aliviar su cabeza. Ran mientras tanto había encontrado algo de té, sabor a menta, por lo que estaba calentando agua, vio una fotografía de ese chico seguramente con poca edad, con su hermano, estaba en una silla de ruedas, se quedó pensativa cuando vio bajar a Heiji.

-De ser Conan...tendría ahora 16 años...la edad de ese chico...-Heiji se rasco la nuca en aquel momento, vio a su esposa sujetar las manos de la castaña sonriendo con cariño..

-Ran llevas obsesionada con la desaparición de Conan, desde que supiste que Shinichi había muerto...si sus padres se han dado por vencidos...tu..-Ran apartó la mano de Kazuha y miró a ambos enfadada, siempre era lo mismo cada vez que intentaba hablar sobre el tema, la trataban de loca.

-¡Se que Shinichi está vivo y si encuentro a Conan kun, lo encontrare a el!...-Ran alzo la voz, era frustrante, vale, había un entierro de por medio, pero ella presentía que era todo mentira que simplemente Shinichi se había ocultado como todo ese tiempo, siempre espero, y no pensaba dejar de buscar su única esperanza y que correspondía con esa desaparición era Conan. Esa pequeña investigación le había derivado en una verdadera obsesión.

Hattori no podía evitar pensar que Ran tenía razón, que peligro eran las mujeres enamoradas y más, si tenían placa, si Kudo no tenía cuidado aquella chica podía encontrarle si se lo propone y con el, toda las mentiras para protegerlas sería entonces cuando el infierno seria su mejor refugio porque, podía caerle una gran paliza por parte de Mouri.

-vale...-Heiji riño a la morena, señalando al piso de arriba, camino hasta ella y se cruzó de brazos divertido.- pero tu cabezonería va a hacer que el chico que está arriba se ponga peor...asi que ..calmate...

Ran asintió sonrojándose al saber que era verdad lo dicho por aquel detective , respiro un poco y apretando un puño, susurro esas palabras.

-voy a encontrar a Conan Edogawa...

Continuará...


	5. capitulo 4

Hola a todos:

Siento el retraso, no me justifico demasiado por que creo que ya andabais avisados de que me iba a retrasar de vez en cuando, pero siento la necesidad de explicarme y también expresarme con vosotros, lo contare, hace cosa de 16 días un niño de ocho años desapareció, durante 12 días fue buscado por mucha gente y fue encontrado por la policía, muerto, en el capo de un coche a manos de una persona que no pienso mencionar, animicamente me afecto mucho, mas de lo que yo creía, me sentí, furiosa, enfada, frustrada, triste y creo que eso no son sentimientos para trasladaros en un fic, se supone que es un hobby pero también a las personas que la leéis, queréis desconectar leyendo, disfrutar y dejar de pensar en los problemas de diario, por eso, pensé detenidamente que si lo subía como estaba, os iba a hacer sentir como yo y no es lo que quiero con esta historia.

Por eso os pido que disfrutéis, por favor.

Muchas gracias

Y espero actualizar pronto...

Si sabéis lo que significa poner un girasol en vuestro facebook para alegraros el día...

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Perdido**

Dos semanas era el tiempo transcurrido desde el intento de asesinato de Yusaku Kudo a consecuencia, la salud de Conan había empeorado llegando a estar días enteros en cama debido a las terribles cefaleas sufridas, Shuichi se vio obligado a pedir un favor al director del hotel para buscarle un lugar donde pudiera vigilar al chico, el motivo principal era aquel vendaje en una de las manos del menor. Seguramente, en uno de esos días que se encontraba mejor, Conan había decidido prepararle la comida con tan mala suerte que debido a su delicada salud, uno de esos mareos que preceden al terrible dolor de cabeza provocó que cayera al suelo y con tan mala suerte que el agua que estaba apunto de hervir cayó en ese brazo, por suerte el no tardo demasiado en regresar a casa, cuando lo encontró.

Shuichi tocó la frente del adolescente se lamentaba que llevara tanto tiempo, con los ojos cerrados cambió toalla ya seca para volver a mojar y cubrir esta vez sus ojos con ella, la puerta se escuchó en aquel momento, camino para abrir la puerta y ver a Shiho de alguna manera, le alivió, la dejo pasar al interior.

-Gracias por haber venido...- Shuichi miró a aquella mujer de bata blanca que con el maletín, se acercó a la cama comenzando a comprobar las constantes vitales de Conan.- Creo que el golpe emocional a sido demasiado fuerte...y..

-lo se...pero era necesario para ver el daño en su mente -La femenina voz de Shiho Miyano, se mostraban con cierto tono severo, acarició con la palma el cabello azabache apartando un poco la toalla para poder ver la reacción de sus ojos, cuando escucho esas palabras comenzaron a salir de los labios de Shinichi y la rubia frunció el ceño algo irritada.- shhh...ya calma...-El adolescente abrió los ojos, mostrando esa mirada vacía y sin vida provocaba en ella que su sangre hirviera.- debes decirle a los kudo...que deben decidir ¿Si quieren tener un vegetal? o si quieren a Conan...

-pero...¿no dijiste que esa medicación le ayudará?...-Shuichi pregunto preocupado, sobre todo al ver aquella fiereza en las pupilas azules de la rubia, y notar como esta se sentaba al lado de la cama relajando su expresión .- ¿Que?...

-Akai ya explique en su dia, que si recibe una tensión emocional sus recuerdos intentarán regresar y con ellos...lo que no queremos que recuerde...-Explicó con calma Shiho sin apartar la mirada de Shinichi, sujetando con delicadeza la mano herida y acariciando con cierto cariño, era curioso, Shuichi había conocido a aquella rubia antes de lo sucedido y era con el único que podía ver esa expresión pero al notar como la científica se ponía de pie para sujetar los brazos de Shunichi el cual parecía, querer hacerse daño a sí mismo .- Debemos hacer algo..y el único modo, es lo que inició debimos haber hecho...

-pero eso...no podremos saber la ubicación de ...-Shiho miro a Shuichi en aquel momento furiosa, notando que el otro le ayudaba a sujetar a Shinichi, para poder inyectarle un calmante, después de eso escucho como tiraba contra la pared la jeringuilla usada, rodeaba la cama levantaba la mano y con un dedo acusador señalar a su pecho, como indicando que el y Black habían sido los culpables del actual estado del joven detective, eso había provocado muchas emociones en el, sujeto con delicadeza la mano de la rubia que a pesar de ocultar la mirada, podía notar las lágrimas.

-te tengo que recordar como llego a causa de vosotros- apartó la mano de Shuichi como si le quemara, era un rencor tan grande el que sentía hacia aquel agente, pero entendía que Akai no tenía la culpa, si no el imbécil de Black.- el hecho de que queráis conservar su memoria a pesar de lo doloroso que es ...aun no queréis entender, ¡que si sigue recordando! su memoria lo dejara hecho un vegetal...-la rubia regresó al lado de Shinichi cambiando aquella toalla.-si quieres tener un cuerpo vacío vais por buen camino-. Shiho apartó ese cabello azabache de su frente, percatandose de un diminuto detalle en aquel momento, giró su cuerpo observando la mirada abatida de aquel agente.- me das entender que los Kudo, no saben esto...por eso lo llevaste ¿Verdad?, les mentiste, les hiciste creer que recordar para Shinichi era bueno pensabais que así, obtener la información de su mente, ¡os importa un cuerno lo que le pase!

-Tienes razón...-Shuichi se sentó derrotado en aquella silla, ¡claro que la tenía!, estaba desesperado y el sentimiento de culpa tampoco ayudaba, tenía que admitirlo, no le había protegido y sin embargo ese chico había hecho lo imposible para que nadie le encontrara, un niño había conseguido dejar en jaque a una organización tan peligrosa como esa, la rubia no pudo soportar ver a aquel hombre tan derrotado por lo que busco en su maletín aquel nuevo tratamiento para Conan que esperaba darle a Yukiko y hablarle sobre las consecuencias, ver a Akai desmoralizado no le gustaba, puso el bote delante de los ojos del agente del FBI.-¿Qué es esto?...

-Si estás convencido de que querer salvarle y protegerlo...se las darás...-Termino por decir Shiho, cerró el maletín y sujetando entre sus manos.- una al día será suficiente, las cefaleas desaparecerán, su personalidad puede que cambie a una más adecuada y sus recuerdos se adecuarán, si completa el tratamiento...será una persona completamente diferente pero estará a salvo...bueno, eso sera hasta que el detective quiera...

-puedes informar tu a los Kudo...-Shiho observó al moreno que destapaba aquel pequeño tarro sujetando una píldora, eso por algún motivo la alivio sobre todo al ver como se sentaba en la cama con cuidado levantó la cabeza de Shinichi, abriendo su boca con dos dedos puso la medicación en ella y tomando aquella botella de agua hizo que bebiera un poco para dejarlo con cuidado en la cama.- James me va matar...

-Piensa que le estas regresando el favor y tambien es lo más humano...-Confesó aquella rubia, abriendo su teléfono móvil para hablar con Yukiko en aquel momento, extendió la mano despidiéndose para salir por la puerta, no era justo para Shinichi vivir con aquella tortura en su mente, una, en la que su vida corría peligro.

Conan abrió los ojos mirando alrededor, al tratar de apoyar su mano izquierda noto el vendaje el cual analizó, su cuerpo estaba pesado y realmente agotado por lo que volvió a acostarse en la cama girando para poder ver el suave movimiento de la cortina y la leve brisa marina que entraba por aquella terraza, puso un brazo debajo de su rostro, relajándose, sueño, era lo único que quería en aquel momento, dormir, por lo que sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta quedar adormecido, como si esa losa en su mente estuviera desapareciendo poco a poco. La calma del ambiente le ayudaba a relajarse aun más no notando que la puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido, el moreno respiraba tranquilo no notando como aquella sombras se acercaba a su cama, noto esa caricia cerca de su mejilla que le apartaba algunos mechones de su cabello, al principio pensó que era un agradable sueño y esas suaves palabras abandonaron sus labios sin el darse cuenta

-Rannesan...-¿por qué? ese nombre venía constantemente a su mente, al abrir un poco los ojos y ver esa silueta femenina que se inclinó encima de el para depositar un beso en su mejilla, y el volvió a cerrar los ojos adormilado, volviendo a girarse para acurrucarse mejor en aquella enorme cama, además esa caricia en su cabello no invitaban a despertarse.

-Te encontre Conan kun...-Esas palabras hicieron que Conan reaccionara rápidamente y, se levantara para apartarse sorprendido, Ran lo vio con esas mejillas completamente rojas y como trataba de desperezarse por tener algunas lágrimas en los ojos.- Tu hermano no quería decirnos dónde estabas...estábamos preocupados..

-pero tiré de mis contactos..-moviendo la llave Sonoko divertida, se inclinó ante el chico mirando su rostro con la mano en la barbilla e inclinando una ceja.- pues es idéntico a Shinichi...

Aquella temible mujer era Sonoko Suzuki, de la corporación que había adquirido el hotel en el que su hermano trabajaba, Conan dedujo que seguramente el director tuvo que darle la llave de su habitación, ya que Shuichi solo era un empleado pero a pesar de todo, sentirse frustrado y furioso por aquella invasión a su intimidad, ¡claro que lo estaba!, se suponía que ese par eran adultas debían dar ejemplo a los menores, pero allí estaban, se habían colado en su habitación, por lo que se puso de pie encima del colchón y le quitó la llave extra a la presumida Suzuki

-que maleducado...-Espeto Sonoko algo irritada frente al arrebato del chico. Ran no pudo evitar reír ante el berrinche del menor y frente al aparente enfado de su amiga por haberse visto privada de la llave de la habitación.

-¡las maleducadas aquí sois vosotras! como os atreveis a entrar en mi habitación...- La castaña al escuchar las palabras de Conan y ver ese rostro de furia de Sonoko, trato de calmarlos a ambos moviendo las manos.

-tu habitación no me hagas reir-. Bufo Sonoko apartando las manos de su amiga y señalando al chico.- es un favor del director hacia tu hermano...-Ran se preocupo al ver como Conan se sentaba de rodillas en el colchón y miraba a Sonoko, la cual le quitó la llave nuevamente y esta le volvió a señalar.- no tienes derecho a reclamar chico... con el sueldo de tu hermano mayor, no te puedes permitir una sola noche en este hotel..y deberías de estar agradecido, que dos diosas te vengan a la habitación es el sueño de cualquier adolescente...

Conan frunció el ceño en aquel momento, al escucharla, tenía claro que su hermano no se podía permitir una habitación como aquella que era un favor especial. Pero que justamente una persona como ella se lo recordara comenzaba a doler, pero esas últimas palabras le hizo mirarla y sonreír ocultándose un poco, fingiendo el miedo

-Hentai..(pervertida).-Sonoko se alejó de Conan al escuchar esa palabra en perfecto japonés, la cara roja de furia no señalaba una conversacion civilizada por parte de la heredera Suzuki que sin miramientos sujeto la camisa del pijama del menor para acercarlo a su rostro con clara intención de darle una bofetada, en ese momento Ran tuvo que intervenir paso rápidamente los brazos por debajo de las axilas de su mejor amiga tirando de ella hacia atrás y sujetándola para evitar que le hiciera daño al menor

-¡cómo te atreves!¡maldito crío!¡Suéltame Ran!...- Conan se sujetó la cabeza en ese momento, Ran intentaba que su amiga no atacará al menor, cuando un golpe seco se escuchó en el suelo, ambas vieron que el chico había caído de la cama y ahora estaba tirado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados-. ¿que le ha pasado?...

-Conan kun...-Ran soltó a su amiga y se arrodillo al lado de el, para tratar de ayudarlo.

-¡que haceis aqui!...-Esa voz se escuchaba aun más fiera, al girar ambas sus cuerpo vieron al hermano mayor apunto de saltar encima de ellas, Shuichi Akai se acercó a Conan dando un empujón a aquella castaña y cargando al menor sin esfuerzo para acostarlo en aquella amplia cama, después revisar por si se había hecho algún chillón en la cabeza, fue al cuarto de baño y con una pequeña toalla mojada la puso en su frente, para después mirar a esas dos que estaban paralizadas.- pensáis quedaros mucho tiempo aquí...¡largo!

-Es que nosotras...-intentó excusarse Sonoko moviendo las manos, al ver cómo aquel hombre las empujaba fuera de la habitación, tras salir escucharon un portazo haciendo que ambas cerraran los ojos y se mirarán de reojo, Sonoko presumió de aun tener la llave moviéndola entre sus dedos, Shuichi en ese momento abrió la puerta nuevamente y solo asomandose observó aquella llave, la sujeto para volver a cerrar igual de enfadado.- vaya borde...

-yo estaria igual ...-Sonoko observó a su amiga en ese momento, la cual puso una mano en su barbilla pensativa, cuando lo conoció en la fiesta, parecía estar bien pero según fue pasando la investigación del intento de asesinato de Yusaku, notaba como parecía que le costara incluso hablar y el factor en común eran, ellos, comenzó a caminar ignorando las protestas de su amiga , por alguna razón tenía la sensación de que algo gordo se ocultaba en aquel chico..

Mientras Shuichi se quedó junto a la cama de Conan, escucho el teléfono móvil y lo descolgó comenzando a hablar en ese momento con James Black, desde la visita de Shiho aquel hombre casi le apartaba del lado del menor por consentir lo del borrado de memoria, menos mal que Jodie le había ayudado a que entendiera que lo que sufría aquel chico era ya en sí una tortura.

-lo entiendo señor...si...aja...-Observó movimiento en la cama y como Conan, abría los ojos en aquel momento poniendo la mano vendada encima de sus ojos.- si...ahora mismo no puedo, Conan se ha vuelto a desmayar...le comunicare cualquier cambio...-Colgó en ese momento y espero a que el menor reaccionara -Te diste un buen golpe...-Al ver que le miraba sin comprender apenas, solo sujeto ese bote dado por Shiho entre pensativo y dudoso, estiró la mano dando el recipiente de pastillas al menor, el cual la sujeto mirándole sin entender.- te ayudarán...

-Es un nuevo tratamiento...-Conan vio el asentimiento de su hermano, y miró aquel bote abriéndolo sin dudar, si algo había sacado en beneficio, es que a diferencia de la polvorilla de Shinichi, aquel adolescente confiaba en el, solo esperaba que eso no cambiara.

-solo una al dia...-Shuichi le dio un vaso de agua, y al ver que obediente el pequeño moreno se la tomaba, algo en su corazon comenzo a doler, esperaba que Miyano no se hubiese equivocado, si no, todos lo iban a lamentar. Le ayudó a tumbarse, cubriendo su cuerpo con la manta, rodeo la cama e iba a cerrar la ventana en aquel momento.

-no...-Shuichi observó al moreno que acostado miraba la ventana.- es agradable...

-descansa...-Fue única respuesta para caminar hacia la puerta y antes de irse, mirar a la cama preocupado por aquel moreno, solo esperaba que levantara mejor y no volverlo a ver cómo hacía tres años.

Ran bajo del coche que había alquilado Sonoko, la primera parada sería el hospital de aquella isla. Segun habia averiguado por uno de los camareros del hotel, los hermanos Akai habían llegado en un avión militar, junto a varios soldados, lo curioso de la situación es que Conan estaba en silla de ruedas, hasta hacía más bien poco, después de unas visita de una mujer misteriosa hacía cosa de ocho meses, comenzó a andar y con la rehabilitación mejoró bastante pero que una agencia de Estados Unidos hubiese recomendado al mayor para ser jefe de seguridad del hotel, era algo que a la castaña tenía bastante mosqueada, por mucho que había intentado investigar nadie le aclaraba por qué esos dos hermanos, llegaron a aquel lugar con un amplio cordón de seguridad, a parte que el expediente de Shuichi Akai era top secret, por parte de estados unidos, esto cada vez estaba poniendo más interesante.

-Lo cierto es que es muy raro ¿no crees?...-Escuchó a su amiga Sonoko mientras caminaba hacia el hospital junto a ella - esos dos no se parecen en nada...más bien me recuerda a Sera...-Esa era la sensación que tenía ella misma, apartó las gafas de sol en ese momento, colgandolas en su camisa blanca inmaculada, abrochada por un nudo por encima del ombligo, al entrar al hospital se dirigió a la recepción, encontrando justamente a Yukiko Kudo allí.

\- Yukiko...-Ran saludo con la mano y caminó hacia la actriz sonriendo.-¿como esta Yusaku?...

-oh mucho mejor, al menos ya puede comer medianamente bien...-Yukiko estaba un poco desmejorada debido a todos esos días de tensión, pero a pesar de todo no perdía la belleza, eso debía ser el orgullo de una actriz tan internacional como lo era aquella mujer, era lo que pensaba Ran.- está despierto por si queréis verle...le he dicho que quiero ir a ver a Shino... ¿no te lo deje a cargo a ti?...

-Ayumi chan se encarga de el...sorprendentemente es la única que ha podid...-Ran se quedó pensativa en ese momento, no, Shino había estado quieto con otra persona e incluso se había portado muy bien.- disculpa estaba perdida en mis pensamientos...

-¿Qué ocurre Ran?...-Yukiko al igual que su hijo mayor, era muy intuitiva y ver la expresión de aquella chica en ese momento, le recordaba a cuando su hijo acababa de darse cuenta de algo importante.

-¿conoces al hermano menor de Shuichi Akai?- Era buena actriz, por lo que disimulo lo que pudo se cruzó de brazos pensativa, haciendo la mímica de recordar.-¿le conoces? es el seguridad del hotel..te cruzaste con su hermano en la exposición antes de que fuera cerrada...y que sucediera lo de..

-ah sí...-Sonrió divertida y puso un dedo en la mejilla.- me pareció tan adorable ese chico que no pude evitar acercarme ...¿Qué pasa con el?...-Al parecer iban a tener un problema, uno llamado Ran Mouri, no podía permitir que Shinichi volviera a desaparecer ya en sí le costaba el mantenerse alejada para que estuviera seguro, porque justamente Ran tenía que heredar el instinto de Kogoro con la perspicacia de Eri.

-Es que pensaba que Shino estaba demasiado cómodo con el...- Ran sonrió al notar que había conseguido que se pusiera nerviosa, lo suficiente para que la actriz sujetara con fuerza esa mano contra la otra de manera inconsciente, camino y pasó por su lado, quedando a su misma altura.- Yukiko...si me ocultas algo me voy a enfadar...-comenzando a caminar al interior del hospital, la actriz mantuvo la compostura, sabía que si reaccionaba le daría alguna pista a Ran, por lo que caminó despacio hacia el exterior sin percatarse que la castaña no dejaba de mirarla.

Ran trato de preguntar por la doctora que trató a Conan, pero al no recibir respuesta preguntó por la rehabilitación del menor, recibiendo solo papeles con pautas de ejercicios era como si alguien se estuviera burlando de ella en aquel maldito hospital, los médicos tenían demasiado miedo o sinceramente no sabía ni siquiera de quién hablaba , estaba frustrada era curioso pero de los investigadores jóvenes a pesar de todo, no había ningún caso que se le hubiera resistido hasta la fecha y todo lo que rodeaba a aquel par, olía a chamusquina para rematar, lo dicho en la habitación del menor por Sonoko era verdad, con el sueldo de ese hombre era imposible que pudieran tener acceso a una sanidad privada, el misterio aumentaba, y ahora podía entender a Shinchi, esas mariposas de emoción por averiguar la verdad , ser el primero en resolverlo era una emoción que durante mucho tiempo, ella jamás entendió hasta que se hizo policía.

-Es básicamente imposible...-Su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida por la voz de Sonoko, sacó las llaves del coche alquilado notando la mirada entre frustrada e intensa de su amiga.- esa persona no puede tener ...digo...a ver que se lo que cobra...y...

-Sonoko y si es Conan de verdad...-La heredera Suzuki, apoyó sus manos encima del coche mirando a su amiga.- me refiero...se lo llevó un agente del F.B.I y hasta ahora no ha vuelto aparecer, ¿y si es el?...

-Eso explicaría lo insufrible que es...-Respondió como si nada Sonoko, abriendo la puerta para poder subirse al coche, una vez ambas dentro se dirigieron al hotel, Ran puso las manos detrás de su cabeza mirando al techo del auto mientras su amiga, conduce, "siete años desde que Conan se fue desde que Shinichi me dejo"

" _no fue coincidencia que yo apareciera en tu casa,_ lo cierto es que Shinichi nisan...es en realidad mi hermano mayor"- Eso básicamente con el tiempo, lo llegaba a entender y también lo del parque de atracciones, el motivo por el que Shinichi comenzó a desaparecer de su vida y el menor apareciera.- " _debo irme Ran nesan...si sigo aquí la misión de nisan se verá en riesgo..y..¡vosotros estaréis en peligro!.._ " -Era en ese punto donde empezaba a pensar, que era verdad que le pondrían en peligro, pero por que Shinichi no le dijo nada por que solo hizo como que no le importaba, cuando realmente, le importaba de verdad, se estaba volviendo loca, sacudió la cabeza y mirando a su amiga de reojo.

-¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche?...-Ran observó a Sonoko que estaba pendiente de la carretera.- me apetece beber un poco...

-pues Makoto va ha venir...y...bueno yo...-Se sonrojo un poco, haciendo que Ran sonriera aunque en su interior no podía estar tranquila, tenia que admitir que había descuidado mucho su vida social.- yo lo siento...

-ah no pasa nada...-Le quito importancia moviendo la mano, puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza mirando al techo del coche nuevamente.- disfruta de su compañía, desde que es entrenador de la selección japonesa de judo, no tenéis muchas oportunidades de veros...

-de hecho solo viene para un día...-informó Sonoko en ese momento la moreno tuvo mucha envidia de esos dos, desde que Shinichi se fuera solo había salido con un par de chicos, y para su disgusto aquel maldito detective aun lo tenia grabado a fuego en su corazón - lo siento Ran...yo...

-no te preocupes...ya veré que hago...si eso..intentare con Hattori y Kazuha...-Fue su respuesta a su mejor amiga, pero jamás pensó que esa noche la iba a pasar, ¡SOLA!, frustrada y enfadada una muy mala combinación en una Mouri. Ran removió su bebida, al llegar al hotel, intentó hablar con el matrimonio, sorprendiendose al saber que habían salido por la ciudad por lo que trato de arreglarse e ir al bar, en ese momento solo le apetecía beber, estaba muy segura de que ese niño era Conan y no solo porque le llamara Rannesan, no, si no por la manera de expresarse por cómo se movía. Después de la quinta copa, pagó al barman y caminó un poco hasta fuera del bar del hotel, se quitó los tacones que llevaba comenzando a caminar por la arena de la playa, le había pedido al barman una botella de Ron, que debido a la frustración se estaba bebiendo, al sacudirla y ver que del contenido no había ni rastro, bufo y observó al edificio del hotel, frunció el ceño enfadada.

-lo..voy a problar..."hip" -Ya era suficiente, puso los tacones en su hombro caminando hacia la entrada descalza por el pulido suelo del hotel para subir al ascensor y dar al botón de la planta a la que quería ir, iba aclarar este tema de una vez por todas, al salir del ascensor camino segura hasta que llego delante de aquella puerta, donde se plantó delante y llamó fuertemente, insistiendo, hasta que la puerta se abrió para su sorpresa no era el hermano mayor ya que pretendía regañarlo por su comportamiento, no, aquel chico parecía sorprendido más bien por la hora que era.

-¿dónde está tu germano?..."hip"-Apartando a Conan de la entrada, apoyándolo contra la pared, comenzó a buscar al mayor desde el pasillo, pudo ver como el menor movía la mano delante de su nariz.

-Mouri san ¿esta bebida?...-Conan trato de sujetar a la morena para que dejara de buscar, la puerta se cerró al ser soltada por este, se le había derramado algo de agua en el suelo e iba a recogerla antes, al estar ambos descalzos resbalaron en el pasillo de la entrada de la habitación y cayeron al suelo, ella había logrado apoyar las manos a sendos lados de la cabeza del menor quedando encima, así que aprovechó ese momento para mantener las manos de este sujetas con las suyas y al fijar esos preciosos ojos azules en la femenina figura, pudo ver cierto pánico en ellos.- Mouri san...

-te atrape...-Rió divertida Ran y se quedó mirando aquel rostro, era tan parecido, comprendió por qué todos se sorprendieron al ver a aquel chico, era su Shinichi, apoyó primero su frente en el pecho masculino cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pudiendo aspirar el aroma tan familiar a pesar de todo, puede que ahora estuviera siendo una completa pervertida pero la niebla del alcohol le hizo ver a la persona, que realmente quería, levantó la vista no pudiendo dejar caer dos lágrimas.-Shinichi...porque...me dejaste tan sola..

-Mouri san no me llamo asi...- Conan notó esa tristeza en ella como esas dos lágrimas en los ojos se iban deslizando por la femeninas mejillas, no pudo evitar sonrojarse sobre todo al ver como ese lacio cabello negro, se deslizaba por su hombro hasta adornar el rostro de Ran haciéndola ver aun más atractiva, vio como poco a poco se inclinaba encima de el, hasta que sus labios fueron rozados por los de ella, su corazón algo ansioso comenzó a doler, y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, correspondiendo aquel beso de manera inconsciente e involuntaria, notando que ahora era el, quien había comenzado a llorar, sus manos fueron soltadas y acarició el rostro de la morena con suavidad, cuando la chica se alejo se quedó mirando por un momento el rostro juvenil, Conan estaba sonrojado con lagrimas y parecía confuso por no entender a su propio cuerpo, pero eso no importo a Ran que se incorporó un poco sujetando la muñeca del menor, tiró de el para poder llevarlo a la cama, Conan la vio darse la vuelta para sujetar su rostro y volver a besarle en los labios, despertando el adolescente en ese momento de esa ensoñación momentánea y alejándose al notar como trataba de quitar los botones de la camisa de su pijama.

-no..-Esa palabra sonaba tan insegura en aquel momento, que Conan apenas se reconocía a sí mismo por ser tan débil.

-vamos...seguro que lo deseas...-El moreno oculto su mirada intentando comprenderse, ¿porque ansiaba ese roce?, ¿porque ansiaba a esa mujer?,Ran quiso tirar de su brazo para hacerlo caer en la cama pero noto como apartaba la mano y daba un paso atrás negando con la cabeza, Conan rozo sus labios con la yema de sus dedos sonrojándose intentando con aquel gesto averiguar, ¿Que le había pasado? ¿porque había reaccionado ante ese beso?.- nos divertiremos...

-¡he dicho que no! estas borracha...- Respondió Conan, tratando de comprender qué le pasaba con aquella mujer, pero al ver que esta se había tumbado en la cama quedando dormida, suspiró poniendo una mano en su frente, por alguna razón no pudo evitar reír nervioso, caminó al cuarto de baño para mirarse al espejo y lavar su cara, debía despejarse, levantó esta para observarse al espejo y por un segundo pudo ver en su reflejó asimismo con gafas, sacudió la cabeza y sujeto una toalla, seco su rostro para girarse mirando aun el agua en el suelo, por lo que se inclinó para limpiarlo, por si su hermano entraba no fuera a caerse, caminó hasta la cama y contempló a la morena que estaba de espaldas a el, gateo hasta poderle ver el rostro, suspiro y dejándose caer en la cama, le dio la espalda, cerró los ojos para poder dormir, pero no tardó demasiado en notar los brazos femeninos que le apresaban, quedando el rostro de la chica apoyada en su espalda.

Conan en su sueño, estaba caminando hacia el colegio hablando animadamente con aquel grupo de chicos, pero al llegar al paso de peatones vio a esa figura elegante leyendo un libro, no podía evitar observar, se sorprendió al verse solo frente aquel joven que comenzó a cruzar el paso de peatones, le sorprendió aquella triste sonrisa que adornaba su rostro por alguna razón, el se sentía igual pero al ver que se detenía en mitad de la carretera ,miró al semáforo que estaba en rojo para los peatones, comenzó a escuchar un sonido agudo que cada vez se oía más, cerca por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado el pequeño moreno trato de correr hasta aquel adolescente que solo se giro hacia la luz de los faros de aquel camión.

"Dejame ir""ya fue suficiente, no puedo más, me han matado en vida"

Conan se detuvo, mirando la figura que se giraba y le reflejaba un rostro como el suyo, al notar sus manos y que tenía su edad real, trato de gritar en aquel momento notando que el chico lanzaba algo a su mano pero que cayó a una distancia que su dedos no podían llegar, podía ver los labios moverse de su igual y después el grito de Ayumi a su lado, estaba de nuevo en el paso de peatones y aquel camión había acabado con la vida de esa persona, no supo porque en aquel momento cayó al suelo de rodillas, viendo ese trozo de metal alzó la mano para tratar de sujetarlo, pero esta empezó a rodar iba a seguirlo cuando alguien le abrazo por la espalda, al girar la cabeza la cascada morena seguida de aquella hermosos ojos, vestida con el uniforme del instituto.

"no estas listo, aun no" -Sabia el nombre de aquella mujer, al igual de aquellos chicos.-"aun no"

-Rannesan...-Susurro entre sueños, no notando la presencia de Shuichi el cual tenía la mano en la cara, tratando de disimular su enfado, al ver en aquella habitación a Mouri, escuchó la risilla a su espalda y al girarse no pudo más que rozar su cabeza con la mano un poco malhumorado.

-vamos...es un adolescente ¿Que esperabas?...-Aquella mujer de gafas, se inclinó frente a Shuichi divertida, Jodie había venido por mandato de James y pedido del moreno.

-para tu sorpresa, no es el quién me preocupa...-Shuichi camino hasta la puerta seguida de Jodie, la cual puso las manos detrás de su cuerpo.- si no lo que habrá hecho ella...-La risotada de la rubia al salir de la habitación se comenzó a escuchar.- si si ja ja...

La luz clara se filtraba por una rendija de la cortina, abrió poco a poco los ojos incorporándose, apoyo una de las manos en el colchón, notando la piel de alguien a su lado, Ran tuvo un leve tic en la ceja, seguramente alguno de eso que se había aprovechado de ella, iba a decir algo cuando al mirar pudo ver a Conan, tuvo que frotar varias veces los ojos para comprender que no era ilusión y al observar alrededor, comprendió que aquella no era su habitación, si no la del chico y lo peor, ¡no se acordaba de nada!, pero al analizarse y ver que estaba vestida suspiro aliviada, al mirar al menor a su lado y como seguía durmiendo le llamo la atencion esa suave lágrima que se deslizaba de la joven mejilla, parecía tener un sueño inquietante, la tentación de despertarlo era aun más fuerte, al ver que se movía se levantó de la cama buscando sus zapatos.

Conan fue abriendo los ojos despacio, notando incomodidad por aquel maldito rayo de sol se fue incorporando frotando uno de sus ojos ,bostezo y Ran en ese momento trataba de llegar al pasillo, cuando la vista del adolescente se fijó en ella.

-Bu..buenos días...jajaja.- Rascándose la mejilla saludo con la mano, viéndolo aun adormilado, era gracioso si lo veías con el pelo medio alborotado y mirándole aun medio dormido, pero que sus pupilas brillarán, del mismo modo que cuando Shinichi recordaba algo comprometedor al mismo tiempo que su juvenil rostro adquiere un tono sonrojado propio de la vergüenza, le dieron suficientes pistas a Ran, para saber que algo había hecho para incomodar al adolescente.-Sonoko me dice que no beba tanto...sea lo que sea que haya hecho...-Se inclinó delante de el juntando las manos y guiñando un ojo.- pido perdón...lo siento

-¿Entonces no recuerdas nada?...-Conan ladeo la cabeza sonrojado aun y al escuchar esa pregunta, Ran trago en seco intentando hacer memoria, ¿Qué demonios le habría hecho al chico?, el moreno vio como juntaba las manos pidiendo disculpas he inclinándose repetidas veces la cabeza, por lo que no pudo evitar reír frente a ella, la aludida le observó sin entender.- Rannesan...-Vio como la chica le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.- deberías de tener más cuidado al beber, me recuerdas a tio Kogoro cuando...-¿Que estaba diciendo?, ¿porque conocía bien a esa chica? Conan sujeto su cabeza en aquel momento, cerrando los ojos pero no dolía, era más bien por toda esa información que repentinamente aprecia en su mente.- ¿que?...que...

-Conan...¿de verdad eres tu?...-El aludido la miró algo impactado, parecía incluso en pleno pánico y muy confuso, parecía como si acabara de recuperar la memoria de golpe, por lo que se sentó al lado viendo como el menor se inclinaba en la cama.- he ¿Estás bien?¿Te ves pálido?

-Rannesan...¿Que me ha pasado?...-Ran se sentó en la cama y noto como el chico se tumbaba encima de su regazo en ese momento, algo asustado, tratando de cubrir con sus manos los oídos, la morena sonrió y solo acaricio la cabeza con la punta de los dedos, en ese momento aquel hombre que se hacía pasar por el hermano mayor de Conan entró a la habitación sin avisar.

-¿has reaccionado ya?...-Ran al ver que cubría más sus orejas, observó a aquel hombre, buscando alguna explicación.- por ayudarme...terminó mal herido...y su memoria se vio afectada...-no iba a revelar más datos, si la medicina había sido un éxito no quedaría nada de Shinichi Kudo eso era lo que le había dicho Shiho Miyano.

-Conan kun...-Al ver que ni se movía, simplemente le apartó una de las manos que para su sorpresa estaba temblorosa se inclinó susurrando con suavidad.- no tengas miedo.. tu eres valiente pequeño detective...- Conan giro poco a poco su cabeza clavando sus ojos en los de Ran, que le sonrío tratando de darle tranquilidad.

-Rannesan de verdad eres tu, es que me he sentido abrumado...-. observó a Shuichi, recordaba solo retazos después de irse de casa de los Mouri, pero algo si recordaba, esa medicina y todo los casos que acontecieron.- A venido de repente...pero aun tengo lagunas, recuerdo al tío kogoro, a Rannesan, a Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta y a Haibara...y muchas cosas...al mismo tiempo...-Shuichi puso una mano en la cabeza del chico, sonriendo algo triste.- y la explosión...

-no te fuerces...puede que ahora estés un poco desorientado...y aun debes recuperarte, tus lesiones fueron muy seria y no me refiero a las físicas si no ...-Se señalo a la cabeza, Conan observó por un momento a Ran y después a Shuichi, iba a preguntar cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación.-ah...debe ser ella...

Shuichi camino hasta la puerta, si era verdad que lo habían hecho bien, reconocería a esa persona como su madre, dejó pasar a Yukiko que caminó si esperar invitación, hasta no poder dar dos pasos más, aquel adolescente se había levantado con tanta prisa saltando para abrazarse a ella, Shuichi no pudo evitar sonreir, al escuchar el sollozo del menor y como su madre se arrodillaba correspondiendo a su hijo entre sus brazos, acariciando su cabello azabache con tranquilidad, a pesar de que ella misma no dejaba de derramar lágrimas. no le importaba que su Shinichi, su hijo mayor, hubiese perdido sus recuerdos, no, con solo saberlo ella era más que suficiente, debía agradecer a Shiho por conseguir que aquel momento fuera real, el dia anterior Miyano les había explicado que la organización había considerado que Shinichi kudo estaba muerto y con el la verdad sobre la aptx, dado que a ella también la hicieron ver como muerta, fue sencillo hacer que se confiaran.

Lo aparto un momento para poner las manos en sus mejillas, estaba más alto, en fotografías no se notaba para nada, al percatarse de la presencia de Ran, simplemente le sonrió, sabía que después debería explicarle a la chica pero qué hacer cuando le habían dicho que su hijo estaba amenazado por una peligrosa organización., debía olvidar a Shinichi, ahora solo quedaba Conan.

-Conan mi precioso niño...

Continuará...


	6. Capitulo 5

Hola a todos:

Siento haberme tardado con esto, pero quería que mas o menos quedara bien y sentirme bien con mi idea del capitulo. A parte que mi salud otra vez me ha dado mucho por saco, me odio cuando me pasa esto, pero también he estado haciendo diferentes proyectos que requerían mi atención, y como dije esto es básicamente un hobbies, que os quede claro que no lo abandonare puede que tarde y que suba en fechas poco adecuadas, pero lo intentare llevar a termino.

También me gustaría hacer algún, spin off suelto de este fic, por lo que puede que tengáis algo dentro de poco aparte de este.

Muchas gracias por leerme, y dentro de poco tendréis otra actualización, ya que que tengo el seis algo avanzado.

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Detectives Team**

El nerviosismo en la sala de cirugía se podía cortar con el propio escalpelo, al revelar esas heridas, aquel doctor miró a la pantalla de monitorización comprobando que aquel chico estaba vivo y que resistía, era un milagro, después de más de cinco horas de cirugía pudo dar la buena noticia a aquellos agentes que el muchacho saldría adelante aunque había perdido la movilidad de sus piernas. Una rubia se acercó a él exigiendo el informe médico y toda la grabación de la cirugía, algo que aquel médico no se negó a entregar.

Shiho al ver los resultados, sobre todo de las analiticas y la grabacion de la operación, no desistió de intentar recuperar al muchacho pero no ayudaba que James Black se obsesionara con que debían conservar su vida por encima de todo riesgo, aunque eso significase que quedara paralizado de cuerpo entero, las palabras fueron, "Solo necesita que hable para decirnos donde está ubicado el jefe de esa organización", Jodie comprendía el enfado de aquella rubia, por eso se encargó de que la chica al menos comiese, mientras buscaba una manera de hacer que Cool kid recuperara la salud.

-Miyano-san...-Jodie había perdido la cuenta en ir a buscarla para que comiera, pero aquel dia estaba sujetando la mano del chico notó esas suaves lágrimas deslizarse por la mejilla de la científica.- Debes comer algo...él se sentirá triste si enfermas...

-Jodie...me ha sujetado la mano...y le visto mover los párpados.. -Shiho apartó su mano de la suave de Shinichi, era la única opción para aquel brillante detective, había estudiado las variantes de aquel compuesto que ahora inundaba el cuerpo del brillante detective y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, a la única oportunidad no solo de sanar su cuerpo si no también en cierta medida su mente .- la aptx es su única solución...

-pero dijiste que si volvía a tomar la aptx el antídoto actual, no le funcionaria nunca más...-Al notar la mirada de aquella científica por alguna razón lo supo, esa terrible pregunta que todos habían esquivado por miedo a saber la respuesta, que incluso Shuichi en cierto sentido había deducido.- ¿Qué le pasará si no lo tratamos?...sé sincera...

-Tres meses, antes de que un fallo cardiopulmonar lo mate...pero antes empeorará, los músculos le han dejado de funcionar, lo que he visto hace un momento, es su propia fuerza de voluntad, él está peleando pero si sigue así pronto necesitará respiración asistida...y su cerebro poco a poco se irá apagando...-Shiho apretó los puños furiosa, odiaba a aquel director del F.B.I y por sobre todo a quién lo metió en aquella situación Shuichi Akai - lo perderemos...lo gracioso es que James Black, piensa obtener información de el...¡cómo! Si ni siquiera podía hablar...cuando lo rescataron, ¡tú lo viste!¡Ni aunque sea Shinichi Kudo podría soportar lo que le hicieron!

Jodie se abrazó a sí misma observando aquella cama, miró a la puerta por un segundo y caminó hasta ella para cerrar con pestillo, giró su cuerpo observando a la científica.- ¿Qué hay que hacer?

_ Sábado por la mañana _

Conan...

Escuchaba una voz lejana, mientras en su sueño estaba intentando resolver aquel misterio que era esa figura que siempre se le aparecía en su mundo interior, pero esa persona siempre o era atropellada por algún vehículo, o aparecía de espaldas o simplemente le dejaba escuchar su voz diciendo palabras que ni siquiera entendía pero siempre pasaba lo mismo al abrir los ojos y ver la cortina ser abierta, se olvidaba de que intentaba recordar, esa voz que escuchaba lejos ahora estaba cerca, somnoliento se incorporó en la cama tratando de despejarse, pero nada interesante a su alrededor le hizo tumbarse y dar la espalda aquel iluminado sol que entraba por la ventana, mientra escuchaba unas risillas por parte de esas dos mujeres.

-A Shino le pasa igual...-Yukiko acarició el cabello de su hijo, sentándose en la cama.- Vamos...tienes que desayunar...

-Ve tranquila, yo me ocupare de el...¿Te vas a llevar a Shino?..-La actriz asintió en ese momento, observando a Ran la cual se inclinó y movió el hombro del menor que cogió la almohada y se la puso encima de la cabeza.- vaya vago...Conan, tienes que desayunar ...

-No...quiero Ranesan...estoy bien aquí...-Conan al no notar más movimiento, volvió a cerrar los ojos soltando la almohada que se deslizó a un lado, fue entonces que notó como la sábana que le cubría desapareció junto con la almohada, aquello hizo abriera los ojos y se sentara de rodillas en la cama inquieto, observando a los lados, viendo en ese momento a su madre y Ran que tenía las sábanas entre las manos sonriendo al conseguir despertarle.-eh...

-Buenos días...-Yukiko rodeó el cuello de su hijo, dando un beso en la mejilla de este, notando como Conan sujetaba esa mano y se apoyaba mimoso en ella, no podía evitar agradecer internamente a Shiho, el hacer que Shinichi fuera más dócil y cariñoso, aunque cuando era pequeño a pesar de que lo ocultaba, sí que lo era, aunque delante de Ran trataba de comportarse de diferente manera.- tengo que ir al hospital...-Apartó algunos cabellos de su frente.- me llevaré a Shino, quiere ver a tu padre...te dejo a cargo de Ran...¿le vas a obedecer?

-¿y Shuichinisan?...-Yukiko agachó la cabeza, era normal que echara de menos a esa persona que le había estado cuidando por tanto tiempo.

-Akai san está haciendo su trabajo de seguridad, dice que no quería dejar su trabajo incompleto...-Ran observó a Conan que aunque adormilado, se notaba que estaba pensando en algo sobre aquel hombre.- pero ya vale...¡ve a ducharte!...tengo hambre...-Lo empujó fuera de la cama y lo hizo entrar en el cuarto de baño, observó a la artista.- Algún día tendréis que hablarme...de todo este asunto...

-eh...ah...tranquila, ya te dijimos que Conan ya estaba seguro...-Se puso en pie la castaña, para caminar hacia la puerta, notando esa mirada analitica tan tipica en ella, heredada por su buena amiga Eri.- Ran, no merece la pena que le des más vueltas...os informare de lo que le digan a Yusaku...-Abriendo la puerta para salir saludando con la mano, una vez cerró la puerta soltó todo el aire, levantó la cabeza viendo a aquel detective, Hattori tenía las manos en los bolsillos y le esperaba.- Hattori san...

-Es cierto ¿no? Ha recordado algo...-Al ver el asentimiento de Yukiko, Hattori sonrió con cierta emoción, la actriz se preocupó en ese momento y sujetó el brazo de este.-¿Qué sucede?

-No recuerda como tú crees...ten cuidado con lo que le dices...- Heiji observó a la mujer irse, tendría en cuenta aquel aviso, se acercó a aquella habitación, llamando pudo escuchar un grito en el interior.-¿qué está pasando?...-La puerta se abrió por Ran que estaba muerta de la risa.- Mouri...¿Qué pasa?...

-jaja le he buscado algo de ropa y no quiere que entre, a esta alturas le da vergüenza...si lo he visto desde que era pequeño...-Pero ver a Hattori poner la mano en la cara y negando con la cabeza, hizo a Ran darse cuenta de que Conan ya no era aquel niño pequeño.- oh..yo...

-hentai...-Le soltó Hattori repentinamente, caminando y poniéndose detrás de Ran.- tiene 16 años...¿que esperabas?, anda yo me ocupo...-prácticamente la echó de la habitación, cerrando tras de sí, cuando la castaña reaccionó se sonrojo hasta las orejas y caminó medio atontada por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con Kazuha y Sonoko, apoyándose en la primera.- soy una pervertida...-haciendo reír a sendas chicas.

-Kudo...-Llamó a la puerta del cuarto de baño serio, al notar que el menor se asomaba sonrió.- la pervertida se ha ido...te ha dejado preparada algo de ropa...-Se la facilitó en aquel momento, notando como dejaba la puerta medio abierta, momento en el que Heiji pudo ver más claramente esa marca cerca de la nuca y parte de la base del cuello, ¿Que le habría pasado para estar en semejante estado?, sacó un pequeño colgante de su bolsillo algo que su esposa había fabricado para su amigo, al ver que colocaba la camisa, rodeo el cuello con aquello abrochando.- es de Kazuha, ella lamentó que no pudieras venir a la boda...-Aunque Agase lo habia modificado, por pedido suyo y de Mouri, no pensaban perderle de vista nunca más.

-Gracias...Hattori san..siento no recordar bien, se que resolvemos casos...pero...-Notó la mano encima de su cabeza y Heiji salió del cuarto de baño, dándole privacidad para que terminara de arreglarse.

-no te fuerces, deja de presionarte...-Se sentó en la cama mirando al exterior, ahora entendia a Yukiko por avisarle de aquella manera, él pensaba que había recordado todo, pero al parecer solo era parcial, al menos a pesar de todo había recuperado una parte de él que creyó perdida, cuando desapareció y fue informado por Mouri, fue como perder a un familiar a un hermano con el que podía compartir esa parte que ni siquiera su esposa entendía.

-ya estoy...-Se terminó de colocar aquella camisa blanca, al parecer Mouri había decidido bien lo que llevaría, ese chaleco negro desabrochado, sumado a esos jean azules claros, dejando la camisa por fuera.- oh...si...deportivas mejor...

-Desde cuándo eres tan presumido..-Al notar esa mirada dudosa, Heiji no pudo evitar reír divertido.- me olvidaba que a ser hijo de una actriz y un escritor de renombre, debes siempre lucir bien...menuda estupidez...

-no, no es por eso...- Conan sujeto aquel par de deportivas, ¿Como habían llegado a su armario?, se sentó junto al otro detective sonriendo mostrándoselas.- las tenía guardadas, recuerdo que cuando no sabía lo que eran...no recuerdo como se rompieron...

-Agase esta en el hotel...con los chicos, puedes pedirles que te fabrique unas nueva...-Heiji se puso en pie, y buscó en el armario unas deportivas más de su talla, viendo una más adecuadas se las dio y mientras este se las ponía, le señaló con el dedo en ese momento.- no quiero que te fuerces, pero vamos a disfrutar de un buen dia ...¿Vale?...iremos a la piscina y si quieres hablar de algo en concreto...-Se señaló divertido.- me tienes aquí...

-Eso me gustaría, hace tiempo que no hablo en condiciones con alguien...Hattori.. -Conan se puso en pie arreglando un poco su camisa.- llego tarde pero... felicidades por tu boda con Kazuha nesan...¿te ha costado?...

-¡no bromees enano!...-Le gritó en ese momento, Heiji escuchó aquella risa procedente de su amigo.- arigatou...

Bajaron hasta el restaurante, donde Sonoko, Ran y Kazuha esperaban en una mesa, Heiji saludo con la mano a las tres, y al ver que se detenía Conan en la puerta arqueo una ceja sobre todo al notar como se ocultaba detrás de él, el moreno parpadeó sorprendido por aquel repentino ataque de timidez del adolescente que miraba desconfiado a la mesa, ¿Sería por lo sucedido en la habitación esa misma mañana?, pero al seguir la mirada del menor, notó que iba dirigida a Suzuki. ¿Qué se había perdido?.

-Creo que aun te tiene miedo...-Escucho a Ran, tomando su taza de café notando como Sonoko tenía ese tic peligroso en su ceja.- prácticamente le amenazaste con echarlo del hotel...

-pero eso fue antes de saber que era el enano...-Sonoko se cruzó de brazos en aquel momento, y al ver que era obligado a sentarse por aquel moreno en la mesa pero que ni siquiera levantaba la mirada.- ¡ah! vale vale...perdón por lo que dije aquel dia, no sabia que estabas tan mal...y...Ran ayúdame...

-Yo que voy a decir, recuerdas ...-Movió el dedo divertida la morena.- el hotel es tuyo...

Kazuha observó a sendas chicas y al ver que el menor llevaba aquel colgante .- ¿te gusta...?-. Quiso romper el hielo, sobre todo para que el menor se relajase y pensar que cuando iban a visitar a Ran aquel pequeño era un renacuajo y ahora era un adolescente muy agraciado en su opinión.

-Si Hattori nisan me lo ha dado, es muy habilidosa Toyama nesan...- la morena se sonrojo al escuchar su apellido de soltera salir de labios de de aquel chico.

-ahora no es Tomaya, Conan kun, podrías llamarme solo Kazuha...-Heiji en ese momento se inclinó para dar un beso en la cabeza a su esposa y sentarse a su lado, una manía que habían adquirido ambos desde que había contraído nupcias.- ¿y estas mejor? Ran nos ha comentado que estabas enfermo...

-oh, sí desde que Shuichi nisan me dio el nuevo tratamiento, duermo incluso mejor...aunque tengo mucha somnolencia ...-En ese momento Conan, busco el tarro de las pastillas en sus bolsillos no encontrandolo.- eh, juraría haberlo cogido...

Una delicada mano puso el susodicho encima de la mesa, Conan levantó la cabeza viendo en aquel momento a una chica rubia de cabello corto con un peinado bastante sofisticado sus ojos azules, le hacían recordar a cierta persona de su infancia, llevaba un vestido blanco de verano con unas sandalias del mismo color.

-Se te cayo en el pasillo...- aquella rubia giró su cuerpo, caminando hacia la mesa de aquellos tres aburridos adolescentes, no sin antes mirar de reojo a Shuichi que estaba en la entrada controlando la seguridad.- Era de él...

-nos diste una sorpresa cuando apareciste por el hotel...ni siquiera el profesor nos informó de que venias...-Mitsuhiko sonrió a la rubia, la cual tomó un poco de su té sentada al lado de Agase.- pero estamos pensando en irnos de regreso...a japón

-¿por?...-En ese momento vio a Ayumi ponerse de pie sorprendiendola, estaba vestida con un bikini y encima una blusa que dejaba de ver su vientre y unos short cortos, su cabello estaba ligeramente recogido en una coleta que la tenía a un lado.

-Ai, el seguridad de este hotel es malo, vale que el señor Kudo sufriera un intento de asesinato pero llevamos más de tres semanas encerrados en el hotel ¡y nos aburrimos!...-Explotó la adolescente que se sentó con los brazos cruzados furiosa.- yo quería tener un amor de verano en una isla paradisiaca...

-También está fastidiada porque el hermano menor del seguridad, no le hace ni caso...-Genta notó como su amiga de la infancia comenzaba a darle golpes y no pudo evitar reír, viendo como Haibara observaba a aquel chico que en ese momento se levantaba para dirigirse al buffet. Cuando paso por detrás de su silla, la rubia dijo unas palabras que escuchó aquel chico.

-trata de comer algo equilibrado, con tu salud podría perjudicarte el tomar cosas inadecuadas...-Ai cerró los ojos divertida sujetando su taza de té para tomar otro sorbo, notando en aquel momento la mirada azulada de aquel detective.

-iba a coger un poco de fruta y algo de café...pero si lo ves excesivo..-mirando aquel plato vacío.- sobre todo cuando te has comido un trozo de tarta de manzana...-Conan se asomó notando esa pícara mirada por parte de la rubia.- sabía que te conocía de algo...eres Haibara...¿Verdad?...

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?...-En ese momento Agase observó al adolescente, que dudó por un segundo a responder.- ya me dijeron que has estado bastante delicado ...

-Resolver ese caso, solo me trajo quebraderos de cabeza, por lo que voy a intentar relajarme un poco...gracias por su preocupación...-Hizo una inclinación con la cabeza, viendo sorpresa en aquellos tres, ladeo un poco la cabeza.- no he podido evitar escuchar, que no habéis podido salir del hotel...

-si todo gracias a tu hermano...-Se cruzó de brazos Mitsuhiko siendo bastante borde con aquel chico.- por que no le dices algo, los adultos se pueden mover libremente, pero nosotros...

-Hasta de la comida estoy aburrido...-Se escuchó la voz de Genta, que apoyó la mano en la mejilla aburrido, a pesar de que la idea de comer todo lo que quisiera era atractiva, el mismo notaba que necesitaba salir y explorar como el primer dia que llegaron.- esto es un aburrimiento...

-puedo, llevaros a algunos lugares que conozco...y- Vio a esa rubia ponerse de pie, y empujarlo a la mesa del buffet, se cruzó de brazos mirándole de reojo.-¿Que? estan aburridos...

-aún estás delicado, Shuichi no te va a dejar salir...- Haibara fue poniendo un bol de macedonia de frutas en la bandeja, solo quería verlo reaccionar, necesitaba comprobar que el carácter de ese detective no estaba completamente domesticado, los ojos de Conan se fijaron en la pared quedando pensativo, esperaba una respuesta adecuada por su parte, algo que le dijera a la científica que no todo estaba perdido..- deberías de seguir descansando y...

-llevo cuatro días en cama, llevo dos sin que me aparezca dolor de cabeza ninguno y no me siento débil, Haibara estas exagerando y mucho...-Conan al ver que le ponía un té en la bandeja, lo quito y sujeto una taza con café cargado.- hablaré con Shuichi nisan...-Apartándose de la rubia, la cual ocultando su mirada sonrió al ver acercarse a la mesa de los adultos, dentro de ella, esa poca esperanza comenzaba a convertirse en un brillo difícil de apagar.

Al regresar a la mesa, había traído un trozo de tarta que puso delante de Genta y tomo su taza de té para tomar otro sorbo, con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que tontamente ahora adornaba su rostro, Ayumi observó a su amiga y después al adolescente que hablaba animadamente con aquellos adultos.

-Ai...¿de qué conoces a Akai kun?-. Haibara levantó la cabeza sorprendida, porque aquellos tres no se dieran cuenta, y la risa de Agase hizo que ella misma no pudiera evitar reír, en serio no sabían quién era, la castaña ladeo la cabeza no entendiendo a qué venía aquella repentina risa, era más, no recordaba que cuando fueran pequeñas Haibara riese tanto.-¿he dicho algo gracioso?

-no...pero me parece curioso, no os hayáis dado cuenta ¿Estáis bastante oxidados?-. Se terminó el té en ese momento, cuando Shuichi entraba al restaurante levantó la vista para fijarla en los aceituna del contrario, Ayumi se quedó mirando a ambos en aquel momento, al notar como su amiga regresaba su atención a los posos que quedaron en el fondo de la taza de té.

-A ya entiendo, te van más mayores...-Haibara parpadeo sorprendida por la pregunta de Ayumi, ¿Desde cuando aquella dulce niña se había convertido en otra Sonoko Suzuki?, estos jóvenes de hoy en dia no le dejaban de sorprender, pero no miraba a Shuichi por que quisiera algo con él, más bien, aún no le perdonaba que abandonara a su suerte a Shinichi.

-¿que tal algo de turismo?...-Gracias al profesor Agase que cambió el tema en aquel momento viendo, la tensión de la situación- oh, ¿Qué?...-Al ver el poco interés de aquellos tres, el anciano tosió para hacerse notar y estirando un dedo.- ding ding ding...hora del enigma...-Agase al ver como nuevamente aquellos tres le miraban mal, se rasco la mejilla preocupado.- vamos animaos...

Iba abrir la boca, cuando esa joven voz se escuchó - ale le le le... -. Los tres levantaron la cabeza viendo a aquel chico pasar con bandeja en mano, para ir dejando aquellos utensilios encima de aquel carrito, giró su cuerpo y poniendo las manos detrás de su cuerpo levantó una mano para guiñar un ojo y poner un dedo delante de su boca.- un hombre muerto se encuentra en un prado tumbado, lo único que hay a su lado es una mochila...¿me podeis decir de que murio el hombre?...si es verdad lo que me dijiste aquel dia...- Conan sonrió al percatarse que había llamado la atención de esos tres.- se resolverá...si no...sois un timo...

-¡no nos faltes al respeto!...-Se levantó Genta en ese momento, señalándole con el dedo, gritando en medio del comedor, mientras miraba como aquel moreno regresaba a su mesa alejándose de ellos ignorandolos.- solo tuviste un golpe de suerte, si llegas a tropezar con...- .Genta freno su lengua al ver que el chico le ignoraba y que ahora, él era el centro de atención, por lo que se volvió a sentar en la silla fastidiado.- y pensar que parecía simpático cuando lo conocimos...

Mitsuhiko abrió su libreta apuntando el enigma, por alguna razón, le sonaba de algun lado y fue la imagen de Conan Edogawa su amigo de la infancia quién vino a su mente, Seguro él ya tendría la respuesta a ese enigma pero un dia, Haibara vino al colegio contándoles que Edogawa había sido transferido de colegio y que no volverían a verlo, a la semana fue la rubia que ahora mismo tomaba su segunda taza de té delante de él, la que había desaparecido y fue entonces que escuchó esa infantil voz en su mente "Un hombre muerto está en un prado, cerca de él hay una mochila".

-Conan lo habría resuelto...-Pero no podían depender de él, desde hacía tiempo que no les tomaban en serio.- Haibara...¿no estás en contacto con el?...

-te refieres a Edogawa, no...-Mirando de reojo al moreno que hablaba animadamente con Heiji y Ran, seguramente de alguna tontería.- Vais a resolverlo...

-Creo que lo he resuelto hace un buen rato, no es precisamente algo que no haya escuchado...-Haibara levantó la cabeza mirando al castaño, que escribía la respuesta en la libreta, al ver como los otros dos se asomaban para ver la solución al enigma.- Es algo que Edogawa solía hacer...

-¿El que solía hacer?...-pregunto en ese momento Haibara, notando que Agase sonreía divertido.

-pensar...-Respondió el castaño, levantándose con sus dos amigos, caminando hacia aquella mesa, iba a dejar a aquel chico con la boca abierta por poner algo demasiado sencillo para él, notó a Genta a su izquierda y a Ayumi a su derecha.-Nos has desafiado, así que te responderemos...

-esto pinta interesante...-Se escuchó la voz de Sonoko, notando como Conan los observaba como deseando que no hubiesen perdido facultades. en ese momento la broma que quería gastar a esos cuatro le pareció, incluso infantil, frente la expresión seria de esos tres y la mirada preocupada del moreno.

-Bien, lo repetire, Hay un hombre muerto en un prado, no hay nada alrededor exceptuando una mochila a su lado, la pregunta es ¿De que murio?...-Ayumi y Genta observaron a Mitsuhiko que miraba a los ojos de Conan, notando aquella expresión extraña en ellos, algo que llamó la atención del castaño, entre ambos se creó un ambiente de tensión, hasta que escucharon la voz de Genta, diciendo aquella idiotez.

-De un empacho...-En ese momento Mitsuhiko y Ayumi giraron sus rostros sorprendidos por la medio broma de aquel grandullón, eso le hizo recordar al castaño que a su amigo siempre intentaba ponerle algo de humor al ambiente tenso, y a pesar que incluso él sabía la respuesta, eso hizo que comenzaran a reír y, al observar a Conan había perdido todo ese semblante serio, que no podían dejar de reír.

-ais...dios me duele la tripa...-Conan trataba de parar de reir.

-Era un paracaidista...no se le abrió el paracaídas y esa era la mochila que había a su lado, el golpe lo mató.- Mitsuhiko soltó la respuesta, notando que el chico se limpiaba las lágrimas, Conan trató de calmarse y observando a aquellos tres sonrió -¡y bien!...es correcto...-los tres chicos vieron como asentía.-¡ves como los detectives Team somos de tener en cuenta! No podrias contra los cinco ni de coña...- Ayumi observó como aquel chico se ponía en pie y les miraba a ambos, los cuales se pusieron en guardia.-¡eh!¡que vas a hacer!¡eh!

-pedir permiso a Shuichi nisan para poder llevaros a un lugar interesante...-los detectives Team se miraron entre sí y vieron como caminaba hacia la entrada, donde estaba esperando aquel hombre escuchando en ese momento la voz de Sonoko.

-Sinceramente lo teníais preocupado...-Tomó la taza de café Sonoko mirando a Ran.- no creí ver una expresión como esa en él...

-Sonoko...-Regañó la morena a su amiga, sabía que Conan estimaba mucho a aquellos niños, el grupo de detectives Team, se había visto mermado e incluso eran más reprendidos que felicitados por intervenir en casos que a lo mejor les venían grandes a ellos tres. Pero ver como en la mesa donde Agase estaba, Haibara se levantaba alarmada hizo que girara su cuerpo al escuchar la voz furiosa del adolescente

-¡no me jodas!...-Escuchar como Conan alzaba la voz en aquel momento, tanto Ran como Heiji observaron a la entrada donde Shuichi tenía dos dedos puesto en el tabique de la nariz y bajaba está, miraba al adolescente bastante serio.-¡no puedes tenerme encerrado las 24 horas del dia sabes!

-no puedo arriesgarme que te desmayes cuando estés fuera de mi vista...-Shuichi lo vio agachar la cabeza mirando al suelo, cuando se ponía en esa pose es que estaba pensando algo rápidamente para rebatir, sacarlo de aquel estado era fácil, no en vano llevaba mucho tiempo tratando a Conan.- ¡escucha!¡es por tu bien!...-Sujeto su brazo haciendo que atendiera en aquel momento, observando esas orbes azules clavarse en él.- eres mi responsabilidad ...si te sucediera algo, que le explico a tus padres...¿Dime?

-pero, solo yo...-Ran vio aquella repentina tristeza en el rostro de Conan, la sensación de que habían cortado sus alas de manera brutal, seria se levantó del asiento caminando hacia ellos dos, plantarse delante de aquel hombre con los brazos cruzados.

-Te pasas mucho con el...-Shuichi observó a aquella mujer, soltó el brazo de Conan el cual miraba al suelo apenado, giró su cuerpo caminando hacia la mesa nuevamente, Heiji trato de animarlo, al igual que aquellos tres- los chicos necesitan divertirse...no puedes controlar cada uno de sus movimientos por miedo a que se vuelva a hacer daño..

-no puede salir está bajo mi responsabilidad...-Shuichi aún tenía muy presente que debido a su culpa, Shinichi Kudo, había terminado en las garras de la organización y no precisamente escapó en muy buen estado y notar esa mirada de la que fue su novia, observando bastante crítica no ayudaba a mantenerse firme en su decisión.

-También es mi responsabilidad...-Escucho salir de labios de la castaña, la cual estaba observando su teléfono móvil, que en ese momento mostró al moreno el cual parpadeo.- como le dije a su madre, no pienso volver a perderlo de vista...-Sentenció Ran alejándose de aquel hombre.

-Esta bien...-Ran sonrió, notando la derrota en Shuichi Akai, el cual la vio dar un leve saltito para ir hacia la mesa nuevamente.

\- la señorita acaba de ganar...onichan...-Shuichi miro a Shiho y observó por detrás a Conan que al recibir la noticia sonreía de oreja a oreja, soltó todo el aire.- Escucha, lo que te dije sobre la medicina es definitivo... se va alejando de aquella rubia y caminó hacia el adolescente..

Conan levantó la cabeza observando a Shuichi- Tienes permiso, pero...debes obedecer a la señorita Mouri.- el adolescente giró la cabeza para ver Ran haciendo el signo de la victoria, notó como Shuichi en ese momento arreglaba su camisa sin entender qué estaba pasando o que se había perdido en aquel momento.- si ves peligro ocultate y llamame, estare con toda la artillería ...¿has comprendido?, si te sientes mareado o cansado procu...-Al escuchar una risa por parte del adolescente.- hay dios...

-jajaja no puedes evitarlo eh...estaré bien, Ran nesan siempre ha sabido tratarme...-Paso por su lado en ese momento, y Conan noto como Shuichi sujetaba está repentinamente.-¿Que?

-Conan...por favor, no hagas nada innecesario, prometemelo...-El asentimiento del chico bastó para que lo soltara, si su madre le viese, se reiría de él en ese momento, Ai pasó por su lado pronunciando esas palabras que le tranquilizaron "no dejaremos que se vuelva a meter en un lío"

Haibara en ese momento se arrepentía de haber animado a Conan de llevarlos de turismo, aún recordaba la pregunta del chico en la puerta del hotel, haberse cambiado por unos short, una camiseta de tirantes, una mochila con utensilios de emergencia por si acaso y sandalias, al verla el adolescente le había dicho, "¿Estas segura ir así? vamos a caminar", pero no le dijo que fueran a escalar, se resbalo con una piedra del camino en aquel momento y noto como era sujeta por aquel detective. Heiji no podía evitar pensar que el adolescente lo estaba haciendo a propósito, podía notar las quejas de kazuha y Sonoko, pero Ran parecía poder seguirle el ritmo sin problema.

-yo me quedo aquí...-Mitsuhiko observó a la rubia que se sentaba en una roca para masajear sus torturados pies, en ese momento Conan observó a Ai y se acercó hasta ella, clavó una rodilla al suelo dando la espalda.- eh...

-vamos no queda mucho...-Heiji sonrió al ver ese gesto desinteresado por parte del chico, pero al girar la cabeza y ver a Ran, casi se asustó, la mirada cargada de verdadera furia sin disimular, le hizo pensar al de kansai, que la que fue novia de Shinichi, sentía algo muy profundo por aquel adolescente.

-eh...-Conan levantó la cabeza y vio a Genta sujetar la mochila de Ai y dársela a Mitsuhiko el cual la cargó a su espalda.- yo la llevaré...- Haibara se subió a la espalda de este, notando que Ayumi sujetaba sus sandalias e ignoraban al moreno que agacho la cabeza algo apenado.-Eh...-Escucho de nuevo la voz de aquel grandullón.-¿por donde es?

-¿Está muy lejos?...-Preguntó Ayumi, le dolían tremendamente los pies y estaba apunto de matar al maldito chaval que propuso ir de caminata, aunque era verdad, que pregunto varias veces y pidió que llevaran ropa cómoda calzado para caminar, al verlo dar una pequeña carrera hasta arriba.

-Aquí arriba...os va a gustar...-Conan giró la cabeza observando aquella preciosa panorámica, notando como los que le acompañaban parecían querer matarlo pero que se sorprendían al ver aquellas preciosas vistas, noto las manos de Ran encima de sus hombros.

-Es precioso...Conan kun...-Al ver esa mirada azulada observar aquel vasto mar, Ran parpadeo varias veces, no podía evitarlo ¿Verdad?, aun dolía en su corazón que aquel hermano mediano de Shinichi se parecía tanto a él.

-A que sí...cuando comencé a caminar de nuevo, Shuichi me trajo aquí...fue un desafío, ya que en más de una ocasión tuvo que llevarme a su espalda..-Señalando la cuesta empinada que había hasta llegar allí.- por lo que me dije que cuando me recuperara totalmente venir a este lugar...lo conseguí y al final bueno, cuando me siento frustrado vengo aquí...

-Es precioso Akai-san...-Conan observó a Mitsuhiko por llamarle de esa manera, se encogió de hombros y fueron subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a una zona donde había muchos árboles, por cuanto más iban avanzando más parecía que se hacía de noche, Ran tuvo que mirar varias veces su reloj para comprobar que solo eran las 12:35 de la mañana.

-Estamos seguros...-Preguntó al menor, Conan sonrió a Ran y asintió, está sujeto su mano en ese momento.- Conan kun en serio...¿Estamos seguros?...

-Claro...es una zona turística, normalmente se viene de noche... por lo que os voy a enseñar...lo cierto es que a mi me da un poco de grima -Confesó mientras caminaban a aquel lugar, menos mal que el camino estaba hecho, le pareció curioso que al finalizar el camino turístico, estuviera cubierta por algunas hojas que antes no había, y hacía como seis semanas que había ido por una pelea con Shuichi, se inclinó un momento para observar que la tierra de esas plantas estaba removida como si alguien hubiese plantado ese matorral de enormes hojas a sendos lados.

-¿Sucede algo...?- Heiji vio al chico ponerse en pie, sacudiendo sus manos por haber tocado la arena, parecía entre un poco desconcertado y algo sorprendido.

-no estoy seguro...

En ese momento el grito de Ayumi se escuchó y ambos caminaron hasta donde estaba los tres adolescentes, la muchacha se refugió entre los brazos de Conan impactada y el adolescente no supo que estaba pasando hasta que levantó la cabeza y sus pupilas se contrajeron, se suponía que iba a ser una simple visita turística pero en aquella escena no había nada que no hiciera ver un asesinato.

Era una especie de valle cubierto con palmeras, que rodeaba una talla de un dios sagrado hawaiano fabricado en ohia Iehua, pero ahora estaba estropeada, manchada por la sangre víctima que estaba delante de ella, el hombre estaba con un rictu terrorífico en su rostro, dos de las estacas estaban clavadas por debajo de la axila saliendo por la espalda y clavando en el suelo para mantenerlo de pie, la tercera cruzaba su pecho, vio a Hattori caminar para comprobar si estaba vivo, algo lógico pero por como estaba, hacía varias horas que estaba muerto.

-Deberíamos de llamar a la policía...-Ran se cruzó de brazos seria, por que siempre pasaba lo mismo, soltó todo el aire y mandó a los adolescentes detrás, acercándose a Heiji.-¿Que opinas?

-Tiene pinta de un asesinato ritual, pero no estoy seguro...

Continuará...


	7. Capitulo 6

hola a todos:

Y siento el retraso, ciertamente este capitulo me ha costado lo mio, cuando edite el cinco digamos que ya lo tenia medio, pero faltaban un montón de detalles que se me escapaban, a lo tonto, se convirtieron en 22 paginas por lo que he tenido que dividirlo en dos, es curioso 22, a que me recuerda eso, ¡ah!, el día 22 de mayo fue el cumpleaños del padre de la crimino logia, hablo de Ser Conan Doyle, autor de Sherlock Holmes, la novela favorita de nuestro loco del misterio favorito.

Creo que es el cumpleaños 135 del señor Doyle, sin el, creo que no hubiésemos tenido una novela tan fantástica para el estudio de la mente criminal.

Bueno como siempre, espero que os guste ...y tratare de subir la segunda parte lo antes posible...

Muchas gracias por leerme...

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Detective I**

¡Sujétalo!

¡Sufre demasiado!

¡Se le pasara es solo momentaneo!

¡mira abre los ojos!

Shiho observó a esos ojos azules pero sin vida ninguna, el gran detective no estaba ahí, a pesar de haberle dado la aptx de nuevo, notaba que estaba en un estado psicológico que a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, si no era corregido de alguna manera, acabaría con su vida debía buscar una solución, Shinichi sin estar en pleno control de lo que hacía con una rapidez pasmosa, sujeto con fuerza el brazo de la rubia pero al notar como la acercaba hasta el, con esa expresión sin vida, al principio se asustó pero al notar que movía los labios, se acerco para poder escucharlo y frunció el ceño, al comprender lo que estaba diciendo en aquel momento, se zafó de el mirando con odio aquel cuerpo que comenzaba a encogerse.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?...-Jodie notaba la respiración acelerada del chico y como sujetaba su corazón repentinamente, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en quedar inconsciente. .

-prefiere estar muerto...- Con expresión dolida Shiho apretó los puños.- ¡no pienso dejar que mueras!¡ellos no van a ganar!¡me oyes idiota!.- Tanto sacrificio en el, tanto dolor acumulado aun recordaba la mirada soñadora del detective cuando todo acabara, y aunque se había rendido con Ran completamente, aun tenia la esperanza de regresar y al menos, aunque esta estuviera con otra persona, plantarse delante para decirle, ¡mira he regresado!, eso era amor verdadero y no pensaba dejar que se rindiera por mucho que se enfadara con ella.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo un sonido sordo al chocar contra la pared, varios agentes del F.B.I entraron con pistolas en mano apuntando a ambas, James Black accedió a la habitación con un semblante furioso, seguido de Shuichi Akai este se acercó a la cama, viendo que el cuerpo del adolescente, ahora era el de un niño de más o menos 11 años.

\- era la única opción...-. Shiho observó fiera a aquel director de la agencia americana, pretendían dejar que muriese a pesar de todo, ¡el había sacrificado todo por intentar salvar a sus seres queridos!¡el les había ayudado hasta quedar prácticamente destrozado!, como podian ser tan desconsiderados con alguien que había hecho tanto.

-acabas de terminar con la única pista para acabar con ellos...el sabia la identidad de su líder...-James se sorprendió al escuchar la carcajada por parte de aquella rubia, y al ver el rostro sereno de Jodie.-¿que sucede?

-en serio, te estoy diciendo que si seguia asi. ¡lo pone en los putos informes médicos! a lo sumo dos meses de vida, -Shiho se sentó en la cama acariciando la mano del detective.- ni siquiera se como va quedar mentalmente...le han hecho mucho daño...emocional y mental...

Shuichi observó al menor postrado en esa cama, aun recordaba el fuego y la explosión, como aquel chico sin pensarlo lo empujo para que esos escombros que los dividieron no cayeran encima de el, incluso a pesar de intentar buscar otra salida, pudo ver como apunta de pistola después de haberle dado una paliza, se lo llevaban, cuando llegó era demasiado tarde.

-James el chico es más útil vivo que muerto,...-Shuichi apartó un par de mechones de ese cabello azabache, dos putos meses hasta que pudieron recuperarlo, y cuando llegó a sus manos nuevamente, estaba en aquel deplorable estado, Rena, alias Kir, había logrado sacarlo de allí, haciéndolo pasar por muerto, arriesgándose incluso a ser descubierta, pero las palabras de la agente de la C.I.A cuando pudo entregárselo a el mismo, fueron las que le ayudaron a tomar la decisión.

"no lo dejes morir, le debemos demasiado a este chico" . Shuichi observó el rostro pálido del inconsciente chico, ¿Que podían hacer para que reaccionara?.

-¿Como podemos darle estabilidad mental?...-Las palabras del agente, hicieron que todos le observan sorprendidos por su pregunta, el moreno de ojos aceituna miró directamente a la rubia científica que se cruzó de brazos pensativa.- te pregunto a ti, por que hasta ahora, todo lo que has predicho ha pasado...Si necesitas algo de mi...

-si podria funcionar...

_ Sabado: medio dia _

-Haibara...-La rubia salió de sus pensamientos, notando que Yoshida le estaba tratando el tobillo, con un kit de superviviencia que Conan había guardado en su mochila, la muchacha le miraba curiosa, mientras notaban que no podían moverse de allí.- ¿Te sigue doliendo?

-ahora esta mejor Yoshida, debí hacerle caso...-Haibara observó a un lado, como Conan estaba sentado debajo de una de las tantas palmeras que había en la zona, la rubia suspiro al saber que había decidido sentarse allí solo para controlar lo que decian y hacian aquellos agentes, esa maldita curiosidad de detective, ¡es que solo le faltaban las orejas de gato!, era incontrolable en ese sentido al ver cómo abrazaba sus piernas intentando ocultar su mirada, no pudo evitar reír, el fracaso se podía notar en sus ojos azules, por sus pupilas podía notar el movimiento de los forenses.-Es un caso perdido

-¿Que?...-Preguntó Ayumi mirando a la rubia que observaba a aquel moreno, un poco alejado de su grupo.

Conan se puso en pie, caminó por el borde de aquel claro intentando no molestar en la escena del crimen, sin quitar el ojo de encima de lo que estuvieran diciendo aquellos agentes, Vio a Ran hablar con uno de los policías y al observar detrás de aquella enorme talla, aprecio algo que antes no estaba, un camino completamente despejado, se arrodillo un momento para observar los matorrales, sujetando una de las ramitas que claramente estaban partidas, en su opinión parecìa haber sido aplastados a conciencia para crear aquel camino, ¿pero que fin tenia hacer eso?, se puso en pie y siguió aquel sendero, alzó la cabeza mirando la poblada selva dándose la vuelta caminando, al hacer aquel giro su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio cayó al suelo parpadeo varias veces al notar la espalda contra aquella hierba, se incorporó quedando de rodillas observando alrededor de nuevo, intentando comprobar, ¿Como se había tropezado? juraría que el suelo estaba liso y no había ni una sola piedra..

-Conan...-Al escuchar su nombre, pudo ver a Ran detrás, la cual apoyó bien los pies y estirando la mano para ayudarlo a subir, al notar la duda del adolescente.-¿Sucede algo?

-¿porque haces eso?...-Sujetando la mano el menor, notando en ese momento de ser subido y girar su cuerpo la imperceptible inclinación de aquel camino.- ah ahora entiendo...-Bajo esta vez con cuidado, observando que había una pequeña hendidura en ese lugar, pero que había sido tapado al igual que todo por la hierba, en su razonamiento aquello estaba hecho por humanos.

-Regresemos...-Ran arqueo una ceja al notar como el menor sujetaba el borde de su camisa, pero sin mirarla como si solo fuera un gesto automático, algo que claramente solía hacer Shinichi cuando eran más pequeños.-¿Que?¿se te ocurre algo?

-podrias sacar unas fotos, la camara de mi móvil es bastante mala.. -Conan no quería dejar evidencia en su teléfono móvil, por lo que Shuichi pudiera regañarle y ver que Ran no se negaba, le hizo respirar aun más tranquilo, había prometido no meterse en ningun lio y su curiosidad le estaba matando, y al menos tenía que saciar esas ganas irremediables de investigar, la morena le ofreció su terminal y el adolescente se sonrojo un poco poniendo esté delante de su cara.- lo siento Ranesan...

-¿por qué?-. La chica inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sujeto la mano del menor que se había centrado en las fotografías nada más tener la terminal, sabia por que pedía disculpas, ¡claro!¡era Conan a fin de cuentas!.- no eres gafe ¿Sabes?...-Aunque sabía que no le escuchaba solo siguió guiando hasta llegar nuevamente al claro, camino hasta donde estaban los demás, sentandolo en aquel asiento improvisado cerca de Haibara, al notar esa mirada tan concentrada sonrió.

-¿Donde estaba?...-Pregunto Hattori rascándose la nuca, este estaba frustrado ya que debido al idioma, le estaba resultando complicado el poder ayudar en algo a la policía local de esa isla.

-Estaba detrás de la talla, se había resbalado, ha encontrado un camino parece haber sido hecho hace poco...-Ran vio como aquel moreno que era su compañero en japón, chasqueaba la lengua bastante irritado, ahora que recordaba ambos eran bastante competitivos en cuestion de casos.- Aun sigues haciéndolo...pero sabes, el no es Shinichi, procura controlarte...

-En eso tiene razón Heiji...-La voz de Kazuha se escuchó detrás de ellos, Sonoko se acercó al moreno menor mirando por encima de su cabeza la pantalla, tenía curiosidad por ver que le traía tan concentrado.- por desgracia...

-shhh...-Ran puso el dedo encima de sus labios, y aunque tenía esa expresión triste en su rostro.- Shinichi era un gran detective...

.-"Acababa de decir era" llamó la atención de Conan, más por esa expresión haciendo referencia a Shinichi, ¿por qué le sonaba tanto ese nombre?, aun su memoria estaba bastante confundida, el teléfono móvil desapareció de su mano ya que Sonoko se lo había quitado sin darse cuenta, pero en ese momento, no pensaba para nada en el caso que tenía delante de sus narices, si no, en la triste expresión de Ran.

Haibara le miró de reojo esa expresión casi vacía, le irritaba, y al ver que iba a preguntar sobre el maldito nombre de Shinichi Kudo, simplemente se puso en pie a pesar del dolor de su tobillo dando otro golpe contra su brazo, llamando la atención del moreno que la observó sorprendido por el repentino ataque de histeria de la rubia, el objetivo en ese momento de la científica había sido conseguido, quería que dejara de pensar en Shinichi, pero por otro, ¡quería irse de allí!¡esos malditos bichos la estaban acribillando!, sujeto del cuello de la camisa a Conan acercandolo fiera a su rostro, ver ese rictus de terror en el adolescente hizo reír a los cuatro adultos.

-¡si no me voy de aquí me voy a morir desangrada por esos malditos bichos! ¡resolver esto rápido para poder irnos! tengo picaduras en zonas que no sabia que existian...y esos malditos no paran de aparecer...-Haibara comenzó a quejarse del tobillo.-¡mooo quiero irme ya!

-pero...- Conan trato de razonar con ella, notando como caía al suelo al ser soltado por Haibara, al alzar la vista palideció esa expresión furiosa de la rubia, le hizo tragar en seco, era muy aterradora.

\- ¡Edogawa! -Haibara grito ese apellido inventado por Shinichi Kudo, más bien para que reaccionara, notando la sorpresa de aquellos tres adolescentes que aun no daban crédito, viendo como aquel chico modosito y temeroso que se arrastraba para ponerse detrás de la pierna de Mouri, fuera en realidad su antiguo compañero de travesuras. la rubia camino y señalo con el dedo poniéndolo en la nariz del moreno.- o lo haces..o le cuento a todos, lo que pasó en aquel lugar ese domingo...que desapareciste misteriosamente - Conan parpadeo y pensó, hasta hacer que toda su cara se pusiera roja de vergüenza, ¡no recordaba habérselo dicho a nadie! era algo bastante difuso en su memoria,pero por nada del mundo Ran debía enterarse, se puso en pie.

-no serás capaz...-Conan miró de reojo a Ran y se sonrojo aun mas.- ¡mmoo no sabía que fueras tan retorcida!-. Se quejó el moreno cruzado de brazos y dándole la espalda, aunque parecía ser una presión por parte de la rubia, internamente le agradecia poder saciar esa hambre de investigación que parecia años, que no utilizaba.-¿esta bien?, pero tú tendrás que lidiar con Shuichi nisan...me tiene prohibido hacer este tipo de cosas...

Habiara sonrió al ver que su propósito, había al fin, dado frutos y asintió, poniéndose cerca del oído de Conan.- déjame a mí a Akai se como tratarlo...-Pego otra bofetada en su antebrazo, esos malditos bichos la tenían frita.- y ahora date prisa...

Ran por su parte frunció el ceño, ¿por qué no le gustaba que aquella rubia se acercara a su Conan?, ese pensamiento hizo que casi quisiera darse de golpes contra la primera palmera que encontrara, ¡Desde cuando Conan era suyo!, escuchó esa risilla por parte de su amiga que se inclinó delante de ella con las manos detrás del cuerpo sonriendo, después de darle el teléfono al menor. Iba a decirle algo al respecto, cuando la voz del menor señalando a aquella fotografía llamó la atención de todos.

-¿Qué veis?...-Preguntó el pequeño moreno, notando como Heiji se inclinaba ante la pantalla para agrandar el bosque, tenía la sensación de que era cierto que había cosas en ese lugar, que no debían estar

-es un camino aunque, si es verdad que noto algo raro...-Hattori ladeo la cabeza arqueando una ceja, esa sensación de que se le escapaba algo entre los dedos, y al observar los ojos azules del menor, tuvo que ceder, ¡maldito Kudo!.- no será que hay mucha más inclinación de la que se ve...

-Exacto, en ese punto me cai, Ran-nesan noto la inclinación- Conan siguió observando la fotografía, sin duda era creado por el hombre pero con qué fin. En ese momento, escuchó un grito y sobresaltado levantaron la cabeza viendo a Ayumi señalar su zapatilla.

-Conan kun te has herido...-el moreno al escuchar esas palabras, observó su zapatilla de deporte, viendo claramente manchas de sangre, Ran se inclinó para mirar de cerca aquella mancha y tocar por la superficie.

\- no es mía...-Al notar la mirada de la chica encima de él.- metí el pie en una hendidura que había en el suelo cuando tropecé...-Conan al observar todo en su conjunto, sonrio, ¡tenia mucho sentido! en aquel lugar no había suficiente sangre -Eso tendría sentido, habría más sangre de la que realmente...

-¿El que tiene sentido? -Hattori vio al chico con esa sonrisa, teniendo que soltar todo el aire, aquella gorra que ese dia llevaba la puso hacia atrás sonriendo, ¿porque sentía alivio al verle disfrutar de un caso?.

-la escena del crimen...piensalo, alrededor del cadáver no hay apenas sangre ...-Señaló a la talla en aquel momento, la cual era la única manchada como si lo hubieran lanzado con un cubo.- lo unico que esta con exceso de sangre, es la talla, y pienso que ni siquiera será de humano...

-Tienes razón Conan ...-Uno de los policías se acercó al grupo, notando la presencia de aquel pequeño hermano de Akai, ¿por que no se quedaría en su silla de ruedas? cuando vino a la isla, desde que comenzó a caminar se había metido en más problemas de los que realmente, Shuichi su hermano mayor, realmente conocía .-Conan...tenias que ser tú...- Ran parpadeo varias veces, miró al moreno que se rascaba la mejilla mirando a otro lado y silbando.- tu hermano se va a poner furioso, si te ve en una escena del crimen...la ultima vez te pude tapar y de puro milagro...-la dos morenas se cruzó de brazos, mirando al menor que jugaba con una piedra pensativo y haciendo ese gesto inocente, como si no hubiera roto un plato nunca.

.- Kei san está seguro de que este es el lugar donde fue asesinado.- Algo sonrojado y tímido, intentando cambiar la conversación, al notar las miradas divertidas de todos encima de él. Kei se rasco la nuca moviendo graciosamente la gorra que llevaba y al notar esos azules ojos analiticos, suspiro y sacó su libreta de anotaciones ofreciéndose al menor.- Gracias...

-no, lo cierto es que los forenses han dicho exactamente lo mismo, el pobre diablo fue empalado prácticamente con tres estacas del árbol Ohia Iehua...aparte de eso...-Se encogió de hombros el policía, en las dos ocasiones que Conan había ayudado en algún caso, todos habían sido resueltos, pero siempre le pasaba lo mismo al final, terminaba agotado mentalmente tanto que se quedaba en cama por varias semanas, pero en aquel momento, notaba incluso que estaba más entero.- Debo regresar al trabajo, regresame la libreta cuando acabes...

-Ku...¿Qué es eso?- Ayumi que se había asomado para leer, por encima del hombro de Conan preguntó, aunque las anotaciones estaban en inglés, al notar que el moreno no levantaba la vista de la libreta, pudo apreciar mejor sus rasgos, sin las gafas era difícil el identificarlo como aquel niño de su infancia.-Co...

-Ku, conocido como Dios de la guerra y hechicería de venganza, también como kakailimoku que se traduce como ladrón de la isla, ves esa figura tallada en madera, eso es Ku pretende enseñaros algunas tallas expuestas en este lugar apartado, esa realizadas en madera considerada sagrada por las tribus-. el moreno frunció el ceño y levantó la cabeza de la libreta.-...curiosamente a este dios se le sacrificaba humanos...-Ayumi dio un paso atrás mirando a Conan.- pero para eso necesitan un altar construido en minimo días diez y el máximo muchas semanas y lo más importante en completo silencio, mientras se construye como señal de respeto...al dios

-Kudo...sabes mucho sobre el tema...-Heiji impresionado por la información dada por el chico se asomó para también leer la libreta, pero debido a su pésimo inglés solo le observaba de reojo.- me traduces...-Escucho esa risilla del adolescente, seguida de esa mirada de superioridad característica de el, ¡como odiaba que hiciera eso!.- venga ya...no te rías...

-perdon...no puedo evitarlo...al parecer, por lo que pone aquí no tienen claro cuál es la herida primaria, ya que debido a la humedad ha afectado al estado del cuerpo...-Ran sujeto la libreta facilitada por Conan, leyendo las líneas para ir traduciendo las a Hattori, pero a pesar de ello, no había mucho más que contar, el adolescente había resumido realmente bien la situación.

Ran levantó la cabeza siguiendo al menor hacia ese lugar, sobre todo ver como Conan observaba de nuevo el camino, se notaba que tenía varias líneas de pensamiento pero una que de verdad, le traía bastante pensativo, el moreno apoyó la mano contra uno de los árboles sin notar la presencia de aquellos tres, detrás de él, Genta frunció el ceño en ese momento, adelantándose y rodeando con un brazo el cuello del detective, le froto la cabeza bastante enfadado.

-¡Conan zoquete por que no nos dijiste desde el inicio!.- Conan al bajar la cabeza comprendió algo, sin responderle se soltó del grandullón y bajó corriendo hasta ese lugar, arrodillándose para apartar aquellas hojas con las manos, notando ese líquido elemento al levantar su mano y observar estas manchadas de sangre, estaba claro era un asesinato grupal y eso lo confirmaba.-eh...no...¿Qué haces?...

-Creo que hemos encontrado la verdadera escena del crimen...-Se puso en pie mirando a aquella hendidura en el suelo.- Mitsuhiko, busca tres palos altos, más o menos de tu estatura, Genta ve ayudarle...

-Vale...pero antes...-El castaño sacó un paquete de pañuelos y se lo ofreció.- deberías limpiar esa mano, no debe ser higiénico meter la mano en sangre...Genta vamos...

Conan acepto los pañuelos y observó que el camino seguía, acompañado de Ayumi bajaron hasta el final de aquel lugar, lógico, llevaba a la carretera del otro lado de la ladera.- debieron huir por aquí...

-¿debieron?...-Preguntó Ayumi que estaba detrás de él, ésta observó al moreno algo sonrojada, ya que estaban solos.- Conan-kun yo...- No podía tener mejor oportunidad que esa, ¿no?.

\- al menos en este crimen...hay tres personas implicadas..-La castaña infló los mofletes enfurruñada al ser ignorada, aunque recordando la furia de Ai en ese momento, comprendió por que su amigo de la infancia se lo tomaba tan a pecho, soltó todo el aire.- solo deberíamos de comprobar que coches han abandonado la zona, eso va a ser bastante complicado...aunque un coche aquí aparcado, debía llamar la atención...

\- deberíamos de regresar...-Conan asintió a lo dicho por Ayumi y sujetó la mano de esta para ayudarla a subir, la muchacha se sonrojó al notar la mano, suave de Edogawa, pero él parecía ni siquiera ser consciente del efecto que le provocaba.

-ten cuidado puede ser muy engañoso...-al subir, el moreno se quedó pensativo, ¿donde estaba el vehículo de la víctima entonces?, sus ojos se dilataron y su sonrisa se amplifico en aquel momento, claro.- tiene sentido...-Ayumi lo observó detenidamente en aquel momento, viendo al pequeño niño de gafas con esa sonrisa traviesa en aquel adolescente.

Llegaron al punto donde estaban esos dos, con unos gruesas ramas de árboles de la medida que había pedido Conan, sujeto una de ellas he hizo apartarse a ambos, para colocar en la hendidura aquel palo, por supuesto era más fino que las estacas que había empalado, los tres se quedaron mirando, como colocaba aquel palo de tal manera que señalaba al inicio del camino, donde la talla estaba, buscó alrededor algunas piedras pero por mucho que las busco, no había ninguna, ¿Era raro? o quizás, sujeto con sendas manos y apoyó sus rodillas a sendos lados de la hendidura, viendo en ese momento que al menos uno de esos tres culpables debió mancharse de sangre. No solo eso, al levantar la mano observó que se había clavado una astilla en la yema de los dedos, si tenían que sujetar por muy pulida que estuviera, algo así soltaba astillas y para el pesar de los culpables, era de una categoría de madera, considerada sagrada en la isla.

Conan en ese momento escucho a Genta quejarse, al girar la cabeza vio como del filo de uno de los árboles, al apoyarse se resbaló, cayendo por esa ladera, Mitsuhiko divertido observó al grandullón, el moreno se levantó dejando caer aquella gruesa rama.

\- Genta ¿Estas bien?..-Mitsuhiko río viendo como su amigo se quejaba por haberse golpeado con aquel árbol al caer, pero ver como Conan se asomaba al mismo tiempo que por muy poco, una enorme roca pulida, caía cerca de Genta, sin golpearlo.

-¡Genta!...-Conan atravesó los matorrales viendo como el chico, se quedaba mirando a su lado, como si hubiera visto pasar toda su vida delante de sus ojos.- pareces que estas...bien...-el de ojos azules trataba por todos los medios no entrar en pánico, miró al suelo, la enorme piedra, podría haber acabado con la vida de su amigo, eso era una trampa.-¿Que?...

-Estoy bien Conan..-Se rozó la cabeza Genta, ambos subieron y el enorme chico observó que su amigo, se quedaba mirando a aquel árbol rozando la superficie, acerco esta a su nariz, frunciendo el ceño

-Creo que había varias dudas entre ellos...es aceite está desparramado por todo el árbol.- Sabía lo que significaba una división de opiniones, sin explicación empezó a empujar a los tres hacia arriba, si había esa trampa, habría más, si su suposición era correcta, esos idiotas habían creado una condena a muerte para cualquiera que entrara en la selva.

Ran al ver a Conan empujar a esos tres y como miraba vigilante a aquel camino, se quedó entre las ramas apretando los puños, mordiendo su labio, camino hacia uno de los policías poniendo una mano encima del hombro de Kei, que se quedó observando al chico, miró la mano del adolescente que temblaba ligeramente. Al observar su rostro, vio cierto miedo mezclado con furia y frustración, un rictus en el rostro del chico que jamas habia mostrado.

-Conan..-Al verlo cerrar los ojos y suspirar, el policía se cruzó de brazos esperando a que dijera cualquier palabra.

-hay trampas básicas en el camino que he encontrado, un reguero de sangre en la hendidura...kei, por poco mata a uno de mis amigos...- Conan no comprendía, por que en aquel momento tenía tanto miedo, ver caer aquella piedra a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de Genta, le hizo entrar en completo pánico, levantó la cabeza mirando a los ojos del agente.- no es un asesinato, es una ejecución...

-¡eh! id al camino de detrás de la talla...-Kei giró su cuerpo sujetando los hombros del menor, el cual cerró los ojos.- tranquilo..¿estáis en el hotel Suzuki?...-El asentimiento de Conan, no tardó, intentaba quitar esa presión en su pecho- esto nos va a tomar algo de tiempo..deberían de regresar...los atraparemos...

-muchas gracias...-Ran se acercó para sujetar del brazo a Conan, Genta se quedó mirando a su amigo preocupado y aceptando que en ese momento, su presencia sobraba cargo a Haibara a su espalda, notando los brazos de la chica rodear su cuello.

-nos vamos...-La voz del grandullón se escucho imperante, incluso Mitsuhiko se había sorprendido por el repentino cambio de humor de su mejor amigo, pero al observar a Conan desde la distancia, lo comprendía.- Aquí no hacemos nada...¡Edogawa! vámonos ya...

Conan dio un respingo al escuchar a aquel grandullón, miró sus manos que aún temblaban y notar como Ran sujetaba ambas tratando de calmar con aquella dulce sonrisa, Heiji rodeo la cintura de Kazuha acompañando a su esposa detrás de aquellos cuatro chicos, aquel detective del este, sabía que Kudo solo se calmaria junto a aquella chica, Sonoko se quedó mirando a Ran, solo esperaba poder hablar con ella seriamente, antes de que cometiera un error con el adolescente.

-Conan kun, lo resolverás pero ahora necesitas pensar con tranquilidad...-La morena se sorprendió, nunca esperó aquel comportamiento, Conan se había inclinado hasta poder apoyarse en ella, su cabeza llegaba a la altura del hombro, su cuerpo aún podía notarlo temblando, es en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta lo que había crecido ese pequeño niño.

-Ranesan...gome ne...gome ne...

Al entrar por la puerta del hotel, Shuichi estaba revisando parte de la seguridad del hotel, al ver entrar al grupo de su excursión miro serio a Conan que no levantaba la mirada del suelo, era demasiado tiempo con él, para saber que estaba demasiado presionado al ver como colocaba la mano en su frente, caminó rápido hasta poder sujetarlo de los hombros y evitar que cayera al suelo, era justo por eso que no quería que saliera. Al ver a Ai en la espalda de aquel chico, solo preguntó con la mirada a la morena, ¿no se suponía que lo iba a vigilar?.

-Te llamabas...-Señaló a uno de los adolescentes, el cual se señaló.- si tu...

-Tsurabaya Mitsuhiko...

-Conan...ve con él...-El adolescente caminó hasta Mitsuhiko sin levantar la cabeza, el castaño notó a Ayumi preocupada al otro lado de su amigo, ambos pusieron una mano en la espalda para guiarlo hasta el ascensor donde Genta esperaba con Ai subida a su espalda, los cuatros vieron antes de subir, como Ran discutía con aquel hombre junto con Heiji, kazuha y Sonoko, al observar a su amigo el cual se apoyó en la pared contraria mirando al suelo.

-¡no me dijisteis que lo vigilan!...-Grito Shuichi a Mouri bastante frustrado.-¡no que lo meterias en un caso!...y encima...

-haya calma...-Escucharon la voz de aquel anciano que estaba al pie de la escalera, Agase camino hasta el grupo de adultos con una sonrisa bonachona en sus rostro.- Conan se repondrá, es un chico muy fuerte solo...necesita ..-levantó una dedo divertido.- calmarse...

Recordaba que Mitsuhiko lo había acompañado a su habitación, tenía la cabeza tan embotada que lo primero que pensó es en tomar una siesta cerca de la piscina, estaba con los ojos cerrados, en la tumbona con los brazos encima de su estomago, se habia cambiado por el bañador y una sudadera de mangas cortas, era tan agradable el ambiente que la somnolencia le invadió dejándole profundamente dormido. Escuchó los gritos de esos tres saltando en el agua, al abrir los ojos repentinamente tenían la edad de siete años, Haibara estaba tomando un zumo de uva a un lado con su típica pose indiferente, pero vio entrar a Ran junto con Sonoko hablando, la morena se giró poniendo las manos detrás de su cuerpo, inclinándose a hablar con un chico moreno de ojos azules, que parecía responderle sonriendo .

"si lo dejas te la quitará".-giro su cabeza hacia Haibara frunció el ceño.

" a qué te refieres, no dejare que ese idiota se haga pasar por mi" -Puso su mano encima de sus labios y sacudió la cabeza, ¿Que había sido eso?, se levantó de la tumbona para acercarse a Ran, pero se detuvo al notar que todo a su alrededor se volvía oscuro, que las personas que quería iban desapareciendo, alzó la cabeza viendo que de la pared del oscuro lugar un reguero de sangre se deslizó, al volver a mirar pudo ver a aquel chico atado en una silla, con la cabeza completamente ensangrentada, intentó derribar aquella pared ensangrentada.

"¡no, si lo haces te arrepentirás!"- Al fijar su mirada en la azul del otro chico, que se desató y se puso en pie, colocando una mano en la pared.-"yo perdi mi oportunidad""¿Deberías volver a perderla?""no sirvo para nada debería realmente haber muerto ese dia"

"no, ¡no te vayas!¡no!¡Shinichinisan!¡no!" Golpeo nuevamente el cristal, intentando romperlo, pero al ver que ese chico se giraba extendiendo las manos, hacia esa horrible persona que le disparó estando desarmado, haciendo que cayera delante de el nuevamente muerto.

-¡para!...-Se tapó los oídos cerrando fuertemente los ojos, se sorprendió a si mismo llorando, últimamente parecía que era lo único que le limpiaba el alma, escucho una voz que comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte y al levantar la vista pudo ver a Ran que le ofrecía la mano, abriendo los ojos, pudiendo ver la preocupada mirada de la morena, se incorporó un poco notando lágrimas en su mejillas, por lo que la limpio con su antebrazo avergonzado.

-Parecías tener una pesadilla...- Ran acercó una mano para limpiar una de esas traviesas lágrimas de aquellos ojos azules, Conan al percatarse de la cercanía se sonrojo, y no era para menos, Ran llevaba un bañador que mostraba y podía verse prácticamente todo, exceptuando lo que cubría la tela.- te he traído una copa helada, Akai san me recordó que debes tomarte las pastillas

-...no...lo recuerdo .-Conan puso una mano en su corazón, estaba alterado, por lo que sí debió ser una pesadilla, pero por que no recordaba nada después de despertar, al ver a Ran sentarse en una mesa se levantó de la tumbona y se dispuso a comer aquel helado, relamiéndose al notar el dulzor del melón, mezclado con la leche merengada del helado, ¿Como le conocía? eran sus sabores favoritos, y si estaba en lo correcto, en el fondo tendría ese toque amargo de la naranja.

-Está bueno ¿Verdad? ...-Ran sujeto una servilleta y levantándose un poco, limpió la comisura del labio del menor.- me he acordado de los sabores que te gustan...como a...

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Ambos se asustaron al escuchar ese grito y al girar la cabeza vieron a Ayumi, verdaderamente furiosa, señalando a Ran, plantarse delante de ella con las manos en las caderas.- eres una tramposa...

-Ya empezamos...-Se escuchó a Mitsuhiko, que paso por detrás de la adolescente poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza, Genta siguió al castaño para ir a la piscina, mientras Haibara caminaba con un libro entre las manos para sentarse en una de las tumbonas a leer, Conan en ese momento las ignoro a ambas y levantándose después de acabar el helado, se quitó la chamarreta y empujó al castaño a la piscina tirandolo.

Genta al ver como ambos peleaban en la piscina, cogio carrerilla y salto encima de los dos por lo que terminaron los tres hundidos en el fondo, Mitsuhiko y Conan asomaron sus cabezas mirando al grandullón con un tic en la ceja. Ran en ese momento, no podía dejar de reír por las bromas de aquellos tres en la piscina, Sonoko entró observando la divertida escena y pasando por el lado de la castaña Yoshida.

-superalo...el no se fijará en ti.-Ayumi vio a Sonoko que caminaba hacia su amiga divertida, se había dado cuenta de la competición para conseguir el corazón del adolescente, y aunque sabía que Ran siempre lo negaba, que el chico fuera idéntico a Shinichi no ayudaba.- has hablado con él…-la heredera Suzuki se sentó al lado de su amiga, mirando la copa vacía.

-No...-Ran observó la piscina, donde aquellos tres habían decidido jugar a la pelota.- en ese claro...me di cuenta que Conan, ya no es un niño...

-ah, ¿y te das cuenta ahora?...pobrecito, lo compadezco...-Sonoko frunció el ceño, notar esa mirada por parte de Ran, le hizo inclinar la cabeza hacia delante.- si es que sois un par de descerebrados...-Señaló con el dedo a la morena que parpadeo.- no tienes ojos en la cara, hasta Ayumi Yoshida se ha dado cuenta, el chico es como diríamos cuando éramos adolescente, esta cañon...

-Llama la atención..- Sonoko señaló a kazuha con una sonrisa traviesa, que acababa de aparecer, las tres escucharon un grito de la piscina, viendo como Heiji le había metido a Conan la cabeza bajo agua.- Heiji idiota que lo ahogas...hombres...-Se sentó junto a Ran, puso una mano en la barbilla.- Cuando conocí a Kudo , pensé, guao es guapísimo...perfecto para Ran sin duda...

-Te lo robaran...Ran..., aunque, hazme un favor y creo que Kazuha estará conmigo...-La castaña y la morena se miraron y observaron a la otra chica.- no confundas sentimientos, sería muy lastimoso para Conan, a diferencia de Shinichi, pienso que no soportaría que lo utilizaras de sustituto...-la heredera Suzuki sujeto la mano de su amiga algo entristecida.-Shinichi murió...

Continuará...


	8. Capitulo 7

**Hola a todos:**

 **Perdón por la tardanza, pero hasta que no estuvo perfecto no quería subirlo, espero que os guste este capitulo, puede que pronto suba otro mas pero debido a ciertos compromisos médicos, a veces me es imposible el escribir tanto como me gustaría, normalmente cuando ando en la calle, tengo siempre una libreta en mi bolso y apunto mis ideas para ver si puedo desarrollarlas.**

 **Cabe decir que también me dedico a otras historias, como dibujar y crear mis propios historias, aunque no tengo ninguna original subida, estoy pensando en empezar a hacer algún manga de este fic, lo cierto es que me encanta detective Conan desde que conocí el manga haya por el 93, ¡ha pasado mucho tiempo!, Gosho Aoyama ya me gustaba de antes, cuando pude ver Yaiba, pero de todas sus creaciones me quedo con la primera.**

 **Kaito Kid, me parecio muy divertido, y aunque siempre prefiero la linea del misterio, Shinichi Kudo me resulta realmente atrayente es un persona fiel a Sherlock Holmes, y sinceramente, yo si lo considero el nuevo Sherlock del siglo jajaja.**

 **Bueno, me dejo de rollos, espero con mucha ilusión que os guste este capitulo, cabe decir que las localizaciones exceptuando el claro, son reales, anduve** **investigando sobre la cultura de hawaiana** **para poder hacer el escrito un poco mas real, si queréis saber mas de su cultura os invito a investigar sobre la isla.**

 **^^U Aunque ahora el volcán esta que no deja en paz a ninguno de los habitantes de allí...**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Detective II**

Conan se dejó deslizar por la superficie de la piscina observando el cielo despejado de aquella tarde de verano, Heiji lo observó desde la colchoneta que había robado a uno de los chicos jugando y se acercó a él, podía gastar alguna que otra broma pero esa mirada la conocía bien, estaba analizando nuevamente el caso, puso su rostro entre los brazos observando al chico, por su parte el adolescente decidió sumergirse para aislarse del ruido más que de sus amigos, de su propia mente, Heiji lo vio pasar buceando debajo de él. El de Kansai se subió a la colchoneta tumbandose para tomar el sol, él también debería prestar atención a lo sucedido en el claro, según lo que pensaban, fueron tres personas. Y las deducciones de Conan no iban mal encaminadas, él también había llegado a la misma conclusión, aquellas personas no solo prepararon el lugar para escapar, si no que también para hacer que la policía se confunda, cambiaron el lugar donde el asesinato fue realizado, pero, notó un peso extra en la colchoneta, al mirar de reojo pudo ver al menor observando.

-Pero ¿por qué tantas trampas?- Heiji ladeo la cabeza observando a Conan.- Debían sentir mucho rencor...-El chico se alejó un poco, notando que Mitsuhiko y Genta desde la orilla los observaban, como intentando que los incluyeran en la conversación, era una vieja manía que al parecer a pesar de la amnesia de Kudo, no había cambiado.

-¿vosotros que pensais?...-el moreno menor se acercó hasta donde estaban sus amigos, Heiji rió divertido al ver que se señalaban ambos.- si vosotros, no sois los detectives Team...-. Mitsuhiko vio como Conan regresaba a lo profundo de la piscina.

-Debían estar ahogados en deudas o algo así...-Respondió el de pecas levantando el dedo, movió los pies para notar que el moreno le sujetaba para bromear, terminando Mitsuhiko en el agua nuevamente -Conan para ya...

-perdón no pude evitarlo jeje -Se disculpó y volvió a acercar a la colchoneta de Heiji, para apoyar su barbilla en la superficie gomosa, notó la mano de aquel detective encima de su cabeza revolviendo su cabello.

-el tipo con perdón del muerto, pero, parecía ese típico estafador de las películas de serie B...-Los tres se quedaron mirando sorprendidos a Genta, el cual por primera vez había dicho algo coherente, por lo que los tres comenzaron a reírse.-¿qué he dicho?

-tranquilo es que nos has sorprendido...-Conan miró a Heiji sonriendo.- podría ser...

Heiji puso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza relajado, cerrando los ojos con esa sonrisa pícara.- Si...un ajuste de cuentas...tiene sentido...- harto de tomar el sol se bajó, dejando que el moreno menor subiera, sentándose en la colchoneta, se mojo la cara y mirando a los ojos del menor.- pero como lo comprobamos, y es más, como reducimos sospechosos...tenemos toda una isla...

"oh desde el ferry se pueden ver los delfines y las ballenas, vamos cariño"

Conan siguió a la pareja de turistas con la mirada que habían salido del restaurante y puso su mano en la barbilla,¿Y si era eso?, no pudiendo evitar sonreír, claro, ¿por qué no había pensado en ello?, era como esa película que él y Shuichi habían visto, en una de esas tantas aburridas noches en las que apenas podía hacer nada más que leer, comer y dormir, el detective con acento de Kansai arqueó una ceja, había encontrado como reducir a los sospechosos, fijo.

-Conan...-La femenina voz llamo su atención, y al volver a centrar su mirada, tuvo que tirarse nuevamente al agua, haciendo reir de paso a Hattori, que al ver como Ran observaba al chico con confusión por haber sido deliberadamente esquivada, éste solo señalo al fondo, viendo como Conan pasaba por debajo de ella.- pero será posible...esta huyendo de mi...

Al ver como el menor salía de la piscina, iba a su butaca, se ponía la chaqueta aprisa y descalzo casi a punto de resbalarse entraba al hotel, la morena vio como Heiji casi riendo se acercaba a la orilla para salir, notando como su amada esposa le ponia una toalla encima de la cabeza y justo encima daba un beso, sentía envidia sana por aquellos dos, Hattori giró su cuerpo viendo a Mouri flotar pensativa.

-eh Mouri...¿no ha huido?...solo ...-Se señaló la cabeza divertido.- piensa más rápido que los demás...

Conan frenó al localizar a Shuichi en la recepción, el cual al intentar escuchar las palabras tan seguida de este, puso las manos en sus hombros tratando de calmarlo, no sabia si reir o llorar en aquel momento, pero ver la molestia de la camarera de piso encargada de la limpieza de la recepción y después mirar a aquel adolescente le hizo taparse la boca casi riendo, era por este tipo de situaciones que apenas podía enfadarse con aquel chico.

-Respira...y dime calmado ¿qué pasa?...- sabía que cuando algo rondaba por la cabeza de aquel crío, era complicado de sacarlo de ese estado, Agase tenía razón, se había recuperado verdaderamente rápido, al verlo respirar hondo cerrando los ojos Shuichi sonrió.- y ahora...di ¿qué pasa?

-Es sobre el caso, ¡se que! yo lo siento intentaron matar a mi amigo Genta, bueno a parte de eso..- Si que era normal, que no quisiera tan fácilmente separarse de Conan, en ese momento parecía su pequeña hermana Sera, al notar su silencio.-¿podrias conseguirme la lista de las dos últimas semanas de visitantes del ferry?-

-¿para que la necesitas?...Fue marcando algunas letras en su teléfono móvil, haciéndose el despistado pero realmente enviando un mensaje a Jodie.-¿que tiene que ver con el caso de asesinato?

-Creo que fueron clientes de un estafador...-Conan juntó los dedos mirando al suelo, porque repentinamente se sentía inseguro de su propia deducción, Shuichi cerró los ojos y soltó todo el aire.- yo solo...-Al mirar detrás del adolescente y ver a Shiho, seguido de aquel detective cruzado de brazos y con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, comprendió las palabras de la científica "una vez que despierte será una bala que nadie pueda frenar"-.

-Está bien...-Ver esa expresión feliz en aquel rostro, le hizo sentirse un poco animado, pero aún debían protegerlo, notaba aun ese momentáneo bloqueo y poca confianza en sí mismo, que de vez en cuando daban al muchacho..

-¡gracias Shuichi-ni! - Shuichi tomó un poco de papel de la recepcionista, esperando especificaciones para reducir la lista, algo que Conan comprendió al momento y cruzándose de brazos pensativo.- solo busca a las personas que sean autóctonas de la isla, debe ser alguien supongo que menudo y un par de personas más, algo corpulentas o fuertes, pero no estoy muy seguro...

-Esta bien, me ocuparé de ello...-Después de anotar, guardo ésta en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y girando hacia Conan señaló con el dedo, apoyándola en la nariz, notando que esos ojos miraban a la nariz haciéndole ver algo bizco.- y tú vas a quedarte tranquilo, en el hotel...¿Verdad?

-si..-La insistencia de la mirada de Akai, le hizo levantar las manos, sabiendo que no le creía.- vale vale, me quedaré en el hotel...- Shuichi caminó hacia la puerta, levantando la mano a Shiho en señal de, "no le pierdas de vista", la rubia se encogió de hombros en respuesta "haré lo que pueda" Conan notó un golpe en una de sus piernas que hizo que saltara al levantar la cabeza, se rascó la mejilla nervioso al ver la irritada cara de la pobre mujer de la limpieza prácticamente a fregonazos lo estaba echando del hall de recepción, notando que en su camino buscando a su hermano había un reguero de agua que había traído, se inclinó delante de ella pidiendo disculpas, acercándose a Ai y Heiji.- conseguirá la lista..y...

Ran salió de la piscina, escuchando una carcajada por parte de Sonoko al haber sido esquivada de esa manera tan deliberada, la morena apoyó su cabeza encima de la mesa abatida, pero sin poder evitar sonreír.- malditos casos...-Apoyó una mano en la barbilla, notando como Kazuha seguía tomando su refresco de limón.- ¿cómo lo soportas? para mi Shinichi me traía por la calle de la amargura con...

-Heiji desde pequeño ha sido así, o me vas a decir que Kudo no lo era...pero si hasta Conan es un culo inquieto...-Levantó el dedo en ese momento, aquella morena divertida.- ya he estimado que si freno a Heiji con algún caso, será insoportable en casa...

-lo que se dice si no quieres que los lobos devoren la gallina, no se lo dejes tan fácil...-Las tres mujeres observaron a Haibara que regresó con el libro entre sus brazos, se sentó junto a ellas a la mesa.- pero eso no quita que te preocupes...ser la mujer de un policía, debe tener consecuencia...

-si, no saber cuándo regresará a casa, es algo que siempre temo...que un día me llamen y me digan...que Heiji...-Entrelazó los dedos Kazuha.- pero lo acepté cuando me case...

-y yo por cada día que pasa, más te lo agradezco...-Kazuha se sonrojó, al escuchar la voz de su esposo a su espalda, el cual sonrió divertido viendo como ésta se levantaba para ocultarse en su pecho, dándole un abrazo.- venga no es para tanto, no dejaré que me maten tan fácilmente...

-Y ahí vamos de nuevo refregando vuestro amor dulce e inocente de recién casados...-Se burló Sonoko riendo, pero viendo detrás de Heiji a Conan quedarse por un segundo observando la escena, lo suficiente para que la heredera Suzuki, empujara a su amiga señalando, Haibara estaba disfrutando como una enana al ver que Ayumi se había adelantado a ellas dos.

-Conan no te parece bonito...-El moreno observó a la castaña que tenía las manos detrás de su cuerpo y le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al fin había podido adelantarse a Mouri.- me refiero al amor de una pareja de recién casados, ¿Tu que opinas?-Juntó las manos emocionada, Genta y Mitsuhiko se miraron de reojo viendo la rara expresión de Conan.

-Sinceramente Ayumi...no me interesan esas cosas, soy demasiado joven...- Ayumi parpadeó sorprendida y escuchó de fondo un par de carcajadas por parte de esas dos adultas, pero al fijarse bien Ai había levantado el libro cubriendo su rostro para seguramente evitar reírse.- He dicho algo gracioso...

-no te enfades Yoshida...-Esta vez fue Ran la que habló a la castaña, que le miraba fiera, ésta apoyó la mano en la barbilla trayendo recuerdos a su cabeza, antes de ese maldito día, recordó tener una conversación con Shinichi sobre una de sus profesoras que pronto iba a casarse.- Shinichi dijo exactamente lo mismo...y era porque estaba concentrado en un caso de un robo en el instituto..

-oh sí...el de Sakamoto senpai- Sonoko recordó a aquel chico de tercer curso.- recuerdo como lo recuperó, nadie sabía que tocaba el violín hasta que él mismo hizo sonar este...ni siquiera tú lo sabías..¿Verdad?...

Conan caminó hacia la piscina quitándose nuevamente la sudadera, para lanzarse al fondo, giró su cuerpo observando el reflejo del sol en la superficie, ¿por qué se sentía tan vulnerable? sobre todo cuando hablaban de esa persona, nadó hasta la superficie sujetando la colchoneta para volver a subirse. No, la pregunta correcta era ¿De quién hablaban?, al observar a aquella mesa y ver que incluso Hattori se les unía, se dejó caer encima de esta estirando la mano para rozar con esta el agua.

-Conan...-Se incorporó en ese momento, viendo a Mitsuhiko con un libro entre las manos, por el mismo que saltó al agua y salió de la piscina para mirarlo sin tocar .- lo pillé de una vieja tienda de libros, te apetece jugar...

-pero seguro que ya lo habréis empezado y...-Notó una toalla encima de su cabeza y hombros, al girar la cabeza y ver a Heiji sonrió.- ¿no os importa?...

-Claro que no, al menos de esa manera te tendremos ventaja...-Río Mitsuhiko orgulloso por tener parte del entramado del libro descubierto.- ¿Te apuntas Hattori san?...-El detective del Este, asintió divertido, al ver que se trataba de un libro de enigmas sobre Sherlock Holmes, que abarcaba desde Arsene Lupin hasta Jack el destripador, el castaño iba preparado sujetando varias libretas y Ayumi no tardó en apuntarse al juego, Heiji se fijó que en concreto la finalidad del juego era resolver los casos pero al observar a esos tres, supo que realmente la finalidad era, derrotar a Kudo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Shuichi fue caminando hacia la piscina acompañado de esos policías, desde que empezó investigar también por su cuenta, habían pasado varias horas pero escuchar que Conan no había salido del habitáculo de la piscina, le sorprendió, al entrar escucho muchas carcajadas y al centrar la vista en aquella mesa.

-¡no me jodas Conan!¡como narices lo has hecho! tenemos todo el libro básicamente visto...¡cómo has llegado a esa conclusión!...-El moreno se rascó la mejilla y se sintió un poco regañado, por rebatir la teoría de aquellos tres, de que el pobre panadero era en realidad Jack el destripador dejando de lado al noble, por el mero hecho de serlo y no ayudaba que Heiji no dejara de reír ante las caras de frustración de aquellos tres.

-lo siento Mitsuhiko, no era mi intención...-Genta sujetó la libreta de Conan, en la cual apuntes inmaculados del caso estaba escritos incluso por los bordes de la libreta, cuando Hattori decía que su amigo pensaba más rápido de lo normal, tenía razón, al ver la furiosa mirada de su pecoso amigo, solo rió y dio una palmada en el hombro a Mitsuhiko y otro a Ayumi.

-Es Conan, no deberíamos sorprendernos, recordar por mucha ventaja que tengamos el siempre irá dos pasos por delante...-Genta se sentó lanzando la libreta.- anda mira la resolución para ver si Conan está en lo correcto...

-yo sigo opinando que es el panadero...-se quejó Mitsuhiko, buscando la resolución del caso al final del libro.

-Yo pienso que es la enfermera, tiene bisturís a mano...-Ayumi miró convencida sus apuntes, cuando observó también la libreta de Hattori, esta solo tenia apuntado Noblesse en una página.- tu opinas igual que Conan...

-Conan...-El aludido giró su cabeza al ver a Shuichi, que sujetó la libreta para mirar esos apuntes, algo que aquellos chicos no se habían percatado de las notas de el, es que en los bordes con letra muy pequeña seguía pensando en el caso y siempre trataba de esconder lo que pensaba a la vista.- Tengo la lista...-Dejó la libreta encima de la mesa y le ofreció la lista, girándose hizo un gesto a aquel par de policías.

El adolescente puso entre medio la lista para que Hattori pudiera verla, estaba incluso más resumida de lo que él mismo había pensado, Shuichi era bueno en ese ámbito, lo sabía bien, a fin de cuentas hacerse pasar por su hermano mayor durante cuatro años, ayudaba al haber podido conocerlo más.

-A parte me he encontrado en la puerta a estos dos policías...-Señalando a Kei y al que parecía ser el inspector a cargo del caso, Shuichi puso las manos en la cintura, mirando que los ojos azules del adolescente observaba a ambos como analizando la situación.

-¿y bien Conan? ¿qué teoría tienes?... - Preguntó Kei que estaba junto con el inspector, pero notar la mirada desconfiada de aquel hombre, más crítico con los tres chicos que estaban pendiente de la conversación que por ellos dos.- disculpad, pero, podrían dejarnos a solas con ellos...

-Han visto la película,¿Extraños en un tren?...-Preguntó el adolescente repentinamente, reduciendo la lista a una sola página, observando a Heiji el cual asintió y facilitando al inspector.- creo que deberían de revisar redes sociales, o anónimos que hagan referencia a la víctima, ¿por cierto? ¿Quién era?

-Kei, ¿de verdad?...-Su compañero asintió y aquel rubio, soltó todo el aire no comprendiendo por qué su compañero tenía tanta esperanza en que le sacara del atolladero aquel crío.- soy Nick Warren, inspector él me ha dicho que eres bueno deduciendo, pero tengo que decir que me parece una mala idea meter a civiles en estos temas, la víctima se llama Louis Macwell, 54 años, es empresario por no decir prestamista...y un miembro fijo de nuestro calabozo cada vez que tenía oportunidad...está denunciado por estafa, tráfico de drogas y armas...vamos una buena pieza...

Conan no pudo evitar reír al escuchar desde la otra mesa un "lo sabía" por parte del grandullón, al ver como aquel policía leía la página, al ver las tachadas en esa misma página y esas anotaciones en japonés que no entendía, observó al adolescente el cual entrelazo los dedos sonriendo confiado.

-Debería de tener una cartera de clientes o personas estafadas, entre esas personas deben al menos a ver tres coincidencias...-Conan se levantó de la silla, seguido de Heiji, que para ese momento Shuichi determinó que actuaba como un guardaespaldas.- el motivo debió ser, algún cobro de deudas que terminó bastante mal...-Comenzó a caminar hasta quedar cerca del agua de la piscina, otras de las cualidades que había apreciado de Conan, en esos años de cuidarlo, Shuichi determinó que a pesar de que actuara de manera inocente, siempre tenía un sentido en sus pensamientos y le sorprendía que a pesar de la brutal pérdida de memoria se detonaba que aún le emocionaba ese tipo de cosas.

-acabo de enviar la lista...¿cómo consiguieron que fuera a aquel lugar? y más por la zona escarpada...-Nick observó al chico con las manos en la cintura, no tenían tiempo para estupideces. Heiji observó el silencio de Kudo desde su posición, no sabia si podría comunicarse en condiciones.

-Subió por la zona asegurada...-Al ver cómo le miraban extrañado, Hattori se rasco la nuca tratando de disculparse por su horrendo inglés, pero escuchar la risilla de Conan y ver cómo le miraba, ¡claramente se estaba burlando de él!, al parecer su acento le resultaba divertido cuando hablaba otros idiomas.

-Como ha dicho mi amigo...-Conan se abrochó la chamarreta porque comenzaba a levantarse algo de brisa y metió las manos en los bolsillos girándose.- subió por la zona asegurada, por la turística, el camino tenía otro fin, el de ser el arma homicida...-el teléfono del inspector comenzó a sonar, y al este mirar los mensajes observar al adolescente sorprendido

\- chico tenías razón, al menos seis personas son sospechosas..-Al mirar a su compañero, no pudo más que sorprenderse, los rumores del chico Akai entonces eran ciertos, se había extendido en la policía que el hermano menor de aquel guardaespaldas era muy particular y esto lo confirmaba.

-Esos clientes debieron sufrir mucho, para decidir de manera desesperada asesinar a una persona, .- Conan se sorprendió a sí mismo, la última vez que tuvo que resolver algo semejante terminó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y en cama pero en esta ocasión, solo había tenido alguna confusión debido a la presión y una vez tranquilo, las variantes se abrían ante él como flores en un hermoso jardín.- Le hicieron ir por el angosto turístico camino, creo que fue para agotarlo y que no pudiera resistirse, sabían cómo iba a ir vestido y que llegaría al claro con claros signos de agotamiento, el motivo de que la víctima fuera al encuentro, es porque seguramente uno de ellos le seguía debiendo dinero a pesar de haber sido estafado...

\- Después de eso como estaba agotado, se las apañaron para que cayera por la ladera y que la estaca se clavara en su pecho y lo cierto es que le daba igual donde se clavara a esa primera le seguirán dos más...-Heiji metió las manos en los bolsillos y al percatarse de que había hablando con ese acento, haciendo que apareciera esa risilla por parte de Conan.- ¡Kudo ya vale!...

-no puedo evitarlo, es que es un acento gracioso...-Conan esquivo ese puño que venía por parte de Heiji y se puso delante de esos dos policías.- la cuestión es...¿ quién lo hizo?..

-Acaba de decir que debieron tentar a la víctima, con pagar una deuda ...-Escuchó esa voz detrás, al girar la cabeza y ver a Ran de pie, junto a Sonoko Suzuki y Kazuha,. ésta observó a Conan que parecía pensativo nuevamente, al escuchar las palabras, "tiene sentido" por parte de aquellos dos policías sonrió, al parecer el pequeño detective no había perdido su toque para nada.

-Acaban de llevar a los seis a la central..¿quieres venir?...-Pregunto Kei con una sonrisa en los labios, pero no esperaron escuchar esa voz.

-Mi hijo no va a salir por la puerta del hotel...-Todos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los padres del adolescente, Yusaku caminó despacio, había sido bastante tiempo desde que sufriera semejante ataque y nada más regresar, ¿Qué se encontraba? que Shinichi ya estaba metido en algún embrollo, y aunque sabía que no recordaba su vida y que ahora era solo Conan, le enfurecia, no iba a cometer otra vez el mismo error.

Yukiko con Shino entre los brazos, caminó hasta su otro retoño para besar su mejilla. Iban a darle una sorpresa al no decir que su padre estaba repuesto, y aunque el adulto sabía que debía seguir en reposo, era tan cabezota como para lo primero de querer hacer, es ir a ver a su hijo mayor, miro a Ran que se encogió de hombros, pero no esperó ver como Conan estaba sorprendido por la presencia de Yusaku, y era incluso divertido como caminaba hasta él abrazando a su progenitor. El adulto solo rodeó el cuerpo de su hijo con sendos brazos.

-siento haberte preocupado Conan...-había estado al corriente de todo, incluso de la nueva modificación que Shiho había hecho para que el cuerpo de Shinichi no volviera a enfermar, lo que no tenía muy claro, era, ¿cómo le iban a explicar sobre Shinichi?, Yusaku observó a esos dos policías.- Conan, me explicas ¿que está pasando?

-esta mañana fuimos de excursión y nos encontramos con un cadáver...-El adolescente se apartó, viendo a su padre sujetar aquella lista.- es un empresario o eso se define, prestamista, contrabandista un criminal en toda regla, el asesinato estaba hecho con bastante saña por lo que creo que debieron ser timados...o algo asi...

-entiendo, supongo que la lista se ha reducido a seis personas...-La sorpresa del inspector fue bastante evidente, pero para Yusaku no había muchos secretos cuando estaba tan claro, no permitiría que Shi...no Conan, volviera a padecer o sufrir, se sentía muy culpable por no haber cuidado como deberia de su hijo.- Si es un prestamista, es obvio que debe tener clientes bastante enfadados, sobre todo si en términos de estafa a algunos de ellos, obvio que tendrá consecuencias...-Puso una mano en el hombro de Conan.- ve a tu habitación, yo me ocuparé...

-¿Que? pero papá...-Yusaku miro a los ojos de su hijo en aquel momento, Conan agacho la cabeza y notó como su padre se adelantaba, para ir con la policía, el chico apretó los puños.-¡no!...-El adulto observó al menor y al ver esa mirada fiera.- ¡esas personas fueron descuidadas a causa de ello por muy poco matan a Genta!

-Genta...¿de que habla Ran?...-Preguntó Yukiko a la morena, esta le susurro al oído a la actriz lo sucedido en la montaña, haciendo que la mujer comprendiera porque su hijo, en ese momento, parecía una fiera a punto de saltarle encima a su padre, si su hijo no había perdido parte de sí mismo, esa injusticia le había afectado.- Yusaku...-Sabía que su marido se seguía sintiendo culpable por la pérdida de Shinichi, pero ver esa furiosa mirada en los ojos de él.- por favor...

Eso como padre, le enorgullece, saber que Conan a pesar de todo no había perdido sus sentido de la justicia, le hizo un indicativo con la cabeza para que fuera a cambiarse, una vez ya en el coche, Yusaku miró al exterior, habían tenido que coger dos coches, Shuichi debió quedarse en el hotel por motivos de trabajo, Heiji iba junto a ellos y Ran en el coche de atrás acompañada de Kazuha, Conan escribía en una libreta las variantes del caso eso en cierto sentido le hizo sonreír y quitar la libreta de las manos de su hijo.

-vaya, una teoría muy interesante...puede que la utilice para uno de mis libros...-Se la regreso al menor, ¿Como le había echado de menos?, escuchar por parte de aquellos agentes del F.B.I que su hijo mayor posiblemente no se recuperaria y verle ahora, no pudo evitar pasar el brazo por los hombros de su hijo que seguía apuntando.

Estaban otra vez en la escena del crimen Su padre al observar aquellas trampas ya desmanteladas por la policía, comenzó a comprender el enfado de su hijo, incluso, el motivo de querer ver a los ojos a esos tres canallas que olvidaron algo tan peligroso como era desactivar unas trampas como aquellas. Los seis sospechosos fueron llevados a aquel claro, donde estaba la talla del dios Ku, Conan observaba la manchada madera, mientras aquellos seis se quejaban de haber sido traídos de manera injustificada a aquel lugar, pero era mejor esclarecer la verdad en el lugar que fue ejecutado.

-nos quieren explicar ¿por qué nos han traído aquí?...-Dijo uno de ellos alterado, incluso levantando las manos airados, Conan observó a aquellos seis de reojo y volvió a centrar su mirada en el tótem, estirando la mano para tocar la superficie de la madera.-Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer para estar esperando en un sitio, además, solicitamos la presencia de nuestros abogados...

-hoy ha habido un cruel crimen en este lugar...- Esas palabras parecieron acallar todas aquellas quejas, Conan metió las manos en los bolsillos y observando a aquellas seis personas.- tres de vosotros son los culpables y no solo eso, si no que por poco matan a un inocente en el proceso..

-un crimen, ¿quién ha muerto?...-Un hombre grande, de tez morena y cabellos lisos negros, era el que preguntó, su nombre Robert Smit 30 años, al recibir la información de la víctima.- no me jodas, pues merecido se lo tiene el cabrón, por su causa mis padres han perdido la tienda de magia...ojalá arda en el infierno...

-Está claro que ninguno de los de aquí, nos podemos alegrar más de la muerte de ese imbécil...-Esa era Elisa Simons, era rubia y de tez morena, ojos negros.- ese idiota, me estafó 10000 dólares, le denuncié a las autoridades...todo el caso estaba en manos de mi abogado, es más, hoy estaba en su oficina solicitando la información se la puedo mostrar...si lo necesita agente

-Yo estaba en la cafetería de costumbre desayunando...-Esa era Lika Migwa, 26 años, una joven de piel clara, ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo que parecía bastante feliz por la noticia de la muerte de la víctima.- ya que el puto egoísta me dejó sin casa, duermo en la cafetería de Jack, que abre las 24 horas...

-yo estaba en mi trabajo...soy malabarista en el hotel Helton...pueden preguntarle a los turistas...-Ese era Mazius Conwell, 23 años, un hombre de complexión atlética, el típico perfil hawaiano.- pero me puede importar menos para ese cabrón que también me quitó mi casa ...

-mmm yo a esa hora estaba dormido...-Puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza medio despistado, un hombre joven de cabello castaño y ojos negros su acento mexicano se detonaba por encima del inglés, su nombre Cristián Sánchez, 26 años, al parecer este era un fotógrafo profesional.-anoche estuve todo el tiempo revelando fotos en mi casa...

-pues yo estuve sirviendo mesas en el restaurante de mi padre, ¡que por poco lo perdemos por culpa de ese imbécil! intentó engañar a mi padre...-Michael Frederic 34 años, hombre corpulento de piel clara y cabello negro, ojos azules, parecía bastante enfadado por el hecho de haber sido llevado a aquel lugar.- me puedo ir ya, tengo coartada...y trabajo saben...

Conan observó a esas seis personas, cada uno a su modo tenía motivos de asesinar a la víctima y ese era el primer problema, ¿Cómo hacer que se delataran?, Heiji le acercó el teléfono móvil, al buscar siguiendo las pautas aconsejadas, encontraron el foro anónimo pero eso no era suficiente, por lo pronto, uno de ellos había dicho algo inapropiado, vale que se alegraran de la muerte de esa persona. Como ser humano, entendía el raciocinio mediante el odio, puso una mano en su barbilla.

-Ocultar un abeto en un bosque es sencillo...-Escuchó a su padre que tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.- lo complicado, es encontrar el abeto correcto, ¿no hijo?...

\- Kudo pienso que el viejo tiene razón...-Señalando a Yusaku, mientras miraba como Ran le dejaba el teléfono a Conan.- Pero cómo podemos disminuir a los culpables...-. Era cierto, ¿cómo podían hacerlo?, al mirar hacia las trampas desmontadas clavó la rodilla en el suelo, analizando cada parte, incluso la cuerda rota con la que se sujeto precariamente aquella piedra pulida y en ese momento, como un relámpago la solución vino a su cabeza, ¡Que tonto podía ser a veces!, su padre tenía razón, Un bosque era el lugar perfecto para esconder un abeto, pero, cómo encontrar ese árbol en concreto, era cuestión de probabilidades, esa era una apuesta del 50 por 50.

-Creo que lo tengo...-Conan se acercó a su padre y Heiji, mostrándoles lo que había pensado y si era acertado, debían ser esos tres, por lo que debían tenerlo aun encima caminó hasta la talla poniendo una mano encima, si era un rito sagrado, tomaría algo de tiempo preparar al menos algo así, un sacrificio, al menos tres de esas personas debían tenerlo, la prueba irrefutable de su culpabilidad.

-si no tienen nada, nos iremos...-Smit sonrió confiado en ese momento.

-puedo hacer una última pregunta...-Conan susurro a Kei al oído, lo que era su suposición y este simplemente se alejó para avisar algunos agentes de los C.S.I.- Me podrian explicar donde estuvieron ...nuevamente...o si no les importa...-al ver venir a la agente, seguida de un par más de compañeros con maletines en mano.- podrían dejar que les revisaran, solo será un momento...

-¿por qué deberíamos?...- Robert se negó, estaba molesto y mucho, un maldito crío le intentaba dar órdenes.

-Porque si se niegan, será que ocultan algo...además debe ser molesto...-Los seis esperaban que continuara esa frase, Conan sonrió divertido.-Tener astillas clavadas en las manos o debajo de las uñas, sin poder sacarlas o incluso el propio serrín de la madera...-La palidez de una de las mujeres le hizo sonreír, al igual que la furia de uno de los hombres.- ¿Tienen algo que ocultar?

Michael, Christian y Elisa extendieron las manos delante de su cuerpo para que la C.S.I los revisara, no obteniendo de ellos nada que pudiera aportar al caso. Pero al intentar acercarse a Robert, este empujó furioso a la agente e intentó huir, Conan notó como lo ponía de escudo para evitar a la policía, sujetando fuertemente su cuello con el antebrazo, casi al punto de asfixiarlo.

-Ese tío se merecía la puta muerte...-Sacó un cuchillo de la parte trasera de su pantalón y apuntó a la garganta del chiquillo.- déjenme pasar, y no le mataré...

Ran respiró hondo para calmarse, tenía que ser muy rápida, si no Conan sufriría las consecuencias, se acercó lo suficientemente sigilosa para agacharse extendiendo la pierna y hacerlo tropezar, escucho el cuchillo caer al suelo y estiró el brazo para sujetar la mano de Conan, tirando del chico hacia ella y abrazarlo, maldita sea que no tuviera un arma, ¡cómo se atrevía solo a utilizar a su Conan de escudo!, Heiji aprovechó el despiste de aquel tipo para embestir contra la palmera, sujetando uno de sus brazos y retorciéndolo con fuerza, para ese momento la policía tenía a los otros dos sospechosos, sujetos, Lika y Mazius, la mujer se arrodillo en el suelo sollozando y confesando.

-Me obligaba a prostituirme, así que busqué a gente para matarlo...-La mujer entre lágrimas, observó a esos policías.- quedamos en el ferry y planeamos el asesinato...¡no me arrepiento!¡ese hijo de puta abusaba de mi!

-¡sois unos irresponsables!¡Mi amigo por poco muere por culpa de vosotros!- Ran agachó la cabeza escuchando la voz de Conan, este vio la palidez de aquellos tres.-¡la piedra le rozo! por un centímetro y no la cuenta...¡en qué estabais pensando! es fácil matar, pero es complicado respetar la vida...en este mundo...solo existe una única verdad...y los tres sois culpables...

Ran se tapó la boca, la sorpresa de escuchar esas palabras salir de labios de Conan fue incluso más que para tratar de calmarlo, lo abrazó por la espalda, al apoyar la oreja, pudo notar la alteración de su corazón, eso le daba a entender a la adulta que se estaba conteniendo.

-Conan ya los tienen...solo acaba...-Al notar la mano del adolescente encima de sus manos, era como tener de regreso a Shinichi. Notó como seguramente cerraba los ojos y soltaba todo el aire para calmarse, al volver a mirar su rostro ese semblante calmado volvió a adornar.

-Los tres planearon el asesinato mediante el rito de sacrificio del dios Ku, crearon las estacas con madera del árbol sagrado, pero claro, debido a sus creencias debían hacerlo con las manos desnudas, si estuvieron hasta último momento afilando, algo debe haber quedado de la madera encima de ellos, pero no siendo suficiente el asesinarlo por el rito, para aseguraros, ¡pusisteis trampas! por el camino, si hubieseis confiado en el cuerpo de policía, a lo mejor ese hombre habría terminado entre rejas...os visteis con el derecho, de actuar, juez, jurado y verdugo...

-Conan...-Al escuchar la voz de Ran agachó la cabeza tratando de calmarse, se había enfurecido nuevamente dentro de ese abrazo, giró su cabeza para poder observar a Ran, por poco estaba traspasando la línea de la justicia a punto de desear un mal para aquellas personas, agotado se dejó caer al suelo quedando de rodillas, la morena no podía ni siquiera soltarlo en aquel momento.-Se ha terminado...

-sí...-Respondió Conan observando al cielo de aquel claro, la noche empezaba y ver tanta cantidad de estrellas comprendió por qué esa talla estaba situada en tan hermoso lugar.- si muriera, me gustaría ver algo así...-Ran apartó los brazos levantando la cabeza, al alzar la mirada sus ojos brillaron.-es bonito...

-es verdad...pero no digas cosas tan desagradables...-Dando con la palma abierta en la cabeza, Ran, se levantó estirando la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.- me has asustado...-Tiró de él justo cuando ese inspector y Kei, se acercaban a ellos.

-Espera...¿Cómo sabías que irían al ferry?...-Conan no tenía ganas de hablar, se le habían agotado todas las fuerzas por lo que caminó y sujetando el teléfono del policía escribió una página web, concretamente, una de tres anónimos hablando.- esto es...entiendo, localizamos la ip y tendremos más que suficiente para condenarlos, muchas gracias Conan...

Yusako siguió a Conan y Ran acompañado de Hattori y Kazuha para subir a aquel coche, podía notar ese agotamiento anímico, seguramente no se equivocaba al deducir que de su hijo Shinichi nada quedaba, por lo que debería tener aún más cuidado con él, en el hotel después de ducharse y relajarse un poco, bajo a la cena que la heredera Suzuki había preparado para celebrar el regreso del novelista, por alguna razón ver a Ayumi, Genta , Ai y Mitsuhiko a su lado le relajo en cierta manera, pero escuchar las palabras de su padre con Shuichi, le comenzó a molestar.

-Crees que puedes poner vigilancia cuando salga del instituto...-Estaban tomando decisiones sin consultarle, y lo peor de todo es que Shuichi le apoyaba.

-Claro no habrá problema, también recomienda limitar sus salidas e incluso que fueran a recogerlo a la puerta, podría ponerle un guardaespalda en el instituto, sólo tendría...-Ambos escucharon un fuerte golpe en la mesa y al observar todos a Conan, estaba realmente furioso con ambos.-¿Qué pasa?...

-pensais ...limitarme...-Yukiko observó a su hijo mayor con tristeza.-¡pensais vigilarme las 24 horas del dia!

-no cuando llegues a casa...-Al escuchar otro golpe en la mesa, las copas cayeron y Yusaku frunció el ceño.- ya está bien Conan, es por tu bien...-El escritor se puso en pie, ver a dos Kudo enfrentándose de esa manera, daba miedo y más cuando el más joven trataba de imponerse al adulto.- ya suficiente ha pasado...-Midió sus palabras por los presentes.-Si no fuera por Shinichi...-Yusaku noto la mano de su esposa, al volver a centrar su atención en Conan, pudo ver esa mirada de incomprensión.-Conan...

-¿Quién es Shinichi?- Shuichi siguió bebiendo su copa y al ver los Kudo palidecer y mirarles, solo señaló con la mirada a Shiho que estaba al lado del moreno..- ¿quién es?¿qué pasó con él?...-Al no recibir respuesta.- mu..rió...por mi culpa...

-Conan...

Pero el adolescente, camino hacia la puerta con la cabeza agachada, Ran observó a Yusaku y Yukiko.- no se lo dijeron...-La actriz suspiro y observando a la morena con tristeza, colocó a Shino en su regazo que trataba de tirar algunos de los cubiertos.

-¿Cómo vamos a decirle? si apenas recuerda...a Shinichi...

Continuará...


	9. Capitulo 8

hola a todos:

Bueno aquí traigo la siguiente actualización del fic, cabe decir que me estoy tomando mi tiempo por que ando preparando diferentes cosas y como dije lo tengo como un hobby, aunque me gusta escribir misterio y mi mente nunca se detiene en ese ámbito, espero que ese veraniego capitulo os guste, no me excuso por la tardanza, por que ya avise de ello.

Feliz verano a todos y espero que lo disfrutéis.

Para las personas que lo leéis ¿os resulta interesante que meta mas casos en el fic?.

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Libertad**

Miraba desde el balcón de su habitación, la hermosa luna que se reflejaba en el mar, apoyó su barbilla en la barandilla y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza. Puede que para los demás no significaba mucho, pero mientras no tenía sus recuerdos, había disfrutado de un periodo de paz cerca de Shuichi, a pesar de todo seguía considerando a ese agente del F.B.I su hermano pero sentir aquel dolor en su corazón por no poder recordar a alguien que sacrificó su vida por el. Shinichi, por qué ese nombre le era tan familiar, observó la luna y no pudo evitar tener un pensamiento algo divertido, pero ese sentimiento se esfumó al escuchar la puerta, pretendía ignorar a quién estuviera llamando pero la insistencia, hizo que enfurecido fuera hacia está sujetando el pomo, abrió la puerta con los ojos cerrados sin observar a quien llamaba.

-¡No quiero escuchar nada de lo que digáis!- Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando noto esa voz.

-Cuando te alteras suenas como el...juraria .- Ran sonrió al ver cómo el adolescente, abría la puerta, mirándola atento.- No le recuerdas..-Conan agacho la cabeza apretando los puños- Conan, vengo a hablarte de Shinichi...-La morena vio como una de las manos del adolescente, se levantaba para tocar su pecho, el rostro del chico tenía una expresión dolida e intentaba esquivar su mirada.- si no quieres escucharme...vendré en otro momento...

El adolescente la dejó pasar, esta cerró la puerta tras de sí y vio cómo el chico se sentaba en la cama dispuesto a escuchar, de todos los de aquel hotel, Rannesan era la única que siempre le decía la verdad, por mucho que doliese, bueno, eso al menos que no estuviera borracha, al recordar aquel beso, se sonrojo levemente y se puso bizco, sacudió su cabeza tratando de apartar la escena en su mente pero al notar como la morena se ponía de cuclillas tocando una de sus rodillas.

-cada vez que te veo, le veo a el...-Conan clavó sus azules ojos contra los de la chica que le sonrió con ternura, esta estiró la mano hacia su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente.- Shinichi Kudo-. Al escuchar el nombre completo, un leve temblor bajo por su espalda, la sensación familiar de faltarle el aire, hizo que inclinara su cabeza hacia delante.- puede que no lo recuerdes por algún motivo...-. La detective se levantó dando la espalda al moreno, poniendo las manos a su espalda .- pero, era un majadero del misterio, un idiota que siempre iba detrás de cualquier caso.. era mi idiota...

-hablas en pasado...-Ver como asentía, hizo que Conan temiera hacer esa maldita preguntar.-¿Está muerto?- el moreno miró sus manos, temblaban, por incluso su cuerpo gritaba de frustración .-¿es por mi culpa?¿verdad? Ran nesan...yo...

-Escucha Conan kun-. Ran había notado la voz temblorosa del menor, nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz con tanto miedo como en aquel momento, y al girarse para observar, no pudo más que tapar con la mano su boca, el moreno la miraba con esos preciosos ojos azules envueltos en lágrimas, la policia se acerco a el sujetando nuevamente su rostro con sendas manos, miedo, temor, culpabilidad, a pesar de ambos ser tan parecidos pero al mismo tiempo tan diferentes, Shinichi, era Shinichi, pero lo que tenía delante era ha Conan.- el jamás te echaria la culpa -. Era lo indicado en aquel momento, Sonoko se lo había advertido en una de esas conversaciones, "por mucho que Conan se parezca al idiota de Shinichi, ¡no lo es!, grabatelo en la cabeza", a pesar de lo loca que resultaba a veces, en ese momento esas palabras eran las que necesitaba decir.- el decidió sacrificarse para protegerte, tuve que confirmarlo con tia Yukiko, tu mismo me lo dijiste y no te creí...pero resulta que es verdad, eras su hermano...-Limpio con sus dedos las lágrimas de aquel juvenil rostro, y a pesar de la tentación de querer besarlo, solo lo abrazo, notando los brazos del chico rodear su cintura.

-Hermano...era mi hermano...-Ran acarició el cabello azabache con suavidad y observó hacia el balcón, notaba como el menor dejaba salir aun más lágrimas de frustración seguramente, estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que lo noto calmarse pudiendo alejarse de el, bajo su mano hasta su cartera de donde, sacó una fotografía, esa misma que sacaron el dia que comenzo la pesadilla, Shinichi estaba sonriente en la foto junto a ella en el parque de atracciones, era la única copia de la foto que tenia, se la extendió a Conan.- es el ...

-Si, bueno a partir de ese dia, todo se volvió un poco loco, después apareciste tú...-Se sentó al lado de Conan y con un dedo le dio en la nariz divertida.- volviste nuestra vida del revés...recuerdo que papá, te llamaba su niño amuleto de la suerte, puedes quedartela...al menos, puedes ponerle una cara...

Se tumbó en la cama observando la fotografía, así que aquel chico era Shinichi kudo, su hermano mayor, ¿por que no lo recordaba?, una cara no valía de nada si esa persona era desconocida para el, escucho la puerta y al mirar a su lado, notó que Ran había abandonado la habitación, aunque parecía que no la escuchara, pudo oír esas palabras que no supo por que, en su corazón, aun dolían "Debo pasar pagina, no puedo seguir enamorada de un muerto" pero por el tono de voz, sabia que aun dolía la pérdida de esa persona tan importante, por alguna razón ese sentimiento de tristeza pasó a ser furia hacia el mismo, se puso en pie y observó al espejo, apoyo sendas manos observando a su reflejo. La idea de querer ahogarse a sí mismo comenzó a aparecer en su cabeza, pero por qué iba acabar con la vida que su hermano había protegido, agacho la cabeza mirando al suelo, ahora entendía lo de aquel dia.

-Soy un idiota, solo quiero golpearme ...-La puerta de su habitación volvió a escucharse, y frunciendo el ceño gritó.- ¡no quiero ver a nadie dejadme en paz!- se dio la vuelta para regresar al balcón, mirando aquella fotografía, sonrió la felicidad de Rannesan se podía sentir, cuando volvió a escuchar golpes en la puerta, ¡es que no iban a dejarlo en paz!

-¡Abre somos nosotros!...-El moreno observó al interior de la habitación arqueando una ceja, la voz de Haibara se escuchaba fuerte e imperante como de costumbre, pero percibió ese tono de enfado muy característico de ella.- Vamos Edogawa...necesitas hablar ...aunque sea un poco...-la rubia observó a los otros tres chicos, y volvió a golpear la puerta.

-Vamos Conan kun...- Ayumi suplicaba por que abriera estaba preocupada por el chico del que estaba enamorada desde primaria, para todos fue una sorpresa las palabras de Yusaku Kudo hacia su hijo, pero aun estaban sorprendidos porque en realidad, el fuera hijo del escritor y la actriz.- Traemos algo de comer...

La puerta se abrió y Genta la sujeto con la mano para evitar que se cerrara, los cuatro se miraron entre sí y observaron al moreno que les dio la espalda para dirigirse de nuevo a aquel balcón, no quería que vieran su rostro aun triste, revelarle tan terrible verdad, había sido un golpe bastante fuerte. Habiara camino al interior de la habitación, notando a los otros tres seguirla, se apoyó en el ventanal cruzándose de brazos notando que Conan estaba prácticamente tumbado encima de la barandilla y observaba una fotografía en la que aparecían Mouri y...la otra personalidad de Conan, Shinichi Kudo.

-¿De dónde la has sacado?...-Haibara se apoyó en la barandilla junto al moreno, al notar que se la ofrecía, la observó detenidamente, si solo esa fotografía siguiera en la vida real, aquellas dos personas parecían tan inocentes.- parecen muy felices...

-Ran nesan ha pasado página...-La rubia se irguió en ese momento, más sorprendiendose de esa lagrimas que se deslizaba por la mejilla del joven, era de esperar que el corazón del joven detective siempre ansiara a la policía, "el primero amor es algo difícil de olvidar".- es tonto ¿por que lloro?...

-Es tu hermano...¿Es normal llorar? Te acabas de enterar que sacrificó su vida por ti...-Haibara intentaba ser fría con el, incluso incitando con esos antiguos piques que solían tener, pero ver a Conan tan vulnerable en cierto sentido, le sorprendía.- Es mejor para ella...¿y para ti?...

-¿Eh? De qué hablas...- Conan arqueo una ceja, viendo esa mirada retorcida de su amiga, ¿cuando la ponia? sabía por algún recuerdo suelto, que terminaba metido en problemas, extendió la mano para que le regresara la foto y la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón trasero.- no quiero saberlo ¿Vale?, cada vez que pones esa cara terminó en un lío...y con algún chichón en la cabeza.

-y ahí está...-Haibara puso las manos detrás de su cuerpo inclinándose delante de el, con esa sonrisa divertida por haber conseguido detener su llanto, para cambiarlo por ese típico humor de perro detective que a veces invadía a Conan, al ver que miraba a otro lado algo irritado seguramente por conocerle tan bien.

-¿Queréis?...-Mitsuhiko ofreció un par de vasos con refresco, el moreno sujeto está mirando el vaso y al ver como Haibara tomaba un poco, relamiéndose divertida.- ¿Esta bueno?

-si...Ginebra ¿Verdad? me pregunto cuantas veces lo habréis hecho...-Mitsuhiko contó con los dedos y aunque no era para estar orgulloso, al ambos observar a Conan el cual dudaba en si beber.-¿Que?..

-¿Tiene alcohol?...-El castaño asintió y mirando el vaso, arqueo una ceja dudoso, ladeo la cabeza viendo a Haibara que tomaba tranquilamente, acercó la copa a sus labios tomando un pequeño sorbo , al principio, tenía que admitir que no estaba acostumbrado al alcohol, era más, se atrevería decir que su cuerpo no lo admitía para nada bien pero en ese momento, lo necesitaba, por lo que la puso en sus labios y comenzó a beber de un tirón, Haibara parpadeo sorprendida sobre todo ,al escucharlo pedir más, la rubia ahora entendía ha Shuichi, la personalidad de Conan era tan desconcertante como la de Shinichi o incluso para peor, el término utilizado por el agente de F.B.I fueron, "Shinichi era un animal de raciocinio pero Conan se deja llevar demasiado por sus sentimientos, y reza para que no se enfade", al ver que seguía a Mitsuhiko hasta la habitación, esté preparó otro mortífero combinado al moreno y cuando la tomó, la lengua del chico se comenzó a soltar, menos mal que no tenía memoria, si no, habría metido la pata hasta el fondo y se arrepentiría de lo que dijera.- no me tienen en cuenta...creen, que me protegen pero lo único que hacen es que me sienta como un objeto que pueden manejar a su antojo...-Vio esa otra copa puesta delante de sus ojos, Haibara puso una mano en su cara, al ver como hacia lo mismo, y casi quería matar al castaño de pecas por nada más ofrecerle una tercera, la embriaguez del alcohol, sumado al sentimiento de frustración del muchacho era cuestión de tiempo verlo caer a la cama, riendo de manera irónica, la copa cayó de su mano al suelo.- mi hermano jamas debio salvarme...-Fue cerrando los ojos, despacio.- no soy tan bueno como el...

Haibara sujeto la copa preparada por Mitsuhiko en el suelo, oliendola, notando el pestilente olor del exceso de alcohol fuerte, dejo esta en la mesilla y clavando una pierna en la cama comprobó que solo estuviera dormido y no con un coma etílico, el castaño casi tembló al ver esa furiosa mirada por parte de la rubia, se encogió de hombros, viendo como esta se acercaba a el.

-¿Cuanto le has echado?...-Pregunto la rubia de manera amenazante, al ver una de las botellas robadas del despacho de Sonoko a la mitad, no sabía si aplastarle la cabeza al castaño o echarlo a patadas, con la medicación que estaba recibiendo, era obvio que apenas podía probar algo de alcohol sin marearse.- visto que no está acostumbrado, no despertara...idiota, como has podido hacerle algo así... Kojima ayudame - Haibara con ayuda de Genta, colocaron mejor al moreno viendo que se giraba para tener mejor posición, sacó de ese pequeña bolsa una pastilla que puso encima de la mesilla, sabía que se levantaría con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, vio como Ayumi dejaba el dulce en la nevera del hotel y ha Kojima quitando los zapatos de su amigo.

-Conan no está bien ¿cómo puede decir ese tipo de cosas?...-La castaña observó a la rubia en ese momento, estaba un poco sorprendida, más bien por como habían madurado aquellos tres.- esta muy depresivo...

-¿tu como reaccionarias? si has perdido la memoria y repentinamente la recuperas a medias y te dicen, Que tu padre es un mundialmente reconocido escritor, que tu madre es una famosa actriz, que tu hermano mayor murió a causa de protegerte y que encima quien creías que era tu hermano en realidad es un agente del F.B.I que está de acuerdo con que te lleven lejos de la vida que hasta ahora habías conocido...- Enumero Haibara a aquellos tres los cuales se entristecieron y enfadaron a partes iguales.- justamente...Edogawa está pasando por un mal rato, lo que debemos hacer es apoyarlo y tratar de que recupere el ánimo...de hecho, lo golpearia si sigue en ese estado...

-Ai no seas mala...-Río Ayumi al escuchar las palabras de la rubia.

-Tienes razón...-Mitsuhiko miro a la cama donde Conan había cogido una buena posición para descansar, tenía que admitir, que le pareció divertido emborracharlo, para tener algún recuerdo vergonzoso del que reírse de el, pero después de la explicación de Haibara, no era momento ni siquiera para gastar ese tipo de bromas .- que tal si mañana le hacemos que nos enseñe más de la isla...quizá lo distraiga...uo...problema, ¿como lo sacamos?

-buena idea, tendríamos que hacer que los adultos no le viesen...-Se cruzó de brazos Ayumi pensativa.- Recuerdas el señor kudo no quiere que Conan salga del hotel...y creo que se pasó...bastante con el...

-si el problema es sacarlo del hotel ¿que tal?...es solo una idea...-Escucharon a Genta que se rascaba la mejilla.- fui a la cocina para ver el menú...-Al ver la cara de los tres, como diciendo, "no te creemos", rió nervioso.- vale fui a robar un poco de comida...y vi que hay una salida que solo utiliza el personal de cocina...se puede acceder por la lavandería de la tercera planta y pasa por detrás de todo el complejo...nadie lo vería...

-Eso podría servir..-La rubia sonrió confiada, sin duda aquellos tres eran muy útiles, a lo mejor hacer sentir al moreno ser un adolescente normal e hacer ese tipo de locuras, le ayudaba a despejarse y los adultos a calmarse, ironía, ella no era precisamente menor de edad, busco en su bolso algo para hacer una nota y vio aquella funda de gafas, era cierto, Agase le encargó dárselas a Conan, la sujeto junto con una libreta, escribiendo unas palabras: " _Edogawa, no bajes a desayunar cambiate, tomate la medicacion y espera a que te llamemos, ¡lo vas a pasar genial! toca dia sin adultos"_.- le vendrá bien despejarse..-Cerró el ventanal para ir empujando a los tres e salir de la habitación, mientras caminaban podía escuchar como lo adolescentes hablaban animadamente sobre los planes del dia siguiente, y algo la hizo reír al escuchar el nombre de la mision "Secuestrar a Conan".- oh...deberemos de decirle al menos a un adulto..iré a hablar con Agase...nos vemos mañana...-los tres se despidieron y la rubia caminó hasta la habitación del científico, al cual vio como Shuichi Akai salía de esta seguido de Yusaku y Yukiko kudo, los cuales se alejaron de la habitación, el anciano solo los despidió desde la puerta cuando giró su cabeza viendo a Haibara.

-Ai...¿qué sucede?...-El anciano dejó pasar a la rubia la cual tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la habitación, cruzó una pierna.- tú también vienes a hablar de Shinichi...Akai ya me ha comentado que habrá personal de japon alrededor de el y...

-no..no vengo por eso...-El anciano tomó asiento en la silla contraria y sonriendo, conocía la expresión traviesa de aquella chica, cuando Shinichi y ella expresaban esa emoción, es que en alguna travesura se iban a meter.- vengo a decirte que mañana sin decirle nada a nadie pensamos secuestrar a "Conan-kun"...-Escuchó una carcajada por parte de Agase, que dio un golpe en la pierna, Ai no sorprendida por la reacción del viejo científico, solo se limitó a sonreír e informar, de lo que iban a hacer.

-oh...eso le bajara los humos a Yusaku..voy a grabar su cara cuando sepa que Conan no está en el hotel- Agase se rasco la cabeza.- al menos debería de decirle algo a Ran -La rubia asintió, sabía que si la castaña no intervenía Conan no podría tomar un respiro en condiciones, ya que su preocupación, haría que lo buscaran por toda la isla-. Shinichi...no volverá ¿Verdad?...-Al notar esa mirada algo entristecida, no pudo más que asentir con la misma expresión.- Akai me ha dicho que le estas tratando para frenar esa parte de el...

-si...si completa los seis meses de tratamiento Shinichi kudo desaparecerá para el mundo y solo quedara Conan kudo.-. Saber que aquello pareció entristecer aun más al anciano, que supuso se acordaba del joven.- .Akai también mencionó que las pesadillas se iban manifestando más a menudo...-Se puso de pie en ese momento, el anciano le observó. el gps del móvil actualizado mañana te daré la posición...

-Ai...-La rubia se levantó de su asiento, notando la mirada de aquel científico sobre ella.- ¿Era necesario?¿Verdad?...no han querido decirme...

-los kudo no saben nada, Shinichi murio el dia en el que cayó en las manos de la organización, Agase, eres inteligente y sabes que supone lo que te voy a decir...pero si no llego a reiniciar su sistema inmunológico, su propio cuerpo lo habría matado...-Se abrazó a sí misma en ese momento.- y si no llego a borrar sus recuerdos, no hubiese funcionado, al poco tiempo habría muerto...¡no pienso permitirlo! no pienso dejar que ella se salga con la suya...

-Ai...gracias de parte de Yusaku y Yukiko- Haibara asintió y salió de la habitación, dejando a aquel anciano con una expresión amarga, ya que el pobre hombre recordaba tanto a su buen amigo Yusaku como al que consideraba como su nieto, Shinichi, pero al menos, esos tres le regresaron la vida cada vez que le venían a visitar -Esa mansión se notaba tan triste y solitaria...

La científica caminaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación, cuando se cruzó con Ran Mouri y Sonoko Suzuki, se detuvo en ese momento sujetando la muñeca de aquella morena, que giró su cuerpo observando, sorprendida por la repentina reacción de la rubia.

-perdon pero, Agase quiere hablar contigo Mourisan...-hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza, para entrar en su habitación, incluso ella lo había notado de lo perspicaz que se había vuelto la judoka, era mejor tener a Mouri de aliada más que de enemiga, se tiró a la cama no pudiendo evitar mirar al techo. ¡Claro que era duro!, ella misma había tenido que fingir su muerte varias veces pero para Kudo era diferente, no, aun recordaba lo sucedido hace cuatro años cuando le confesaron que no sabían qué hacer, ni siquiera reaccionaba a los estímulos, le costó mucho trabajo regenerar incluso la médula perdida en aquella sala de tortura.

-no pienso dejar que le hagan más daño...-Se levantó de la cama para abrir la puerta del balcón y sentarse en la silla que tenía fuera, tenía la tentación de beber otra copa pero sabía que al día siguiente debería de estar pendiente de Conan, que irónico era todo, si se paraba a pensarlo ,al final, tanto esfuerzo, para nada, sacó de su bolsa esa cajita extendiendo una pastilla blanca delante de ella, el antídoto de la aptx, ahora no surtirá efecto con ninguno de los dos, el maldito veneno había salvado la vida del joven detective y sintiéndose culpable ella, lo tomo para poder hacerle compañía.- Vermouth te matare con mis propias manos, si tengo la oportunidad...

Los rayos de sol atravesaron una rendija de las cortinas dándole en plena cara, sus ojos azules se fueron abriendo enfocando en ese momento aquel lugar entre las cortinas, poniendo una mano por delante para tratar de evitar le diese, Conan deslizó su pierna derecha al filo de la cama seguida de la izquierda para sentarse, se tocó la frente notando aquel tremendo dolor de cabeza seguramente por aquellas bebidas tan cargadas que Mitsuhiko le había preparado, trato de buscar una botella de agua encima de la mesilla de noche cuando noto aquel papel, leyó lo que ponía en la nota, observó la pastilla y despues la botella de agua, la cual no dudo en tomar, pero al ver aquella funda de gafas no pudo evitar sonreír y abrirla, encontrándose dentro aquel par de anteojos tan especiales, iba a ponerlas cuando nuevamente a la puerta se escucho y no esperando respuesta por parte de el, esa persona entró a la habitación, cerró la funda escondiendo debajo de la almohada junto con la nota, al alzar la cabeza pudo ver a Shuichi Akai, estaba muy enfadado con el, y no tenía para nada ganas de verlo.

-Conan...¿quisiera hablar contigo? Es sobre el vuelo y...-Al ver que fruncía el ceño, Shuichi suspiro resignado de que el chico no aceptaba ser protegido, pero debería de ser menos cabezota.- es por tu bien...

-ya...claro...lo que vosotros digáis...-se cruzó de brazos el menor, mirando hacia otro lado, es que no entendía el dolor de que no confiaran en el.

-bueno tambien te venia para explicar que tendrás toque de queda, que un coche irá a buscarte al instituto...al que asistirás y...-En ese momento no lo espero, vio como el chico se levantaba de la cama para empezar a empujarlo, lo sujetó de los brazos viendo que agachaba la cabeza.- Es por tu bien...para que estés protegido...y...

-¡no!¡me queréis meter en una jaula dorada!...¡no soy un animal que puedes enjaular! ¡fuera!...-Lo termino de echar de la habitación, cerrando con fuerza la puerta, Shuichi puso una mano encima de la puerta.

-Conan yo solo quiero protegerte...solo tenlo en cuenta...-Tampoco Shuichi estaba libre de culpa, recordaba aquella explosión que los dividió, cuando al fin pudo acceder Shinichi había desaparecido.- Solo quiero que seas feliz...

Conan escucho esas palabras de Shuichi y primero se deslizó por la puerta abrazando sus piernas, puso una mano en su frente tratando de contener las lágrimas, no confiaba para nada en el , se levanto para ir hasta la cama y sacar la nota con la funda de las gafas, tras leerla, la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, escuchó su teléfono móvil en ese momento poniéndose de pie para cogerlo y escuchar la voz en ese momento agradable de Haibara.

-¿estas listo?...-Le pregunto la rubia tratando que los demás chicos se calmaran, ya la travesura había comenzado con ellos, robando comida para pasar todo el dia lejos del hotel.

-no...aun no estoy listo...pero por donde voy a salir Shuichi tiene todas las salidas vigiladas...-Pregunto preocupado, se sentó en el borde de la cama con el móvil en la oreja.

-Vamos el gran Conan Edogawa lloriqueando...-Rió divertida al escuchar la queja del adolescente.- solo ponte ropa que no llame la atención, ponte las gafas, ya sabes como funcionan, sigue nuestras indicaciones encontramos un punto flaco dentro de la seguridad de Shuichi...y ya sabes que los detectives Team somos buenos en esto...

-Esta bien darme tiempo para cambiarme...-Colgó de nuevo el teléfono y sonrió, necesitaba despejarse y esos chicos le habían dado la excusa perfecta, a la porra el obediente Conan Akai, era un Kudo, ¿no?, su hermano no era precisamente famoso por respetar algunas de las normas precisamente, porque iba a ser diferente.

Se metió en el armario de la habitación y escogió por unos pantalones vaqueros y unas deportivas blancas y rojas, una camiseta de color blanco con un chaleco negro, sujeto una gorra que tenía en el armario, se puso delante del espejo en aquel momento abriendo la funda de las gafas y colocándolas, al mirar al espejo no supo porque pero esa mirada devuelta por su reflejo le comenzaba a gustar, sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y lo dejó junto con la funda de las gafas encima de la mesilla, colocó una chamarreta con capucha para poder cubrirse Abrió la puerta mirando a un lado y otro, llamó por el micro del pin de detectives a Haibara, la cual le iba indicando por donde ir evitando, en todo momento a los adultos, no sabia porque, pero aquella travesura le estaba emocionando como en antaño, bajo por las escaleras hasta donde le habían dicho que debía cruzar y en la tercera planta cogió la puerta del servicio, siguió bajando por las escaleras hasta encontrar la puerta que comunicaba con la cocina, se asomó un momento viendo que los cocinero estaba de espaldas atentos al servicio y caminó por detrás de una de las encimeras, tropezando antes de llegar con uno de los cocineros, al cual le pidió perdón y salió al momento por la puerta, al girar a la derecha pudo ver a esos cuatro esperandolos con unas bicicletas y Haibara con ese viejo monopatín que le traía tan buenos recuerdos.

-Conan kun buenos días...-Escucho a Ayumi que se sonrojo al verlo con las gafas puesta con mano tímida, le acercó un bocadillo.- supongo que no habías desayunado...así que cogimos algunas cosas del buffet restaurante...

-yo voy surtido...-Escucho a Genta que llevaba una enorme mochila, seguramente con la comida de todos allí, Conan no dudo en abrirlo y prácticamente devorarlo, tenía que admitir que estaba famélico, noto esa botella de té helado delante dada por Mitsuhiko, sin olvidarse que debía tomar esa pastilla, desde que la tomaba dormía mucho mejor y no se sentía tan cansado, tenía tantas energías aquel día y notar la luz del sol en cierto sentido le aliviaba su malestar.

Una vez desayunado emprendieron camino, primero al pueblo para alejarse un poco del hotel. Conan estaba sujeto a la bicicleta de Haibara subido al monopatín, eso le traía tan buenos recuerdos de momentos divertidos de su infancia, aunque algunos seguían confusos, la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver esa expresión relajada en el rostro del muchacho, habían alquilado las bicicletas poniendo como excusa que iban a explorar cerca del hotel, Agase como sabia que iban a llevar a Conan, había traído ese dichoso aparato del infierno.

-¿que? mucho mejor respirar al aire libre ¿Verdad?.- Al ver el asentimiento de Conan, Haibara sonrió para sí, al menos el objetivo de que se relajara estaba surtiendo efecto.- El profesor Agase le hizo unas mejoras al monopatín...aunque deberias de probarlo en un lugar poco poblado..ya sabes cómo suelen terminar sus inventos.-informó Haibara, la cual al ver esa cuesta se detuvo mirando a los otros tres, Conan se soltó en ese momento, y poniéndose en el borde, presiono aquel botón con el pie para comenzar a bajar seguido de los demás, casi gritando de la emoción de sentir esa libertad, inclinó su cuerpo para ir frenando poco a poco y no tener tanta velocidad notando que detrás iban aquellos cuatro, Haibara no pudo evitar reír.

-pues creo que habrá que decirle al profesor que el monopatín va muy bien..no hemos salido por los aires...-Los tres se quedaron callados y mirándose entre ellos, comenzando a estallar en carcajadas.- recordáis lo de la sartén automática...

-si tuvo que arreglar...-Mitsuhiko en ese momento se quedó mirando a Conan, que pareció percatarse.-Conan...

-no ha dolido...-el joven detective se subió al monopatín, y sujetándose de nuevo de la bicicleta de Haibara, fueron paseando hasta el pueblo.- Haibara...-La científica escucho ese tono de voz y se detuvo, dejando que los otros tres se adelantaron, tenía miedo de girar la cabeza en ese preciso momento, pero al comprobar esa expresión en sus ojos cerró los ojos por un momento.- arigatou...

-Shi...-Al ver que Conan negaba sujetando su frente en ese momento, la científico bajo la pata de la bicicleta y buscando en su bolsa una botella de agua fría, lo sorprendió poniendoselo en la mejilla.- te has mareado, normal tomaste el té muy rápido...¡eh chicos parad!...

-¿estas bien Conan?...-Preguntó Ayumi, notando que se bajaba del monopatín, para dárselo a Mitsuhiko que lo fijó a la parte de atrás de su bicicleta, subiendo en la parte de atrás de la de Haibara. comenzando a beber el agua sin responder, por un momento, juraría que había perdido el conocimiento.

-Me he mareado un poco...-Haibara al escucharlo sonrió, ese arigatou por parte de Shinichi había sido incluso liberador, cambia la posibilidad que el detective le perdonara su crimen de jugar con su mente.- creo que la cuesta fue mucha emoción por un dia...-Bromeo divertido Conan, que al ver las idioteces de esos dos comenzó a reír.

-Cuando te sientas mejor, solo dilo...-La rubia vio como asentía sonriendo.

Conan los guió al otro lado de la isla, tenían que admitir que ningún de las excursiones que habían hecho de pequeño, impresionaba más que aquel lugar, Las preciosas cuevas provocadas por el volcán con un brillo especial en la pared, y ver como Genta trataba de hacer huevos cocidos en aquellas agua era verdaderamente un espectáculo, sobre todo por que tuvieron que evitar que cayera en aquellas hirvientes aguas, subieron hasta un precioso mirador que estaba preparado para poder comer, allí mientras disfrutaban de unas preciosas vistas de la costa y el mar, Conan se acercó a la barandillas sonriendo, Haibara no le perdía de vista y ver que al fin estaba relajado, le contagió el mismo efecto, hasta que escucho algo de jaleo por parte de esos tres, y ver como prácticamente Ayumi era absorbida por la inmensa mochila de Genta.

-Ayumi ¿Estas bien?...-Los dos chicos la ayudaron a salir, y esta completamente roja al escuchar la carcajada del detective adolescente, la castaña inflo los mofletes mirando a Genta irritada.

-¡Tienes demasiada comida ahí dentro!...- Entre los cinco terminaron de preparar la mesa, donde iban a comer, Conan disfrutaba de uno de los emparedados de ensaladilla rusa, lo cierto es que a pesar de que la mayonesa le resultaba algo empalagosa, se había convertido en uno de los pocos raros platos que le gustaban.

-no os habéis traído ninguno el teléfono móvil...-La voz del moreno sorprendido, al recibir aquella información, hizo que los otros cuatro sonrieran traviesos, la socarrona risa de Conan no pudo evitar aparecer, al saber lo que significaba- me estoy imaginando a Shuichi-ni como loco recorriendo el hotel...

-El profesor dijo que lo iba a grabar todo con su nuevo invento...-Informó Haibara divertida, se imaginaba que quien mejor se lo estaba pasando era el Hiroshi Agase, el hombre haciendo el signo de la victoria y sonriendo, a su puro estilo alocado.-.¿vosotros estáis en el instituto?¿no?

-Si, y tu Ai...-Preguntó Ayumi tomando un poco de zumo de naranja.

-oh, yo ya soy licenciada...-Los tres gritaron sorprendidos, al ver a Conan escucharlos sin decir nada, ni siquiera inmutarse por la noticia.- y tu Edogawa, ¿Que vas ha hacer?-. al ver que se señalaba y se cruzaba de brazos pensativo.- tendrás que estudiar ¿digo yo?...

-me gustaría..visitar .la tumba de mi hermano..-Mitsuhiko, Genta y Ayumi vieron como se quitaba las gafas y jugando con las patillas distraído, ese comentario no era algo realmente alentador.- es tonto pero, no le recuerdo y quiero agradecerle...después, regresar a una vida normal estaria bien...pero si siguen así las cosas...seguro a lo sumo terminó en un internado...

-Conociendote te escaparias...-Mitsuhiko levantó un palito de verdura acusandole con el.- ju ju ju...seguro, que escalarias por los muros...-Conan parpadeo sorprendido al escuchar el comentario de su amigo.

-no haría eso...bueno...-el moreno arqueo una ceja y poniendo una mano detrás de la nuca.- ni siquiera me personería, básicamente no me molestaría en ir...

-si conociendote, seguro que harías algo así...-Genta sujeto uno de las patatas rellenas que había robado de la cocina, la devoró rápidamente y apretando el puño después.- ¡yo seré un gran cocinero que resuelve misterios!

-¡eeehhh!...eso suena a nombre de novela barata Genta...-Haibara observaba la interacción de aquellos cuatro y como Conan reaccionaba a todos los comentarios que sabía de sobra, hacían sus amigos a propósito para animarlo.

-chicos...-Haibara sonrió y las palabras momentáneas de Shinichi "arigatou", le hicieron saber en aquel momento, que realmente estaba agradecido con ella.

-Ai...-Escucho a Ayumi, la cual le ofreció un zumo, viendo como esos tres habían decido, comenzar a lanzarse trozos de servilleta.- ehh si seguis tendremos que limpiarlo...

Después de comer algo, recogieron todo lo de la mesa y las sobras terminaron en los cubos de basura cercanos, el sonido peculiar escucharon, viendo en ese momento a Conan ponerse delante de los cuatro,-os guío yo ahora- hizo un gesto con el brazo para que le siguiera, el moreno se bajó del monopatín y lo sujetó debajo de su brazo, les indico a los cuatro donde debían dejar las bicicletas para que no molestaran, se internaron en la selva donde la vegetación era aun más espesa, Conan apartó una de esas enormes hojas y reveló un precioso paraíso escondido, un pequeño claro donde había un hermoso estanque de aguas cristalinas y profundidad considerable para ellos, era enorme y culminando con una preciosa catarata, la frondosa vegetación alrededor la ocultaba y en ese momento, ellos parecían ser los únicos en haber descubierto el lugar, perfecto ocultarse.

-Guao...-Se escucho a Genta impresionado.- es impresionante...

-Cona...ahhh...-Se cubrió la cara en ese momento Ayumi, al ver que el chico se quitaba la parte de arriba y ahora los pantalones, revelando que debajo llevaba un bañador, para salir corriendo saltar de forma salvaje hasta una liana, gritando como tarzán pero que esta se partió, término en el agua al momento de esta romperse, Haibara se asustó junto con Ayumi por lo que ambas bajaron por las rocas para ver como Conan salió a la superficie riendo.

-hacía tiempo que quería hacerlo..-nado hasta ellas, viendo a las dos chicas preocupadas y algo enfadadas.-¿Que?...

-¡te podrías haber abierto la cabeza!-Escuchó el grito de Haibara, al tiempo que la otra le apoyaba, aunque en su interior ver como Conan se desnudaba delante de ella, había subido algo la temperaturas, no ayudó al regaño de ambas escuchar esos dos gritos y como aquel par le imitaban, terminando las quejas de las chicas en lo profundo de aquella laguna, y uniéndose ellas dos a aquella diversión improvisada, estuvieron un rato nadando, incluso buceando, viendo que era aun más hermoso el paisaje que había entre las rocas, Conan observó cinco piedras brillantes en el fondo que antes de subir sujeto, cuando subieron a para secarse, las fue lanzando a cada uno de ellos.

-Son muy bonitas...-Ayumi la puso para que brillara con el sol que se colaba por el poco hueco que dejaba aquellos enormes árboles.- ¿que son?

-no lo se...pero me parecieron bonitas...-Conan observó al río por un momento y se tumbó encima de la roca con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.- mis padres deben estar histéricos...y Shuichi ni te cuento...

-oye...que se lo pensaran dos veces antes de ...decidir por ti..-Escuchó al chico de pecas que le miraba algo irritado.- ayer en la cena, decidían sin consultarte...a pesar de que tú estabas delante...no fue un comportamiento adecuado...y menos para unos adultos...

-Rannesan dijo que se estaban pasando y que terminarían con tus nervios...también les recrimino, el no haberle contado sobre Shinichinisan - Tenía que admitir que esa maldita Mouri le sacaba varias ventajas, Ayumi se quedó mirando al chico, pudo ver que se sonrojaba al solo mencionarla.- ella estaba en contra de que decidirán todo por ti..

-ya bueno..si...-Trato de disimular ese sonrojo, pero la imagen de Ran se habia poco a poco, abriendo paso en su mente, tanto que el recuerdo de aquel beso robado, aun le ponía nervioso, seguida de la cálida sensación de aquel abrazo, pero es que lo peor de todo, ¡no se acordaba del beso!.

-Si tuvieras que decidir ahora ¿qué decidirías?...-Todos observaron a Haibara, incluso Conan que se levantó mirándole con esos ojos tan claros, vio como apartaba la mirada y abrazaba sus rodillas.-¿querrías regresar a Tokio?¿verdad?

-no se está mal aquí...pero en Tokio tengo a mis amigos...claro que decidiría regresar...pero...-Frunció el ceño observando a los árboles.- no querría estar todo el dia vigilado, me gustaría regresar a mi vida con normalidad no...ser enjaulado como pretenden...y...

-¿te irías a vivir con tus padres?...-Al ver la negativa se sorprendieron, aunque Haibara no tanto, al ver esa sonrisa tierna en sus labios, la rubia lo supo.- Sabes que Ran ya no vive con el tío...Mouri...

-Es policía lo se...y...no sé me gustaría vivir con ella como en antaño...- Conan estaba decidido, esa respuesta, hacia que el peso de lo hecho por la científica, fuera menor, sabía que a Ayumi se la llevaban los demonios, desde pequeña había considerado a Ran Mouri una gran rival, dado que Conan estaba obsesionado con ella.- bueno yo...no...ah ya vale quiero relajarme sabéis...

Acababa de esquivar el tema principal, Haibara lo vio saltar al agua en ese momento tratando de huir a esa maldita pregunta. Era cierto no, eso de que el primer amor es imposible de borrar y más si hay una historia tan romántica como la que Shinichi Kudo y Ran Mouri protagonizaron en Londres, eso ningún manipulador de recuerdos como lo que estaba tomando Conan podía hacer que desapareciera, y ella se ocuparía de que los adultos entendieran que Conan, no, Shinichi debía recuperar un poco de su propio ser y para eso necesitaban a Ran Mouri.

Después de secarse todos y comer algo, siguieron ruta hasta un acantilado donde se maravillaron por el paisaje que presentaba, se sacaron varias fotos y fue cuando se dieron cuenta que comenzaba a anochecer, debían regresar al hotel, muy a su pesar Conan casi quería retrasarlo, de hecho cenaron en el pueblo debido a que no quería regresar, los cuatro chicos se miraron preocupados, hasta que pudieron convencer al moreno, tardaron varias horas, Haibara se cuidó de informar en todo momento a Agase.

-Conan...-El moreno estaba sujeto a la bicicleta de Mitsuhiko mientras iba en el patinete, podía notarse como por cada metro que se acercaban, más nervioso se ponía, llegando incluso a soltarse, los cuatro se detuvieron observando.- oye te defenderemos...no tengas miedo...

Haibara frunció el ceño, algo había hecho mal Shuichi con Conan, esa poca confianza en sí mismo no era propia del detective, ¡mira que le repitió mil veces a ese idiota! que lo siguiera tratando como siempre.

-Es Shuichi-ni, no lo conocéis puede ser terrible cuando se enfada...- Por que estaba temblando, hasta hacía un momento estaba bien, noto a la rubia delante de el y levanto la vista.- Haibara...

-Ese idiota de Akai...-Al escuchar esas palabras, dio un respingo, cambiando de opinión en ese momento, ahora le aterraba más la mirada de profundo odio que tenía la científica.- Conan...¡no dejes que te amedrenta! ese descerebrado, solo se preocupa de tener un arma en sus manos...

-Haibara...-Sonrió arqueando una ceja divertido.- me acabas de llamar por mi nombre, normalmente me llamas cosa...idiota...-Enumero todos los insultos que había recibido de pequeño por parte de aquella rubia, se cruzó de brazos divertida la rubia.

-maniático del misterio te ha faltado...-Poco a poco entre risas y medias peleas, fueron acercándose, hasta la puerta del hotel, Conan al ver en la puerta de este a Ran, Sonoko y Agase, se bajó del patinete y corrió hasta ellas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Ayumi al igual que los otros dos chicos al fin respiraron tranquilos.- parece que lo hemos conseguido...

-vuelve a ser el Conan de siempre...-Ayumi sonrío a la rubia.

-¿os lo pasasteis bien?...-Ran se inclinó delante de Conan, el cual asintió, la morena se percató de esas gafas y alargó las manos apartándose para mirarlas, miró de reojo a Agase el cual silbo disimulado- Agase no me había dicho esto...si no te importa Conan, las guardaré yo...-Sonrió con cierta peligrosidad.- tu y los inventos de Agase podéis ser un cocktel explosivo...

-Es que la cámara que había fabricado, terminó reventando...-Sonoko rio divertida, notando como el hombre trataba de camuflar su frustración, la heredera Suzuki puso las manos en la cintura divertida.- aunque a parte, nosotros también no lo pasamos bien, ver al afamado novelista Yusaku Kudo, a la hermosa actriz Yukiko Kudo y al terrible seguridad Akai-san buscándote por todo el hotel, mientras nosotros creamos pistas falsas, fue muy divertido...

-Sí, hasta que Yusaku comprendió lo que pasaba a tardado...-Agase no pudo evitar dar una risotada, ver a su viejo amigo, casi querer enviar a la policía y el ejército a buscar a su retoño, fue causa de risa entre ellos tres, incluso Hattori llegó a quitarse del medio por miedo a que le llovieran a el los golpes.- A pesar de todo, lo conseguí grabar...

Conan suspiro poniéndose bizco en ese momento, al haber pensado, "Oe Oe Agase no estas disfrutando demasiado "Ran puso una mano en la espalda de Conan para que comenzara a caminar para guiarlo al hotel, hizo que la conversacion con Haibara regresara y su cara tornó a un poco más roja de lo normal, por lo que sacudió la cabeza mirando hacia la recepción, por alguna razón volvió a estar nervioso.

-Contadme qué habéis hecho...-Ran camino al lado de Conan, el cual le sonrió intentando disimular su estado de ánimo, pero al escuchar su tono de voz, le miró con los ojos entornados. el moreno hablaba con ella de manera tan relajada que no podía evitar ver en el, a aquel niño pequeño vestido de traje y con su pajarita, ver como incluso Sonoko se metía con el para intentar que reaccionara enfadado, como los otros tres entraban en la conversacion con normalidad.

-¡Conan!...-Escucho un grito y no pudo evitar ponerse tenso, notando como su madre se acercaba a el con ese rictu de enfado y preocupación en su rostro, trago en seco y cerró los ojos fuertemente pero contrario a la golpiza que esperaba, noto aquel abrazo de la mujer y como respiraba aliviada.- no me vuelvas a hacer algo semejante...me has asustado, si estabas molesto por esas decisiones...-sujetando su rostro con sendas manos.- solo debes de decirlo...

-no me dejaban...-Mirando detrás de la mujer a Yusaku y Shuichi, los cuales miraron a otros lado casi silbando-. papá se empeña en encerrarme...-Yukiko vio como agachaba la cabeza.- y Shuichi no tiene en cuenta mis sentimientos...no es justo...mamá...¡yo quiero decidir que hacer de aquí en adelante!...si me equivoco, corregirme pero...-En ese momento su tono de voz cambio, haciendo que Yukiko contrajera sus pupilas.- no me cerréis más, os arrepentireis.- Conan nuevamente puso una mano en su cabeza cerrando los ojos, notando que alguien le sujetaba a la espalda, otra vez esa sensación de perder la conciencia.

Ran se había dado cuenta de ese repentino cambio de voz, medio sereno y frío, tal como Shinichi. Apretó los hombros del menor viendo que ponía una mano en sus ojos algo mareado. ¿Qué le pasaba a Conan?, por que un momento, tuvo la impresión que tenía delante a su amigo de la infancia

-Estas mareado-. Yukiko apartó el cabello de su hijo.-pensamos que...sería un golpe muy fuerte para ti...-Acaricio su mejilla con sendas manos, Yukiko suspiro, por un segundo había visto a Shinichi resurgir y al notar a Yusaku acercarse hasta ellos, esa mirada de padre arrepentido era tan típica en el.

-lo sentimos, no pensamos que te sentirás presionado...-Susurro al oído de su hijo el escritor, al abrazarlo, Yusaku frunció el ceño, ¿debía aceptar que no podía protegerlo?¿debía dejar que Shinichi volviera a revivir aquella terrible experiencia?, esta vez, incluso el iba a investigar, cazaría a los desgraciados que le causaron tanto dolor a su hijo hasta llevarlo al borde de la locura.

-papa a veces hay que hacer grandes sacrificios para poder obtener un objetivo..-Al escuchar ese tono de voz por parte de el, Yusaku cerró los ojos susurrando bajito, ya que era el unico que habia escuchado ese leve susurro.

-Shinichi..-Ai observó a Shuichi, haciéndole un gesto con el dedo que el adulto comprendía, aquello que estaba pasando, esas repentinas reacciones era un efecto secundario del tratamiento del olvido el invu 1248 con la aptx administrada para reiniciar el sistema inmunológico de Shinichi o eso, o el detective, se estaba despidiendo de sus seres queridas.

Shuichi simplemente hizo una inclinación y camino hacia la salida del hotel, se encendió un cigarrillo dejando salir el humo, aun no podía sentirse bien consigo mismo. Saber que ese crío a pesar de todo, se había burlado de el. Le daba a entender que no sería alguien fácil de matar y si regresaba a la normalidad, cabía la posibilidad que le diera tiempo a madurar y a convertirse en la bala de plata que realmente necesitaban.

-pronto todo regresará a la normalidad...-Esa voz le sacó de sus pensamientos, pero siguió fumando, giró su cabeza observando a aquella rubia, Jodie, Shuichi simplemente soltó más humo .-James quieres que regreses a primera línea...¿Estás preparado?

-después de lo que le hicieron al chico...estoy más que preparado...-Jodie observó al de ojos verdes con algo de tristeza.- esos bastardos...si no me hubiera despistado...Shinichi...

-no podias hacer mas...-la mujer se apoyó en la pared cruzándose de brazos, mirando hacia un lado.-el te salvó la vida, le has cogido cariño...

-Es una bala que nadie debería sacarse nunca del corazón...-Escuchó una risilla por parte de Jodie, la cual miro la luna de aquella paradisíaca noche.- aunque haya sido por cuatro años, era como estar con mi familia de nuevo...voy a echar de menos a ese pequeño detective...

-Ya no es tan pequeño Cool kid...Shu...-Jodie camino hasta este y le dio un pequeño papel mirando al moreno a los ojos.- no lo pierdas...lo vamos a necesitar...-volviendo a desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche. Shuichi sujeto aquel trozo de papel entre sus dedos y frunció el ceño al leer el nombre que aparecía en el.

-no van a parar hasta que los detengamos...-Dejó caer el cigarro pisandolo volviendo su mirada a una, bastante heladora.- otra vez ella...

El amanecer llegó con aquellos hermosos colores en la isla de hawai, un hombre vestido completamente de negro, abandonaba un complejo de oficinas en el centro de la ciudad, cuando una explosión se escuchó haciendo que los habitantes despertara de manera apresurada viendo aquel gran incendio, el hombre de negro encendió un cigarro sonriendo macabro ante su buen trabajo hecho, montó en el coche y ordenó a su compañero que pusiera el vehículo en marcha justo cuando las sirenas de los bomberos y policías llegaban.

-..¿Estás seguro?...-Aquel hombre conducía mientras el hombre de cabello rubio, sacaba otro cigarrillo-. me refiero...esto va en contra de sus órdenes...sería estúpido desobedecer...

-mas estupido seria el no aprovechar, el no hacer dinero...lo tengo bien calculado cuando paguen, el chico no nos será de utilidad...y entonces lo mataremos...- Comenzó a reírse de manera escandalosa, no dándose cuenta que detrás de ellos iba otro coche negro, con cuatro ocupantes en el interior.

-Vermouth...esos dos van a meter la pata...-Escucho a Gin, este puso el espejo delantero apuntando a la mujer que como siempre, permanecía hermosa y sin ninguna arruga.- estás segura que el ordeno eso...

-si, dijo que les dejamos hacer lo que quisieran...y que después los borraremos del mapa...-Puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, mirando a su lado.- me gustaría que de una vez dejaran tranquilos a los hijos de esa mujer...¿sabes?...

-Es su culpa por ser una figura reconocida...-Se escuchó la voz del cuarto pasajero, la cual observaba una fotografía, levantó la cabeza en ese momento.- aun así, que se salgan del plan nos delata...

-Bourbon tiene razon, por eso, os encargais de esos dos..

Esa fue la respuesta de Gin ante las palabras de Vermouth, desde hacía cuatro años el F.B.I les venía pisando los talones, y eso molestaba a muchos, aquel movimiento desesperado era lo último que debían hacer, pero esos idiotas se había visto con el derecho de llevar a cabo un secuestro no planeado por la organización, eso los enfureció.

Continuará...


	10. capitulo 9

Hola a todos:

Aquí regreso con un nuevo capitulo, lo cierto es que me encanta escribir este tipo de cosas y espero que os guste el matiz de este capitulo en concreto, cabe decir, este verano a sido un poco difícil debido a que el calor y mi mala salud me juegan malas pasadas pero espero poder compensaros, os tengo que decir que antes media el numero de paginas en los que escribía y eso me incomodaba bastante.

Por que era tantas cosas las que quería expresar en un capitulo que no me daban las paginas, por lo que ahora no mediré eso, si sale así, pues nada ¡mejor para vosotros que espero que disfrutéis mas! pero que tengáis cantidad y calidad, espero que os guste...

Ando preparando un próximo fic de Detective Conan...con el tiempo lo ire subiendo...muchas gracias y espero que disfruteis...

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Negro**

Un disparo.

Fue lo que escucho chocar contra el borde de la columna donde estaba oculto, ¿como demonios había terminado metido en ese lío?, Conan sujeto a su hermano entre sus brazos tratando de protegerlo, mientras buscaba por donde salir de allí divisando una puerta al fondo de aquel hangar, si recapitulas cada una de las acciones que le había llevado a aquella situación, llegas a entender cómo estaba en ese extremo de la historia, y aunque para algunos fuera casi surrealista, todo comenzó por una mañana normal, la única diferencia es que se había levantado tarde, bajo a desayunar junto con sus padres notando que al fin consideraban su opinión como algo importante, decidiendo al fin ir a Tokio para retomar un poco de su vida incluso Shuichi a pesar de estar en contra tuvo que aceptar que debía dejarle libertad de decisión, le gustara o no, aunque sabía que no podría estar con sus padres por mucho tiempo debido a sus apretadas agendas pero tardarían, al menos dos meses en irse antes, por lo que lo pensaría con detenimiento lo que iba a pasar a partir de ese momento.

Después había decidido jugar con el pequeño Shino a fútbol, al parque trasero del hotel, y juro que fue solo unos segundos que se despisto, los detectives Team le llamaron y giró la cabeza para saludarlos, momento en que aquellos dos aprovecharon para cargar a su hermano menor y salir corriendo con el, sin perder tiempo corrió detrás, antes de que arrancaran sujeto la puerta y la abrió, notando esa pistola apuntar a la cabeza del pequeño moreno, el cual apretó con sus dos manitas la pelota, tiraron de su brazo para introducirlo al coche y salir a toda velocidad de la zona, Shino no dejaba de hipar y el durante todo el momento se mantuvo quieto. Si analizamos la situación en ese momento, sabían que no iban a salir vivos de allí, más bien todo lo contrario porque les daba igual que le viesen las caras, y su vestimenta llamaba la atención, estaban vestidos completamente de negro, por alguna razón eso encendió todas sus alertas

Durante una hora estuvieron en silencio hasta que el coche aparco cerca de un hangar, Conan apretó los puños tratando de coger valor, observó que aquel rubio discutía con el conductor, referente a la manera de comunicarse para pedir un rescate por Shino, al notar el despiste, aprovechó el momento para arrebatarle a su hermano menor y darle una patada en la cara, abrió la puerta para salir disparado hacia aquel hangar, era la mejor opción, el primer tiro fallo contra aquella puerta, no, mas bien escucho lo de que había a su alrededor gracia al sonido sordo en el choque, bidones de gasolina, rodeando un enorme hangar, sin lugar a dudas era una reserva del aeropuerto. Se ocultó detrás de aquella gruesa columna y era en ese momento en el que estaban, si pudiera hacerse con un arma, podría al menos salir de allí, a fin de cuentas Shuichi le enseñó a disparar cuando pudo ponerse en pie.

La puerta se abrió ruidosamente, y escucho como con el mismo sonido se cerraba tras de sí, Conan se puso en guardia haciendo callar a su hermano menor, el cual inocentemente le imito, poniendo el dedo delante de sus labios.

-Ríndete no tienes donde huir...-Era la voz de aquel tipo rubio, como le había llamado el otro, a si, Arrak, pero eso era una bebida alcohólica, porque le sonaba tanto.- me has oído muchacho...¡entrega al chico kudo y te dejaremos ir!...

Debía buscar una salida, si solo tuviera el cinturón que en antaño el profesor Agase le hizo, solo tenia el estúpido reloj en su muñeca y las zapatillas, si podía potenciar sus patadas pero nada más, la única opción era buscar algo con lo que desequilibrar a ese par, escuchaba los pasos y por cada sonido más nervioso se ponía cuando vio que Shino aun llevaba su pelota entre las manos, era pequeña pero lo suficiente para hacer que una persona perdiera por ejemplo, un arma.

-Shinochan dejame la pelota...-El menor asintió, dándole el objeto emocionado e hizo la mímica de silencio, escucho otro paso y se asomo un poco para calcular el tiro, la fuerza e distancia.- un poco más...- giró la ruedecilla de sus zapatillas sonriendo al escuchar ese típico sonido -un poco más - ese era el momento, lanzó primero con la mano una tuerca para que sonara en la pared de chapa y al verlos despistados, colocó la pelota en el suelo y dando una patada lanzó el juguete de goma contra la mano del tipo rubio , el cual dejó salir volando la pistola por la inercia, vio como el otro trataba de sujetar a su compañero, cuando el, dio un salto y pudo agarrar al vuelo la pistola, sin dejar reaccionar a esos dos raudo sujeto a su hermano para correr hacia la puerta no dando oportunidad a ese par de dispararle, salió por la puerta divisando los bidones de combustible.

-Agarrate Shino...-cubrió con la otra mano la oreja del menor y apunto sin dudar a los bidones, se lanzó al suelo justo cuando disparó, cubriendo el cuerpo del menor, al notar la tremenda explosión, eso llamaría la atención de la policía y bomberos, se levantó de encima de su hermano, que en ese momento movía los brazos animados, al girar la cabeza y ver que había logrado bloquear esa puerta, volvió a levantarse para salir corriendo con el niño entre sus brazos.

-nichan...ota ve ota ve - Conan miró por un momento a su hermano menor, negando con la cabeza al escucharlo, no podían negar que eran hijos de la misma madre, pero al notar que se callaba entre sus brazos supo que tenía miedo y como el, trataba de disimularlo.

-Tu eres como yo eh...-noto la mirada azulada parecida a la suya.- tienes miedo...no te preocupes nisan te protegerá..Vamos a bajar como en los toboganes vale Shino...-Trato de estar calmado, se deslizó por aquella ladera que llevaba a la carretera, para cruzarla y seguir a través de la selva, debía darse prisa, si esos tipos estaban vivos seguramente se habría dado cuenta que con semejante explosión, llamaría la atención de las autoridades y el servicio de emergencia se presentarán en la zona afectada, sería en poco tiempo.- pronto estaremos a salvos Shino...

-nichan gomene...-Conan no pudo evitar sonreir al escuchar las palabras de su hermano menor, lo abrazó contra el, estaba seguro que Shino ni siquiera entendía qué estaba pasando, con tan poca edad era imposible y pensar que el ahora estaba en la posición de Shinichi.-¿nichan?

-no pidas disculpas de algo que no controlas...- Esas palabras, ¿donde las había escuchado?, solo sabía que muchas veces en su cabeza, las había repetido como un mantra, camino con arma en mano buscando un escondite hasta que la policía y los bomberos aparecieran, se sentó en el suelo e abriendo el tambor de la pistola para comprobar cuántas balas le quedaban.- debemos estar muy callados...¿vale?...

-si...-El menor asintió y se sentó junto con su hermano detrás de ese enorme tronco que estaba al lado de unos matorrales, cercanos a otro tramo de la carretera, al ver movimiento, Conan prácticamente aplasto su pobre espalda contra el tronco agazapado, esta vez sujetando a su hermano encima del regazo, por si tenía que salir corriendo.

-Por qué no mataste a ese chico...- Arrak farfulló algunas palabras a su compañero, por el regaño, tuvieron que escapar del hangar al notar la primera explosión, menos mal que se habían apartado a tiempo de la puerta. Ese maldito crió aparecido de vete tu a saber dónde, había acabado con sus expectativa, su coche pasó al lado de los bomberos y las patrullas iban en dirección contraria de la de ellos.

-Tenía las manos ocupadas ...-Respondió su compañero que tuvo que frenar al ver aquella moto y a esa mujer encima, el cabello rubio platino se mecía con el viento que anunciaba una tormenta de sangre, sus ojos azules casi grises les observó a ambos bastante enfadada, detuvieron el coche y salieron de este, acojonados por saber perfectamente a quién tenían delante de ellos, Vermouth, está solto el casco poniéndolo encima de la moto y señalando solo con un dedo como si fuera una pistola a la cabeza de uno de ellos.

-bang...-Escucho salir de sus labios al tiempo que el compañero de Arrak caía al suelo fulminado. Conan palideció al ver aquella muerte, oculto detrás de ese tronco y con lo frondoso de la selva esperaba, que aquella mujer con sus compinches no les viesen, además comenzaba a tener ese nerviosismo frío que recorría por todo su cuerpo, abrazo a su hermano casi notando que le faltaba el aire, observando la situación de cómo esas personas allí presentes tenían una interesante conversacion.- sabeis...no solo habéis fallado...si no que encima habéis tratado de eliminar a lo que posiblemente nos podría dar información...y habéis fracasado... más curioso me resulta que tuvierais planeados pedir un rescate, creo que eso no era parte de la misión...además como un niño de dos años se os ha podido escapar y armar tal revuelo...

-¡no fue el crío de dos años, si no el chico, que se metió al coche el que lo ha fastidiado todo!- Vermouth frunció el ceño al escuchar esa banal excusa, camino y sacó un arma apuntándole a la cabeza de aquel tipo, el cual tembló.-¡es verdad!...¡un chico de mas o menos 16 años se metió al coche al principio pudimos dominarlo, pero espero el momento, en el que el coche se detuvo y aprovecho para liberarse, y nos lanzó un balón de juguete con mucha fuerza...es cierto se lo suplico no me mate...

-Game over...-Escucho a Vermouth que disparó sin piedad, matando a aquel par, otros dos aparecieron a la espalda de la mujer, como convocados por el infierno, Conan se cubrió la boca tratando de evitar que le escucharan respirar, al igual que a su hermano que estaba oculto en su pecho, estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico por lo que debía de empezar a tranquilizarse, aquel tipo albino iba completamente de negro y su presencia le provocaba ese estado de pánico, pero su amigo algo corpulento comenzó a recoger los cuerpos metiendolos, sin ningún esfuerzo en el coche, para comenzar a empapar de gasolina el vehículo, Gin se acercó a aquella odiosa mujer la cual guardó el arma en su cartuchera.

-¿Que ha dicho?...-Preguntó el albino bastante serio.

-oh...se ha empezado a excusar diciendo que el niño escapó pero al parecer...se equivocaron de chaval...tenia mas edad...y pudo deshacerse de ellos con facilidad...tenías razón...eran una carga...-Caminó hasta la moto y viendo como Gin se prendía un cigarrillo con una cerilla para lanzarla al coche para que comenzara a arder, comenzando a alejarse e ir hacia su coche que estaba al otro lado de la curva.- Gin...informa a Ano Kata "Esa persona"...de que dos molestias han sido eliminadas...

-no soy tu recadero Vermouth...-Escucho con fiereza la voz de aquel hombre, el cual siguió caminando hacia su coche.

Vermouth espero a que esos dos abandonaran el lugar, algo que no dudaba que harían a toda prisa, le había llamado la atención lo dicho por aquel hombre, presionó el botón de su micro para hablar con aquel que no dejaba de apuntar desde la colina.

-Bourbon ¿lo has oído?...-El aludido se puso en pie y asintió con la cabeza, cargó su rifle de francotirador, y bajando por la ladera lo puso en la moto de Vermouth.- Solo conozco a una persona con esa capacidad...-Miro por alrededor y notando la mano de aquel rubio haciendo el gesto de silencio, ambos subieron a la moto, necesitaba confirmarlo, avanzaron lo suficiente para que la moto no fuera escuchada, si era correcto lo que pensaban esos dos no estarían muy lejos, se bajaron para comenzar a caminar por entre la espesura de aquella selva.

Conan trato de calmarse al ver que se alejaban por alguna razón, quería salir, pero su cuerpo le decían que era peligroso más de lo que se imaginaba, justo en ese momento la lluvia comenzó a caer por lo que puso a su hermano en el hueco de un árbol cercano, cubriéndolo con hojas, el pequeño lo observó con cierto pánico y se acurrucaba en el fondo del tronco, con lágrimas en sus ojos azules.

-nichan...-Pronunció el menor con temor por su hermano mayor, Conan sonrió intentando ser conciliador.

-tranquilo, regresaré a por ti...-Tenía un mal presentimiento, si iba con Shino, el menor podría ser utilizado en su contra por lo que quitando el seguro de la pistola, trato de respirar soltando todo su nerviosismo y miedos, comprendiendo cómo llegó a sentirse Shinichi cuando tuvo que protegerlo, Shino era su prioridad en aquel momento y por nada del mundo permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño .- oigas lo que oigas, no salgas...

La cortina de lluvia lo tenía calado hasta los huesos y el sonido de crepitar del fuego era lo que escuchaba hasta que el tanque de gasolina del coche explotó , provocando que abriera los ojos con sorpresa, por alguna razón esa voz la volvió escuchar en su cabeza, fría, severa y firme, "apunta", su cuerpo se movió por inercia pero calmado, y atento espero hasta ver salir de entre los matorrales a aquella mujer rubia, que al mismo tiempo que el apuntó con su arma, tenía que pensarlo detenidamente tenía 6 balas, siete en la recamara, al ver que esa rubia comenzó a disparar, corrió hasta ponerse detrás de un tronco, Shuichi siempre le decía que una retirada a tiempo era una partida vencida, pero , ¡no podía huir!, frunció el ceño al tenerla a tiro y dio un disparo que rozó el cabello de aquella mujer y se escondio detras del arbol nuevamente.

Vermouth se relamió al notar esa destreza con las armas, al ver que volvía a disparar se esconde detrás de otro árbol, comprobando las balas.- Chico ríndete a lo sumo te quedara cinco...-Solo esperaba que Bourbon hiciera su parte, aunque se estaba tardando.

-para que me mateis..¡ja!...-Estaba muerto de miedo, pero solo debía de aguantar hasta que la policía llegara, miró de reojo a donde Shino estaba oculto, por suerte trataría de alejarse más para que no recibiera ninguna bala, asomo un poco su cabeza para observar la parte donde esa mujer se había ocultado, sonriendo, puso la pistola en alto, debía ser un tiro certero para obligarla a salir, si no, fallaria salió en ese momento tirándose al suelo rodando para apuntar a esa pesada rama que estaba apunto de caer encima de Vermouth, esta dio otro salto y momento que aprovechó el chico para dispararle, el tiro rozó el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo una herida y que el pendiente que llevaba de perla, saliera disparado.

Vermouth sujeto su oreja en ese momento agachando la cabeza, ¡a que esperaba Bourbon!, Conan aprovecho ese momento para alejarse aun más del lugar de donde estaba Shino, sonrio y comenzo a correr en dirección contraria de donde estaba aquella rubia, sus sentidos volvieron a alertarle, cuando noto aparecer a aquel hombre delante de sus ojos, el cual dio un tremendo puñetazo al chico, le arrebató la pistola, el adolescente se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo cubriendo su estómago sin apenas aire.

-..no me lo creo...-Bourbon se quitó el cinturón de su pantalón, para apartar las manos del chico de su estómago y atarla a la espalda, lo levantó para acercarse a la rubia y lanzarlo a sus pies, Vermouth tenía la tentación de volarle la tapa de los sesos a aquel crío, por lo que con la bota levantó su barbilla.- Es kudo... ¿cómo es posible?

-a Kir se le va caer el pelo...-Ver esa fiera mirada en sus ojos, le hizo sonreír.- Levantalo...-Ordenó la mujer, viendo como Bourbon sujetaba de los brazos al chaval, alzó la mano golpeando la mejilla del adolescente, para sujetar nuevamente su rostro con una mano, clavando sus uñas en las mejillas.-¿Quién te libero? Responde...

-¡no se de que me hablas!...-Escupió a la cara de aquella mujer, no sabía de dónde salía tanta rabia y frustración. Acompañado de el miedo de que Shino fuera descubierto por ese par, noto como aquella mujer se limpiaba el rostro y comenzaba a golpearlo, el abdomen principalmente, Conan comenzó a toser más por la falta de aire, que por la presión de los golpes.

-Shinichi no seas cabezota...-Sujeto fuertemente el cabello del moreno, alzando su cabeza, debido al dolor de su oído estaba apunto de cometer una locura, por lo que se alejó dando vueltas furiosa.-¡mierda!...¿quién te ayudó?..

-¡no soy Shinichi!...-Bourbon sujetaba fuertemente al menor, y al girar su cabeza un poco, comprobó que ese lugar aun seguía cubierto, notando como aquella rubia volvió a golpear al muchacho, lo peor de todo, es que el presentía que decía la verdad, noto como las piernas del detective comenzaban a flaquear.-...no...soy...

-¡Vermouth!...lo vas a matar, y no nos dirá nada...-Bourbon lo dejó caer al suelo, apartando el cinturón de sus manos, notando que se habían marcado por la fuerza de las ataduras, dudaba que fuera a huir, se inclinó fingiendo registrarle e llegando a su oído - Tu hermanito esta bien, tratare de alejarla...-Se puso en pie, no notando la sorpresa en los ojos del menor que comenzaba a perder la consciencia.-Vamos...es un chaval que se le parece...ahora mismo tendria cuanto 23 o 24 años, mirale...

-Ha podido tomar la aptx nuevamente, para desaparecer...-Señalo al chico, mientras ambos estaban discutiendo, no notaron como el menor se iba levantando muy despacio, al revelar su mirada estaba completamente vacía, como si hubiese perdido completamente la conciencia, ambos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos porque pudiera estar en pie, Bourbon tuvo que apartarse, al notar como se abalanzaba encima de de la rubia, la cual a duras penas sujeto los brazos del menor.

El rubio con algo de trabajo apartó al moreno de la rubia, la cual se levantó mirando a aquel, el cual abrió la boca y comenzó a gritar fuertemente, era una escena tan espeluznante al mismo tiempo que intimidante, al notar su mirada ahora con vida clavarse en ellos dos. El agua de lluvia caída torrencial encima de los tres, y ver lo rápido que era, hasta poderla golpear en el costado de manera sorpresiva, ¡y Bourbon decía que no era Shinichi! ahi tenia la puta prueba de ello.

-debo...salvar...¡a Shino!...-Vermouth entonces lo comprendió, dio una patada con tanta fuerza que pudo lanzarlo contra el árbol y sujetarlo por el cuello, se habían confiado, aquel maldito crío hijo de su vieja amiga Yukiko, era realmente peligroso. Apretó con su mano el cuello del chico, que sujeto con sendas manos intentando respirar.

-¡Bajad el arma!...-No le hizo falta girarse, tampoco saber quién era, al ver como el menor guiñaba un ojo y sonreía a pesar de todo, sin duda, era astuto, Bourbon estaba apuntando por lo que ella sujeto al chico por la nuca para ponerlo de escudo, de quién todos en la organización temían, Shuichi Akai sonrió al ver esa mirada confiada de Conan.-Estás hecho un adefesio...

-Te has tardado idiota...- Respondió Conan a pesar de su situación, pero aunque le mataran, al menos había cumplido en proteger a su hermano menor, sus pupilas se contrajeron al ver allí a Ran y Heiji sendos armados, apuntando, Bourbon al ver que Ran le miraba sorprendida solo agacho la cabeza.

-Angel is time to cry...-Hablo en ingles Vermouth, haciendo un gesto con la mano a Bourbon, debían huir, tendrían tiempo de interrogar a aquel maldito crío una vez salieran de allí pero al mirar hacia su lado jamás espero ver a aquella mujer, saltar de entre los árboles de manera casi suicida para caer encima del chico provocando que lo soltara, en ese momento noto los disparos que rozaron su cadera.- ¡Vamos!...-A pesar de las heridas, corrieron para desaparecer en la selva, sabía que Akai no le seguiría por que su objetivo era salvar al chico Kudo.-Yukiko estas loca...-no pudo evitar reir ironica, esa intrépida actriz a veces era demasiado arriesgada.

-Esa era la actriz Yukiko Kudo...-Sujeto el brazo de la rubia para que se apoyara en su hombro, Amuro estaba sorprendido por la repentina aparición de la actriz, pero gracias a ese gesto podía respirar en cierto momento tranquilo.-Lanzarse de esa manera suicida...

-En esa familia...todos están locos...Bourbon...-Llegaron hasta la moto y se apoyó en el asiento, notando la mirada de aquel rubio, Amuro metió las manos en los bolsillos observándola con frialdad.- no digas nada a esa persona, ni siquiera a Gin y Vodka...-Fue sacando un botiquín para intentar curar esa herida de la cadera.- aun recuerdo como lloraba my angel...cuando el...

-Tampoco le dimos opción...-Bourbon cerró los ojos entristecido, tenerlo tan cerca y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.- y sobre Kir...si está vivo...

-Esa noc y yo, hablaremos seriamente...-El rubio arqueó una ceja sin comprender la sonrisa de aquella asesina.- al fin puede tener un poco de esperanza...este lobo oscuro será aniquilado con una bala de plata inmune a sus encantos...

Conan estaba siendo abrazado por su madre. Esta al percatarse que no veía a Shino por ningún lado se puso en pie llamándolo, el adolescente se rasco la mejilla, notando la sombra de aquella persona, cerró los ojos, creyendo que iban a volver a regañarlo pero al notar la mano en su cabello de Shuichi y como Ran se arrodillaba cerca de el, observando sus heridas, verla con aquella mirada intranquila hizo que algo en su interior se moviera "llora", esa voz interna volvió a escuchar "ella no te lo negara", en ese momento era verdaderamente consciente de lo que había hecho, su garganta se quedó muda y cubrió con su mano su boca notando las terribles ganas de vomitar.

-Conan...-La morena acarició la espalda del chico, que comenzaba convulsionarse pudiendo escuchar al fin aquel llanto, si hubiese sido Shinichi, seguro que habría mantenido completamente la calma, en eso, los dos eran iguales, rodeo la cabeza del menor con sus brazos arrullandolo, todo el cuerpo de el temblaba, apoyo su barbilla en la cabeza introduciendo sus dedos en el cabello oscuro y no pudiendo evitar dar un beso.- ya estás a salvo...

Heiji observó por un segundo a la morena, siempre lo diria, la mejor medicina para que Kudo se calmara era justamente su actual compañera en la metropolitana de Tokio, puso la mano en el hombro de Ran, y se levantó observando a aquella madre desesperada por encontrar al menor de los Kudo, debía estar aterrado. Era un niño pequeño a fin de cuentas, y escuchar como la actriz gritaba el nombre de su hijo desesperada, hizo quei la sujetara de los hombros.

-Asi no saldra...-La actriz observó a Heiji que intentaba calmarla.- piensa, ..

-Conan...¡Conan!...-Ran puso la mano en su frente, el chico había cedido quedando inconsciente.- oh...¿y ahora?...

-No te preocupes...ya nos ha dicho dónde está...-Shuichi sonrió al ver que tenía sujeto una pequeña rama y señalaba a una dirección con su dedo.- quedate con el...-el de ojos aceitunas camino hasta aquella dirección, haciendo que todos se quedaran callados, cerró los ojos y ese pequeño sonido imperceptible llegó a sus oídos, delante de el un enorme árbol que si te fijabas bien, podían ver los arbustos mal puesto que seguramente con las prisas el mayor de los Kudo había puesto. Aparto estos de manera descuidada, escuchando ese leve grito, al asomarse y ver a ese pequeño cubierto de lágrimas y las manos en los oídos, negando con la cabeza.-Vamos peque...¡aahh!..-Shuichi había intentando sacarlo, y el pequeño estaba tan asustado que le había dado un mordisco, por que con los kudo todo tenía ser tan complicado.

-¡nichan¡-. Grito fuertemente el pequeño, saliendo corriendo como sus cortas piernas le dejaban, pero al notar que era levantado por aquel hombre malo, pataleo tratando con aquel gracioso gesto liberarse.-¡mami!¡papi!...

-Calmate...-Shuichi le mostró a su madre, la cual rápidamente lo abrazo contra ella, Shuichi metió las manos en los bolsillos, no pudiendo evitar ver a Ran y Conan, esta tenía cierta mirada de añoranza en su mirada al ver como el menor de los kudo había gritado, pero al ver a aquel detective a su derecha, supo que todos habían pensado en lo mismo.- es nostálgico...

-Shin... mi precioso bebé...Shino...-Caminaron hacia donde estaba el grupo, Yukiko clavó una rodilla asustada al no ver movimiento en su hijo mayor, estiró la mano para acariciar el rostro de Conan, inconsciente entre los brazos de Ran.- mis dos preciosos niños...-Ran se aparto, y dejo que Yukiko abrazara al mayor desmayado, notando como la mujer comenzaba a llorar, frustrada seguramente por todo lo que le estaba pasando a su familia y también contagiada por el llanto silencioso de Shino.

-hablaremos cuando lleguemos al hospital...-Shuichi observó a aquel detective que asintió, las sirenas de la policía se comenzaron a ver y escuchar, ¡como siempre tarde!, si no fuera por tener a ese par, y la previsión del colgante gps de Conan, el chico y su hermano estarían a estas alturas muerto, a pesar de que Rei, alias Bourbon estaba presente.

Estar en hawaii era ya ,un riesgo, Shuichi observó la continua lluvia tratando de esclarecer qué hacer y solo una cosa se le venía a la cabeza, debían empezar a moverse nuevamente,

admitió que estar esos años con el joven Kudo, había hecho que se acostumbrara a una vida pacífica, giró su cuerpo al ver a los sanitarios bajar para atender a los heridos, metió las manos en los bolsillos y subió hasta la carretera, no sorprendiendose al ver aquel mercedes benz de color plateado ,sonrió, Jodie estaba apoyada en aquel coche con los brazos cruzados, sacó aquel papel de su bolsillo, el cual tenía una serie de números, si no hubiese venido ella con armas extras, lo hubiesen tenido bastante complicado.

.-Un nuevo nacimiento...-Jodie cerró los ojos y sonrió, era justamente lo que significaba aquel trozo de papel con esos números.- habéis hecho una completa vida para Conan...

-Tuvimos que variar algunos datos, para que nadie se sorprenda de que no se supiera sobre el-. Al ver como subían al chico en aquella camilla y la actriz con su otro pequeño, entraba al interior acompañada de Ran.- Esto ha sido preparado por James, le debemos mucho más de lo que ese chico cree, si no llega a ser por el, no hubieramos erradicado gran parte de esa organización, además tuve que tramitar todo en persona, sabes lo que es ponerse de acuerdo con la inteligencia de japón, fue una pesadilla...-Jodie escucho una risotada por parte de su compañero y se sonrojo, pero al observar el empapado rostro de Shuichi, la rubia le sorprendió alzando la mano apartando un mechón de su cabello con una sonrisa.-Shu, nos destinan a japón...podrás soportarlo..

-Lo soportare...-Y no dudaba que iba a intervenir en el caso de que el chico volviera a sufrir algún daño, por mínimo que fuese, se cruzó de brazos viendo a Hattori venir hacia ellos, esa mirada la conocía bien, la había visto en otra persona.- eh..sabes que tienes su misma expresión..

-Dime...¿Que le paso a kudo?-. Había intentado hablar con aquel esquivo hombre-. Pero estaba cansado de que se justificara en el top secret, Hattori entró a la parte trasera de aquel coche, esta vez quería la verdad, notando como la mujer rubia se ponía al volante.-¡me vais a decir!

-vale vale no grites...pero en vez de preguntarme a mi, deberias de preguntarle a esa que tu llamas Haibara...-. La cara molesta del detective, le hizo suspirar, Shuichi noto que la rubia señalaba la guantera y de ella sacó aquel informe.-¿Estás segura?

-Escucha Hattori...lo que estas apunto de leer, es la humillación más grande que se le puede hacer a una persona...-Podía notar la mirada entristecida de Shuichi, sabía que se acordaba cómo llegó a sus manos, cuando lo revisaron, lo que le hicieron al brillante detective no tenía nombre y siendo nada más que un recién formado hombre, recién cumplido los 18 años, aun recordaba esa mirada iluminada y la comparaba con la mierda que después encontraron en el.

-¡Que cojones es esto!...-Gritó Heiji en el coche, tapándose la cara con una mano, aquello era mas información de la que su mente podía admitir, ¡como alguien puede ser tan cruel con una persona! pero las palabras de Kudo se repitieron en su cabeza, "puede que a veces la verdad nunca sea de nuestro agrado, cuando ocurre eso ni yo se como podría reaccionar", claro, esa no era la pregunta.-¿lograron su objetivo?...-Notar el freno y como la rubia le miraba sorprendida por su rápido análisis.- tienes razón, en algo me parezco a el...pero..tenemos nuestras diferencias, y que mientras yo estaba en la academia de policía...¡y kudo hubiese sido torturado a tal punto!...¡no se os cae la cara de vergüenza!¡el sacrifico tod...-En ese momento noto la mano de Shuichi alrededor de su cuello, esas pupilas verdes ahora se teñían de negro, viendo en el un rictus de arrepentimiento y odio a sí mismo

-¡En serio crees que no lo sabemos!¡unos putos adultos no pudieron hacer el trabajo completo!¡ y cuando lo recuperamos ya no quedaba nada de el!...-apartó la mano del cuello de Hattori, regresando a su asiento y agacho la cabeza.- Shinichi se convirtió en mi compañero, sus deducciones eran asombrosas y sus predicciones siempre acertadas...¡Se suponia que debia mantenerse en el coche! mientras yo revisaba la zona...no debía de estar en la fábrica, ¡ni siquiera se porque cojones lo lleve!...como siempre apareció de la nada cuando las explosiones empezaron a mí alrededor, me empujo para salvarme y después se las apaño para poder alejarse, pero...

-le esperaban...-Heiji se cruzó de brazos escuchando las palabras de aquel hombre, cómo se atrevía solo a mirar a kudo, ¡le abandonó a su suerte!.- y lo dejaste...

-no...trate de llegar hasta el, pero...alguien del F.B.I delató sobre la identidad de Shinichi...-Shuichi observó al frente, notando como Jodie volvía a conducir escuchando por primera vez su historia.- fueron tres angustiosos putos meses...Shiho me culpaba por cada día que pasaba sin noticias, tuvimos que darle por muerto, hasta que la C.I.A una semana después del entierro nos confirmó que estaba vivo...bueno...si a eso se le podía llamar vida...

-lo que sabemos es que kudo no dijo nada a pesar de ser brutalmente torturado...-Jodie aparco en el parking del hospital y apoyó los brazos encima del volante apoyando su cabeza.- Shiho, me pidió ayuda dijo que en las venas de Cool kid había algo desconocido que hacen que poco a poco sus nervios fueran desconectando de sus órganos, no pensé, solo quería salvarle la vida...por lo que hice lo que ella me dijo...le administramos la aptx de manera controlada, su sistema inmunológico y nervios se restablecieron milagrosamente...Cool kid era más fuerte de lo que creíamos pero había un problema...

-Su mente estaba perdida, intentó suicidarse varias veces...-Señalo la zona de la nuca donde Hattori había visto esa marca.- es listo y sabía cómo hacerlo, por suerte, yo siempre estaba cerca...-Shuichi lo observó a través del espejo retrovisor.- fue...realmente doloroso, Shiho cuando veía esos ataques, lo controlaba con un solo nombre y era como si entrara en trance...

-¿Que nombre?...-Heiji supo que era una estúpida pregunta y levantó la mano, observando la mirada relajada de aquel hombre.- Ran Mouri.. -Aquel hombre de ojos olivas sonrió.- y cómo conseguisteis...que...

-no fue fácil...Shiho ideó una serie de palabras al principio...pero tuvo que ser sometido a un borrado de memoria total...-Jodie salió del coche, notando que esos dos iban detrás.- al principio fue bien, al no recordar era como un niño pequeño, al que le debíamos enseñar, pero...nos sorprendió...mucho, y al mismo tiempo nos arrepentimos de lo que habíamos perdido, Shiho comenzó a darle libros en diferentes idioma y curiosamente se desenvolvió bien, no es que hablase mucho pero sí que leía un mismo libro una y otra vez...

-Sherlock Holmes...- Heiji sonrió, ya se imaginaba la escena, caminando detrás de esos dos agentes del F.B.I con las manos en los bolsillos, analizando cada una de las palabras, si Mouri se enteraba de todo eso, a esas dos personas, los borraría del mapa de un puñetazo.

-Fue entonces cuando le preguntamos por su nombre...fue muy gracioso...-Jodie sonrió por primera vez.- fue la primera vez que tuve esperanza de que regresara, se me quedó mirando con esa cara tan tierna y abriendo sus labios..."Conan me llamo Conan" Shiho pensó que sería mejor trabajar alrededor del ambiente de Conan Edogawa, investigamos a Genta, Mitsuhiko y Ayumi sin que estos se dieran cuenta y poco a poco fuimos implantando no, más bien fue...-observó a Shuichi, notando que se había dado cuenta.

-Shiho fue recuperando los recuerdos en los que Conan Edogawa era protagonista poniendo ciertas lagunas en otros, la primera vez que me miro con algo de luz en su mirada...supe que no todo estaba perdido...-Shuichi giró su cuerpo observando a aquel detective.- te lo cuento, por que a partir de ahora todo se va oscurecer a su alrededor, y dudo mucho que a ciegas...puedas hacer algo...

-el resto de la historia, es que conseguisteis el objetivo y lo trajisteis aquí donde sus padres tienen una casa, lugar que el ocupais, me sorprendió no ver fotografías, supongo que para no perturbar su recuperación...-Al ver cómo aquel hombre de ojos aceituna se inclinaba riendo.-¿eh?

-lo cierto es que fue el propio Yusaku quién propuso el lugar- Shuichi no pudo evitar reír, al recordar aquella escena.- nunca pensé que cuando se pusiera de pie después de tanto tiempo, cogiera un arma y apunta a la diana con tanta firmeza...el tratamiento se completará en seis meses...-Heiji observó a aquel hombre.- entonces, Shinichi Kudo oficialmente estará muerto...

Conan fue abriendo los ojos y observó al techo de aquella habitación, no era la del hotel ni la de la casa, recordó lo sucedido y al tratar de incorporarse notó aquel dolor por lo que se sujetó el vientre, no pudiendo evitar reír por el dolor. Había sobrevivido, solo esperaba que hubiesen encontrado a Shino con los pocos gesto que pudo hacer antes de desmayarse, esa maldita mujer, tenía que admitir que estaba muerto de miedo, pero su deber era proteger a su hermano menor de cualquier amenaza, "Tal como yo hice contigo ¿Verdad?", esa voz hizo que girara su cabeza hacia aquel sillón, sacudió la cabeza y frotó sus ojos observando en aquel sillón a Shinichi, no era posible. Se estaba volviendo loco, este camino hasta sentarse en la cama y froto con la mano su cabello.

"muy bien Conan, eres y seras mejor que yo"...-Shinichi le sonrió observando sus ojos azules casi quebrarse.- "eh eso no está bien, tú eres más que eso"

-Debiste sufrir mucho nisan...-Sujeto su abdomen y levantó la cabeza para ver a los ojos iguales a los suyos.

-"yo decidí esto, no vale la pena vivir una vida de mentiras, lo que más lamento es haber perdido a mi Ran"-Puso el dedo en la frente de este-"Ahora no seas tonto y admite lo que sientes, no hagas lo mismo que yo""la amo y siempre la amaré"

-¡Conan!...-Escucho la puerta abrirse, sin darse cuenta el moreno estaba abrazado a sus piernas ocultando su rostro de la que recien habia entrado, la cual puso la mano en sus cabellos.- ya paso, estas en el hospital...si haces eso, te harás más daño, no están rotas de milagro...

-Ran...- El moreno sujeto la mano que aun estaba encima de su cabeza, sin levantar la cabeza en ningún momento, noto como curiosa aquella mujer se inclinaba por lo que tiró de ella para que se sentara en la cama, pero mayor fue la sorpresa al notar los labios del joven Kudo encima de los suyos, sus pupilas se contrajeron y sus mejillas enrojecieron, notando como aquel chico sin mirarla se apartaba, sus voz en ese momento se escucho como la de la persona que tanto ansiaba volver a ver.- te quiero pero me tengo que ir, adios...-Tardó un buen rato en entender que esas mismas palabras, fueron las que Shinichi le dijo aquel día provocando en ella la furia.

Ran en ese momento alzó la mano y golpeó la mejilla de Conan con fuerza, debía de estar en shock, no podía estar diciendo eso, al ver que parpadeaba y se ponía la mano encima de sus labios más sorprendido incluso que ella, esa expresión medio de derrota medio de angustia, parecía como si la bofetada recién dada no le importara, iba a gritarle, debía hacerlo pero la luz se encendió, el médico vino para revisarlo nuevamente, le dio la espalda sin hablarle para caminar hasta la puerta sin mirarle, estaba enfadada con el por repetir esas palabras, esas que para su corazón, fueron una condena, al salir dio con el puño cerrado golpeó la pared.

Miro por la ventanilla de aquel avión observando cómo poco a poco se alejaban de aquella isla, ni siquiera en el aeropuerto le había visto, al parecer su salud había vuelto a empeorar, noto la pantalla de aquel teléfono móvil delante de ella, la fotografía de uno de esos viajes cuando era Conan pequeño, le hizo cubrir su rostro completamente de lágrima, Sonoko pasó una mano por su espalda tratando de calmarla, Kazuha le ofreció el teléfono móvil a la morena. Yukiko que tenía a Shino entre sus brazos observó a la morena, vio a su marido levantarse del asiento y caminar hasta el grupo.

-Ran...-El adulto sacó un sobre del bolsillo de su chaqueta ofreciendolo.- Conan dijo que cuando se recuperara, vendría pero no sabía cuánto tiempo le iba a tomar...-Al ver a los Team un tanto preocupados, pero al ver a Haibara que sonreía confiada.-solo quería que la leyeras...te diré que como escritor, que uno de mis hijos escriba algo, ya tiene mérito...

-no seas exagerado Shinchan escriba cosas muy bonitas...-Le saco la lengua la actriz a su esposo, jugando con Shino entre sus brazos.

-Te recomiendo que lo leas en privado...-Regresó a su asiento, quitando al pequeño Shino a su esposa para acunarlo y dormir, Ran observó el sobre, si aquello eran los sentimientos de Conan que iba a hacer, se levantó pidiendo disculpas, ocupando el único cuarto de baño del jet privado de los Suzuki, con cuidado abrió la carta. La primera frase, era bastante curiosa a la par que surrealista.

 _Lo que he aprendido de mi mismo._

No, si encima tenía que ser un kudo completamente, ya como empezaba prometía que algo aliviaba su culpa, ya que seguia sintiendose culpable, por la bofetada dada al menor pero esas palabras no las perdonaba.

 _No se como soy actualmente, estoy muy confuso y creo que eso se desarrolló como una falta de respeto hacia a ti, Rannesan, gomene, no quería hacerlo, bueno, esto es muy raro, una parte de mi, ve a Shinichi todos los días._

Ran parpadeo sorprendida por esa frase.

 _Y por primera vez entendí, porque le quieres tanto, se que me dijiste que no debes amar aun muerto. Pero Ran nesan, lo haces sin darte cuenta, le amas con todo tu corazón. ¡Y lo peor es que se que aun le amas!, ese dia que mi memoria reaccionó por primera vez, ocurrió algo en la noche._

La morena puso una mano en la boca al leer las siguientes frases, y la palabra -pervertida- se escapó de entre sus labios al saber que Conan había estado lidiando con eso, el solo, cuando leía esas palabras se acordaba de ese pequeño niño de gafas que siempre se metia en lios. O que hacía todo lo posible para hacerla feliz cuando Shinichi no estaba.

" _¡ya estamos a mano!"_

 _¡Si! no pienso disculparme por el beso, confesaré que me gusto ¡y no me arrepiento de ello!¡estaba frustrado Rannesan! Me habían atacado, me habían dado una paliza y por poco pierdo a otro hermano, ¡como crees que se sentiría cualquier adolescente! precisamente con la sangre fría, precisamente no la tendría._

-jajaja...Conan te pierde el boli...-Por alguna razón se imaginaba toda la cara del chico completamente colorado, y gritando todas esas frases, claro que lo había pensado, estaba vulnerable, el más bajo o simple instinto terminó en aquel tierno beso, al analizar la situación y ver sus ojos sorprendidos, comprendió que no fue a propósito.

" _Ran nesan perdoname...y espero algun dia volver a verte"_

La morena noto que algo se caía del sobre, era una pequeña roca que brillaba, lo sujetó entre sus dedos mirándola con detenimiento, notando que alguien había intentado pulir los bordes, "Conan kun, esperare a tu regreso" mirando la bonita piedra, "pero no me falles como Shinichi si no me enfadaré mucho"

Continuará...


	11. capitulo 10

Hola a todos:

Siento haberme tardado, pero con la venida del otoño he andado un poco mal, ¡ya llevo 10 capítulos! no me lo creo, cuando lo pensé quería hacer algo corto pero me emociona el crear algo de misterio, ^^U espero que os guste.

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Team club**

Se estiró perezosa observando el reloj despertador, ¿ya había pasado la noche?, fue directa al cuarto de baño para comenzar a prepararse, colocó la camisa blanca primero después de haberse dado una leve ducha para despejarse, abrocho los botones y colocó la falda azul del uniforme del instituto, ajustó la corbata verde y siguió con la chaqueta, también del mismo color, atusó un poco su cabello colocando la felpa de color blanco, se miró nuevamente en el espejo, Ayumi Yoshida salió del cuarto de baño para ir a desayunar antes de caminar hacia el instituto Teitan, al que estaba inscrita junto a sus dos amigos, y aunque si era verdad que tenía varias amigas, aun no perdía a esos dos de la infancia.

-Te has levantado temprano...¿sucede algo?...-Su madre colocó un par de tostadas delante de ella, preocupada por el repentino madrugón de su hija, normalmente tardaba bastante en levantarse, al ver la negativa de Ayumi se sentó enfrente para desayunar con ella.

-Genta y Mitsuhiko quieren hacer algunas indagaciones sobre el ladrón de las chicas de atletismo-. suspiro por que al ser la única chica del club de detectives, Maya, una amiga de clase le había pedido investigar.-las chicas están muy asustadas, les desaparecen objetos de valor, como pendientes o carteras...pero lo más raro de todo, es que desprende un perfume dulzón cada vez que roba...

-Ayumi ten cuidado vale...-Su madre sabía lo importante que era para ella el club de detective, y la castaña comprendía la preocupación de su madre, enterarse de todo lo sucedido en Hawaii, aunque por sugerencia de aquel tipo, Akai, habían quitado la presencia de Conan de sus historias, y eso, de algún modo le hacía sentir mal.

Después del desayuno, corrió hacia donde había quedado con aquel par. Mitsuhiko había cambiado bastante, tomando ejemplo de Conan se había vuelto la voz sensata del grupo y cuando incluso veía peligro, trataba por todos los medios que no les afectará, Genta para sorpresa de todos se había vuelto una persona bastante serena y calma, aunque sus ganas de hacer reir a sus amigos no las había perdido y se aseguraba de ello por muy estúpido que sonara, curiosamente a parte del club de detectives en el instituto, ambos estaban en diferentes club deportivos, el grandullón estaba para sorpresa de todos en el de kendo, y el de pecas en el de fútbol, ella por su parte estaba en un el club de costura y moda.

-¡Buenos días! eh..Haibara ¿Que haces aqui?...-Ayumi observó a la rubia que estaba vestida de manera casual, unos jeans azules con deportivas, un jersey negro y una chaqueta de color blanco, a diferencia de ellos tres, aquella rubia ya era licenciada por la universidad de harvard de una carrera, que a sus ojos era prácticamente innombrable, si es que Conan y ella eran demasiados inteligentes, ver como leía aquella libreta ofrecida por Mitsuhiko, su expresión serena y madura no había cambiado demasiado.

-Ara...Tsurubaya no le has dicho...-La de ojos azules vio como el de pecas se encogía de hombros, mientras Genta señalaba algunas cosas en su libreta destacables.- Los chicos me contactaron anoche, querían que no fueras sola al vestuario femenino de atletismo...como el acceso a chicos está prohibido...

-Vaya...no deberían de haberte molestado, Maya y Rika iban a venir conmigo...-Ayumi puso las manos en la cintura, inclinándose ante ese par de zoquetes, que por alguna razón, podía pensar en adorables por pensar en su seguridad.- Gracias...

Haibara puso los brazos detrás de su cuerpo disfrutando de la interacción de esos tres, comenzó a caminar hacia el instituto notando todavía aquellas flores de cerezo aun florecidos en los árboles, se iban desprendiendo con el vaivén de la leve brisa primaveral , habían pasado diez meses desde lo sucedido en la isla, pero ver la preciosa visión le hizo acordarse del detective, noto la entrada del instituto Teitan y sonrió irónica, se detuvo al ver a las amigas de Yoshida en la puerta del instituto, una era de cabellos castaños cortos, ojos negros y fina figura, tenía una expresión preocupada en su rostro, esa era Maya Kitase, la otra era Rika Tsubaki, una morena de cabello largo recogido en una coleta, ojos marrones y figura delineada por el deporte, esta parecía algo irritada e incluso muy molesta.

-Ayumi ¡llegas tarde!...-Explotó Rika con los brazos en la cintura.- yo debería de haber empezado mi entrenamiento hace una hora...

-eh..pero no quedamos...-observó su reloj en aquel momento, viendo que era la hora acordada con las dos chicas, Ayumi miro confundida a Rika.

-no le hagas caso, esta estresada por que su padre volvió a regañarla...por no sacar buenas notas en la academia de inglés...-Trató de conciliar Maya la situación, sacó aquella llaves de su bolsillo.-¿de verdad daréis con el ladrón?

-Claro...-Aseguró Ayumi, mientras caminaban hacia el vestuario femenino, donde Genta y Mitsuhiko por respeto a las muchachas se quedaron fuera. Rika y Maya se quedaron cerca de la puerta observando, desde su posición como Haibara y Ayumi revisaban todas las taquillas, buscando alguna que otra pista que resolviera el caso, tomando incluso fotografías del vestuario.- Ai, mira esto...-rozó el dedo delante de una de las taquillas, oliendo.- parece...zumo de uva...

-puede que el olor dulzón sea porque esa persona roba en el horario de comida, mientras toma algo...vaya desvergonzado...-Haibara sacó una fotografía y sin que la castaña se diera cuenta sacó otra tanda con su móvil, enviándola a esa persona con un texto cifrado miró de reojo a Ayumi, la cual se quedo pensando en algo.-¿Que te ronda?...

-Es bastante complicado, saber si es un chico o una chica, incluso a Genta le gusta el zumo de uva...¿como haría Conan para reducir sospechosos?...-Haibara sonrió divertida ante esa pregunta, guardó su teléfono móvil y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Yoshida para tratar de confortar.

-hemos acabado, será mejor que vayáis a clase...esta apunto de empezar...-La rubia vio como sus amigos se despedían e iban al edificio principal para sus clases, en silencio caminó hasta la puerta sonriendo al ver llegar aquel coche negro, bajando de la parte de atrás un nuevo alumno, Haibara miró a su alrededor al ver a varias alumnas casi quedarse embobadas por la presencia de aquel chico, este simplemente se inclinó en la ventanilla delantera pronunciando unas palabras.-Eh...-Aquel chico se levantó.- ya me contaras...

Ayumi se tiró encima del escritorio, la primera hora para nada le gustaba historia contemporánea con su tutor, Kabashi Yoshiro, era un hombre poco expresivo y bastante aburrido en sus explicaciones, que les tenía mucha manía a los tres, Genta le pasó una nota divertido antes de que aquel hombre traspasara la puerta, al desenvolver no pudo evitar de reír y mostrarsela a Mitsuhiko que estaba delante, en esa hoja, aparece el profesor intentando explicar las lecciones y a todos los de la clase dormidos, escucharon la puerta y el mencionado hombre con cara de pocos amigos entro a la clase, apoyo la carpeta de listado encima del escritorio y observó a todos los alumnos, comprobando que ninguno estuviera dormido.

-Buenos días chicos...-Ayumi suspiró aburrida, ¿porque incluso la voz de aquel hombre pareciera soporífera?, pero al ver a su compañera de al lado, Maya e incluso Rika que parecían entre sonrojadas y emocionadas, arqueo una ceja.- Hoy viene un alumno nuevo...-. Escuchar ese grito disimulado como si fuera a venir una super estrella.

-¿Qué te pasa?...-Preguntó Yoshida a su compañera al ver que juntaba las manos emocionada y soñadora, pero lo que llamaba la atención de los tres detectives es que no eran las únicas chicas en ese estado de emoción.

-varias chicas lo hemos visto en el pasillo con sus padres, parece un príncipe y es muy guapo y educado...- La castaña arqueo una ceja, al ver que el profesor debido a la repentina expectación de sus alumnas, y que sus palabras eran completamente ignoradas, suspiro y mirando a la puerta, hizo un gesto con la mano volviéndose hacia la pizarra para comenzar a escribir ese nombre en la pizarra, dio un paso al interior de la clase con la mano en los bolsillos, ¡hacia mucho que no hablaba enfrente de mucha gente! y no podía evitar estar nervioso, con las manos en los bolsillos trataba de evitar que se notara justamente ese estado, pero escuchar esos tres gritos y como toda la clase se quedaban mirando justamente a esos tres.

-¡Conan!...-La tiza del profesor se partió, y este en acto reflejo se giró y lanzó a la cabeza de Genta el cual se quejo, al ver que todas las chicas los miraban ,al igual que el resto de la clase, se sentaron avergonzados mirando que Conan había puesto una mano en la boca tratando de contener la risa, al menos había conseguido su cometido, sorprender a sus amigos.

-Después de esta molesta, interrupción - El profesor observó al recién llegado, el cual rozó su nuca algo inquieto por querer bajar lo antes posible de aquel lugar, más que nada porque notar tantas miradas encima de el, no era agradable

-mi nombre es Conan Edogawa, mi familia suele viajar mucho por lo que hasta que no he crecido no he estado en un sitio fijo .espero poder llevarme bien con todos...-Se inclinó ante todos siendo humilde y educado, Shuichi había tenido sus razones para no dejarle regresar tan a la ligera a japón, hasta que no le vio en condiciones de cuidarse por sí mismo.

-Espero que no nos des problemas como esos tres-. No supo porque, pero escuchar esa frase salir del profesor hizo que se pusiera algo bizco.- a ver, a al lado de Tsurabaya...y ahora...abrir los libros por la página ...-Conan camino hasta sentarse en el lugar, sacando el libro de historia contemporánea, miró de reojo a Mitsuhiko el cual aun estaba sorprendido, por lo que le señalo a la pizarra justo cuando una tiza aterrizó en la cocorota del de pecas, y tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no reír.

En el descanso de media mañana, todos los alumnos prácticamente le observaban, había tema más incómodo de que todos le prestaran tanta atención. Había decidido no depender del apellido kudo por el momento, y aunque llevaba ya tiempo en japón, aun no había tenido la posibilidad de ir a ver la tumba de su hermano mayor y el motivo principal de no ir, era por seguridad, si la prensa se daban cuenta de que era un hijo más de los Kudo, cabía la posibilidad que esos idiotas de negro aparecieran, no estaba preparado aun para enfrentarlos y aun debía mantenerse en oculto, por eso sus padres se disfrazaron para dar una vida normal a Conan Edogawa, era bastante divertido ver a su madre enfundada una vez más en aquel disfraz, tuvo que ser varias veces regañado por ellos dos, por que no poder parar de reír delante de ella.

-oye Edogawa-kun, has vivido en el extranjero...-Una de las chicas apoyó las manos en su mesa, para que le prestara atención, Conan miraba al libro que tenía entre sus manos y al notar que lo volvían a bajar, frunció el ceño, ¿por qué no le ayudaban?

-¡Ya vale!...-Se escuchó la fuerte voz de Genta, que se puso en pie cruzándose de brazos.- lo estáis agobiando, y seguramente querra comer algo...así que dispersaos...venga venga... las manos de manera grosera a las chicas, el grandullón observó a su amigo que se rozó la nuca algo tímido.

-gracias Genta...-Suspiró aliviado, sujeto el teléfono móvil y observando el mensaje cifrado de Haibara donde estaban aquellas fotografías sacadas en aquel vestuario.

\- Ai lo sabía, eso es el vestuario femenino... -Ayumi inflo los mofletes de manera infantil, Mitsuhiko observó por la ventana, comprendiendo por qué la rubia había cedido con facilidad a ayudar, sabía que al día siguiente, Conan les daría la sorpresa de sus vidas.- que tramposa...

-yo le dije que no mencionara nada... quería daros una sorpresa, aunque no estaba seguro que cayera en vuestra clase - el moreno observó como Ayumi se relajaba, al tiempo que Mitsuhiko le observaba.- ¿Queréis que..que os ayude? ...si no...- Al ver la mirada decidida aquellos tres.

-Conan, queremos terminarlo nosotros...si no te importa...-La voz de Mitsuhiko era un poco fría, Ayumi y Genta observaron al castaño sorprendidos, Conan simplemente asintió y se levantó del asiento para poner una mano en el hombro del chico de pecas y salir por la puerta sin decir nada más.

-has sido muy borde con el...-Espeto Genta cruzado de brazos delante del que era su amigo, este solo se rasco la mejilla mirando hacia la ventana.- el fue el fundador de los detectives Team, es normal que quiera ayudar...

-ah se habrá ó Ayumi, al asomarse los tres a la puerta del pasillo, Conan estaba hablando por teléfono bastante animado, en perfecto inglés, no notando que por cada palabra que decía, las chicas de alrededor suspiraban, y era normal si lo veias detenidamente, con aquel uniforme de colegio esa mano en el bolsillo despreocupado, la sonrisa de infarto hablando por teléfono en otro idioma, hasta ella no podía evitar sonrojarse, al colgar y girarse hacia sus amigos..

-¿Que?...-Pregunto Conan a aquellos tres, Mitsuhiko se puso delante de el.

-¿no estas molesto?...-A veces el castaño dudaba si su amigo, era inteligente o idiota, cuando se ponía en esa pose inocente de chico que no había roto un plato, cuando claramente los había roto todos, ¡y como odiaba que fuera tan popular repentinamente!, no ayudaba para nada que encima hiciera todos esos gestos.- me refiero a lo del robo...

-ahhh no me importa...tengo muchas cosas que arreglar aun...-Se acercó a la ventana apoyándose para mirar al exterior, Ayumi pensaba en ese momento, que tenían un gran problema, todas las chicas que estaban en el pasillo estaban a la caza de la oportunidad para poder acercarse al moreno, Conan noto que tiraban de su mano de manera repentina.-e...Ayumi eh...

-Creo que ni siquiera eres consciente de lo que te rodea...-Genta y Mitsuhiko se miraron y los siguieron hasta que llegaron a la azotea, donde Ayumi soltó su mano y con las manos en las caderas.-¡no sabes que te has vuelto ahora la pieza principal para todas esas locas hormonales!

-Eh...¿De qué está hablando?...-Señalo Conan mirando a Mitsuhiko que junto con Genta no dejaban de reír, se cruzó de brazos.- me inscribi en el Teitan a parte de por qué estaban ustedes, por que...-Camino hasta la reja sujetando los alambres entre una de sus manos.-Shinichi nisan venía a este lugar con Rannesan...quiero comprender a mi hermano...¿por qué abandonó toda su vida?¿por protegerme?...no se que tiene que ver...

-Conan creo que Ayumi se refiere a todas sus amigas, que están igual o peor que ella...-La mirada furiosa de la chica, y como los persiguió por la azotea con intención de querer pegarles,hizo que el detective no pudiera evitar reír, dando un paso hacia delante sujetó la mano de Ayumi que estaba apunto de darles un puñetazo.-Conan...

-me enseñais el instituto...-Soltó la mano de la castaña no notando para nada lo sonrojada que estaba su amiga, Ayumi camino detrás de Conan algo distraída logrando escuchar su voz, entre distendida y relajada.- wo estas en el club de fútbol...Mitsuhiko, nice...- Guiño un ojo extendiendo el dedo como aprobación.

-Yo estoy en el de kendo...-Se señalo Genta, caminando por los pasillos.- Conan ¿Donde te vas a inscribir? un cerebrito como tu, lo veo jugando al ajedrez más que nada...-intento meterse con el el grandullon.

-¡eh! no me insultes...-Conan realmente no tenía claro en qué club iba a inscribirse, al estar delante de la sala de música, recordó ese hobbie que muchas veces le había ayudado a relajar tensión, los tres miraron como el adolescente abrió la puerta de aquella sala caminaba hasta llegar a esa mesa donde acarició con sus dedos aquel delicado instrumento.- Está desafinado...

-no es por nada Conan, pero tu y la musica no estais sincronizados...-Bromeo Mitsuhiko haciendo que Ayumi riera, pero al escuchar aquellos primeros acordes y mirar a su amigo con la boca abierta, los delicados dedos del joven se deslizaron por las cuerdas como si fueran agua, mientras el arco hacía que salieran animadas notas, por unos diez minutos a los tres muchachos les costó aceptar ver aquella escena tan surrealista, su amigo de la infancia, ese que se le daba de pena el canto, realmente, gustaba y disfrutaba de tocar el violín. cerraron los ojos disfrutando de ese corto periodo de musica que sin darse cuenta había llamado la atención de incluso profesores que se asomaban, expectante por el talento del nuevo alumno.

\- ha sido toda una sorpresa...-El moreno parpadeó y sonrió, caminando hacia la clase, estaba realmente relajado después de dejarse llevar por el arrebato musical.- ¿Cuando aprendiste a tocar?...-Preguntó Ayumi que se puso a su lado aun sorprendida.

-Desde pequeño que se, lo utilizaba para desestresarme entre caso y caso...¿Cuando me fui a vivir con Tio Kogoro? no podía practicar, por lo que de vez en cuando, cuando os ibais de casa de Agasa sensei, iba a casa y le quitaba el violín a Shinichi nissan...es una manía que ambos adquirimos...-Se adelantó, notando que esos tres se quedaban parados sorprendidos y sonrió.-puede que creáis que era un secreto, pero no lo era...

Esa respuesta les había sorprendido, porque precisamente bueno cantando, no era, pero Mitsuhiko había notado el buen oído que tenía y era lógico que algo en ese ámbito se le diera bien. Mientras estuvieron en clase, noto como Conan ponía el libro de tal manera que pudiera seguir leyendo lo que estaban dando, pero, curioseaba esa fotografías que Haibara le había enviado, ver su expresión molesta hizo a Mitsuhiko suspirar seguramente habría descubierto algun objeto o prueba, el orgullo de ser detective se fue al garete, cuando la profesora le preguntó por la respuesta de la fórmula matemática de la pizarra, y al notar que respondía perfectamente el resultado sin levantar la cabeza del teléfono móvil, el de pecas apoyó la mano en su mejilla mirando a sus dos amigos, los cuales se encogieron de hombros. No iba a detenerse por mucho que le dijera que no querían ayuda.

-no vas a parar ¿Verdad?...-Mitsuhiko se cruzó de brazos delante de el viendo como metía todos los libros en su maleta.- tengo entrenamiento al igual que Genta, Ayumi puede acompañarte ...aunque no se si las chica te dejarán entrar..¿Que estabas buscando en la foto?

-Haibara, me envió una tanda de fotos ...y tengo la sensación de que hay algo raro... ó Conan poniendo la mochila encima de su hombro y con la otra puso la fotografía que mostraba todo el vestuario a los tres chicos.- no os da esa sensación...¿Como si hubiera algo que no debería estar? no se si me explico...

-Estas...-Pero al mirar detrás de Conan, Genta se sorprendió al igual de Mitsuhiko ver Reika Matsumoto la chica más popular del instituto en su clase, una muchacha de ojos claros y cabello teñido de rubio de curvas de infarto, siempre iba perfectamente maquillada y llamaba la atención de todos los alumnos, inclusive ellos dos.

-Así que este es el nuevo príncipe del colegio...-. Ayumi frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz de aquella rubia, que camino hasta Conan, esa maldita, sin pudor alguno acarició el rostro de su amigo, con solo ese gesto, no había chico en el instituto que se resistiera a sus encantos.- pues si ...eres guapo...que tal si salimos... para sorpresa de Reika, y del séquito que la seguía noto como el moreno apartaba su mano, la miraba a los ojos, esos azules ojos con expresión seria, era realmente tan sexy, debía ser suyo.

-Disculpa pero...ni te conozco, ni me interesas...-Genta y Mitsuhiko prácticamente gritaron al unísono, al igual que el resto de locas que la seguía, mirando a su amigo sorprendido, Ayumi sonrió divertida al ver ese rostro incrédulo por parte de Reika, ¡al fin uno que se le resistía!, pero notar cómo sujetaba su mano le hizo sonrojarse.-Vamos Ayumi quiero ver la escena del delito antes de que desaparezcan las pruebas...

-Va va le...-Tartamudeo la castaña ,Genta y Mitsuhiko salieron por inercia detrás de ellos, Ayumi a pesar de notar la mano de Conan, no pudo más que empezar a reír a carcajadas.- Matsumoto-senpai es la idol del colegio, ¿Como es que?...- pero al ver que se detenía observando a la ventana, la castaña lo supo, Mouri, podía verlo en sus ojos cuando miraba el precioso atardecer.- nada...soy tonta... visto, que su amor con Conan, era un imposible.

-Es allí...-Preguntó Conan señalando desde la ventana a unos edificios, notando como Mitsuhiko y Genta se ponía a sendos lados de el, con cierto aire frustrado.

-pero tío era Reika Matsumoto...-Escucho al grandullón sorprendido aun por el rechazo del moreno, el cual arqueo una ceja sin entender.- es la tía más popular del instituto...y esta muy buena...

-no me interesa ese tipo de chicas...-Conan comenzó a caminar hacia el recinto de taquillas, Ayumi lo siguió en silencio, sujeto sus zapatos para ponerlos.- Son superficiales, y bastante egocéntricas, descuidan bastante su educación, lo maximo que podria hablar con ella es de su maquillaje además prefiero otro tipo de personas...más interesantes

-Cómo Mouri senpai...-Mencionó Ayumi, colocando las zapatos en el suelo, pero ver que le miraba repentinamente algo azorado, le hizo reír por alguna razón, siempre lo había sabido, desde que era pequeño con la única persona que se comportaba como un niño de verdad, era, con esa chica.-Vamos...ahí un caso que resolver...

Ayumi camino junto con Conan, Genta y Mitsuhiko se despidieron para ir a sus respectivos vestuarios, el moreno se fijó que los vestuario femeninos estaban justo enfrente de los masculinos, el adolescente se cruzó de brazos pensativo, si la disciplina del Teitan era como siempre, los alumnos tendrán un mínimo de respeto. Aquel grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos, abrió la puerta sin pensarlo, viendo a Ayumi sujetar a una alumna que estaba en el suelo desmayada, al tiempo que aquella figura se alejaba al haber saltado por la ventana del vestuario.

Salto por esta para perseguirlo, dejándole a cargo a Ayumi el ayudar a la muchacha, trató de sacar su teléfono móvil para tomar una foto de la figura, pero tuvo que esquivar a algunos alumnos y en una esquina, donde esa figura desapareció, al salir por el otro lado pudo notar que acababa de llegar al campo de fútbol y que el camino se dividía en dos, miro a los lados intentando ver por donde había ido, pero era inútil, lo había perdido, al ver volar una pelota de football, la recibió con el pecho frenando la, deslizandola hasta el suelo, sujetándola con el pie.

-¡Conan!...-Mitsuhiko le saludaba desde el campo, noto como el de cabello negro daba una patada lanzando la pelota a una de las porterías, por la fuerza que había entrado el balón .- ha encontrado algo...

-argg qué rabia, lo tenía...-Conan enrabietado por haberlo perdido al culpable, dejó caer su cabeza encima de la mesa de la cafetería, dando leves golpes y escuchando las risillas de sus amigos, extendió el dedo.- pero algo es seguro, el culpable es un profesor...¡quiero un café helado!..me lo he ganado...

-yo un melón Ace...-Genta puso una mano en su mejilla divertido, Mitsuhiko le había dicho lo sucedido en el campo de football, seguido de que el capitán del equipo había intentado fichar a Conan.

-yo un té helado...¿por qué dices que es un profesor?...-Preguntó Ayumi curiosa, por suerte Rika estaba bien, aunque tuvieron sus padres que venir a buscarla, habiendo el tutor protestado por no haber avisado directamente a los profesores.

-Que sean dos cafés helado...sabes que esa acusación es muy grave ¿Verdad? te podría costar la expulsión- Mitsuhiko observó a Conan, el cual jugaba a doblar una servilleta, recordaba que cuando eran pequeños, siempre le pareció curioso la madurez con la que actuaba, viéndolo en ese momento, se daba cuenta que su especialidad, era en realidad su propia inocencia, puede que cuando tuvieran siete años no se diera cuenta de ello.- Conan...

-ah...no lo creo-. Colocó su teléfono móvil encima de la mesa, mostrando la fotografía de la espalda de aquella figura, claramente se podía ver la vestimenta pero nada más.- después de que Ayumi llevará a Tsubaki san a la enfermería, pedí permiso a las chicas de atletismo...y me di cuenta que había más que zumo de uva derramado en el suelo... terminar aquella flor de papel, lo dejo encima de la mesa para sujetar su maleta y buscar en el interior un objeto pequeño que puso en la mesa con un pañuelo, al notar la reacción de Ayumi.- son cámaras...

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos por ese nuevo descubrimiento, se callaron al notar la presencia de la camarera, Conan tomo un sorbo de su café helado mientras notaba que esos tres estaban pensando, para ser sensatos, era mejor avisar al director pero los culparian a ellos, era por eso que antes de salir del instituto, había dejado una nota en el panel de profesorado, Quién se diera por aludido, estaba seguro que respondería si eran inocentes, solo se reirían de la broma. Estaba claro que un hecho grave estaba pasando, más que unos simples robos en el vestuario femenino.

-Conan...¿y si?...-Preguntó Ayumi observando que en ese momento su amigo se ocultaba, sin entender, observó a Mitsuhiko que le señalo hacia fuera, y no era alentador ver a aquella detective hablando con su compañero, Ran Mouri y Heiji Hattori estaban en la acera den enfrente a la cafetería en la que estaban, los vieron subir al coche para poner la sirena de la policía y salir a toda velocidad, haciendo que Conan se asomara un poco, esa mirada soñadora en su rostro, le hacía en cierto sentido gracia.- baka...aun ni le has dicho...

-no me atrevo...-Ayumi suspiró con paciencia ante la respuesta del detective, que simplemente se sonrojo un poco, tosio para recuperar la compostura he intentar no desviar el tema.- esta noche lo pillamos...

-¿tienes un plan?...-El de pecas al ver esa sonrisa y el asentimiento, se acercaron en corrillo para comenzar a escuchar lo que esa noche iban a hacer, que buenos recuerdos le traían aquellas situaciones, a pesar de que cuando eran pequeños, los regaños eran crónicos incluso como recibían algún que otro azote por parte de sus respectivos padres, pero eso, a ninguno de los cuatro les había frenado nunca.

Y esa noche no iba a ser diferente.

Una figura se movía furtiva por los vestuarios femeninos, buscando por encima de las taquillas todos aquellos aparatos, si solo esos malditos mocosos no hubiesen metido las nariz, aunque para ellos sería tarde, si lograba borrar todo su rastro, no habría prueba contra el, fue arrancando cada uno de los aparatos que había instalado en los vestuarios femenino, al llegar al del club de atletismo sonrió, era el único que le faltaba, entró para buscar las cámaras encontrandolas todas, cuando noto como una pelota caía al interior de la habitación, al girarse noto un flash de una cámara, sus pupilas se contrajeron al ver a allí a ese adolescente.

-Vaya...vaya...-Se escuchó Mitsuhiko, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la puerta con aquel móvil en la mano.- no pensaría que uno de nuestros profesores era un verdadero pervertido...¿verdad? Takahashi Mashiro sensei, el hombre fornido de pelo oscuro, ensombreció su rostro para intentar atrapar aquel teléfono móvil, las deducciones de Conan habían sido acertadas, salió corriendo divisando en la distancia a Genta con aquella espada de bambú entre las manos, lanzó el teléfono móvil a su amigo, el cual lo guardó en su chaqueta y se puso en guardia, el plan era sencillo, mientras ellos distraen al susodicho profesor, incentivado por la nota que Conan había dejado en el tablón de anuncios de los profesores a que quitara las cámaras.

Conan entraba al despacho de este con ayuda de Ayumi, busco por el, hasta dar con aquel portatil, comenzó a teclear hasta poder resolver la clave que lo bloqueaba, era bastante sencillo, al observar detenidamente el contenido noto que allí estaban todos los videos y fotografías sacadas de los vestuarios, pero no solo de las chicas, sino también de los chicos, aquello era un caso más serio de lo que pensaba.

-Conan...-El moreno observó a la castaña que acababa de encontrar todos los objetos robados, en bolsas con nombre y edad.- ¿por qué?

-Ayumi no quieras saberlo...-. Eso era lo único que necesitaban para llamar a la policía, introdujo un usb para salvar toda la información de aquel portatil, el cual cerró y lo acercó a Ayumi.- se lo das a la policía nada más vengan..vale... ó aquel numero de telefono, tomando un poco de aire.-Sí...quiero informar de un delito en el instituto Teitan...si...mi nombre...eh...eh...Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya...-Colgó en aquel momento, rascándose la mejilla.- me tengo que ir...

-Pero Conan...- Ayumi lo vio salir corriendo fuera del despacho, por lo que trato de seguirlo con el portátil entre los brazos, perdiéndolo de vista en el pasillo, no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que no tenía valor de verla a ella.-Te cubrimos...- En ese momento, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir, un amor imposible que debería de superar.

Genta intentó esquivar aquel cuchillo, ya que debido a que llevaban un buen rato entreteniendo al profesor, se había puesto nervioso amenazandolos, incluso llegando a alcanzar a Mitsuhiko en el brazo, cayó al suelo al notar cómo le hacía tropezar y cuando por poco iba a darle una cuchillada, ese balón salió disparado a la cara de aquel hombre despiadado, la pelota rebotó hasta ser otra vez interceptada por Conan, el cual puso el pie encima de la pelota mirando furioso a aquel hombre, el grandullón se tiró encima de este, para frenarlo, mientras Mitsuhiko se levantaba del suelo y daba una patada al cuchillo para alejarlo de la mano del culpable, mirando como el moreno pasaba de largo de ellos dos para escalar nuevamente la verja del instituto.

-pero Conan...que...-Mitsuhiko sorprendido se acercó a la verja, viendo que el adolescente miraba para los lados algo nervioso, sujeto la reja.-¿por que te vas?

-Escucha Mitsuhiko, decid todo lo que yo os he dicho,..no puedo ver...a esa persona...-El castaño iba a reclamar por su presencia, cuando lo vio girarse y salir corriendo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, Genta en ese momento había logrado, dejar K.O al profesor y viendo la mirada de incomprensión de su amigo suspiró.

-Hay sentimientos que aun se deben de aceptar..-El de pecas observó a su grandullón amigo, el cual se cruzo de brazos, observando que coches de policía comenzaban a aparecer.- no menciones a Conan... caminó hasta donde estaba aquel profesor, y se sentó encima de el cruzándose de brazos.- la liga juvenil de detectives hemos resuelto el caso...

Ran se cruzó de brazos delante de aquellos tres chicos, y soltó todo el aire. ¿Que iba a hacer con ellos?, se habían saltado muchas normas incluso el de invasión del colegio, para el colmo habían atacado a un profesor, no podía estar más confundida cuando el susodicho profesor, tenía una bolsa llena de cámaras pequeñas de espionaje, al ver a Yoshida dar un paso con aquel ordenador portátil sumada a la memoria usb entre las manos, le llamó la atención esa mirada entre melancólica y entristecida, como si le acabaran de romper el corazón en mil pedazos.

-Yoshida ¿Estas bien?..-Se atrevió a preguntar, pero al ver esa sonrisa falsa le recordó a ella cuando Shinichi desapareció, por lo que no insistió.- bien explicarme ¿Qué narices ha pasado aquí?

-el club de atletismo nos pidió que investigaramos una serie de extracciones de objetos...-. Ayumi miró a sus compañeros de fatigas.- averiguamos que no solo les robaban si no también estaban traficando con todos los alumnos que iban a los vestuarios sin estos darse cuenta...-Explicó Mitsuhiko a aquella mujer, ahora entendía a Conan por no querer estar delante de ella, era bastante duro soportar esa mirada fría y analitica, intentando averiguar si realmente estaban diciendo la verdad pero seguramente, el joven detective lo hubiese pasado aun peor. Las palabras de Genta antes de que apareciera fueron "no quise que entraran en la habitación porque lo vi, Conan beso a Rannesan, y esta le golpeó, no quise decirlo por respeto a ambos, son dos buenos amigos".

-Entiendo...Hattori...informa que deben investigar el despacho del detective de osaka asintió y se llevó a algunos policías con el, giro hacia los adolescentes.- alguien os acompañara a casa...-Ran relajo sus sonrisa , haciendo un gesto con la mano a uno de los policías.

Al informar al director del Teitan, sobre un caso de publicacion de imagenes de menores de manera ilegal, el mismo centro no se negó a que investigarán, pero a Ran le tenia mosqueada que aquellos tres pudieran reunir en tan poco tiempo, tanta información recopilada, cuando los investigadores entraron al despacho, pudieron ver el archivo con objetos tanto de alumnos, como de alumnas con su nombre e incluso con fotografías pero al analizar el portátil se dieron cuenta que había sido utilizado un programa de recuperación bastante avanzado, para revelar esas carpetas borradas o incluso bloqueadas, estaba delante de su escritorio observando todo aquel informe.

-No es posible...¡Te digo que esto no es normal!... ñalo el informe que ella misma estaba redactando, Ran frunció el ceño, es que todas esas pautas le sonaban demasiado.- Es como si el estuviera aquí...

-Vamos, no es para tanto ellos han solucionado muchos casos.-Escuchó a Hattori que estaba enfrente de ella con su ordenador, el detective no podía evitar tener esa risilla de lado, sabía a que se refería su compañera, por donde lo mirase olía y se veía como el.

-no..no es por eso...son esos chicos, vale a veces han acertado pero...-Heiji apoyó la mano en su mejilla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ver como aquella policía perdía los nervios, era uno de sus entretenimientos y más cuando Kudo tenía que ver- Es como si Conan los hubiera guiado...-No ayudaba para nada escuchar la carcajada de Hattori, algo que hizo que diera un puñetazo haciendo que la mesa se abollara, el moreno sudo en ese momento, preguntándose cómo el brillante detective, podía haberla esquivado en uno de sus golpes.

-vale vale...-. Hattori había entendido por las bravas, que enfurecer a aquella chica, no era demasiado sano para la salud, se levanto de la silla y sujetando su chaqueta.- oye, ven a cenar a casa, Kazu ha hecho curry con verduras...

-Comida casera...ultimamente solo me alimento de ramen instantáneo...-Respondió Ran poniendo la mano detrás de su cabeza.-Aunque también tengo que aceptar, que bebo demasiado y fumo, estoy pensando en dejarlo...

Estaba metido en la bañera abrazando sus piernas, al fin había acabado el dia o eso pensaba, cerró un poco los ojos relajándose en el agua caliente, desde ese baño podía ver la ciudad, abrió la ventana disfrutando un poco del aire, tenía que admitirlo, había sido un completo cobarde, pero aun recordaba lo sucedido hacía diez meses, cerró la ventana y decidió que era hora de salir del ofuro. Después de ponerse algo más cómodo fue a la cocina y tomo un poco de leche fría, camino hasta la sala de estar observando aquel precioso estuche de violín, tenía que admitir que hacía poco había regresado a ese viejo hábito. Comenzó a tocar tratando de distraer su mente, relajado con aquel sonido, no escuchando si alrededor alguien pudiera molestarse, notando la soledad de aquel apartamento alquilado por sus padres, con lo suficiente para poder vivir, la mansión aun era de ellos e iba de vez en cuando para consultar algún que otro libro o llevarse, alguno para leer, pero en ese momento solo necesitaba relajarse tocando.

Pero escuchar como golpeaban la puerta de su casa violentamente, le hizo fruncir el ceño dejó su buen amigo encima de la mesa y caminó despacio hasta la puerta, al notar que volvían a llamar de esa manera, procuro colocar la cadena de seguridad, y con cuidado abrió esta, notando que trataban de meter las manos para intentar sujetarle.

-¡quieres parar con el puto violín niñato!- Conan sacó el brazo de aquel hombre de su puerta empujando para cerrar, notando que volvía a llamar con fuerza, le había vendido aquel lugar a sus padres como pacífico, pero lo cierto, es que tenía un vecino un poco imbécil que no dejaban de molestarlo, si no se emborrachaba y subía la música, estaba el tema de ver peleas en los pasillos.-¡como vuelva a escuchar tu puto violín te lo meto por donde no se ve el sol!

-Y le molesta el violín cuando el pone la música a toda ostia...-Susurro quejica el chico, que camino a la cocina para tratar de preparar su cena.

Aquel hombre camino chulesco hasta su apartamento, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al haber conseguido espantar a ese niñato que se había venido a vivir a su lado, a ver si asi aprendia quién mandaba en aquel lugar, al ver a aquella anciana arqueo una ceja y comenzó a sacar las llaves de su casa, escuchando ese comentario por detrás "al menos la música clásica es más agradable que tu música a deshora". La anciana caminó hasta quedar delante de la puerta del nuevo vecino, llamó suavemente, viendo que el chico abría con cierto miedo y asomaba su cabeza, en ese momento la puerta de al lado se escuchó cerrarse fuertemente.

-hola pequeño...he preparado algo de pastel extra...-Conan quitó la cadena de su puerta y frotándose la nuca.- Cómo fuiste un chico tan amable, pensé que te gustaría un poco...

-Muchas gracias señora Mikoto...-Sujetando aquel recipiente entre sus manos, ofreciendo pasar a la señora mayor, la cual negó con la cabeza.- y no fue nada, cuando necesite ayuda solo avisame...

-hoy en dia no se encuentra a jóvenes tan caballerosos...ten cuidado, tu gentileza podría hacer que otros se aprovechen de ti...-La anciana se inclinó ante el pequeño y continuó su camino hacia su casa, Conan sonrió y al ver que esta entraba ya en su apartamento cerró la puerta poniendo el pestillo, fue a la cocina para prepararse algo de cenar, cuando escucho el teléfono móvil, seguro era alguno de los chicos.

-Ei Genta...¿Que tal fue?...-Puso el manos libres mientras cortaba algunas de las verduras, escuchando la voz de aquel grandullón, Conan no pudo evitar reír al escuchar las bobadas de su amigo.-Entonces Mitsuhiko se enfado, os compensare chicos...ya se quereis ir al tropical land, me han dicho que han abierto una nueva atracción aterradora jeje..

-Conan no necesitas compensarnos, demasiado has hecho, además Ayumi..-Conan noto el tono de voz de Genta y sonrió de manera dulce.- ademas...ella...

-por que no se lo dices de una vez...-Cortó unos cuantos tomates para hacer una pequeña ensalada, notando el tartamudeo de su amigo a través del teléfono.-Genta ...te gusta Ayumi desde pequeño, o crees que no tengo ojos en la cara...-movió el cuchillo a un lado.- pero asegurate de utilizar las palabras adecuadas...que a veces eres un poco borrico expresandote..

-Si fuera sencillo ya lo habría hecho...-Conan observó el teléfono atento, esas palabras sonaban serias.- perdería su amistad si me rechazara..y posiblemente la de Mitsuhiko...no quiero eso...-. Genta suspiro en ese momento.- te pregunto a ti ahora mismo, ¿porque no quieres ver a Rannesan?...-A Conan se le resbaló el cuchillo, al escuchar esas palabras-. Es por el beso que le diste...

-¡Eh Genta como sabes eso!-. Sonrojado miro el teléfono móvil como si la cabeza de su amigo, acabara de salir por el auricular, rápido quito el manos libres y lo puso en su oído.- Genta...

-lo vi, evite que los demás entraran por suerte el médico se adelantó, vi como besabas a Rannesan y como esta te golpeaba...-Conan se había dejado caer hasta el suelo de la cocina, con la mano tapando sus boca.- vamos...tienes que echarle valor...no es lo que siempre nos decías...

-Eso no es lo peor...le escribí una carta...y puse demasiadas tonterías como para estar avergonzado y no querer verla...-La risotada de Genta no ayudaba demasiado a su desanimado corazón, apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta.-Genta...confiésate con Ayumi si no yo lo are...-en ese momento de escuchar protesta, colgó sonriendo, era un modo de vengarse por haberle hecho sentir tanta vergüenza.

Se puso en pie y regresó a su tarea de prepararse la cena, Conan no pudo evitar pensar que estaba siendo un puto cobarde, pero teniendo en cuenta que había tardado un mes en poder atreverse ir al instituto, he incluso sabía que los chicos habían pasado por la casa de Agase y se había ocultado en la habitación de su hermano, Ai le había dicho que era normal tener miedo a las personas que quería, por que no sabía la reacción que iban a tener, apagó el fuego, miro la pared contraria al escuchar esa insufrible música reguetonera que ponía el vecino, suspiró apoyando la mano encima de la encimera cansado, ¡otra maldita noche que pasaría leyendo libros sin poder apenas dormir! fue entonces que escucho que volvían a llamar a la puerta, al observar a través de la mirilla no pudo evitar sonreír, era aquel tipo borracho, si no hubiese lidiado con Tio Kogoro y sus borracheras no sabría cómo tratar a este tipo de personas, por lo que abrió la puerta viendo que este le miraba sin comprender, esa persona delante de el vivia en el piso de arriba.

-Estas otra vez en el dos...-Al ver que no le entendía, cerró la puerta con las llaves en mano y lo ayudó a llegar al ascensor, apoyándolo contra su cuerpo cayeron varias veces antes de poder llegar al ascensor, en el cual lo sostuvo con una mano mientras marcaba el botón del tercer piso, al salir del ascensor, fue otra historia se colocó detrás para comenzar empujarlo hasta la puerta de su casa, donde este cayó de culo al suelo riendo, llamó delicadamente cuando una mujer furiosa abrió la puerta, Conan dio un respingo al ver la expresión furiosa de aquella mujer-Se ha vuelto a confundir Saehara san...-. Una mujer de cabello oscuros largos, recogidos en una coleta, la miró enternecida pero al observar al hombre, una mirada cruel y despiadada le adorno, el borracho Fujimo Saehara, viendo el aire de violencia de su esposa, se escondio detras de el, haciendo que suspirara.

-De verdad que lo siento Edogawa kun, mi marido últimamente viene demasiado borracho...gracias por ser tan paciente...oh espera...-La mujer le dio otro pequeño recipiente con comida, parecía como si las mujeres de aquel edificio hubiesen deducido que apenas se alimentaba, no sabía si sentirse halagado o frustrado.- hice curry hoy, espero que te guste...

-no será la comida de su marido...-Al ver como se cruzaba de brazos, suspiró y pensó "oe oe no me metas en sus líos señora Saehara", camino hasta el ascensor, mirando antes a esa pareja, ver como prácticamente la mujer arrojaba al interior a su marido, le recordó a Tio Kogoro y Rannesan, la imagen de la mujer le hizo sonrojarse, al salir del ascensor fue sacando las llaves y al levantar su cabeza.

-Chico ¿Vives aquí?...-Aquella persona, al verla detenidamente y observar cómo estaba vestida sonrió y asintió.- oh, veras...has visto a esta persona...-El hombre le mostró a un hombre de aspecto bastante tosca, rapado al cero y con un tatuaje en el lado derecho de su cabeza, no parecía ser una persona decente, Conan ladeo la cabeza y negó en completo silencio.- oh, si lo ves...-Le extendió una tarjeta personal.- podrías llamarme...gracias...-El hombre se alejó de Conan, y este se quedó mirando la tarjeta, claramente era de un agente de policía.

Entró a su apartamento, para ir a la cocina para terminar su cena, guardó el curry para otro momento, escucho esa maldita música del vecino, ¡es que quería acabar con sus oídos! pero se volvió a quedar mirando a la pared, repentinamente esa maldita melodía se detenían, miró su reloj, era más temprano de lo normal.

\- Al parecer hoy podré escuchar mis pensamientos...- Se dirigió a la cocina para terminar de preparar su cena para irse pronto a dormir, mientras cenaba no pudo evitar sentirse un poco solo, aun le costaba hablar con algunas personas pero también lo contrario le hacía sentir solitario, apoyó la mano en su mejilla mirando por el gran ventanal la ciudad ahora iluminada por las luces nocturnas.

Mañana le enviaría un mensaje a los chicos por si querían quedar en la casa del profesor, estaba seguro que debido al arresto de aquel hombre por investigación de la junta de padres revisaran a todo el personal del instituto y eso significaba que estaría cerrado, por lo que podrían hacer algo juntos, recogió los platos lavando y caminó hacia su habitación, apartó la sudadera que se había puesto para comenzar a ponerse el pijama, se acercó a su escritorio sujetando aquel precioso ejemplar de Sherlock Holmes, que había casi birlado de la habitación de su hermano mayor, las hojas gastadas demostraban cuántas veces había sido torturado por ese par de ojos, casi memorizando su contenido por cada coma o tilde, la tranquilidad de la noche hizo que sus ojos fueron cerrándose poco a poco, hasta caer en un reparador sueño.

Continuará...


	12. capitulo 11

hola a todos:

Ya se, me he tardado mas de lo normal, pero he tenido mis motivos personales, como dije mi salud no es todo lo buena que debería y a parte de eso soy una persona que le gusta hacer bien las cosas, pero aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo, últimamente no mido cuantas paginas son lo que escribo, pero pienso que es mejor así, si no tendría que medir lo que publico y es un rollo para vosotros, realmente prefiero que estáis satisfechos por una buena lectura, que por algo que se queda a la mitad, muchas gracias a todos por leerme y aquí os dejo con el capitulo 11.

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Conan Edogawa ¡Detective!**

La luz de la mañana atravesaba las cortinas de su habitación, palpo con torpeza el despertador y al sacar la cabeza de debajo de las sabanas, observó la hora, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al ver aquella foto al lado, se levantó estirando su cuerpo perezosa, colocó su ropa deportiva para empezar bien el dia, salió del apartamento para ir a correr como siempre, al regreso pudo comprar algo de pan de su panadería favorita para poder desayunar. Tomo una ducha lavando su cabeza, al entrar en su habitación y ver a su perezosa mascota, solo la intentó despertar acariciando su cabeza.

-buenos días Rin...-El animal una gatita de color azabache solo la observó desde su posición, con aquellos enormes ojos azules, estirándose perezosa para volver a enroscarse y seguir durmiendo, al abrir el armario dejó caer la toalla para elegir una blusa blanca y unos pantalones ejecutivos, colocó un cinturón alrededor de su fina figura, puso la cartuchera de la pistolera encima y colocó su chaqueta, arreglo su cabello recogiendolo en un moño italiano, tal como su madre le había enseñado, Ran Mouri, sujeto su taza térmica entre las manos recogiendo su bolso con toda su documentación, se puso los zapatos de tacón y observando esa otra fotografía que estaba en la entrada, la sujetó entre sus manos depositando un suave beso encima de ella.- cuida la casa Shinichi...y dame suerte para vivir un día más...

Cerro la puerta tras de sí, para dirigirse a la planta de abajo, donde su compañero ya le esperaba apoyado en su coche, como siempre se iban turnando, al llegar a la comisaría mientras bebía su café, podía notar las miradas del resto de policías, como si acabara de entrar una super estrella a los pasillos de la central, Hattori lo había llamado, el síndrome de la diba, más bien se quiso hacer la desentendida sobre aquel asunto, algo que la inspectora Sato le solía aconsejar, ya que esos idiotas antes de casarse con Takagi, solían acosar al buen detective, incluso Shiratori se sumaba en el linchamiento hasta que conocía a aquella profesora, con la que también se casó, recordó que estaba en segundo de la academia cuando estos dos contrajeron matrimonio y ese año, tuvieron que asistir a la boda de Shiratori también, el cual esperaba felizmente el nacimiento de su segundo hijo.

Puso su chaqueta en la silla y se sentó delante de su ordenador noto esa mirada clavada en su nuca, y ver enfrente a su compañero encogiéndose de hombros, le confirmó que la inspectora Sato miraba su informe algo molesta, suspiro resignada al ver que se levantaba e iba en su dirección, señalando aquel punto en el que se mencionaba a esos tres.

-Mouri ¿en serio?...-Pregunto la morena a su subordinada, la cual se rasco la mejilla nerviosa.- es peligroso dejar que se metan tan a menudo en líos...

-resolvieron el problema...-Aunque aun estaba muy mosqueada por cómo lo solucionaron, era el proceso mental más que otra cosa lo que la traía de cabeza, Ran tomó un sorbo de su café y cada vez estaba más convencida que esos tres, tenían algún contacto con Conan.- ¿Quiere que los elimine del informe?...

-no...no es eso...-Sato suspiro viendo esa mirada fría en la chica, observó Hattori que se encogió de hombros divertido, regreso a su mesa algo preocupada por la hija de Mouri, claro que lo había notado aquel impenetrable muro alrededor de ella, le traía recuerdos, antes de casarse con Takagi, Jinpei Matsuda su primer compañero del que estuvo enamorada murió, jamás lo olvidaría y eso Takagi lo sabia, por eso amaba tanto a ese inocentón e considerado esposo, pero sabía que lo de Mouri no tenia comparacion, saber por boca de Yumi que aquel joven detective con tanto potencial, era amigo de la infancia de Ran y también su enamorado, ella misma intentaba aconsejar para que dejara entrar un nuevo amor en su corazón, como ella había hecho con Takagi.

-Sato ¿sucede algo?...-Takagi conocía esa expresión a la perfección, seguramente estaba pensando en Mouri, aunque esa chica debería tener cuidado con todo el personal de la central, el que tuviera la fortuna de ser su pareja, lo iba a pasar muy mal, si quería tener a todo el pelotón de fusilamiento del cuartel de policia detras, aun recordaba cuando la idol de la jefatura, era su esposa y aun a pesar de estar felizmente casados, las miradas de odio hacia su persona por compañeros, era su pan de cada dia.

-oh nada...-Respondió poniendo la carpeta encima del escritorio, Takagi descolgo el telefono en aquel momento, frunciendo el ceño y observando a Sato.-¿hay algo?

-si acaban de avisarme que el sospechoso Ryusuke Kawashima, ha sido encontrado en su apartamento muerto... inspectora se cruzó de brazos bastante molesta, primera hora del dia y ya tenían un delito, bueno, si no fuera asi, no estarian en homicidios.

-No puede ser, justamente ayer, Kodachi san intento hablar con el...sobre aquel caso...-Ran puso encima de la mesa unas fotografías del caso en concreto, había sido una serie de violaciones con asesinato, tres mujeres en seis meses, Ran había incluso hecho horas extras, encontrando relación entre los casos y Kawashima, el tipo resultaba ser un pandillero y conflictivo personaje, hijo de un político regente, debido a su estatus era intocable.

-Mouri, Hattori, Shiba,Takagi conmigo...-Sato sujeto su chaqueta para ponérsela, mientras iban caminando, notando la presencia de todos sus detectives, desde que Megure fuera ascendido, a pesar de todas las expectativas, aquel sabio hombre la eligió a ella como inspectora jefe del departamento de homicidios, y hasta la fecha, era el departamento que más alta probabilidad de casos habían resuelto, en poco tiempo. Y todo era gracias, a Mouri y Hattori, sus dos fichajes estrellas, era curioso cómo ambos se entendían sin apenas cruzar una palabras.- a Mouri se le ve bastante suelta...

-Si, ultimamente no esta tan deprimida como antes...me atrevería a decir...-Takagi midió con dos dedos, y esa sonrisa divertida.- un poquito violenta ,si, sabes que el otro dia en las prácticas de defensa por por poco le disloca el hombro a Shiratori...

-Lo de Kudo fue un duro golpe para ella..-Sato aparco en aquel edificio, notando como sus agentes bajaban de sus correspondientes coches, y como el encargado del edificio esperaba en la puerta, pálido como una vela -Espero que algun dia pueda ser feliz, junto a una persona que le entienda...

-Veras que lo encuentra...-Takagi metió las manos en el bolsillo y antes de girarse sonrió a su esposa.- Como tu ...me encontraste a mi...

-Wataru, no te pases...

El edificio no era demasiado viejo, pero tampoco moderno, al entrar podías divisar un precioso Hall con plantas muy hermosas adornandolo, pero eso era todo, apariencia, al llegar al segundo piso donde estaba la escena del crimen, pudo ver al policía que había sido avisado junto con una anciana que no parecía para nada sorprendida por la escena, Sato se cubrió su nariz, al notar aquel pestilente olor a marihuana, entraron al apartamento notando que del recibidor estaba comunicado directamente con salón, ver el aspecto del cadáver y el rictus de terror en su rostro, éste permanecía sentado delante del sofá con las manos apoyadas a sendos lados del cuerpo, podía ver suciedad por todos lados, incluso basura a su alrededor acumulada.

-Dios no podemos abrir alguna ventana- Sato salió del departamento tratando de respirar algo de aire limpio, giró su cuerpo viendo a la anciana.- disculpe...¿es usted quién encontró el cadáver?

-Si, mi nombre es Matsura Mikoto, me pareció extraño que ese idiota tuviera la puerta abierta, además ya puede notar el pestazo que se ha instalado en el pasillo...-Molesta la señora movió la mano delante de su nariz.-Como todas las mañanas me disponía a ir a comprar algo de pan...para desayunar

-¿No escuchó nada?...-Sato al ver la negativa de la señora, suspiró, al parecer aquel iba a ser un caso complicado, esos que tanto emocionaba a Hattori.- sintiéndolo mucho, no podemos dejar que se vaya, ¿podría esperar en su casa?, queremos seguir interrogando...

-Claro jovencita...cabe decir, que no me sorprende, ese idiota de Kawashima traía de cabeza a todo el edificio- La anciana hizo una inclinación y se dirigió a su casa sin cerrar la puerta, Sato vio que los investigadores entraban en el cuarto, tosiendo, miro a los cuatro allí presentes.- Mouri, Hattori ir puerta por puerta de la tercera planta a ver si alguien a oido algo...Takagi, Chiba ocupaos de la primera planta...yo me ocuparé de esta...

Todos obedecieron al momento, Sato caminó despacio a la primera puerta, que estaba en el lado derecho al piso de la víctima, pero a pesar de que incluso tocó el timbre nadie le respondió, seguramente no estaban en casa, puede que incluso estuvieran trabajando, probaria a llamar más tarde, camino a la siguiente hablando con los vecinos, notando que a cada cual todos decían lo mismo de la víctima o que no se sorprendían por su muerte, por que no era alguien agradable con el que hablar o relacionarse, hablaban incluso de que llegaron a entrar a sus casas a robarles. Al pasar nuevamente por la puerta, miro el reloj, ¿no perdía nada por llamar de nuevo?, presiono el timbre nuevamente y esta vez escuchó como alguien abría la puerta, al observar a esa persona estaba en pijama, acababa de levantarse y por sus bostezos, no estaba para nada despierto, era un adolescente, no tendría más de 16 años, cabello negro bastante alborotado señal de que acababa de levantarse, sus ojos azules aun con expresión somnolienta, por lo que adivino que aun no era consciente de que había abierto la puerta, no supo porque, pero le resultó adorable y poco sospechoso al mismo tiempo.

-hola...¿y tus padres?- El muchacho se rascó la nuca, como si con ese gesto pudiera despejarse volvió a bostezar. Sato no pudo más que poner una mano en la cintura y ladear la cabeza con una sonrisa en la cara.- chico...antes de abrir la puerta, deberías haberte despejado...

-eh...-Ver cómo parpadeaba al observarla, se acababa de dar cuenta que había abierto, y que tenía delante a una agente de policía.-¡ehhhhh!-. Sato vio toda la intención del chico de cerrar la puerta, por lo que trato de frenarlo, no sabia porque, pero le pareció gracioso esa reacción, sobre todo al notar que no ponía demasiado empeño en cerrar. Se estaba mordiendo el labio, para no soltar una carcajada.

-inspectora...-Ran parpadeo al ver como parecía que un sospechoso, intentaba cerrar la puerta, se puso en guardia y alzando su pierna dio una patada partiéndola, ya de paso y haciendo que quien la intentaba cerrar cayera contra la pared, golpeándose la cabeza.- será posible...mira que resistirse a la autoridad...

-Mouri creo que te has pasado...-Escucho a Hattori que miraba la puerta un tanto descolgada por la fuerza ejercida, la morena se sonrojo un poco y ver a Sato arrodillarse para mirar al chico que en ese momento, estaba inconsciente sentado en el suelo del recibidor, con semejante golpe como para no desmayarse.-¿Como esta?...-Pregunto Hattori desde detrás, no pudiendo ver el rostro de aquel adolescente.

-Solo un chichón, creo que se asustó porque no esperaba ver aun policía detrás de la puerta...-. Sato apartó la mano de la nuca del menor y con la palma golpeó suavemente la mejilla de aquel chico, pero al ver que abría esos ojos azules nuevamente ver cómo su rostro cambiaba de color por uno completamente blanco, al mirar detrás, arqueo una ceja, viendo como miraba a los lados y al intentar levantarse se sujetaba la zona golpeada.- te has dado un buen golpe...¿dónde están tus padres?...-. Al ver que se cubría la boca negando con la cabeza, la inspectora se puso en pie, giró su cuerpo observando a esos dos tratar de arreglar la puerta, cuando volvió a mirar al chico había desaparecido, escuchando un portazo en el fondo.- pero que...

-Se ha escapado a su habitación...-Takagi miró de reojo a Sato, la cual al entrar a aquel apartamento, estaba muy bien decorado con muy buen gusto, al revisar las estanterías una foto en concreto le hizo sonreír, aquella que aparecía era Mouri.- Mouri...¿Tu conoces a este chico? ese no es Kudo...

Ran entró al apartamento mirando a su alrededor, sobre todo al ver esa enorme estantería con novelas de misterios, desde Ser Conan Doyle, hasta Agatha Christie, muy al puro estilo de decoración de la mansión de los Kudo. Al acercarse hasta donde estaban Sato y Takagi, sus pupilas se contrajeron al ver aquella fotografía, enmarcada de Shinichi y ella en el Tropical Land, esa foto se la había dado a Conan, entonces esto confirmaba sus sospechas, giró su cuerpo para directamente ir a la habitación, poniéndose en posición de lucha, dio una patada a la puerta que terminó como la de la entrada, pero notando que la persona que estaba dentro ahora, se había encerrado en el cuarto de baño, se acercó al cuarto de baño crujiendo los nudillos, ¡iba a golpearlo!¡cómo se atrevía a ni siquiera avisar de que había regresado a japón!

-¡sal de una vez!...-Ran golpeó la puerta fuertemente con el puño, estaba muy enfadada, ¡ya hablaría con aquellos tres seriamente!¡pero sobretodo con esa pareja de descerebrado que eran sus padres! otra vez iban a hacer lo mismo que con Shinichi, ¡dejarlo solo!- ¡si no sales irá a peor!¡lo sabes perfectamente!...-Heiji se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, notando como la inspectora Sato miraba sorprendida a la morena que había perdido completamente la compostura.- ¡Conan!¡abre la puerta!

-Conan kun...-Sato observó a Takagi sorprendidos, entonces ese pequeño niño había pegado verdaderamente un gran estirón, aun recordaba como prácticamente solucionaba los casos sin ni siquiera pestañear, pero también las veces que habían metido en problemas a su marido.

-Mouri...-Empezó a decir Hattori, suspirando y mirando a la puerta cerrada.

-¡me vas a golpear!¡no pienso abrirte!...-Se escuchó la voz de Conan, desesperado por querer salir de allí, se deslizó al suelo abrazando sus piernas, porque tenía tan mala suerte, no podía verla y terminaba viendola, no quería verla y se le impone, ¡quería estar una temporada tranquilo!¡y se metía en líos cuando solo dormía!, porque el karma estaba tan cabreado con el.

-no te golpeare si sales...-Cruzo los dedos detrás de su espalda, como si Conan lo viese a través de la puerta, Hattori la apartó, pudiendo escuchar las palabras del menor.

-Estas mintiendo, estas muy cabreada...y cuando te cabreas, no mides como golpeas...¡has destrozado la puerta de mi casa! y la de la habitación...-Ran se sonrojo furiosa nuevamente y noto como Heiji, golpeaba suavemente la puerta.

-Abre no dejaré que esta salvaje te ataque Kudo...-Heiji señalo a la cama del menor, para que Ran se alejara.- vamos no me hagas suplicarte...-Al escuchar que el pestillo era abierto y ver como se asomaba algo desconfiado, más por la morena que estaba de brazos cruzados con aquel tic en la ceja, Conan trago en seco y no pudo evitar esconderse detrás de Hattori.

-no está cabreada, ¡Es Godzilla!..-Ran en ese momento furiosa quiso golpearlo seriamente, pero Sato intervino tratando de calmarla, notaba la risa que a ambos le había dado por aquel espectáculo que estaban dando, Hattori guió al chico hasta el comedor, donde este se sentó quejándose del golpe de la cabeza.

-no...-Al ver a su compañero entrar en la cocina, haciendo con el dedo una señal de silencio, buscando algo de hielo, Ran observó al menor que tenía la mano en esa zona golpeada, Sato se sentó enfrente del menor que no dejaban de rozarse.

-¿has estado toda la noche solo?...-Pregunto la morena cruzada de brazos, Heiji se acercó con aquel paño que envuelve una bolsa de hielo, para colocarla en esa zona al menor, notando el asentimiento de Conan.- eso es un problema...

-¿Es que ha pasado algo?...gracias Hattori...-Conan miró de reojo a Ran y agacho la cabeza aun sujetando aquella bolsa de hielo, notando que desde la puerta rota veía a la policia ir y venir pero le sorprendió cuando vio pasar una camilla con una bolsa que indicaba que había retirado un cadáver.- eh, ¡Mikoto obasan esta bien!...

-No es la señora Matsura, es tu vecino...-La reacción de sorpresa del menor ante las palabras de Sato no pasó desapercibida por los investigadores, Conan dejó la bolsa de hielo encima de la mesa, atando cabos, la noche pasada había sido realmente extraña.- Kawashima, es la victima...y tu no tienes cuartada...

-A menos que tenga cámaras por el piso, que lo dudo, es imposible comprobar que yo no haya asesinado a ese hombre...-Sato se sorprendió por el semblante serio que Conan había adoptado, este juntó los dedos como rezando poniéndolo delante de sus labios.- ya que ayer por la noche, ese hombre intentó atacarme...y encima vivo al lado, pero...-levantó un dedo sonriendo divertido.- para eso, tendrían que encontrar el arma homicida en mi apartamento...

-En eso Kudo tiene razón...-Hattori sujeto la bolsa de hielo para llevarla a la cocina.- necesitamos encontrar el arma homicida...y hay por lo menos 23 inquilinos en este edificio...

-24...-Heiji miro al menor que tenía la mano debajo de la barbilla y miraba a un punto específico en aquella estantería de la entrada, notar como suspiraba y volvía a rozar la zona con la mano.- no puedes sacarme de la ecuación, por mucho que queráis...eso derivaría a que tendrias que retirar de la investigación...y...-Escuchó su teléfono móvil, aquel tono era el de Genta, pero al notar que era descolgado por Ran.- oye...

-hola Genta..-Ese tono peligroso hizo que el grandullón de los detectives Team, colgara rápidamente, la morena camina bloqueando a Conan contra la estantería, el menor miraba de reojo la mano de la chica, y levantó temeroso la cabeza.- lo sabía, el caso de ayer..¡tu!..me pregunto desde cuando estabas en contactos con ellos...

-¡ayer se enteraron de que regrese!..también fue una sorpresa para ellos...-Ran se apartó cruzándose de brazos, esperando la confesión, a diferencia de Shinichi que siempre ocultaba todo tipo de cosas, Conan resultaba incluso más fácil de tratar.- les guíe vale, es lo que querías escuchar, si resolvi el caso del instituto Teitan, pero no me hubiese metido si no sospechara que era más serio...no pensé, que hubiera un ...

-pervertido pedofilo en el instituto...pero esa no es la cuestión...-Se cruzó de brazos enfadada aun con el, Ran no entendía aun por que ni siquiera los Kudo, se habían puesto en contacto con ella, diez meses desde que se fueran de hawaii, ni un mensaje, ni una palabra por parte de el.- ¿por qué no me avisaste?...-Al notar que agachaba la cabeza mirando al suelo.- Conan...

-¡Como quieres que te mire a la cara! Después de lo que...-Se quedó callado agachando la cabeza, no quería pensar en lo sucedido en Hawaii y en la vergonzosa carta que escribió,¡por que le haría caso a su padre!.-Voy a cambiarme...-Era mejor poner tierra de por medio, por lo que apartándose de la morena fue a su habitación para poder buscar algo cómodo para poder ponerse, abrió la puerta del armario y no pudo más que cerrar los ojos muerto de la vergüenza.

-Conan...esp...

-Mouri...es suficiente...-Heiji fue en ese momento firme, había recibido todos los informes en su email, referente a la recuperación de Kudo, por lo que entendía por el proceso mental que el chico estaba pasando, además, si era cierto lo confirmado por aquella científica, ahora mismo solo era Conan ya que Shinichi al completarse el tratamiento, habría muerto para todos, el no tenia problema, pues había tratado con ambas personalidades pero la singularidad, es que sus recuerdos como Shinichi Kudo habían sido bloqueados.- Debes de calmarte, si no quiso contactar sus motivos tendrán...-Frunció el ceño, sabía que aquellas palabras iban a hacer daño a su compañera- no es Shinichi...

-¡Es por eso mismo que me preocupo! ¡no puedes pedirme que me desentienda!- Heiji suspiró y extendió el dedo delante de sus labios para silenciarla.

-ahora mismo lo más importante, es que entiendas, que ese pequeño niño de gafas ha crecido y ahora es un sensible adolescente, Kudo a su edad tenía más dureza en su carácter, Conan puede ser alguien más delicado -Y en cierta manera, lo era aunque creía que no se rompería con facilidad, pero señalo hacia uno de los sillones cerca del gran ventanal que dividía terraza con salon, Ran parpadeo sorprendida al ver en aquel lugar aquel violín, las siglas en la funda SH.K, daba a entender a quién pertenecía, iba a sujetarlo cuando vio salir a Conan de la habitación, llevaba unos vaqueros azules y una sudadera de color naranja.

Ran lo miró detenidamente, era cierto, a pesar de su endiablado parecido con su hermano mayor, la expresión avergonzada de su mirada, hizo que recordara todas esas veces en las que incluso llegó asustarlo acusándolo tontamente de que era Shinichi, encogido por una droga creada por Agase, si lo pensamos detenidamente era incluso ridículo, cuántas veces aquel chico de gafas tuvo la paciencia de soportar sus desvaríos o incluso sus lágrimas, soportando incluso que proyectará sus sentimientos en el, al ver que caminaba hacia ella.

-no podía dejarlo en la mansión...-Ran vio cómo se inclinaba para acariciar la superficie del estuche.- a mamá no le molestó que me lo llevara, me dijo que mejor que yo para poder utilizarlo...-Conan abrió la funda revelando aquel viejo violín.- anoche, estuve tocando cuando ese tipo intentó atacarme en mi apartamento...

-Conan...¿Desde cuando sabes tocar el violín?...-La pregunta de la chica Mouri le sorprendió, e hizo que sonrojara agachando la cabeza .- no me digas que...¿por que cuando eras pequeño no lo dijiste?...si eso te ayudaba a estar más tranquilo...

-OE OE...si siempre os metéis conmigo por que no canto para nada bien, ¿como os iba a decir? que al igual que mi hermano, yo tocaba el violín...seguro os hubieseis burlado más...-inflo los mofletes de manera infantil mirando a un lado, Ran en ese momento no pudo evitar reír, claro era lógico que jamás confesaría algo tan íntimo, aun recordaba cuando supo de que Shinichi tocaba el violín, como se quedó embelesada al escucharlo y a pesar de que conocía a la perfección la ejecución perfecta de su mejor amigo, esa pequeña manía de tamborilear con los dedos en la madera, era algo que le llamaba la atención, haciendo de su estilo algo bastante particular.

-Has dicho que estuviste practicando con el violín...-Sato vio como el chico asentía.-¿Pasó algo más?...

-pues...cuando me interrumpió eran las 21:05, considere que a lo mejor a parte de el, otros vecinos se quejaron pero...a continuación de el, vino la señora Mikoto, dándome las gracias por haberle ayudado con la compra...llevaba cosas muy pesadas, creo que fue sobre las 21:20 que Genta me llamó, estuvimos hablando diez minutos, antes de yo colgarle, ah a esa hora el vecino puso la música muy alta...-Levanto el dedo Conan, viendo que Hattori estaba apunto de hacer esa pregunta.- me pareció curioso, porque normalmente espera a las horas en que la gente está durmiendo, últimamente me cuesta madrugar por que no duermo durante la noche...

-Claro, por eso cuando abriste la puerta estabas tan adormilado...-Conan asintió a lo dicho por Sato.- llevas días sin dormir...

-una semana para ser exactos, la primera semana cuando me mude, ese tipo me atacó en mitad del pasillo...el señor Saehara que vive en el piso de encima, evitó que fuera a más...-El adolescente caminó hasta la cocina, notando que todos ellos se quedaban en completo silencio, necesitaba tomarse algo.- ¿Cafe?

-Gracias...-Se sentó enfrente de la barra americana Heiji, escucho el teléfono de Sato en ese momento, seguramente estaban informando de la hora de la muerte de la víctima, al notar esa taza de café, tomó un sorbo.- está bueno, escucha, ¿ocurrió algo más?...

-oh sí, vino Saehara san, borracho como una cuba ...sobre las 21:31, lo se porque me pareció muy curioso que se volviera a confundir de planta, me recordó ...-Al ver a Ran sentarse al lado de Heiji sirvió un café a ella.- a Tio Kogoro, y sus broncas con Rannesan...-. Tomo un poco de café en aquel momento, cerrando los ojos.

-no has podido ser tu...-Conan levantó la cabeza, escuchando a la inspectora que sonrió.- la hora estimada del crimen entre las 21:00 a 21:30, si es verdad lo que has mencionado, estabas hablando con la señora Matsuda y también con Genta, de que se tardaría poco desde tu apartamento al del vecino, ya que está al lado, pero comprobando tu estado de somnolencia de esta mañana dudo mucho que hayas sido tú, a menos ...que estés ocultando algo...

-no oculto nada, pero si quieres puedes revisar todo el apartamento...-Aunque al asomarse a la puerta.- aunque voy a tener que arreglarlas...al menos la de la calle...

-gomenasai...-Ran tomo un poco de café, notando aquel sabor y observando a Conan, el cual ahora se burlaba de Heiji entretenido, se había acordado de como le gustaba el café, cerró los ojos disfrutando del aroma.- No será...- Silencio esas palabras, al notar como se ocultaba detrás de la taza, lo miró fijamente, si había algo que ambos siempre coincidían eran, en lo fácil y predecible que podían ser con sus sentimientos, al comentarselo a Sonoko, esta le respondió que a lo mejor el chico vio sus sentimientos por Shinichi proyectados hacia el, por lo que recibió una respuesta casi automática por parte del chico.- Eso tambien fue culpa mía...

-no se de que hablas...-Estaba claro intentaba ignorarlo, al ver que esos tres se quedaban mirando a ambos. Lo que no escucharon fue aquel leve susurro del menor "pero si la primera en besarme fuiste tu idiota, y ni siquiera te acuerdas"

-Conan, are como que no has dicho nada, si no seguramente te golpeare nuevamente...-Dejando la taza de café encima de la barra americana, viendo como el menor le daba la espalda para fregar la suya.

-Sabía que te iba a golpear...-Se escuchó esa serena voz, y al girar todos vieron a Agase junto con aquella rubia, observó la puerta destrozada con una ceja arqueada, después al chico como apoyaba la mano en la barra con cara de fastidio al verla.- ara...solo te avise...

-no lo suficiente, ¿vienes al espectáculo?..-La científica le alegraba ver de vez en cuando, ese carácter medio agresivo del menor, puso las manos detrás de su cuerpo con esa sonrisa que sabía que le irritaba.-cortalo quieres...

-Kojima me llamó tremendamente preocupado, sus palabras textuales fueron, ¡Ran lo va devorar! o cosas asi...espera..-La rubia entró a la cocina y forzó al moreno a inclinarse revisando su cabeza y notando aquel pequeño chichón- oh...madre mía, Mouri san podría tener más cuidado, su cabeza es lo único que tiene de interesante...

-¡gracias por lo que me toca!...-Gritó indignado en ese momento, pero que se había creído, Haibara, parecía que desde que se volvieron a encontrar, su pasatiempo favorito era pincharlo hasta que saltaba enfadado. Pero escuchar la risa de los adultos no ayudaba-. Si ya has confirmado que estoy bien...-movió la mano como si estuviera espantando a un animal desagradable.- lárgate...

-...que aburrido, aunque tienes algo interesante entre las manos...¿Que tal si llamo a los chicos?-Haibara observó como negaba con la cabeza, sonrió divertida y con movil en mano fue marcando el número de Tsurubaya pero noto como su teléfono desaparecía, Conan le miraba bastante enfadado.- ara...te has enfadado...interesante...

-para no hacerlo, quieres traerlos a una escena de asesinato cuando puede que esté implicado de manera indirecta...-Ran parpadeo al escuchar esas palabras salir de labios de Conan, verlo meter la mano en los bolsillos y afilar los ojos, le hizo recordar a Shinichi.- tsk...siempre tienes que enfurecerme...porque no te quedas con tus experimentos y me dejas tranquilo...

-am porque eres mi cobaya favorita...no lo olvides, estoy haciendo una tesis de como un idiota puede volverse más idiota...-Haibara enfrentó aquella heladora mirada, sobrecargar de vez en cuando el carácter de Conan venía bien, ponerlo de mal humor, le hacía entender que la medicación y el tratamiento hizo un efecto óptimo, ese era su principal motivo para ponerlo a prueba, además debía corroborar con sus propios ojos que en un caso de asesinato, el chico no había perdido el olfato.

Y ese raro efecto secundario de florecimiento de Shinichi, no había vuelto a aparecer desde que se completara el tratamiento, aunque le preocupaba que hubiera un estallido de su oculto recuerdos por algún u otro motivo, por eso cuando tenía oportunidad, trataba de analizarlo, tenía que admitir una cosa, "era una persona horrible, solo podía pensar en el como una cobaya".

-Conan kun no te enfades, cuando Genta kun nos llamó, estábamos haciendo la compra, simplemente nos preocupamos...-El anciano profesor suspiro girándose hacia la científic.- y tu deja de picar...-Agase comprendía por qué Shiho trataba de provocarlo, pero realmente no soportaba verlos pelear, por eso se mostraba conciliador entre ambos, desde que Conan regresará a japón aquellas situaciones se habían repetido, incluso haciendo que Yusaku sujetará al menor por causa de Haibara, se suponía que era la madura, una cosa era probar que los recuerdos no iban a florecer pero otra cosa diferente, era estar de uñas con el adolescente.

-ha este paso se volverá una vieja amargada...sola y decrépita- Respondió Conan cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda molesto por esas palabras, la rubia solo puso las manos en la espalda divertida.

-Eres un rencoroso, admitelo...-Haibara se inclinó para levemente poder ver el rostro fastidiado de aquel moreno.-además, ¿que es eso de implicado de manera indirecta?- Conan le miró con una ceja arqueada y soltó todo el aire.

\- Hubo varias cosas que se salieron de lo cotidiano ayer...-Haibara se irguió con las manos detrás de su cuerpo sonriendo, estaba analizando, esa manera pensativa de sujetar su barbilla era muy buena señal.- la persona que asesinó a la víctima, debió buscar un momento para poder acceder a la casa...y sospecho que el momento fue, cuando yo empecé a tocar el violín...tengo que admitir que anoche, estuve bastante nervioso...y no podía calmarme con facilidad, ni siquiera un baño ayudo...

-Entonces, conocía esa costumbre tuya malsana de tocar para tranquilizarte- Haibara noto la mirada celosa de aquella morena, al parecer se estaba acercando demasiado al detective, una distancia peligrosa.- Pero no es desagradable tu musica, me atrevería a decir que es incluso relajante...¿cómo podría ayudar eso al asesino?

-Ese tipo, siempre que comenzaba a tocar, llamaba histérico a la puerta por eso últimamente ponía la cadena al abrir, como dije, ayer estaba muy nervioso, después de regresar del instituto me fui a dar un baño...-Sujeto a su buen amigo, y poniendo este en su hombro cerrando los ojos, dejando salir aquellas primeras notas de la relajada melodía, Conan abrió los ojos repentinamente dejando de tocar bajando el violín, Haibara pudo ver su expresión, esa afilada mirada azul la sonrisa algo picara y cómo se cubría con la mano la boca.- Conoce esa costumbre y debió verme por la ventana que da a la entrada, los edificios a partir del tercero tienen el balcón a la zona interior, por lo que pudo verme venir corriendo a casa...

-Conan kun...debemos interrogar a todos los vecinos...tu amiga deberia de marcharse...-Ran observó esa mirada inquieta, los ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos, a la memoria, vino aquel recuerdo donde después de acusar a la profesora que tuvo en primaria, cayó de rodillas al suelo por temblarle todo el cuerpo, y fue que Conan sin dudarlo la abrazo, las palabras de Shinichi cuando le hizo la pregunta, retumbaban en su cabeza"Tener que acusar a alguien que conozco de asesinato, tendría que hacerlo pero sinceramente, estaria muerto de miedo, me temblarían las piernas pero tendría que hacerlo, no me detendría por muy mal que me sintiera, la verdad siempre es la verdad", si, justamente esas fueron las palabras de Shinichi, camino hasta el chico colocando las manos encima de sus hombros para que le mirara.- ya sabes ¿Quién es?...¿Verdad?

-puedo ir como sospechoso...Rannesan...-Trato de calmarse, alejándose un poco de la morena, si su razonamiento era correcto con tan pocas evidencias debía de ser esa persona, tenia el momento, el lugar, la posible prueba, el culpable estaba acorralado pero, ¿porque dudaba tanto?, dejó el violín encima de la mesa apoyando sendas manos, puede que fuera por que tambien sabia el motivo y era eso lo que le quemaba en su interior, soltó todo el aire, notando a la rubia delante de el.

-La verdad a veces es una dura realidad difícil de tragar...-Conan le regreso el teléfono móvil, la rubia golpeó un poco su brazo con dos dedos.- vamos gran detective, aunque sea duro...tu puedes...Agase, nos vamos a casa...

-Haibara...-Esta se detuvo notando como el adolescente, solo miraba al violín de su hermano, tenía que tratarlo así, al notar cómo giraba su cuerpo.- nunca dije que ser detective fuera algo que disfrutara...y más cuando...

-Conan, a veces las deducciones más duras salen de aquí...-Señalando su corazón, y era una verdad como una catedral.- no es como un experimento cientifico, asi que se fiel a tus principios...-Esas fueron las frías palabras de Shiho, la cual en realidad, quería consolar a aquel adolescente.

-Ai...¿Estás segura?...-El anciano en mitad del pasillo observó a la rubia.- Shinichi podría reaccionar...

-Agasa, es imposible, pues mi tratamiento es infalible...

Camino junto con Ran y Heiji hasta aquel apartamento, registró con la mirada el salón que estaba después del recibidor, la escena del crimen sin el cadáver parecía hablarle con solo estar allí de pie, observó a la puerta que daba al pasillo, se agacho con las manos en los bolsillos no pudiendo cerrar los ojos apenado, deseaba con tanta fuerza estar equivocado que ver debajo de aquel enorme sillón, la prueba irrefutable de su deducción, hizo que con con sumo cuidado lo recogiera con su pañuelo, observó el objeto, suspiro y lo guardó en su bolsillo, se puso en pie regresando al lado de Ran sin abrir los labios.

-A ti también pequeño...-Conan sonrió a la señora Mitsuki, sujetando sus manos con delicadeza.- este tipo ha tenido su merecido...aunque he visto que a ti te han destrozado la puerta...

-eh...bueno fue mi culpa...por asustarme...-Miro a los policías acompañar a Los Miwa, una pareja que vivía en la misma planta, el matrimonio Saehara y una vecina del primer piso, llamada Elisa ,era extranjera, por lo que no le sorprendió el acento americano en el japonés que hablaba.

-oh Conan kun...-Eiko Saehara se acercó al menor, comprobando que estuviera bien.- vaya chichón te han hecho...deberías de haber colaborado con la policía cariño...

-Vaya panda de bestias, ¡así tratamos a los menores!...-Se quejó Fujimo Saehara, poniendo una mano en el hombro de aquel adolescente.-¿Todo bien? ...oh...no se me olvida que te debo una por el arreglo del portátil y subirme ayer a casa...aunque la bestia, me dio una golpiza...

-mooo...te lo merecias...-Eiko sonrió a su esposo, cuando noto que aquellos policías se acercaban, Conan agacho la cabeza apenado, se alejó del grupo para mirar por la ventana del salón, suspiro tratando de reunir el valor.- ¿que donde estuve? pues a esa hora estaba preparando la cena...hablando con una compañera de trabajo, mañana tenemos un trasplante...

-¿Es cirujana?...-Preguntó Sato mirando de reojo al menor, que estaba apoyado en la ventana, con la mirada indico a aquel par que fueran con el mientras se ocupaba del interrogatorio de los vecinos, algo que Ran no dudo en hacer, caminando hasta este colocándose al lado.

-Conan kun...¿Que pasa?..-Ran lo vio dudar juntando las manos, las palabras de Hattori en ese momento se hicieron más presentes, estiró la mano para sujetar la de Conan notando aquel leve e imperceptible temblor .- Se que estas asustado...pero...

-no es eso Rannesan...no estoy asustado, estoy aterrado...porque esa persona me cae bien...la he tratado poco, pero es buena persona -Miro hacia el exterior tratando de calmarse, pero escucho esa risilla y al mirar a su lado.-¿Que?...

-quién te viera y quién te ve...cuando eras pequeño, casi rayabas la frialdad ...solías ayudar a papá, pero tu manera de llegar a deducir como un adulto todos aquellos casos...-Ran no podía evitar recordar a aquel pequeño niño, que llegó de improviso a su vida.- eres capaz de ello Conan...y después...como aquella vez yo te abrazare...

-Eso es...Rannesan se ha vuelto una pervertida...-intento hacer un chiste el chico, Hattori simplemente vio como el menor trataba de esquivar aquel golpe simulado, comprendiendo que este trataba de calmarse a si mismo, Conan observó al grupo de vecinos, trago en seco y soltó todo el aire.- ya es suficiente...-metió la manos en los bolsillos, sacando del interior el pañuelo con ese curioso contenido, cerró los ojos.- La escena de crimen presente, explica muchas cosas, lo primero de todo, es el modus operandi del asesino...-Todos los vecinos le miraban, no era para menos, seguramente por sus cabezas pasaba, ¿Que iba a saber un crío? .

-Conan-chan...¿de que estas hablando?...-Eiko observó al menor, al parecer el chico no les miraba a ninguno y eso extraño a todos los vecinos que habían llegado a conocerlo, como alguien bastante directo y amable.

-El asesino miraba por la ventana, a expensas de ver como yo, su cebo regresaba del instituto, ayer estuve muy nervioso y esta persona, sabía que si no lograba calmarme tocaría el violín...-El adolescente caminó hasta ponerse en el centro de la sala.- algo que por alguna razón, molestaba a la víctima, espero en el pasillo a que Ryunusuke saliese de su casa y antes de que la puerta se cerrase, entró al apartamento de la víctima...-Conan cerró los ojos.- Kawashima no tuvo oportunidad, el asesino le pilló desprevenido, seguramente hizo algún sonido para llamar su atención y cortó su cuello de derecha a izquierda, la víctima trató de taponar con sus dos manos la herida y retrocedió hasta caer al suelo deslizándose...donde su vida acabó

-impresionante...-la señora Mitsuki sonrió al menor, podía percibir ese tinte nervioso con ese temblor en las manos que trataba de ocultar.- podríamos haberlo hecho cualquiera ...¿Verdad?

-Si, pero, si no fuera por el tipo de herida, como he dicho solo le basto un corte para poder asesinar...el culpable tiene la altura de la detective Mouri...-Señalo a Ran, la cual se puso enfrente de Heiji imitando la acción de asesinar.- por lo que debe ser una mujer...y...-Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, al sacar el pañuelo y revelar un pequeño camafeo que se abría por la mitad, este tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre en la superficie, Conan cerró los ojos antes de señalar a la culpable apartando la mirada.- usted es la culpable Saehara Eiko...

-¿Que?...-Eiko se echó las manos al cuello, donde se suponia debia estar aquel camafeo, al notar que no estaba, le hizo agachar la cabeza.

-Eiko...¿Es verdad?...-Fujmo se acercó a su esposa preocupado, pero al notar que se arrodillaba delante de aquel adolescente que bajo la mano con el relicario y se quedó callado.-Eiko no, no puede ser...

-Le escuche...venía de la compra, no podía permitir que te hiciera daño...-Eiko observó al menor que ocultaba su mirada, en cierto sentido se sentía aliviada, utilizar las costumbres de aquel chico para su beneficio no era para sentirse orgullosa-. el quería entrar a tu apartamento, darte una paliza y robar todo lo que tuvieras de valor...iba hacerte sufrir como le hizo a mi hermano menor...

-Ryunusuke, era uno de los violadores asesinos...-Eiko escucho esas palabras, procedentes del menor que ni siquiera le miraba y fue como si se hubiese liberado de la culpa.

-Si, mi hermano iba a ir a la policía para identificar a esos dos, ya que por desgracia fue testigo pero de camino a la comisaría, esos dos..-Apretó los puños en el suelo.- lo siguieron y lo empujaron a las vías del tren, como Ryunusuke es hijo de un ministro...¡el asesinato de mi hermano se convirtió en suicidio!...intente olvidar el asunto, hasta que nos mudamos al apartamento, al principio no lo relacione con el asesinato de mi hermano, pero fue al ver aquel tipo...que lo supe...no tuve oportunidad de vengar a mi hermano...hasta que tu apareciste...no podía permitir que te hiciera daño..Conan kun, entiendeme solo trataba de protegerte.

-Algo que nunca entenderé, es el motivo que lleva a otra persona a matar...-Conan agacho la cabeza mirando al suelo apenado, puso el camafeo entre las manos de Eiko abierto, viendo en el interior la fotografía de el hermano menor de esta sonriendo.- menos entenderé el sentimiento de venganza, si es verdad que usted quería que se hiciera justicia, haber confiado más en el cuerpo policial...

-Yoshiro...-Sollozo Eiko sujetando el colgante entre sus manos, Conan observó a todos los vecinos y vio cómo la anciana le miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Pequeño ¿Quién eres?...-Preguntó la anciana mujer, viendo como cerraba los ojos por un segundo para volver a recomponerse sonriendo.

-Conan Edogawa Detective...

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 12

_Hola a todos:_

 _Siento haberme tardado mas de lo normal en actualizar, Feliz Año nuevo y espero que hayáis disfrutado de una feliz navidad, debido no solo a motivos de salud si no familiares tuve que dejar de actualizar, ya sabéis como siempre, no penséis que lo estoy abandonando solo que me tomo mi tiempo para que este perfecto y espero que lo disfrutéis mucho._

Hoy en concreto os traigo, un fic un tanto relajado y anuncio que puede que me demore un poco mas en el proximo capitulo, pues ando intentando montar algo chulo para unos mas adelante que pienso que os gustara, ¡muchas gracias por el apoyo! y ser pacientes.

Con toda mi gratitud espero que lo disfrutéis de corazón...

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Tarta de limón**

 _Una caja más y empezara a gritar de verdad._

 _¿por que se había visto obligado a volver a mudarse?._

Conan observó la puerta de su casa con frustración, sujeto su teléfono móvil con clara intención de llamar a algún cerrajero o alguien, que pudiera arreglar ese destrozo provocado por la policía, notando que este volaba de sus manos y al observar a la castaña algo molesto, ¿Que pretendía ahora?.

-Debo llamar para arreglarla...-Sentenció el menor extendiendo la mano para que le regresara su teléfono aun enfadado, no se le había olvidado el chillón de la cabeza a causa de ese golpe, pero ver cómo guardaba este en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.-¡eh!

-Tus padres son unos irresponsables, mira que dejarte solo...-Ran se cruzó de brazos observando al adolescente.- te vas a venir conmigo...-Ver aquella mirada incrédula y cómo el adolescente caminaba al interior del apartamento, para sujetar el teléfono fijo de casa.- ¡hablo en serio Conan!

-Servicio técnico...si buenos días, si, vera debido a unos problemas con una bestia en mi apartamento, las puertas están descolgadas, podrían venir alguien arreglarlas...-Conan noto la sombra de la chica e la ignoró completamente, Ran comenzó a tener ese terrible tic en la ceja e indignada fue hacia Heiji el cual, intentaba contener la risa para intentar evitar un puñetazo de su compañera, durante esos años, había comprendido el pánico de Kudo por los golpes de la judoka.

El adolescente sacó de su cartera algo de su asignación, suspiro al saber que deberia de llamar a sus padres explicando lo sucedido para aumentar un poco el dinero de sus gastos, sonrió al hombre dándole el dinero al notar la puerta fija, algo que tomo algo de tiempo debido a que incluso había arrancado los tornillos del enganche.

-quién la haya descolgado debido tener la fuerza de un elefante...-Conan contuvo la risa, viendo como aquel hombre guardaba el dinero en su cartera para despedirse, el adolescente aliviado intentó cerrar la puerta, pero noto como aquella policía sujetaba uno de sus brazos para ponerle una esposa, intentó tirar notando que rápidamente ponía sus manos a la espalda sorprendiendolo, Conan estaba impactado por el hecho de ser arrestado, ¿que había hecho?.

-si no es por las buenas Conan kun, sera por las malas...ya hablaré con ese par de irresponsables...-Saber que era por el mero capricho de la morena, hizo que tratara de darle una patada.- no te las quitaré hasta...eh...

-¡déjame en paz Rannesan!¡esto es injusto!.- Para su vergüenza, notar con la facilidad que la chica lo cargaba al hombro en presencia de todos aquellos policías, trato de patalear pero fue inútil, pues notar la mano de aquella chica pellizcar con fuerza su trasero hizo que se pusiera completamente rojo, al igual que furioso.

" _¡no se lo iba a perdonar!"_

Había destrozado sus expectativas de estar una temporada solo en Tokio, dejo esa caja en el suelo frustrado y se tiró en el sofá boca abajo, por que todo tenía que ser tan complicado, noto la mano en su cabeza, al girar levemente pudo ver a Genta que le observaba preocupado.

-Conan...se que te fastidia pero si no acabamos ya...-Señalo a todo el salon lleno de cajas.- no comeremos...y tengo hambre - El moreno sin expresión busco con la mano el cojín más cercano, para plantarlo encima de su cabeza y gritar de enojo.- vaya...

Genta recordaba como entro al salón de clase aquella mañana y al mirar en el pasillo, ver a Ran entregando un papel al tutor, no necesitaron más cabos que atar, el chico casi queriendo desaparecer al sentarse en su silla cubriendo su cabeza con sendas manos, para el colmo ese día en el instituto había estado cargado de tensiones, desde la primera clase el director se había disculpado con todos los alumnos por el motivo de la contratación de aquel degenerado, inclusive facilitando a ellos tres que descubrieron sus perversiones, pero el sabia¡el mérito era de Conan!, discretamente el aludido había declinado esa felicitación por lo que al saber que se iba a volver a mudar, hablaron entre los cuatro para poder ayudarle a mudarse.

-Es un fastidio volver a mudarse...-Mitsuhiko trato de poner en esa estantería los libros de aquella caja, tenía que admitir que tenía la tentación, de más de uno pedirle prestado a su amigo pero se preocupo de ordenar estos de manera alfabética, Haibara fue facilitando algunos libros, sin perder de vista al moreno que ocultaba su cabeza bajo aquel cojín.- debe estar fastidiado porque Rannesan lo pillo viviendo solo...

-¡no estoy fastidiado por eso!...-Grito enfurecido, sentándose en el sillón, señalando al de pecas con el dedo como si le amenazara.-¡la muy idiota me esposo y me llevó como si fuera un saco de patatas a su casa!¡eso en mi tierra es secuestro!...para el colmo hablo con papa y mama...¡kuso...no podía dejarme tranquilo no tengo siete años!...-Rozando su pelo con sendas manos casi histérico, al puro estilo de el.

-vamos, al menos no estarás solo...-Ayumi trato de calmarlo la castaña, ahora comprendía a Haibara por intentar enfurecer, era bastante divertido verlo cabreado, pero rebuscando en una de esas cajas encontró un pequeño muñeco, era un perrito con una gabardina y una pipa pegada al morro, se puso en pie y caminó hasta el con ese juguete entre las manos.- Que mono..¿es tuyo?.

-ah...vaya creí que lo había perdido...-Conan lo sujeto mirándolo sonriendo, acordarse de su hermano menor le ayudaba a relajarse, "algo".- es de Shino chan, "a cambio de quedarse conmigo" ...- observando aquel juguete detenidamente.- Lloro mucho cuando supo que no iría con el a Estados unidos...

-es un niño muy tierno...me recordo a ti de pequeño...-Ayumi volvió a rebuscar en una de las cajas, encontrando un pequeño maletín negro, por curiosidad lo abrió y lo soltó en ese momento.-Conan-kun...¿tienes un arma?...-El moreno dejó el pequeño juguete encima del sillón y sujeto aquel maletín, volviéndolo a cerrar.

-Tengo licencia...Shuichi me obligó a sacarla en hawaii...y una semana antes de regresar a clase, la valide en japón, no está cargada, es para casos extremos -Camino con el maletín hasta su habitación, donde lo escondió debajo de la cama, cuando se levanto, noto que Haibara dejaba una caja detrás de el y se apoyaba en la puerta.-¿que?

-A pesar de tu enfado, te lo estas tomando bien...-Haibara observó la estantería de su habitación sonriendo, en ella había fotografías de cuando era pequeño y con Shinichi siendo trucadas por ella, de tal manera que aparecieran ambos juntos, había sido un verdadero trabajo de artesanía.- Kojima no aguanta demasiado sin comer...¿Sabes?...y son...

-no os importa que prepare la comida...-Se puso en pie el moreno, haciendo que la rubia se sorprendiera al verlo salir, la científica lo siguió viendo como se remangaba la camisa, no podía evitarlo, aun le sorprendía la habilidad de Conan para cocinar, incluso tuvo que admitir que lo hacía mejor que ella o que Mouri.

-Genta...¿te sigue gustando la anguila...?-Preguntó Conan a gritos desde la barra americana mientras se ponía el delantal, el mencionado se asomo sorprendido por ver que Conan miraba dentro de la nevera.- ayer fui a la compra, ya que Rannesan nada más que tenía cerveza y comida caducada...tenía la nevera que daba pena...

-siendo policía, poco tiempo para la compra tendrá...-Kojima al ver la anguila trago en seco toda la saliva que le producía pensar en ese manjar, pero notar la habilidad con el cuchillo de su amigo.-¿Sabes preparar comida?...

-ehh...¿Quién crees que cocinaba a Shuichi?...ese tipo aparte del curry, es un auténtico desastre para alimentarse...mientras estuve sin movilidad, fue una pesadilla el comer...-Haibara sonrió ante ese recuerdo, ya que Jodie en más de una ocasión había tenido que coger días para que ambos pudiesen comer con propiedad, según fue mejorando Conan, las visitas de la rubia fueron disminuyendo.

-Te encargamos la comida a ti...-Tiró del brazo de Kojima la rubia, para intentar terminar con todas esas cajas, al poco tiempo de estar organizando aquel delicioso olor inundó sus olfatos, haciendo que los tres adolescentes se asomaron a la cocina para mirar, al notar que Conan probaba su propio guiso y ladeaba la cabeza como dudoso, Ayumi iba a ofrecerse, cuando aquel grandullón se plantó delante.

-se me ha adelantado...-chasqueo los dedos la castaña, no pudiendo evitar escuchar la risa de Mitsuhiko.

-en serio, sabes que algo que le pierde a Genta es la comida...-El de pecas se cruzó de brazos señalando a los dos, Conan le miraba sin entender por qué el enorme chico parecía ansioso, hasta que recogió un poco del caldo del guiso y se lo ofreció.

-Creo que le falta algo...pero no se el que...-Genta se quedó paralizado al notar aquel sabor, ¿y decía que le faltaba? pero si estaba delicioso, aunque ahora que lo degustaba con tranquilidad, el moreno tenia razon.

-Creo que le falta hinojo...-Le regreso el plato y levantó el dedo divertido.- si estás haciendo anguila al curry...debe estar un poquito más potente...¡chicos vamos acabar para comer la deliciosa comida de Edogawa!...-parece que eso había animado al grandullón he insaciable detective adolescente, a terminar con todas esas cajas.

Conan al sentarse a la mesa y poder disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos mientras degustaba su propia comida, no pudo evitar sonreír, era en esos momentos que agradecia el poder regresar a japón. Ayumi saboreaba su comida e incluso hablaba animadamente con Haibara, ver a Genta robar del plato de Mitsuhiko porque seguramente había quedado con hambre o simplemente por el gusto de hacerlo de rabiar, metió una cucharada en su boca sonriendo mientras escuchaba cada una de las conversaciones, le ayudaba a relajarse.

-Genta...ahí más...que tragón...creo que eso es algo que en ti no ha cambiado- Río Conan algo más animado, se levantó para sujetar el plato de su amigo ir a la cocina y servir un poco más, por suerte había hecho suficiente contando con que el chico, quedaría insatisfecho, al regresar a la mesa vio a esa persona cogiendo de su plato su comida, suspiro y coloco el plato a Genta.- ¿Esta bueno Rannesan?...- irritado por la intromisión nuevamente, simplemente caminó hasta la cocina para preparar un par de platos, ya que desde la puerta Heiji estaba saludando.

-¿Aun sigue enfadado?...-Susurro Ran a Genta, el adolescente asintió al igual que los demás.- creo que me pase con el...

-hombre, no es muy normal que te esposen y lo lleves, como tu lo llevaste...-Se sentó frente a la barra notando ese plato delante de el, Heiji se relamió había escuchado por parte de Shuichi que Conan era bastante bueno en la cocina, incluso que fingía ser mal cocinero para poder probar alguna de sus comidas.- huele delicioso Conan kun...

-Espero que te guste...-Salió con otro plato el cual puso descuidado delante de Ran para sujetar el suyo y poder echar el resto del contenido de la cacerola a este, comiendo en la cocina, la morena observó su plato y miró a Conan que estaba acompañando a Heiji y hablando como siempre de sus cosas, era como un muro de defensa contra ella, tenia que admitir que eso le cabreaba, ¡mucho!.

-Deberias de disculparte...-Se escuchó a Ayumi moviendo la cuchara, Ran observó a la adolescente de reojo.- Si Conan empieza a odiar algo, porque tenga alguna imperfección te vas a arrepentir...-¿odiar?,recordaba que en algún punto, Shinichi y el, coincidían pero jamas habia visto que llegara a odiar a una persona, Haibara observó a la morena y sonrió traviesa, le apetecía jugar un poco con aquella chica y sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Edogawa...¿Que opinas de las personas que beben de más?...-Ran iba a meter una cucharada en su boca, levantó la cabeza observándola la rubia que sonrio, puede demasiado tétrica para su gusto, ¿por que demonios se sentía aludida?, Conan ladeo la cabeza pensativo, para solo decir aquellas palabras.

-si es por compromiso social no me importa, pero si es muy a menudo son personas que odio en si, ya pase con eso con tio Kogoro, ya deberías de saberlo Haibara...-. Pero ver como ladeaba repentinamente la cabeza para prestar atención a Heiji.-¡en serio!...-Grito al escuchar unas palabras bajitas por parte de Heiji, comenzando a reír divertido.- no me lo puedo creer...

-lo que te digo, y se pasó como una hora persiguiendo...la inspectora Sato se la llevaban los demonios...por cierto, dame la receta de esto, está bueno, a lo mejor le digo a Kazuha que lo cocine...-el detective observó de reojo a su compañera, que estaba comiendo en completo silencio.- ah eso me recuerda, Kazu me ha preguntado ¿Que cual es tu postre favorito?, para hacerlo un dia de estos...le gusta mucho hacer repostería...de hecho...-Saco su teléfono móvil divertido.- este es un pastel que hizo para Suzuki san...

-A ver ...ei le debió llevar bastante tiempo...- el adolescente regresó este al detective, puso un dedo en la mejilla.- la tarta de limón, al principio solo era por imitar a nisan, pero al final no me canso de comerla...-Heiji vio como su compañera se levantaba para llevar el plato a la cocina y lavarlo, siendo ignorada completamente por Conan, que seguía comiendo, sin duda, aquellos dos si siguen así no iba acabar bien.

Ran tras abandonar el piso y dejar nuevamente a los chicos solos, se apoyó pensativa en el ascensor suspirando, le había ignorado deliberadamente, sacó su teléfono móvil aun teniendo esa fotografía de cuando era pequeño en esta, si solo siguiera siendo ese niño tan dulce pero parecía que eso no iba a olvidar el hecho, de que lo llevo como un saco de patatas hasta su casa, ¿cuando habia olvidado el sentimiento de un adolescente?.

-No se va ha olvidar fácilmente ¿Verdad?...-La morena suspiro cruzada de brazos y al abrirse las puertas, salieron del apartamento hacia el coche.- tengo que admitir que cocina mejor que yo...-La carcajada de Heiji hizo que le mirase.-¿Que?

-oye, es un adolescente, discúlpate y todo saldado...dicen que con dulces todo se arregla...o eso suele decir Kazuha - Heiji abrió la compuerta del copiloto y entro al coche junto con su compañera que puso este en marcha, no entendiendo las palabras del detective, eso solían decirlo las chicas adolescentes cuando tenían desamores, recordaba que en más de una ocasión, su amiga Sonoko había terminado comiendo una docena de pasteles para aliviar sus penas antes de que Makoto apareciera en su vida.- Mira que eres corta...¿tarta de limón? no lo escuchaste...

-Heiji voy ha hacer una pregunta idiota pero ¿Que tiene que ver con el cabreo de Conan kun?...-Pregunto Ran curiosa, ¿Que se había perdido?, pero ver la mirada de su compañero, le hizo inflar los mofletes.- no es una chica ¿Sabes?...no se va a consolar comiendo dulces...

-¡ahou!...es más simple de lo que crees, tu eres la que hace un mundo de un grano de arena...¿le pregunté cuál era su dulce favorito? para que se lo hicieras tu...-Ran freno y se señalo escandalizada, el de kansai estaba apunto de perder la paciencia.-¡ve a mi casa! yo te cubro, este caso no será complicado...- salió del coche y se inclinó.-¡pero trata de arreglarlo ya! tener a kudo furioso, no es buena idea...y tu deberías de saberlo mejor que nadie...ahora ve...-Heiji vio como el coche se alejaba, llamó por teléfono a su amada esposa.- ya va, si se lo he dicho, claro, Kazu...te quiero...-Colgó en ese momento para llamar a un taxi.- lo que tiene que hacer uno para que todo regrese medianamente a la normalidad...

Kazuha se cruzó de brazos mirando el teléfono móvil, camino hasta el comedor donde Sonoko Suzuki estaba esperando a su amiga, Heiji había logrado convencerla de hecho, fue su marido el que le avisó de que las cosas con Conan kun no estaban bien, y cuando le describió la situación, al principio rio como Heiji pero después pensándolo detenidamente y poniéndose en la piel del adolescente decidieron entre ambos una intervención por parte de ellas.

-Viene de camino..-informo a Sonoko, la cual tomaba un poco de té.- no se si el plan de Heiji funcionara...

-Suavizar el carácter de un chico es complicado...-Sonoko movió el dedo divertida.- y más a un Kudo, si Shinichi era insufrible, no quiero pensar como sera Conan...justamente en esa edad...

-Sabes que ha vuelto a coger ese apellido raro...-Se sentó a la mesa con la mano apoyada en su mejilla.- cuando quedamos con ellos, no entendia por que Heiji lo llamaba Kudo, pero saber que era el hijo menor de esa actriz y hermano del detective con el que competía Heiji me ayudó a atar cabos...

-Desde pequeño daba grima...era un enano repelente- Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, y la morena se levantó para abrir, al otro lado vio a Ran algo molesta, Sonoko no pudo más que sonreír, era muy gracioso ver ese semblante en su amiga.- vamos, vamos no será para tanto...

-Toma...-Le dio una pequeña bolsa a la mujer de Hattori.- al parecer Conan se lo dio a Hattori para que lo probaras...¡por qué está tan cabreado! yo debería ser la enfadada, después de diez meses ni siquiera me avisa de que está en japón ...y encima me dice Heiji que haga una tarta de limón, ¡pero de qué va!...

-Te estas escuchando...-Sonoko camino a la cocina, y kazuha solo abrió la tapa oliendo aquel guiso de anguila al curry, la castaña estiro el dedo meñique para probarlo y se sonrojo.- woo...¿y lo ha hecho el?

-si, ya se que esta delicioso, el señorito me permitió probarlo...¡pero si yo prácticamente le sonaba los mocos a ese mocoso de las narices!...-Ran se cruzó de brazos a espaldas de esas dos, las cuales estallaron en carcajadas al escucharla.-¿De que os reis?

-Ran, ahora mismo pareces tu padre, recuerdo todos los golpes que se llevó en la cabeza a causa de meter sus narices donde no le llaman, y cuando hace justamente lo que todo el mundo le ha pedido, vas tu y te enfadas...-Sonoko le señalo con una sonrisa traviesa.- es justamente como tu padre hace...le has pegado un buen puñetazo pero esta vez en toda la cara...

-¿por qué dices eso?...-Vio como kazuha en silencio comenzaba a sacar ingredientes, y la morena parpadeo y se apoyó en la pared mirando a un lado.- solo...

-le avergonzaste...el padre de Heiji, lo golpeaba cuando se emocionaba, pero era normal, quería que fuera con cabeza...y ha diferencia de el, Conan ha pasado por un muy mal trago...-Kazuha se giró para observar su amiga a los ojos.- perdió la memoria...-Ran abrió un poco la boca levantando el dedo, quedando a medio camino de la frase que fuera a completar.- no sabía que su hermano había muerto por su causa...-la detective termino poniendo su mano encima de sus labios.- cuando conoció toda la verdad, se enfrentó a unos tipos que intentaron secuestrar a su hermano menor, justo, como intentaron hacer con el...

-Yo en su lugar estaría algo acobardado, te dio un beso en los labios y te repite las palabras que te dijo Shinichi, no solo con eso te envío esa ridícula carta que más que expresar sus sentimientos, parecía hecho un lio...y tu nada más verlo...-Sonoko comenzó a enumerar, notando que Ran se sonrojaba de pura vergüenza, al comprender lo que ellas intentaban decir.- lo golpeas, lo esposas y lo secuestras ah y lo más importante, hablar con sus padres...por que seguro que Yusaku te habrá dicho algo así como, ¿oh? pues nos quedamos más tranquilos...si está contigo...

-lo cierto es que es justamente lo que me dijeron...-Ran dándose cuenta caminó hasta donde estaba Kazuha, mirando el bol por un segundo, si te parabas a pensar detenidamente daba la impresión que Conan estaba hecho un lío.

-Lo cierto es que debe estar que no sabe cómo tratarte...-Sonoko se cruzó de brazos, divertida al notar esa luz en los ojos de su amiga, claro, se acababa de dar cuenta.- te lo he repetido mil veces, no es Shinichi y se le nota mucho que para nada tiene malicia en su actuar...

-lo bañaba, le limpiaba los mocos, lo vestía y vigilaba que no tuviera pesadillas...aunque...-Acordándose de aquel niño pequeño, con enormes gafas que siempre le dedicaba todos los días una gran sonrisa, incluso aunque a veces lo pillaba mirando preocupado a la televisión como buscando alguna noticia sobre algo en concreto, nunca fue un niño tonto y al percibir siempre su mirada, cambiaba de canal rápidamente para que no se preocupara, ¡quería que regresara ese tierno niño!, lo que percibió en el hospital, y esas palabras salida de sus labios, le irritaron, la pusieron furiosa porque parecía que Shinichi otra vez se estaba despidiendo de ella.

Sin darse apenas cuenta, Ran comenzó a preparar la masa para la tarta de limón, comenzando a cascar los huevos necesarios, sin abrir la boca, notando que Kazuha se ponía a su lado para ayudarla, Sonoko se puso a su espalda para recoger el cabello negro en una coleta para que no le molestara, notando repentinamente esas pequeñas lágrimas intentar salir de los ojos de su amiga.

-Quiero que regrese ese pequeño niño...el único que fue capaz de que no echara de menos a Shinichi- Kazuha sonrio, sabia que con Heiji a pesar de ser compañeros, Ran apenas se podía expresar sus sentimientos.

-Díselo...no necesitas a otro loco del misterio...-Sonoko se apoyó al lado izquierdo de su amiga cruzándose de brazos, notando como esas expertas manos en la cocina no habían perdido su toque a pesar de que hacía tiempo que no sujetaba una cazuela, la castaña tenía claro que el problema principal de tratar con aquel adolescente, era que ni el mismo, sabía cómo comportarse con su amiga.- dile, Conan quiero que te comportes como cuando éramos pequeños...o algo asi...

-jajaja Sonoko, pedirle eso a Conan kun va a ser un poco raro, ya tiene 16 años...-La edad con la que Shinichi desapareció en Tropical Land, Ran sacudió su cabeza tratando de no recordar aquella triste época, y vertió la masa en el molde previamente preparado por Kazuha, para meterlo en el horno junto con otro que seguramente, la otra morena había hecho para su marido.- solo espero que esto lo solucione, aunque no creo que...

Sonoko y Kazuha se miraron, entre ambas trataron de cambiar la conversacion mientras el pastel de limón en el horno se iba haciendo poco a poco, Ran tenía la sensación que hacía tiempo que no podía comportarse como una mujer, y era cierto pues desde que entró en la policía como detective , se había dado cuenta que debía mantener su feminidad oculta por encima de sus sentimientos, pues todos los pertenecientes en la unidad podrían tomarla como alguien débil y teniendo en cuenta de que era la única detective de la unidad de homicidios, por que la mayoría de mujeres estaban en tráfico junto con Sato eran las idol policewoman de la central, y tenía que admitir que si no llega a ser porque Hattori está casado, al pobre le hubiesen llovido bastante golpes por parte de sus compañeros, puede que fuera por ese muro que construyó a su alrededor a raíz de la muerte de Shinichi, que incluso a Conan le fuese imposible acercarse.

-¡Heiji que has hecho que!...-la morena levantó la vista de su taza de té, al escuchar el nombre del mencionado, Sonoko como siempre se acercó para escuchar y notar como se carcajeaba mientras Kazuha ponía una mano en la cara, clara señal de que aquel moreno, había hecho algo realmente malo.- Sabes que Ran te va matar...

-¿Que ha hecho?...-Ran se cruzó de brazos arqueando una ceja, justo cuando la alarma del horno se escuchó, al notar que kazuha le facilitaba su terminal móvil, la puso al oído.- Mouri al aparato...

"he compañera, te he robado a tu chico"...-Ran parpadeo varias veces, y miró el aparato, ¿que chico?, no, no me digas que.

"¡que no digas eso idiota!" La voz juvenil se escuchó algo agitada al otro lado del aparato, Ran suspiro teniendo que admitir que mientras esos dos estuvieran juntos, siempre pasaría este tipo de cosas.

-¿Donde estais?...-Con calma, Ran fue poniéndose la chaqueta y soltando su cabello, no iba a preguntar por que Conan estaba con Heiji, corriendo como notaba, ya le cantaría las cuarenta a su compañero por meter en problemas a un civil menor de edad, salió por la puerta.- entendido...voy ahora mismo...-le lanzó el teléfono móvil a kazuha.- por favor termina el pastel por mi...ah, y no me regañes si Heiji viene con un buen golpe en la cara...

El coche arrancó con rapidez, dirigiéndose aquel puerto, al menos Conan había sido conciso y en pocas palabras, le había explicado que mientras tomaba un café con Heiji, este vio algo sospechoso y prácticamente lo empujó a ir con el, por supuesto dio gracias a que aquellos cuatro no estuvieran metidos, Ran no dudo en sacar su arma y pedir refuerzos, al parecer la investigación no era tan fácil como le describió Hattori, por lo que fue ocultándose y evitando cualquier punto estratégico por el que pudiera ser disparada, al esconderse a hurtadillas detrás de un barril, pudo ver a Heiji apuntando con el arma a unos hombres, pero no vio en ningun lado a Conan, ¿Que iba a hacer?.

-Rannesan...-Al girar la cabeza pudo verlo agazapado a su lado.- Hattori nisan me dijo que me ocultara, pero el no podrá solo con esos tres...-Conan busco por el suelo algún objeto contundente con el que poder desarmar a aquellos tipos, encontrando un cubo algo destrozado y algunas latas.- podrás ir a por el de la derecha, Hattori irá a por el de la izquierda dejarme al del centro...

-no digas tonterías...¿Cómo vas?...-Al escuchar el primer disparo ella reacción saltando al segundo, y algo pasó cerca de su rostro, aquel cubo iba directo al del centro, dando en toda la cara, al notar que caía al suelo varias latas que había visto recoger a Conan, giró su cabeza viendo ese brillo en las zapatillas del menor, el cual saltó para cubrirla con su cuerpo evitando que aquel otro hombre le disparara, momento que Heiji aprovecho para desarmarlo con una tubería que había encontrado, ahora recordaba, al notar como respiraba con celeridad a su lado.- gracias...

-no hay de que...-En ese momento se escuchó las sirenas de las patrullas solicitadas, ayudó a la morena a levantarse y sonrió al notar a Heiji hacerle la señal del triunfo, al parecer el caso de asesinato del tesorero que estaban investigando, abarcaba el contrabando.

-pudiste con los dos francos por lo que veo...-Ran miró al menor que tenía ese peluche extraño entre las manos, y al escuchar las palabras de su compañero no se pudo contener alzó la mano clavando el puño encima de la cabeza de este furiosa.-¡aushhh!

-¡como se te ocurre llevar a Conan kun a semejante situación!¡y encima le dejas a dos francotiradores!¡podría haber salido herido!..-Gritó furiosa la morena.-Conan sube al coche, ¡tu vas a explicar a Sato san lo que acabas de hacer!...-Al ver que el de kansai iba abrir la boca, se giró furiosa y señalando con el dedo.-¡te recuerdo que es mi responsabilidad!¡Conan sube ya!

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, mientras conducía, Ran observó de reojo a Conan que seguía con aquel pequeño peluche entre las manos, ¿Como podía romper el hielo?¿Cómo podía hablar con el con normalidad?, al ver que dejaba el peluche en su regazo y bajaba la ventanilla para que le diese el aire, colocando la mano en su mejilla, "Ran debes de decirlo" escuchaba las palabras de Sonoko en su cabeza, abrió los labios en ese momento para decir algún palabra.

-olvidemos lo que pasó...-dijeron al unísono, Conan observó a Ran sorprendido, al igual que la detective miraba a la carretera confirmando sus sospechas con aquella frase, el adolescente le había estado dando vueltas, por lo que tosio y tomando algo de aire.

-Estabas confundido, no, estabas asustado y tu instinto te jugó una mala pasada...-Al notar la mirada azulada no pudo evitar sonreír, detuvo el coche delante de la casa de kazuha nuevamente, antes de salir miro a Conan.- quiero que volvamos a cuando eras pequeño, eras tan adorable que no me importaba abrazarte, me animabas a pesar de que Shinichi estaba lejos de mi y tu cargabas con mis sentimientos de frustración al no recibir respuesta por parte de el...-estiró la mano para acariciar la mejilla del menor sonriendo.- no, en principio sabía que debía disculparme por cargarte tanto siendo tan pequeño...pero no me di cuenta...de tu bondad...y me aproveche...

-Rannesan ¡eso no es cierto! y...-Conan noto aquel dedo obligándolo a silenciarse, no, aquello no estaba bien, era cierto que lo sucedido en la isla, le había resultado traumático, más de lo que creía, pero que sus sentimientos estaban claros, eso era algo de lo que estaba muy seguro pero al verla salir del coche, supo que ella no quería escuchar ni una sola palabra más, por lo que sujeto el peluche nuevamente para salir del coche hasta esa casa, al ver abrirse la puerta y notar a esas dos, simplemente se ocultó detrás de Ran parpadeando, con Sonoko tendía a reaccionar de aquella manera.

-¿Y Heiji?...-Preguntó kazuha acompañando al menor hasta la sala comedor, ver la cara de enojo al pronunciar el nombre de su marido dio una pista bastante importante, para saber que hasta tarde no le iba a ver.

-Creo que estará de papeleo hasta mañana por la mañana...-Se metió en la cocina, volviendo a recoger su cabello, viendo que la tarta aun no había sido desmoldada.- lo llevó a tomar café, y le metió en un problemón...habrase visto qué irresponsable, Kazuha, tienes que ponerte firme con el, imaginate si tenéis hijos y se lo lleva a una escena del crimen...

Sonoko se sentó enfrente del menor, que seguía distraído o más bien fingida con aquel pequeño peluche perteneciente a su hermano menor, aun ni siquiera, no sabia por que sin querer se lo había llevado, por un momento levantó la mirada, viendo esa sonrisa socarrona por parte de aquella castaña por lo que volvió su atención al peluche, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, pero no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza mirando la sala con curiosidad, a un lado podía ver una estantería y se levantó leyendo los títulos, todos eran novelas o de misterio o romance e incluso de samuráis, sin darse cuenta no dejaba de mover al peluche concentrado en una en concreto, esa era de su padre y la había leído hasta la saciedad.

-También es la favorita de Heiji...-Conan observó a kazuha que le sirvió algo de té, Ran le había indicado como le gustaba al muchacho.- aunque fue cuando comenzó a desafiar a tu hermano mayor, que comenzó a leerlas...

-El barón nocturno es uno de los libros predilectos de mi padre...-Se volvió a sentar dejando el peluche encima de la mesa, notando que aquella castaña lo sujetaba divertida.- es de mi hermano menor...-informar a la heredera Suzuki, la cual sonrio.- me lo dio para que no me sintiera solo...-Tomó un sorbo del té, notando el agradable sabor, un toque de limón con un poco de leche, justo como a el le gustaba.

-¿Esta bien?...no estaba segura si seguí las indicaciones de Ran bien..-Con la bandeja entre los brazos, Conan asintió tomando otro sorbo.- me alegro...

-Cuando lo averigue, me costó un disgusto...-Apareció Ran por la puerta con un plato, en el que llevaba una tarta.- ya que a Shinichi le gustaba igual...-Conan observó a la morena, dejar el plato encima de la mesa y poner los brazos detrás de su cuerpo para observar.-¿Verdad?...

-que.. quería imitar a nisan, pero en realidad le cogí el gusto...-La morena cortó aquella porción, y la puso en un plato que sirvió al menor, el cual parpadeo al notar el aroma, eso le traía recuerdos.- Tarta de limón mi favorita...-Cogió una porción y al paladear no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir el agradable sabor, además no ayudaba que la morena le mirase de cerca, o incluso limpiara su mejilla porque había quedado algunas migajas.

-¿Esta bueno?...-Ran se alejó viendo que asentía.- intentaré cocinar más seguido...-Conan la observó a la espalda y quedando pensando.- asi no tendras...

-Ranensan...-Apoyó la mano en la mejilla frustrado.- ni en broma, yo cocinare...-La morena le observó detenidamente.- por que seguro que si te dejo hacer eso, la mitad de los días tendré que recoger de algún restaurante...borracha perdida...-Ran recordó las veces que habían tenido que ir a recoger a Kogoro, y la furia por las palabras del adolescente comenzó a hervir su sangre, Sonoko trato de aplacar el repentino enfado de su amiga, casi también riendo, pero el chico tenía razón mal le pesara, Ran Mouri al igual que su padre, tenían un muy mal beber.

-Conan kun...¿no soy como papá?...-El menor la miró sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, ¿Que le estaba dando a entender?, ¿que intentaba decirle con aquella mirada?

-no, pero que tuvieras solo cerveza en tu frigorífico, sumada a unas pocas sobras podridas, me da entender que no te alimentas bien, a lo poco, dejas organizada la casa y das de comer a la gata...por que es una responsabilidad que te planteaste...-Ran parpadeo sorprendida por cómo sonaba la voz de Conan ante su análisis.- por eso, pensé que si te preparo comida apropiada podrías dejar de beber, eh no lo digo por insultar de verdad...solo...-Agacho la cabeza preocupado y algo sonrojado.- me preocupas...

-ara...que interesante...-Escucho a Sonoko que se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa amplia, mirando al menor que miraba a un lado algo ruborizado, Ran en ese momento se dio cuenta de la vergüenza que seguramente estaba pasando, por confesar que le preocupaba,.- creo que me puedo despreocupar al fin de ti...

-Sonoko...-Regaño la morena, Conan regreso a comer el pastel tratando de ignorar a las chicas, cuando ella fue arrastrada a la cocina por aquellas dos.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-eh, soy tu amiga desde la infancia, sin Shinichi es verdad que perdiste el norte...-Señalo a la salita donde Conan estaba.- el traerá algo de estabilidad a tu vida y por muy mal que me pese, es un Kudo, necesitas alguien que te ate a la tierra...-Sonoko se cruzó de brazos observando a su amiga divertida.- además, al ser menor que tu, puedes manejarlo mejor...y tengo que admitirlo...-Sonoko se quería morder en ese momento la lengua.- pero el crío, es incluso más adorable que Shinichi, ya lo he dicho, no volveré a decirlo, lo negaré...

-¿por qué dices eso?...-Ran preguntó y aquel peluche fue puesto delante de sus ojos, se lo había birlado en el despiste al chico, la morena lo sujetó entre sus manos, reconociendo ese pequeño muñeco, como el que no dejaba de sujetar Conan entre sus manos

-dice que es de su hermano menor, pero no ha parado de jugar con el todo el rato, ¡tiene 16 años! Shinichi lo habría tirado bien lejos...-Sonoko se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja.- un chico de su edad jugando con esto...-La heredera suzuki sonrió divertida.- a ver si es que encima será miedoso y le daran miedo los fantasma como a ti...

-Sonoko no empecemos...-Regreso al comedor, frenando a las dos chicas que iban riendo que se asomaron por encima de la morena, la cual sonrio ante la escena que se le presentaba, Conan se había sentado en uno de los sillones cercanos del modesto comedor mirando hacia la puerta corredera que daba al jardín, sin apenas darse cuenta de que estaba cansado, se había quedado dormido.-vaya...creo que lo llevaré a casa...

-vas a cometer otra vez el mismo error...-Sonoko vio como su amiga ponía la mano en la frente y rió bajito, viendo como Kazuha sujetaba una manta para taparlo.

-Dejalo descansar un rato...después si eso cenar y os vais a casa...hoy ha tenido un largo día, incluso Heiji lo arrastró y sumado a la mudanza, debe estar cansado...- dejaron la puerta entreabierta después de recoger la mesa, cuando Ran miró el reloj eran las 21:00 la noche y Heiji entraba por la puerta, resoplando, por lo que se cruzó de brazos delante de el.

-¿Que?¿Te ha dado Sato para ir pasando?...-El de kansai se cruzó de brazos, arqueando una ceja divertido, había llegado a conocer muy bien a ese hombre, para sospechara que todo eso lo tenía programado al milímetro.-¿Como se te ocurrió meter a Conan kun en semejante lío?

-Fue el quien me dio la localización exacta...-Respondió el detective dando un beso a su esposa nada más aparecer ella.- Conan-kun es muy capaz de ello, me preguntaba porque estaba tan callado en el asiento del copiloto, y estaba escuchando la conversacion que tenia con Takagi, el se dio cuenta que los datos dados estaban errados y que la localización exacta era en el puerto, no lo deje atrás porque cabía un gran riesgo de que, bueno...le metiera una bala, Conan dijo que había francotiradores por que los traficantes eran desconfiados con quién iban ha hacer el intercambio...así que los anuló...yo solo le obedecí...

-Está visto que este chico, no hay quién le saque la nariz de un caso...-Respondió Sonoko mirando su reloj y dándose cuenta que debía irse ya.- oh, si no me voy mi cena con Makoto se va cancelar...-Saludo con la mano divertida.- a ver que haceis parejitas...

-¡Que es un niño!...-Gritó Ran a la castaña que cerró la puerta, la morena puso una mano en la frente negando con la cabeza.- voy a despertar a Conan...-Al entrar al discreto comedor, no se escuchaba ni un sonido, pero al acercarse al sillón la suave respiración del menor le hizo paralizarse, en ese momento la luz de una farola entraba por la ventana dándole al rostro del chico, por un momento al ver como abría los ojos se quedo impactada pero sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó.-Conan kun...¿Te apetece cenar?...-Por un segundo, el rostro adormilado de Shinichi, había regresado a su cabeza, pero debía obligarse a recordar, no era el, sino Conan.

Continuará..


	14. Capitulo 13

Hola a todos:

Aquí la descastada perdón por actualizar, pero por motivos de salud y ajenos no he podido escribir en condiciones, pero aquí lo tengo el capitulo numero 13, espero que los distribuirte y por favor leer hasta el final y antes de que pongáis revi, por favor leer la nota final, muchas gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia.

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Recuerdos**

 _En noches tranquilas como esta_

 _Es cuando mi mente_

 _No me deja descansar_

 _Y como un torbellino de emociones_

 _Echando de menos tu sola presencia_

 _Digo tu nombre_

 _Citando tu alma a responderme..._

Esa noche no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, observó el techo de su habitación algo irritada pues ese dia de descanso prácticamente se lo había pasado durmiendo por lo que era de entender que para nada tuviera sueño. Rindiéndose, no podía dormir, se levantó de la cama, cubriendo aquel pijama con una bata pues a esas horas hacía algo de frío a pesar de ser primavera. Nada más abrir la puerta aquella pequeña minina le esperaba con aquellos enormes ojos azules comenzando a rozar por su pierna.

-oh Rin, otra vez...-Suspiró rascándose la nuca y levantando la cabeza para caminar por el pasillo notando aquella tenue luz que salía por debajo de la puerta de la habitación de al lado, Ran Mouri suspiró y abrió la puerta con poca delicadeza, dispuesta a regañar a su ocupante, su expresión cambió a una sonrisa tierna, puso las manos detrás de su cuerpo acercándose a aquel lugar, se asomó comprobando que Conan estaba tumbado encima de aquel escritorio con la cabeza encima de sus brazos, debajo de estos montones de apuntes y una leve anotación en la esquina "recordar a Genta".- Conan-kun...- le llamó con un tono de voz suave viendo un poco de movimiento en él solo para acomodarse, por lo que puso la mano en su hombro, no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse un poco pues su mente comenzaba a hacer trastadas en su cabeza, el perfecto rostro tan parecido al de él, dos gotas de agua, pero ver como abría los ojos adormecido, como la miraba de reojo sin apenas moverse.- te has quedado dormido...-Ver como con sus puños cerrados trataba de frotarse los ojos para despejarse, en ese claro gesto infantil, hizo que estirara la mano para acariciar su mejilla.- a dormir Conan kun...

-mm...el..trabajo...-Bostezó, pero al ver que era inútil mantener los ojos abiertos, la morena no pudo evitar soltar una risilla al ver como torpemente caminaba hasta la cama para dejarse caer agotado.

-vaya desastre...-Ran puso las manos en la cintura notando que se había vuelto a quedar dormido tan rápidamente, sujetó las piernas del menor y las puso encima para después con cuidado apartar el edredón y poder taparlo, algo que era realmente clavado es que Conan y Shinichi, ambos, cuando se agotaban no solo lo hacían físicamente sino, también mental llegando a quedarse dormidos en lugares que cualquier persona pensaría extraña. Puso los dos brazos a sendos lados de la cabeza del chico, disfrutando de esa relajada expresión de su rostro, notando esa relajada respiración, se inclinó sin vacilar encima de Conan para besar su frente, por último se atrevió a tocar aquel cabello tan suave al tacto y no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza pues ahora mismo, estaba viendo a su amado Shinichi, esa presión en su pecho le hizo levantarse, sabiendo que su tristeza de la pérdida de su primer amor nunca desaparecería, siempre desgarraba su alma como animales salvajes atacando.

"Conan kun te ata a la tierra, es la parte realista que te ayuda a no evadirte" Y era cierto, caminó al exterior de la habitación después de apagar la luz de la mesilla, observó nuevamente la cama, no notando ningún movimiento y cerró con cuidado cerrando los ojos, Sonoko había tenido una gran razón, pues desde la llegada de Conan había procurado no volver a fumar, al menos delante de él, pues había notado que le desagradaba el olor, intentaba llegar temprano a casa e incluso habló a Sato, sobre el tener que regresar pues conociendo al adolescente cualquier cosa podría sorprenderlo metiendolo en algún lío, no solo era eso, sino que en varias ocasiones habían ido de excursiones o incluso ver alguna película juntos o leer algo se había convertido en una rutina que le ayudaba diariamente.

Pero eso no calmaba su tristeza, solo la despistaba momentáneamente, tuvo que buscar aquella cajetilla de cigarros junto con la cerveza que había en la nevera, acto seguido salió al balcón para sentarse en una de esas dos sillas, que antes de que Conan llegará, siempre habían estado llenas de polvo.

\- Shinichi si supieras la falta que me haces...-Se encendió el cigarrillo soltando todo el humo, para dejarlo en un cenicero que el menor había puesto, apoyó su espalda en el respaldo tomando un trago de la cerveza, notando como del culo de la botella caía una pequeña nota, al recogerla, tuvo que sonreír pues en ella las palabras "es la única que ahi asi que aprovechala", dejó la botella en el suelo sujetando una de sus rodillas llegando a su mente aquel triste recuerdo que se empeñaba en ser lágrimas y odio.

Era el último año de la academia de policia, despues de haber estado cuatro años en la universidad, realmente deseaba darle en las narices al idiota de Shinichi para que se arrepintiera de sus palabras y la buena compañía de su compañero Hattori, los cuales se volvieron realmente populares por coordinarse bien en las investigaciones de prácticas, recordaba que ese dia estaba rodeada de novatos/as que no dejaban de hacer preguntas, incluso algunos le había pedido salir en varias ocasiones.

-Mouri, Hattori te está esperando en la clase...dice que quiere hablar contigo...-Era uno de sus compañeros de clase, por lo que se levantó de la mesa despidiéndose de todos aquellos nuevos alumnos, "que inocente era entonces", pues no esperaba aquella noticia tan arrolladora, ver a Kazuha en el interior de la clase sollozando siendo abrazada por Hattori que al mirarla, Ran pudo notar palidez y rabia contenida, ese sentimiento era fácil describirlo en él, pero su palidez era lo que llamó su atención notó como la morena, se soltaba de su pareja para abrazarla para seguir llorando.

-Ran...-Tenían la suficiente confianza para llamarse por sus nombres, eso había dado a divertidas confusiones en su periodo universitario pero aquel día, esa expresión medio aterrada en el rostro de Heiji, no ayudaba a tranquilizarla.- deberías sentarte...es sobre Kudo...

\- Shinichi...que -La frase que escuchó salir de sus labios, fue lo suficientemente chocante para no hacerla reaccionar, sus oídos se volvieron sordos de sus labios no salió palabra alguna, notaba como Kazuha la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos pero en ella extrañamente no salían, pues aun no lo comprendía, ni siquiera al ver esa mirada apenada de su compañero, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y como una muñeca fue guiada por Hattori al tren bala, después de ser ayudada por Kazuha a cambiarse, miraba por la ventana aun impactada y fue extraño pero en ese momento pudo escuchar ese grito de auxilio "Ran ayudame", puso la mano en su corazón tratando de respirar pero parecía que su rostro para nada lo demostraba, mirando al sillón de enfrente notando que una figura nítida se formaba, una pequeña y menuda que deseaba ver en aquel momento, "si, tenía que admitirlo, Conan era su apoyo, en ese momento, él fue su único sustento" aunque no estuviera físicamente.

Un abrazo cálido hizo que mirase un poco más detenidamente pues su padre, era el que le estaba dando algo tan cariñoso, notando como su madre la sujetaba por los hombros entristecida, podía ver a Sonoko no muy lejos y que al alejarse su progenitor, se abrazó a ella llorando, ¿Que debía hacer?¿qué debía decir?¿que debía sentir?quería gritar pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía, más su voz que se quedó atrapada en su garganta, pero el grito desgarrador lleno de todo el dolor, aquella hermosa mujer, la madre de Shinichi temblaba cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, sujetando un pequeño portarretratos entre sus manos, mientras su marido intentaba consolarla, el hombre podía notarse con rostro agotado y que trataba de mantener la compostura, este sujetó a su esposa para poder sentarla en aquel asiento, ¡debía decir algo!.

Camino por aquel pasillo apartando a Sonoko, la cual cubrió con sus dos manos la cara, esa presión comenzó aún más fuerte en su corazón "Ran ayuda", sobre todo al ver esa preciosa fotografía, Shinichi Kudo estaba en aquella imagen con su uniforme de instituto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tan brillante y hermosa, era una buena foto de buenos recuerdos pero no era capaz de creérselo.

Y en el momento de la defunción.

El ataúd delante de sus ojos iban entrando en el horno, aún seguía diciendo en su propia mente que era una broma de mal gusto, de un momento a otro del interior Shinichi saldría diciéndole que era una tonta por creerlo, ¡tenía ese tipo de humor!,"Rannesan cálmate""eres un inútil Conan kun", si discutió con la imagen imaginaria de un niño de siete años, se llenó de furia y odio, aquella aura autodestructiva comenzó a invadir cada rincón de su ser.

Al regresar a la academia comenzó a faltar a clase, ¿Que sentido tenia su objetivo ahora?, por la noche beber se convirtió en su cobijo y pillar una buena cogorza para despertar, al dia siguiente y notar lo desagradable, asqueroso que era el mundo. En más de una ocasión en camas de desconocidos, los cuales incluso se dieron el lujo de pagarle como si fuera una prostituta, si pero ella no sentía humillación era lo que deseaba en ese momento, sin objetivo, su vida se había convertido en un puto infierno.

Sonoko, esa chica que cuando eran jóvenes siempre quería buscarle un novio, ahora trataba de meterle en la cabeza a su amiga, algo de sensatez, pero en una de esas charlas, ella solo la golpeó y le dijo: "metete en tus putos asuntos Sonoko"...-Si, eso bastó para que la adinerada muchacha se preocupara aún más por su bienestar, la vio levantarse sujetándose el brazo golpeado.

-Shinichi kun se sentiría decepcionado de verte así... -La morena la miró con rabia y levantó la mano, notando la mirada de su amiga que apretaba los puños y no apartaba la vista de ella, por un segundo vio los ojos de él, que la enfrentaban y negaban con desaprobación, sí, ese fue un duro golpe, por lo que corrió para alejarse de ella no escuchando los gritos de su mejor amiga.

Esa misma noche mientras bebía en un bar de ambiente, un par de chicos la acorralaron e intentaron abusar de ella, al principio le pareció buena idea pero la imagen de Shinichi apoyado en esa pared con mirada triste, hizo que comenzara a gritar y como si invocado de la nada un muchacho, ataviado con ropa oscura y cubierto con una gorra, derribó a uno de ellos, otro logro golpearlo pero eso no bastó para derribarlo y consiguió echarlos, al alzar la vista y poder ver el rostro de aquel chico pudo ver el rostro de su Shinichi, este estaba sorprendido al notar como le abrazaba desesperada..

-Shinichi...Shinichi...sabía que estabas vivo- El muchacho solo la cargó entre sus brazos, ella poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

Su cabeza iba a reventar, sumada al dolor de estómago y de articulaciones pero siendo realista, esa noche era la que menos había bebido, al poder abrir los ojos algo molesta pues a pesar de la poca luz ésta realmente molestaba, al mirarse pudo notar que llevaba la ropa del dia anterior y al observar encima de la mesilla, pudo ver una nota que sujeto entre las manos, no reconocía la letra pero le hacía una sugerencia "Tomate algo con huevo si quieres sobrevivir a una resaca, ¡y deja de beber!" K.K era la firma que adornaba aquella curiosa tarjeta que dejó en el mismo lugar, notando que estaba en su habitación de la academia, ¿como había llegado allí?.

Por alguna razón recordaba que la noche anterior dos tipos intentaron forzarla, y parpadear cubriendo su boca al comprender, que alguien le había salvado y esa persona tenía el rostro de Shinichi, de su Shinichi, sacudió la cabeza y observó la nota de reojo, se levantó de la cama sosteniendo la cabeza y siguió el consejo de aquel mensaje, graciosamente aquel consejo al meterse bajo la ducha había funcionado aunque eso no quitaba que la luz del sol le molestaba realmente.

Decidió asistir a las aburridas clases, bostezó de manera sonora, no notando la molesta mirada de todos sus compañeros, se apoyó encima de la mesa para intentar dormir un poco y recuperarse, mientras decidía si iría a otro bar para emborracharse pues ese asqueroso mundo había perdido el sentido para ella, fue entonces cuando notó aquel carpetazo en su cabeza y tuviera que bajar las gafas de sol que llevaba para ver a aquella profesora, que enfurecida la observaba.

-Mouri...entiendo lo de tu novio, y siento la pérdida pero, ¡estás desperdiciando dos años de academia en tan solo un mes!..si no pretendes seguir al menos dilo y no ocupes una plaza que otra persona necesita..- Mika William era su profesora de leyes y jurisdicción en la academia, pero también aparte era agente de policía, con ella se había llevado bastante y ver a esa persona enfadada le hacía replantearse, el que estaba haciendo.

-Pues...-Iba a responder a su pregunta, pues era cierto que otra persona podría aprovechar la plaza e iba abandonar, pero alguien cubrió su boca con la mano, no dejándole continuar hablar e incluso sin respirar.- mmmmmmmm...

-No volverá a pasar ...yo hablaré con ella...-Heiji observó como aquella mujer abandonaba la clase y la soltó, teniendo que esquivar una de esas patadas tan características de ella, pero bloqueandola fácilmente, algo que le sorprendió pues aquel muchacho no era tan rápido como ella, eso demostraba lo realmente mal que estaba para que cayera al suelo.-¡ahora me vas a escuchar!...-El de Osaka esperó a que todos los alumnos salieran de la clase, cerrando la puerta, apoyó fuertemente la mano en aquel pupitre para enfrentar a su amiga.- ¡como te atreves solo a manchar esta profesión!¡como te atreves a herir tu propio orgullo, a romper todo tu trabajo!

-Hattori...no pienso seguir...-Se puso en pie sacudiendo sus pantalones vaqueros, notando la mirada del detective de Osaka, por que esa mirada dedicada a ella hizo que ladeara la cabeza, pues era la misma que había visto en la imagen imaginaria de Shinichi.- ¡deja de mirarme así!..

-¡Ahou! piensas que así le vas a olvidar, emborrachándote todas las noches, acostandote con cualquier tipo que te convenga para calentar tu cama, ¡él debe estar revolviendose en su tumba!...-Heiji notó como lo apoyaban contra la pared con fiereza, esas pupilas malvas con finas franjas de furia hizo que más rabia le diese, pues esa joven se había preparado a conciencia y debido a la muerte de Kudo estaba tirando todo su futuro por la borda.-¡Eso! ¡Desperdicia tu vida!...Me alegro de Kudo esté muerto...-Apartó la mano con relativa facilidad.- pues él no querría ver en el despojo humano que te has convertido...

-No lo digas...¡no digas eso!...-Ran cubrió con sus dos manos los oídos, ese pitido, esa punzada, ese dolor comenzaba a agudizarse en su interior y no tenía intención de desaparecer.-¡él no puede estar muerto!¡no puede estar muerto!¡vendrá un dia y me dirá que se equivocó!¡no!...Shinichi...-Se arrodillo en el suelo notando que al fin esas lágrimas comenzaba a florecer de sus ojos, lo que había retenido por todo ese tiempo comenzó a salir, fue el primer acto cálido que pudo notar desde el entierro de su querido Shinichi, Heiji Hattori la abrazó contra él cerrando los ojos con fuerzas, así que esa era la respuesta e iba a cometer un último acto de pecado.

-no puedes sacar un clavo con otro...-Esas palabras hicieron que la chica se alejará, observó el rostro serio del detective de Osaka, comprendiendo en aquel momento lo que estaba haciendo con uno de sus amigos y las consecuencias, se puso en pie para salir corriendo de aquella clase e intentar alejarse de él, tan desesperada estaba en tratar de consolarse que no se percató del daño que estaba haciendo.

El primer tren bala que se dirigía a Tokio lo abordó sin pensarlo demasiado, pues necesitaba alejarse por unas cuantas horas y si podía días, ¡mejor!, al sentarse sola en aquel sillón, observó nuevamente al de enfrente, volviendo a ver la pequeña figura de Conan que le sonreía."Gome ne por no poder consultarte Rannesan", no era culpa de él, ella debía lidiar con sus demonios y sus lágrimas volvieron a salir dejando ir todo aquel odio, toda aquella furia para convertirla en frustración.

-Shinichi ¿por qué?...-Susurró bajito con las manos sujetando sus oídos, pero al llegar a Tokio solo se puso la cazadora que llevaba y comenzó a caminar, pues a pesar del tiempo algo si había cambiado pero aquella calle central, era igual que siempre con todos sus mercados, distraída en sus recuerdos se dio cuenta que había llegado a aquella enorme casa, la cual estaba cerrada a cal y canto, al observar a través de la reja por un momento le pareció ver la imagen de Shinichi recibiendola, pero ver toda la mala hierba en el jardín.

Fue entonces que escucho las voces de esos chicos, al girar la cabeza pudo notar que estaban despidiéndose de Agasa por lo que subió la cazadora y siguió caminando, pues no quería que aquel anciano la viese en aquel estado, sus pasos la llevaron a aquel templo, observó las escaleras que poco a poco fue subiendo, una pesada carga comenzaba a ponerse en su pecho y para cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba delante de aquella lápida que brillante le daba la bienvenida, con el nombre grabado en dorado, por un momento se quedó mirando y estiró la mano para acariciar cada uno de esos kanjis grabados, la furia comenzó a invadir nuevamente, he iba a golpear aquella piedra inerte.

-¿Así lo vas a recordar…?-Ran se detuvo, observando a un lado, era aquel chico que le salvó de esos dos, estaba vestido de negro y con la misma gorra. Su rostro hizo que sus pupilas se contrajeran, pues era idéntico a Shinichi pero arqueo una ceja al notar aquella sonrisa traviesa característica de la única persona en el mundo, que podía disfrazarse de esa manera y ver como ponía una mano encima de sus labios evitando con ese gesto que gritara, era una completa sorpresa tenerlo delante de ella, aunque no era la primera vez.- yo tampoco me lo creí...me enteré por el periódico...-Este caminó elegantemente jugando con una carta entre sus dedos, plantarse delante de aquella lápida para poner la misma delante del incienso encendido.- mi mejor crítico...-hizo aparecer una rosa blanca después que colocó encima de la carta, encendiendo otro incienso para arrodillarse en completo silencio.

-Tu eres...-Lo vio ponerse en pie con una cortina de humo, hacer aparecer aquel llamativo traje blanco.- Kaito kid...-Vio cómo sujetaba su mano para besarla.- ¡que quieres!¡vienes a burlarte!

-no...como he dicho, él era mi mejor crítico...-Sonrió irónicamente aquel ladrón de guante blanco.- no disfrutaré si él no está...aunque eso me demuestra que se acercó demasiado a la luna...-Kaito noto como aquella chica sujetaba su brazo y sonrió con travesura.- y dejó la desesperación detrás...

-Kid...¿Qué sabes?¿quién le hizo esto?- Aquel ladrón se soltó, dando un salto para quedar encima de esa pulida lápida que pertenecía a su Shinichi, aquel ladrón sonrió divertido.- kid...¡dimelo!

-Eso es-. Ran se sorprendió al notar esa sonrisa por parte del ladrón de guante blanco, que se inclinó levemente con las manos metida en los bolsillos mirándola directamente.-...se como él...-Kaito dio otro salto hacia atrás para desaparecer, Ran intentó seguirlo pero al llegar a las escaleras no había nadie y al alzar la vista pudo verlo alejarse en su ala delta, ¿Que querría decir con acercarse demasiado a la luna?, sujetó su cajetilla de cigarros y buscó por sus bolsillos el mechero, parpadeando sorprendida al ver aquel reloj entre sus manos, era el de Conan ¿que hacía en su bolsillo?

Al regresar a la academia, sorprendió a todos comenzando a personarse en la clase y a volver a tener esa coordinación con Hattori, pero haber faltado a clase por dos meses sus créditos en la academia habían bajados por lo que debía hacer alguna materia extra, con la que aprobar por sugerencia del de Osaka, fueron a un campamento de supervivencia que puntuaba bastante alto, al quedarse en una de las guardias sola con él pensó en lo dicho por Kaito Kid.

-¿un cafe?...-Preguntó su compañero, Ran asintió notando esa humeante taza de café cargado, desde que comenzó a ponerse al día que no habían vuelto a estar a solas, tomó un sorbo observando por la ventana de aquel lugar.- ¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?...

-El mago de la luz de la luna...-Hattori dejó la taza encima de la mesa y observó a la morena.- parece que llevaba días persiguiéndome, fue frustrante ver el rostro de Shinichi en la cara de ese ladrón...

-Kid...madre mía, quién lo hubiese pensado...-Ese silencio entre ambos era común, pues sabía que Hattori como Shinichi hacía, estaba pensando en sus cosas, escuchó como retiraba la silla dejando la taza encima de la mesa.- demos una ronda...-Metió las manos en los bolsillos y ella caminó detrás, no comprendía esa mirada extraña en su rostro, tampoco como pasaba la mano por su cara hasta terminar encima de su boca pensativo, alejados de oídos indiscretos fue cuando él comenzó a hablar.- Kudo...estaba metido en un caso de los gordos, digamos que si fuera un río de lodo estarías ahogada por 1000 veces...

-¿y las autoridades estaban enteradas? - Por alguna razón el recuerdo de separarse en Tropical Land, hizo que recordara a Conan aparecer en la casa de Shinichi junto con Agasa, recordaba que ese día el anciano estaba bastante nervioso y ver cómo tanto el niño, como él cuchicheaban llamó su atención.- Conan Kun apareció ese día en la casa de ...

\- tiene sentido, pues Kudo encontró a Conan kun en el parque de atracciones, digamos que para evitar que corriera riesgo alguno, se hizo pasar por el testigo... -La judoka abrió la boca al comprender, era obvio, ¿por qué jamás se lo preguntó?, era más inteligente que un adolescente fuera descubierto a que un niño de siete años fuera asesinado, no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas pues ahora todo tenía sentido, notaba como Heiji le miraba de reojo - él tampoco me quiso contar demasiado...pero me encomendó una vez que nos conocimos, que os cuidara a ambos...

-Pero qué significa esto...-mostrando el reloj en su muñeca, notando sorpresa en el rostro de Heiji.- Kid me lo dio...-Ran observó este trasteandolo pues al levantar la lupa con sorpresa pudo ver una mira para apuntar al detective de osaka, este movió las manos de lado a lado, hasta cerrar la mira y dejar sus manos en ese lugar.-¿sabes algo?¿Verdad?..

-eso da igual, al menos ahora tienes un objetivo ¿no?...-Ran sonrió divertida había encontrado el gusto, en poner en apuros a su compañero, ya había averiguado de mala manera para qué servía aquel reloj, revelando el secreto de Kogoro el durmiente, pero por el momento no diría nada- bueno, al menos podrás echarme una mano...-La morena observó a este.- pues le pedí matrimonio a Kazu...y bueno...cuando termine todo esto...serás la dama de honor...solo esperaba que me...

-¡no lo dudes!...y felicidades, aunque, Kazuha no estaba muy contenta contigo magullado...-Ran vio como este ponía una mano detrás de su cabeza algo sonrojado, se imaginaba a Shinichi en ese punto y agacho la cabeza apenada.

La sensación de haber despertado de aquella jodida pesadilla, fue momentánea pues la fotografía entre sus manos enviada por Yukiko Kudo, dio un beso a esta intentando aliviar sus nervios, ese dia iba graduarse y desde hacía mucho tiempo vería a todos sus amigos, iba hacia la sala de actos, cuando tuvo que detenerse al no esperar esa visita, aquel altivo escritor esperaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, se acercó rápida hasta él, buscando a la mujer que siempre le acompañaba.

-Yuki no ha venido, en su estado...es un poco complicado...-mostrando una fotografía de la mujer con una prominente pancita.- recibiste la fotografía...

-Si, ciertamente ha pasado por un mal trago...gracias por vuestra atención...-Realmente ver esa mirada orgullosa de aquel hombre, hizo comprender a Ran que a quién deseaba ver en ese lugar, era a su hijo.- ¡espero poder completar el sueño de Shinichi!...

-no es necesario Ran, cumple tu propio sueño...-Del maletín que llevaba, sacó una pequeña caja que ofreció a la chica, está al abrirlo vio que eran incluso fotos de Shinichi siendo un bebé.- siempre fue un niño muy especial, me gustaba sacarle fotos con su madre...al principio él no se quería separar de mi...recuerdo que a los seis meses, tuve que irme a una presentación a Boston y se pasó dos días llorando y sin comer, Yuki estaba desesperada...son copias...-adivinó la pregunta muda de la chica.- mi esposa pensó que te gustaria tenerla para recordarle de mejor manera...

-Gracias...-Abrazó la caja contra ella, no pudiendo evitar derramar lágrimas, ese día pudo reunirse con su amiga Sonoko a la que le pidió perdón, con un gran abrazo, con sus padres que orgullosos le informaban que iban a intentarlo y por muy triste le pusiera pudo ver al fondo la ilusión de Shinichi sonriéndole. Recordaba que ese día se preguntó a sí misma "¿Estas orgulloso Shinichi?".

"Si"

El periodo de vacaciones después de la graduación, fue más bien corto, básicamente intentar que ese par de tortolitos no terminaran con un compromiso roto y suspendiendo la boda debido a los nervios, en ese momento se alegraba de haber conocido mejor a Heiji, el cual tenía delante dando leves golpes encima la mesa. La pelea esa vez, como otras veces había sido por una estupidez, pues Heiji quería lazos rojos en las mesas mientras que Kazuha los quería de color melocotón, ambos comenzaron con una voz cordial a intentar convencerse hasta que al final terminó en una explosiva discusión, Sonoko que estaba delante ayudando a los jóvenes, ya que ella misma había ofrecido un hotel para celebrar la boda de esos dos.

-madre mía...esto es una locura, Heiji no puedes haberte peleado por una idiotez...-Daba la casualidad que se estaba mudando a ese apartamento, regalo de su madre, observar como este levantaba la cabeza de la mesa para dejarla caer, hizo que soltara la caja y pusiera las manos en la cintura.- mañana os casáis...¿De verdad pensabas que no te afectarían los nervios?

-Se supone que debo tener control sobre ello...-Por alguna razón no pudo más que reír, pues esa cara de idiota le daba la completa razón, ser un detective no significaba que no se pusiera nervioso.-no te rías...

-¡Es que es muy gracioso! El gran Heiji Hattori presa del pánico un día antes de su bo...- Vio que mostraba aquel anillo que adornaba su dedo anular.-¡aaaaaaaaaah!...¿Cuando?

-hace una semana, queríamos mantenerlo en secreto...lo de mañana, será una mera formalidad...¡pero he metido la pata!...-Ran escuchó la puerta, se alejó de la mesa sonriendo al ver al otro lado a una arrepentida Kazuha y a Sonoko detrás haciendo el gesto de victoria, ambas se mantuvieron alejadas viendo como la morena se abrazaba a él y besaba sus labios sin timidez alguna, notó las manos de la castaña en su brazo, ella en su interior se imaginaba así con Shinichi en un futuro, tenía que admitir que mientras estaba en esa fiesta no pudo evitar pasarse un poco con el alcohol, pues notaba ese dolor nuevamente.

Y aunque de vez en cuando se sobrepasaba con sus malos hábitos, trataba que no le afectara en su dia a dia, pues en las prácticas de la policía no tardó mucho junto con Heiji en destacar y nada más completar sus horas de prácticas, pudieron decidir a qué sección debían ir y fue en ese momento que ella reveló su verdadero motivo a Heiji, pues quería saber, ¡necesitaba saberlo!, a que se refiere el ladrón con acercarse demasiado a la luna.

Nakamori Ginzo, les hizo un curso intensivo de todos los trucos de Kaito kid, recordaba que Conan se le daba muy bien desentrañar sus métodos, de ahí que fuera llamado Killer Kid, incluso recordaba alguno que otro caso en el que fue sedada o alguna de sus amigas sustituidas, por supuesto, eso determinó que Sonoko le estuviera dando la lata debido al motivo de estar en aquella unidad.

-papá...-Ran levantó la cabeza viendo a una chica muy parecida a ella pero con el cabello un poco más desordenado recogido en una coleta, iba acompañada de un muchacho que se parecía mucho a Shinichi.- te he traído la cena...con el nuevo aviso seguro que apenas has comido...

-ah Kaito...a ti te quería preguntar...-El chico se señaló curioso, ladeando la cabeza.- Hakuba no ha podido asistir, tiene una presentación de defensa en Inglaterra...pero tu eres un mago famoso, puedes decirme ...

-Señor...-Ran camino hasta su superior observando a aquel chico, Heiji arqueo una ceja ante la intromisión de su compañera.- no debería de revelar información primordial a desconocidos...

-es mi hija y su marido...-En ese momento Nakamori tiro de la mejilla del chico hasta poder escuchar un gran quejido.- ve...-Kaito se rozó esta bastante malhumorado pues eso había dolido bastante y se notaba por la molesta mirada que le dedicó, pero aun asi no se fiaba demasiado.

En poco tiempo de organizarse, el primer apagón hizo acto pero nadie del interior esperó semejante explosión. Por suerte para ellos dos les pilló fuera del edificio, revisando los puntos por lo que sospechaban que podían entrar, ver como la mitad del edificio se desmoronaba bajo su vista pues Nakamori y el grueso gordo de la unidad estaba en el interior, junto con algunos civiles ¡eso no era para nada gracioso!, rápidamente llamaron a las unidades de bomberos y ambulancias, tratando de entre ambos proteger toda la zona e intentar desenterrar algunos atrapados, al apartar una de las rocas la hija de Nakamori apareció realmente mal herida y con varios golpes en la cabeza, lo recordaba bien, ¡para no acordarse! pues al poder dejarla en la ambulancia y girar su cuerpo hacia un edificio pudo ver desaparecer esa silueta blanca.

-Heiji...-El detective de osaka, no necesitó más palabras y ambos corrieron en esa dirección, tenía un mal presentimiento y al llegar a una zona donde el ladrón de guante blanco había aterrizado, este sin tardar sacó un arma, podía verse claramente su rostro y estaba en completa furia, ¡no podía permitirlo!, ¡no debía permitirlo! pues viendo el agua cerca corrió todo lo que sus piernas le dieron para antes de que este recibiera un balazo o disparara, empujarlo y caer al mar junto con el. Lo sujetó como pudo apoyándose en la pared, notando ese arma apuntando pero escuchar las sirenas de los coches de policía, aquellos con el arma desistieron desapareciendo.

-¡Estas loca!¡podrían haberte matado!..-Escuchó a Heiji que tenía las manos apoyadas en las rodillas desde el borde, Ran notó como el ladrón se abrazaba a ella ocultando su rostro.

-Heiji hazme un favor...di que le perdimos de vista...-El detective de Osaka rascó debajo de su gorra, notando como la chica apartaba aquel aladelta y esa capa, pues pesaban demasiado, notando que debido a la tensión Kid estaba semiinconsciente, nadó con él hasta las escaleras cercanas para poderlo sacar del agua.- Se que duele, pero no está muerta...

-¿Como le voy a mirar a la cara? después de tantas mentiras...-Por primera vez, vio como Kaito Kid, el mago de la luz de la luna, comenzaba a llorar desconsolado pues ella había estado también en su lugar.

-ve al hospital...-El ladrón observó a Ran que le dio la espalda.- te debo una ...pero esta te costará bastante cara...-La morena sonrió observando aquel rostro sorprendido.- quiero disfrutar de tu magia, encima de un escenario...

Si, eso era lo correcto, sabía que Shinichi tambien haria algo asi y notar como su compañero apartaba su chaqueta para ponerla encima de sus hombros, mientras aquel ladrón desaparecía entre las sombras. Observó las luces del puerto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pues parecía haber cumplido con parte de su misión a la perfección y unos días después, pudieron ir al hospital encontrando a Kuroba al lado de la cama de su esposa, mientras Nakamori Genzo aún permanecía ingresado, Ran observó esa mirada preocupada al tiempo que como acariciaba la mano de la muchacha.

-¿Cómo está?...-preguntó entrando en la habitación.

-Ha sido inducida al coma...no saben si despertara...-Ran se puso de cuclillas al lado del muchacho, notando algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.- está embarazada...si le pasa algo por mi idiotez...

-Kuroba san...saldrá adelante...solo...-La morena se puso en pie, notando la mirada del joven mago, claro, ahora lo reconocía pues había carteles de el por todos lados y incluso lo comparan con kaito kid.- cumple lo prometido...y protegela...-Giró su cuerpo caminando hacia la puerta donde su compañero esperaba.- para las investigaciones, existen los detectives...

-Ten cuidado con acercarte a la luna...podrías morir desangrada por sus garras...-Esa frase hizo que mirarse al joven mago, que sujetó la mano de su esposa besando esta, tenia ganas de preguntarle pues sabía que eso mismo hizo referencia a la muerte de Shinichi. Ver esa tristeza en sus ojos hizo que desistiera y desapareciera, ya encontraría el modo de poder averiguar lo sucedido, al llegar a casa después de un duro dia de trabajo encontró a un hombre de avanzada edad que le hizo una inclinación de cabeza y le entregó un paquete envuelto en papel de periódico.

-Él dijo que lo comprendería...-Y tal como apareció el hombre desapareció, por su cabeza rondaba una idea por lo que subió rápido a su piso, cerrando tras de sí, se deshizo de los zapatos de tacón, de la coleta y la chaqueta para dejar el paquete encima de la mesa e ir a por una botella de cerveza, mirando el paquete con interés, tomó un sorbo y se decidió a abrirlo, lo primero era una carta:

 _Querida Ran Mouri:_

 _He aquí toda la información que he logrado obtener de esta maldita organización que acabó con la vida de mi mejor crítico, nunca pensé que llegaría al punto de no retorno y hoy he perdido más que ganado por eso me retiro, mi preciosa Aoko no se merece esto y se inteligente no vayas detrás de ellos._

 _Son peligrosos, pero puedes al menos evitarlos, ya que ahora entiendo el sacrificio que él hizo, lo hizo por ti, te amó tanto que quiso proteger ese sentimiento hasta el último de su aliento, espero que esto te sirva._

 _Atentamente_

 _El mago de la luz de la luna plateada..._

Al revisar la primera página, pudo ver a uno de los implicados en el asunto de sobornos del gobierno, venta de armas, había estudiado los extraños motivos que derivaron a su suicidio y ella misma había considerado que era un caso realmente extraño, pero en todo ese bloque de información jamás espero ver a aquella mujer, esa misma que trató de asesinar a Haibara Ai y secuestró a Conan kun, debía revisar toda esa información con pies de plomo pues Kid tenía razón, si ese asunto era más peliagudo que acabó con la vida de Shinichi podría poner en peligro a muchas personas que amaba.

En ese momento, con motivo de mantener un ojo en los casos más raros, pidió el traslado de la unidad de Nakamori a la de homicidios bajo el mando de la inspectora Miwako Sato, ambos se convirtieron en verdaderas estrellas para el departamento, por las noches dedicaba a leer toda esa información e incluso a señalar posibles lugares llegando a recordar que Conan incluso había estado en esas situaciones, sin apenas darse cuenta habían pasado años y en uno de esos días de descanso que pudo juntarse con Kazuha y Sonoko.

-Ir a Hawai...-La heredera del conglomerado Suzuki, asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- bueno es verdad que tenemos como más de dos semanas acumuladas de vacaciones...

-Ran, piensalo, es un hotel que mi familia acaba de adquirir, en una isla paradisíaca, ¡seguro que ligas!...-Kazuha no pudo evitar reír al escuchar a Sonoko, pero a ver la repentina seriedad de su amiga, la morena arqueó una ceja.- Aunque, los Kudo harán una fiesta benéfica en celebración de la salida del nuevo libro, mi hijo... podrás...

-he leído el libro de Yusaku, y siento que él necesitaba escribir algo asi...me enviaron una copia...-Respondió Ran y tomó la taza de café para beber un poco.- si es por eso, no me molesta demasiado...ademas, quiero conocer al nuevo miembro de su familia, me han dicho que es un trasto...como lo fue Shinichi...por qué no invitas a Agasa y a los chicos del Team...

-Eso seria buena idea, últimamente Heiji me ha dicho que Agasa está un poco apagado...desde que esa niña regresara a su hogar...-Kazuha jugó con su zumo, observando a sendas chicas.- nos vendrá bien cambiar de aires...además...-se sonrojo un poco.- Heiji y yo lo estamos intentando...

-¡eh!¡en serio!...

Era en ese momento que se daba cuenta, que una vida normal era lo que más necesitaba y antes de disponerse a coger el avión hacia aquellas vacaciones, se plantó delante de la tumba de Shinichi observando con otro sentimiento aquellas letras, acarició la superficie con la punta de los dedos.

-ahora sí te entiendo...ha hecho falta que murieses para que te comprenda...-Ran se puso en pie después de rezar un poco y hablar con él, para alejarse de aquella tumba antes le echó un último vistazo y sonriendo.- no te vuelvas a perder ¿Vale?

Escuchaba en el avión, las continuas quejas de esos dos para no variar estaban discutiendo, los chicos del Team estaban mirando algunos mapas de la isla, mientras ella miraba por la ventanilla no pudo evitar sonreír y avisar a los chicos, de que ya estaban llegando pues desde aquella altura podía ver aquella isla, puede que Sonoko tuviera razón y encontrara el amor si se abría.

"Hazlo" Podía escuchar en sus odios las palabras de Shinichi. Al aterrizar pensó repentinamente en su padre, pues aún no había superado su fobia a las alturas y al poder bajar del aparato respiró hondamente, notar que incluso Sonoko había preparado una enorme limusina para poder ir al hotel siendo acompañados de aquellos chicos que realmente habían crecido, eso le hacía preguntarse, ¿Cómo sería Conan?¿sería más alto?.

Al día siguiente pudieron desayunar con el escritor y su esposa, la cual llevaba a ese pequeño retoño, ¡tenía que admitirlo era una monada!, cogerlo en brazos y abrazarlo contra ella notando como al pequeño para nada le disgustaba, básicamente se puso a jugar con su colgante distraído.

\- Agasa ha ido con los chicos a hacer turismo...-Escuchó a Yusaku sorprendido, mientras Yukiko daba de comer a su pequeño retoño.- quería consultarle algunas cosas...

-Dijeron que irían al mercado, Ran y yo podemos pasarnos... pues dudo mucho que esos dos salgan de su habitación por hoy - Sonoko tomó un sorbo de su café moviendo las cejas de manera pícara, haciéndola reír.

Podía recordar ese día a la perfección, pues al principio, estando en el mercado, pensaba que su imaginación le había gastado una maldita broma, curiosamente había pasado junto a él y ver a un atractivo adolescente comprando ingredientes sin prestar atención a lo que le rodeaba, o eso pensaba ella, tenía que admitirlo se quedó embobada e incluso Sonoko trataba de averiguar qué estaba mirando.

Pero su atención se vio interrumpida, al notar que no muy lejos Agasa alguien le robaba la cartera e iba a salir para evitarlo pero decidió quedarse en ese perfecto escondite, al notar que aquel chico para nada estaba distraído, incluso se tomó su tiempo para levantar la mano, avisando a unos niños que estaban jugando un partido de fútbol, le impresionó la recepción con la que obtuvo el balón, como alzaba aquella pierna para dar un patadón que terminó haciendo caer al ladrón, en ese micro segundo sus ojos se cruzaron una milésima de segundo que pareció eterna, una contención de respiración al notar esa mirada segura en él, eso le hipnotizó casi al punto de traer viejos recuerdos a su cabeza.

-Sonoko...vamos a seguirlo...-La castaña señaló a aquellos chicos detectives, que tuvieron justamente la misma idea caminaron ocultándose, notando como aquellos adolescente para nada sabían cómo seguir a alguien sin llamar la atención, pues el muchacho hábilmente los había detectado, incluso acertando las bebidas heladas de cada uno.- Él...

-No estoy segura pero, parece el mocoso repelente...-Si, justamente lo que ella pensaba fue en ese momento que decidió seguirlo e incluso localizando aquella casa donde vivía pudiendo ver a ese agente del F.B.I, al llegar al hotel con su móvil entre las manos con aquella fotografía del joven, después de comprar algunas plantas en aquel puesto.- Ran...

-Tengo que arreglarme...-Se encerró en la habitación sonriendo por alguna extraña razón, la emoción comenzó a palpitar en su corazón, nunca se había arreglado tanto para nadie y menos para un adolescente, recogió su cabello como su madre le enseñó puso aquel hermoso y sensual vestido mirándose en el espejo largo, notando que a pesar de su simpleza el color entre azul y malva, acentuaba más sus líneas femeninas, sacó de su joyero aquellos pendientes de cristal que Kazuha le había regalado por su cumpleaños y al observar el reloj de Conan, no dudo en ponerlo en la muñeca pues necesitaba algo de entereza, se maquilló con cuidado para no ir demasiado llamativa y al mirarse al espejo lo único que le faltó fueron aquellos tacones de aguja, volvió a mirarse al espejo sonriendo, arreglo aquel bolso de mano para notar en el momento justo como alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Ran ¿Estas lista? Yusaku y Yukiko acaban de llegar...-Era cierto, por motivos excluyentes sólo coincidieron en el desayuno, ya que el escritor quería hablar con uno de sus editores por lo que al regresar no estaban en el hotel, abrió la puerta notando como Sonoko parpadeó sorprendida.- wooo...estás muy guapa...

-Gracias, tú también...-Cerró la puerta de su habitación, caminando al lado de su amiga puso una mano encima de su pecho soltando todo el aire, sentía mariposas en el estómago ¿por qué? si a lo mejor incluso se equivocaba. Pudo ver desde lejos al chico venir con ese hombre, éste miraba a los lados con clara emoción en su rostro, como si fuera a conocer a alguien muy importante para él, vio cómo en determinado momento caminaba hasta esa sala que pronto estaría cerrada, notado a Yukiko seguirlo.

Se quedó observando detrás de una escultura, parpadeó sorprendida al notar la reacción del menor, al tener a la actriz cerca ver como la adulta sujetaba las manos para que se calmara le hizo reír pero al notar como esta se alejaba y ese adolescente dejaba caer algunas lágrimas, tocando su pecho como si algo le faltara. Intentó acercarse pero, Ayumi chan y los del team se adelantaron antes de tiempo, pareció abrumado por tanta atención recibida o puede que por algo que pasara en su mente, le vio dirigirse hacia aquel mirador habilitado para la fiesta, era su oportunidad de hablar con él, por lo que puso las manos detrás de su cuerpo y ella también fue despacio, hasta poder llegar a la barandilla y apoyándose a su lado disimulando mirar en aquel espejo su perfecto maquillaje, pudo notar como giraba su cabeza pudiendo ver esas preciosas gemas azules seguida de aquella tímida rojez en sus mejillas le hizo saber que había conseguido su cometido, impresionarlo.

-¿Te molesto?...-El adolescente negó con la cabeza azorado, Ran sonrió atrevida.- Te he visto hablar con tía Yukiko, eres algún pariente...- Al verlo solo negar, le pareció realmente tierno y adorable pues parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.- Mi nombre es Ran Mouri ¿y tu eres?

-no..no soy nadie...nadie...-Verlo bizco con todas las mejillas rojas, juraba que no queria reirse pero es que resultaba tan adorable que era imposible no hacerlo, terminó dando una carcajada y puso una mano encima de su cabeza acariciando esos suaves cabellos, eso pareció enfurecer al pobre chico pero en ese momento Conan no era consciente de la mirada que le mostró, esa que le dejó sin aliento y que ella bien reconocía, no tomando importante como apartaba su mano de encima de su cabeza.- Conan Akai...

-Ran...-La joven detective vio como el chico caminaba enfurruñado hasta la sala de baile, notando como Kazuha tiraba de su brazo para que le prestara atención.- ¿quién era ese chico?...-Ella trató de toser para recomponerse, pues no esperaba ver semejante semblante en él.

-oh...según me ha dicho algo enfadado...-Hizo una pausa mirando la espalda del muchacho, que por un momento se giró para volver a mirar con esa mirada heladora.- se llama Conan Akai...

-¿has dicho Akai?...-Le sorprendió Heiji a ambas, el cual puso una mano debajo de la barbilla pensativo, siempre que hacia eso es que le ocultaba algo pero ya ella ni se molestaba en preguntar. Fue entonces cuando se escuchó una detonación, ver a todo el personal de seguridad poniéndose en marcha hizo que corrieran detrás notando que aquel chico estaba tapando una herida en el pecho del escritor, cuando al fin la ambulancia llegó pudo ver a este ser llevado a un cuarto de baño y que era acompañado por Heiji.

-esto es surrealista...¡la desgracia persigue a esta familia!...-Gritó Sonoko que estaba caminando inquieta en la sala de baile, ella trató de calmar a Shino que estaba entre sus brazos.- ¿por qué?¿y en mi hotel?...

-Además la persona que vi tenia el uniforme de camarero del hotel...-Logró escuchar esa juvenil voz, notando como el menor se cruzaba de brazos pensativo, Sonoko se acercó sorprendida.

-eso quiere decir que los invitados no somos sospechosos...-Al notar el asentimiento, la castaña se sentó en la silla cercana observando cómo Ran lidiaba con Shino, este término hipando y comenzando a llorar a pleno pulmón, ¡tenía que admitir que había perdido su toque con los niños!.

-Shino tu mami ahora está ocupada...calmate.- Esa patada en su costado del pequeño, no lo esperó, a este paso iba a perder la paciencia con él, lo sujetó fuertemente pero notar esa fina mano detrás de la oreja del menor de donde fingió sacar una moneda de chocolate, esos ojos azules se cruzaron con los suyos malvas pero se percató de que al pequeño Shino se había quedado quieto jugando con esa moneda.

-te lo doy si te quedas quieto...-Ran se sonrojo al ver como se inclinaba susurrando unas suaves palabras, sonaba tan dulce como la palabra chocolate que acababa de pronunciar. Ver como sonreía y se quedaba mirando a Shino al este sujetarle el brazo, esa mirada ¿nostalgia?, era posible pues comenzaba a tener una idea por su cabeza que para nada le agradaba y eso tenía que ver con los informes facilitados por kaito kid.

Siguió observando, analizando al chico dándose cuenta que por cada momento que pasaba en el caso parecía encontrarse peor, incluso obligándoles a ella y Akai a defenderlo, estaba preocupada por lo que se quedó cerca cuando aquel tipo de seguridad lo dejo en el sillón, sus ojos malvas se abrieron al escuchar ese nombre salir de sus labios y los días siguientes a aquello fueron una completa locura, desde casos de asesinatos en una excursión después de que su Conan, ese que plácidamente dormía en su habitación recordará todo de golpe hasta un secuestro, Ran observó aquella enorme luna brillante en la noche, mientras se terminaba de fumar aquel último cigarrillo.

-Rannesan...-La morena observó al adolescente que le miraba algo somnoliento.- mañana trabajas...-bostezó poniendo la mano delante de su boca.- no deberías ir a dormir...

-Si...pero necesitaba pensar con calma...-Se levantó de aquel asiento sonriendo, al notar la mirada adormilada del menor.- estás dormido...Conan...-Pero no esperó notar que se abrazaba a ella acurrucado como si fuera un niño pequeño.-Conan kun...-al mirar a su hombro y notar su respiración.- vas a tener que compensarme por dejar de fumar...

Sonrió ayudando al adolescente a volver a acostarse en su cama, no podía evitarlo juntó las manos delante de su cuerpo y al observar nuevamente, Conan estaba profundamente dormido. Recordó esa ridícula carta enviada por él, donde decía que estaban a mano, se preguntaba cuando él desarrolló esa pequeña dependencia, siempre le impresionó la capacidad para intentar ayudarla cada vez que le hacía falta, incluso la parte en la que a pesar de ser hermano de Shinichi, pasó tan rápido en el nombre a dar, era un niño muy mono cuando era pequeño, fue hacia la puerta mirando al adolescente.

-pero ya no puedo tratarte de niño pequeño...y eso, me pone triste...-Era cierto, si se percataba Conan ya era un hombrecito con una capacidad innata para resolver casos, aunque, se detuvo en medio del salón mirando el reloj que aún llevaba, puede que incluso siendo más pequeño ya en sí lo resolviera.

Esa mañana cuando el sol empezó a aparecer, ella estaba ya arreglada y levantada. Decidió invadir la cocina pretendiendo hacer un gran desayuno para el adolescente, debería de empezar por ahí, aunque Heiji tendría que aguantar el síndrome de abstinencia por dejar de fumar y en ese momento escuchó la puerta de la habitación, tenía que admitir que verlo aparecer arreglándose la corbata en el espejo del recibidor, con aquella camisa impoluta, blanca, esa corbata verde, los pantalones azules aun le daba esa vieja sensación de ver a Shinichi arreglándose para ir al instituto.

-maldita sea...otro dia igual...-mascullaba mientras arreglaba ese estropicio, apartando la susodicha.- Genta...tenía que llenarla..-Ran camino hasta él sujetando la susodicha.- ayer se lleno de helado y decidió que mi corbata seria...

-y no te has acordado hasta que la tenias puesta, ve a por la nueva, ya la lavare...-Fue detrás del adolescente viendo que incluso su habitación estaba ya arreglada, observó que sacaba la corbata de un mueble sinfonier, y se la quitó de las manos, ella deseaba hacer aquel nudo de la corbata, era irónico pero fue el propio Shinichi quién le enseñó a hacer a ella aquel nudo, pues la primera vez que se puso aquel uniforme no estaba acostumbrada y su padre se negaba a hacerlo.- listo...

-Rannesan arigatou...ah...el desayuno...-La morena sonrió al escucharlo, puso una mano en la cabeza apeteciendo desarreglar aquel cabello.-¡moo!

-ya está hecho, vamos desayunar y después te acompañaré a clase, tengo algo de tiempo...

Si, esa era la vida que pretendía disfrutar, junto a Conan siempre había cosas interesantes que descubrir. Al salir del apartamento caminaron por aquel precioso lugar, el camino de cerezos en flor, recordando cómo Sera, Sonoko y ella caminaban con Conan delante el cual, ese mismo día había seguido corriendo, al observar que en la esquina esperaban aquellos tres chicos al ver cómo el adolescente daba una carrera, Ran recordó aquel día en Tropical Land.

" _Ve a casa, iré después"_

" _no me interesas Ran"_

" _Te voy a contar una mentira Shinichi y es que, yo nunca te he amado"_

-Rannesan vamos...-Conan saludo con la mano a la adulta que sujeto su bolso y caminó despacio, notando como las flores de cerezo comenzaban a caer suavemente, mientras aquellos cuatro adolescente hablaban animadamente entre ellos.

" _Pero amo el regalo que me has dejado y eso, no es mentira"_

" _su sonrisa me recuerda a ti"_

" _su ánimo hace que tenga ganas de abrazarlo"_

 _Por que tu parte más inocente_

 _Shinichi kudo_

 _La dejaste en Conan Edogawa..._

 _Fin._

_

Nota: Si habéis leído, no me deboreis por favor esto tiene un significado y un motivo, y es por que yo ya sentía que el sacrificio ya estaba hecho pero antes encendáis las antorchas, os diré que ya estoy escribiendo la segunda parte y intentare publicarlo lo antes posible, eso depende de si mi salud quiere dejar de dar por saco, que eso sera difícil pero intentare actualizar.

Nos vemos en próximas actualizaciones


End file.
